Fichue pilule verte
by LeMoutonNoir
Summary: \SLG Salut les Geeks/ Le Patron ingère une pilule du Prof. "Tu vas automatiquement être attiré par celle que tu aimes. Tu n'iras mieux que quand tu l'auras embrassée. Un simple baiser suffit mais il doit être consentant" lui dit-il. Mais le Patron se débattra contre la pilule jusqu'à ne plus se contrôler et faire une bêtise... (résumé de merde, bonjour)
1. La maison des Sommet

Bienvenue dans ma fic :3 (ceci était le message d'accueil le plus court du monde)

Plus sérieusement, quelques avertissement :

\- cette histoire contient une à plusieurs relations dites **yaoi** (entre deux garçons). Bien que la plupart (voir tous ?) les lecteurs qui se rendront ici seront au courant, je préviens les imprudents et les nouveaux de FF

\- cette histoire, bien que basée sur le **yaoi** , ne contient **aucun lemon**. Pour la simple est bonne raison que je n'aime ni en lire (je suis une fille, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça d'avoir les détails d'une relation que je n'aurai jamais), ni en écrire (parce que ce n'est pas mon domaine).

\- je n'ai pas de copine qui corrige mes fautes après l'écriture d'un chapitre donc il y aura obligatoirement, bien que j'essaye de faire attention, **des fautes** (soyez indulgents, oui, mais faites-les moi remarquer avec une reviex (ne me dites pas "ya des fautes" mais indiquez moi le passage où il y en a (au risque de faire une liste de quinze kilomètres))

\- cette histoire a un **raiting T** pour deux raisons : des langages très (très) crus par moment et des scènes qui, bien que sans lemon, ne sont pas de l'âge des p'tits minos de quinze ans. (- _Tu as quel âge déjà ?_ \- Quatorze ans...)

Bref, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

La maison des Sommet se trouvait au bout d'une longue, très longue, rue où des dizaines de modestes maisons s'alignaient sans qu'on en voit le bout. C'est pour cette raison que Mathieu, le maître des lieux, avait prit cette maison : il n'y avait que très peu de voitures qui passaient près de chez lui. Mathieu Sommet, maître de la maison des Sommet, et pourtant seul et unique Sommet de la maison, n'aimait pas être dérangé.

Sa maison, au contraire des autres qui étaient anciennes et peu entretenues, était neuve et bien blanche, avec un grand jardin et quatre étages. Elle était la plus récente maison de la rue et la plus chère. Mais Mathieu n'avait eu aucun mal à la payer : il en avait les moyens malgré son jeune âge, n'ayant que vingt-huit ans.

La maison était habitée par plusieurs personnes toutes différentes en quasi tous points.

Il y avait tout d'abord un garçon écolo d'une trentaine d'année qui ne portait que des tee-shirt sur l'écologie (" _Sauvons les phoques_ ", " _Les bousiers d'Afrique du Sud sont nos amis_ ",...) . Il était le plus vieux membre de la maison. Mais ce qui le caractérisait, c'était son état second continuel : toujours un joint de Dieu-ne-sait-quoi en bouche, il était en continue drogué et généralement sous la table, pris de convulsion épileptique et d'hallucination. Il était surnommé par les autres « Hippie » dû à son addiction à ses produits qui n'avaient absolument pas leur place dans le tabac du coin de la rue ou même le jeune dealer atteignant tout juste sa pilosité dans une rue sombre.

Le Prof, toujours en blouse blanche, était âgé de vingt ans. Il était l'un des plus jeunes de la maison. Il tirait son surnom grâce à sa grande intelligence et son culte pour la science et les expériences plus que fantastiques et en même temps grotesques qu'il entreprenait dans son laboratoire qui lui servait accessoirement de chambre. Il était très souvent à l'intérieur, à secouer ses fioles fluorescentes, découper des oignons pour en faire des grenades et autres choses que personne n'aurait imaginé venant de la part d'un scientifique non reconnu. Sa plus grande lubie était de comprendre le corps humains et ses capacités ; et le voir avec ses oignons-grenades et ses fioles brillant dans le noir, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il y avait également l'homme en kigurumi de panda, âgé de dix-huit ans, sorte de grenouillère blanche et noire munie d'oreilles. C'était son seul et unique vêtement. Il devait en avoir quatre ou cinq pour tenir une semaine toute entière, les lavant après les avoir porté une ou deux fois. Personne ne l'avait vu dans autre chose que ce pyjama, s'en était devenu tout aussi normal qu'un drogué sous une table et un scientifique avec des oignons-grenades. Il était surnommé tout simplement « le Panda » ou bien « Maître Panda ». C'était un garçon autoritaire mais pourtant très doux et protecteur. Il avait aussi une voix de diva qu'il ne se privait pas d'exhiber avec ses chansons qu'il fredonnait à tut-tête.

Le jeune homme homosexuelle de la maison était un garçon de vingt-trois ans. Il était petit, frêle et avait de long cheveux blonds. Avec ses cheveux, ses vêtements moulants roses et son visage aux traits affreusement efféminés, il était appelé « la Fille », ce qui ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir tant il affirmait son homosexualité, bien qu'il soit toujours célibataire. Mais il avait toujours une barbe de trois jours sur le menton, il était apparemment incapable de se la raser, ce qui contrastait avec son apparence de jeune fille se servant de pamplemousse pour se faire une poitrine à peu près commode.

Et puis, enfin, il y avait le garçon le plus jeune de la maison. Il avait quinze ans et était très intelligent. Petit génie d'informatique de la maison, tout le monde avait pris en habitude et aimait le martyriser à cause de sa faiblesse face aux autres. Il était incapable de répondre ou de se protéger donc on ne le voyait que très peu car il s'enfermait dans sa chambre avec ses montages et ses jeux-vidéo qui s'étalait sur une bonne dizaine de plateformes différentes. Car il était un geek tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il n'avait rien de très beau ou de très séduisant avec ses larges tee-shirts provenant de manga ou de jeux-vidéos, casquette en continue sur la tête. Il était très mature mais gardait pourtant une grande part d'enfance avec ses peluches. Alors on l'appelait simplement " le Geek".

Ces prénoms-là qu'ils utilisaient pour se nommer n'avaient rien de prénoms normaux. Lorsqu'ils se présentaient à de nouvelles personnes, elles riaient en demandant le véritable prénom, pas un surnom en raccord avec leur apparence. Mais ils décrétaient que c'était le seul nom qu'on leur donnerait lorsque ces personnes leur parleraient. Ils ne donnaient aucune autre explication : pourquoi en donner ? Leur anonymat se comprenait.

Ce jour-là, dans la maison des Sommet, Mathieu hurlait des ordres comme il en avait l'habitude, stressé par le manque de sommeil et stimulé par sa sixième tasse de café de la matinée :

\- Le Prof, tu me trouves un nouveau produit ! Tu en as un ? Teste-le dans la journée ! Le Panda, occupe-toi de la chanson de l'épisode 89 ! Et cesse de chanter si fort, bordel, on entend que toi ! La Fille, où en es-tu du script ? Presque finit ? _Presque_?! Bouge ton cul alors !Le Hippie, comment… Hippie ? Mais il est déjà sous la table, ce con ! Il est huit heures du mat' ! Le Geek, tu me finis tous les montages pour ce soir et je veux que tu inspectes nos revenus à la place du Hippie. Et le Patron, tu… Mais où il est encore ?

\- Il est parti il y a une heure, grommela Geek qui, encore une fois, s'occupait du boulot du Hippie.

\- Au moins un qui bosse !

Le Patron était le dernier membre de la troupe. Il avait vingt et un ans depuis peu mais était le plus fort de la maison, rivalisant presque avec Mathieu qui était pourtant de sept ans son aîné. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, à recevoir des ordres. Il n'aimait pas l'autorité, il se moquait du monde et de tous les membres de son propre foyer. Il était fort, il était autoritaire et très… spécial. Il était un homme vulgaire et, disons si nous ne voulons pas être vulgaires, accro au sexe. Ainsi qu'à l'alcool, au tabac (cette fois légal) et sûrement au meurtre puisqu'il avait toujours un revolver dans sa poche, les balles cliquetant parfois dans une autre poche.. Mais ce n'était rien face à sa soif de sexe. Chaque soir, il allait dans les « bordels » de Mathieu pour voir si les affaires marchaient bien ( et également pour son plaisir personnel...). Et les bordels n'étaient rien d'autres que des bars de prostituées, là où le Patron se sentait tout de même à son aise.

Disons que les affaires de Mathieu n'étaient pas tout à fait légales. Il avait beau avoir une facette à découvert d'une personne faisant des vidéos d'humour sur internet ( des reviews de vidéos qui gagnaient de plus en plus de notoriété sur le net ) avec l'aide de la Fille qui faisait les scripts et le Panda des chansons pour animer l'émission, Mathieu avait d'autres activités qui lui rapportait bien plus d'argent, chose dont il devenait dangereusement avare.

Par exemple, il avait plusieurs bâtiments cachés en ville qui abritaient peut-être des centaines de jeunes filles et de jeunes hommes selon les pièces qui n'étaient que des morceaux de chairs qu'il jetait aux griffes des célibataires ou ceux en "situation compliquée" qui cherchaient un peu de réconfort devant une bière et un strip-tease dans une lueur tamisé et une odeur de pisse. Les bordels n'étaient pourtant pas le marché qui ramenait le plus à Mathieu.

Il avait également une affaire avec le Prof qui lui concoctait quand il pouvait des drogues plus au moins différentes que le Hippie partait, après les avoir testé, pour les vendre dans la grande ville où ils vivaient et dans celles environnantes. Bien que, la plupart du temps, une partie du stock de gelules, cachés ou seringues n'atteignent jamais leur destination, l'écolo les gardant pour sa propre consommation.

Voilà pourquoi Mathieu avait recruté le Panda, le Prof et les autres. Voilà plus de quatre ans qu'il avait récolté ces personnes dans les recoins paumés et risqués de la ville. Il les logeait en échange de leurs services et il partageait la somme d'argent qu'il avait gagné en fin de mois. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous anonymes. Pour que, si la police apprenait ces magouille, Mathieu Sommet (le seul ayant donné son identité) soit le seul à partir en prison. C'était l'accord qu'ils avaient passé en échange de leur aide.

La Fille cherchait des vidéos et écrivait les scriptes. Le Panda chantait ses chansons plus ou moins poétiques. Le Prof faisait ses drogues. Le Hippie vendait. Le Patron... faisait ce qu'il avait à faire dans son coin. Et le Geek regardait si tout fonctionné, s'il n'y avait aucun risque et si les revenus étaient toujours réguliers et mis en sécurité.

Mathieu prit avec violence sa septième tasse et tâta du pied, l'air toujours énervé, le corps somnolant du Hippie. Puis il cria en se retournant :

\- Putain, le Geek, tu le fais bouger ou tu glandes ?! Il bave là !

Il grogna puis bouscula l'adolescent pour sortir de la pièce. Celui-ci se rattrapa sur le battant de la porte et encaissa le coup sans broncher. Après tout, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Pourtant, il y avait une époque où Mathieu n'était pas celui-ci qu'il était à présent. Une époque où il était doux, gentil, souriant. Mais cette époque était révolue. Et y pensait ne faisait que du mal. Il s'accroupit aux pieds de la table et s'approcha à quatre patte de l'homme au bob, lunette de soleil pour cacher les dégâts de la drogue sur son visage et tee-shirt inscrivant " _Les libellules sont des coléoptères, pas des cibles_ "

\- Hippie, réveilles-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'il ne faisait qu'avec le drogué car il savait qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas.

L'homme se contenta de grommeler en dispersant des effluves d'alcool et de cannabis qui montèrent au nez du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il fit une moue dégoûté, fronçant le nez, puis lui cria à nouveau de se lever. Celui-ci ne répondant pas, il leva la main, hésita l'espace d'une seconde puis le gifla. Mais le Hippie ne réagit pas une nouvelle fois. Il s'apprêta à lui donner une nouvelle claque sur la joue lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-C'est ça, frappes gamin, il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu peux te défouler.

Le Geek sursauta en entendant cette voix et sa tête frappa la table au dessus de sa tête. Il gémit puis se mit à frotter son crâne endolori en regardant l'homme face à lui qui n'avait même pas sourcillé. C'était le patron, une cigarette en coin de bouche, vêtu de son éternel costard noir avec sa chemise noire, ses chaussures noires et ses lunettes opaques qui empêchaient quiconque de voir ses yeux. Il ne regardait pas le garçon lorsqu'il lui parlait. A vrai dire, personne n'en savait vraiment ce qu'il regardait avec ses lunettes.

Le Geek ressentit un frisson en provenance de son épaule, là où l'homme en noir avait posé sa main avant de la porter à sa cigarette pour la retirer le temps de souffler sa fumée sur le visage du garçon, qui traversa tout son corps jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour bégayer un bonjour mais ses mots moururent avant d'être prononcé.

\- Oui, les bordels de Mathieu vont très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, dit le Patron d'une voix rauque, presque caverneuse.

S'étant agenouillé, il se leva sans regarder l'adolescent et, avant de partir, donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du Hippie qui poussa un grand cri en laissant tomber ses lunettes, laissant voir des iris presque estompé dans le globe oculaire rougi du drogué.

\- Debout ! Je crois que le gosse t'a parlé, dit-il en serrant les dents sur sa cigarette alors que le Hippie

Puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard. Et le Geek le regarda partir sans bouger une bonne minute avant que les mouvements du drogué ne le réveille de son bref mutisme.


	2. Un quotidien de résistant

Chose que je n'ai pas faite au premier chapitre : je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur ce texte (bien que chaque « fanfictionner » le dise, je tiens à faire de même). Tout appartient au grandiose Mathieu Sommet si ce n'est l'histoire de base. Je tiens aussi à préciser que, oui, il ne s'agit pas là d'une fanfiction où les personnages sont les personnalités de Mathieu. Il s'agit là de réel personne donc je peux faire ce que je veux avec !  
N'oubliez pas de publier une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensait, c'est ma première fanfiction :/…  
Bonne lecture mes… (les fanfictionners récurants donnent toujours des surnoms aux lecteurs, je ne sais pas quoi mettre :x)… mes p'tits moutons ! (on s'en fout, je changerais en cours de route !)

* * *

Le Geek ne supportait pas de sentir la main du Patron sur lui. Il le savait imprévisible, pervers et sans gêne, capable de sauter sur quelqu'un juste par envie. Il pouvait très bien entrer dans la maison d'une inconnue pour la violer avant de partir avec un sourire. Il pouvait passer une journée entière aux bordels et coucher chacune des strip-teaseuses à la suite sans problème. Il pouvait frapper le Geek juste parce qu'il était un peu contrarié. Mais il était ainsi. Alors l'adolescent avait peur.

Personne ne savait vraiment grand-chose sur l'homme en noir, au-delà de son nom. Il était le premier à être arrivé dans la maison donc il n'avait pas eu à faire les présentations. Il ne parlait jamais d'autres choses que ses bordels ou conquêtes ("conquêtes" n'était pas le mot juste puisque rares étaient les consentantes) à longueur de journée, avec ce sourire carnassier dont il avait le secret. Puis, peu après, c'était ensuivi le Hippie, la Fille, le Prof, le Panda et, finalement, le Geek qui n'avait qu'onze ans lors de son arrivée.

Le Geek laissa le Hippie qui commençait à se redresser en grommelant. Il rejoignit sa chambre. Il devait monter les escaliers pour cela. Chaque chambre était très grande et faisait la moitié d'un étage, la maison étant assez spacieuse pour cela. Il y avait un escalier/couloir au milieu de la maison qui donnait sur chaque chambre selon l'étage. Il s'y engagea. Au premier, il y avait la Fille et le Hippie. Au deuxième, Panda et Prof. Au troisième, il y avait Mathieu et Geek. Au dernier étage, après un couloir, il y avait la chambre du Patron qui était plus spacieuse que les autres. Il avait réussi à se l'approprier avant Mathieu en le menaçant de tout déballer à la police et, comme il était anonyme, Mathieu serait tenu comme seul responsable de ces activités illégales. Alors il avait cédé pour la chambre face à la victime fan de jeux-vidéo.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre décorée avec des posters de mangas, jeux-vidéos ou films. D'un côté de la pièce s'étalée un canapé face à une télé où une dizaine de plateformes de jeux était branchée. A côté, il y avait d'autres plateformes tel que le Vectrex. De l'autres, il avait ses trois écrans d'ordinateur et son lit collé au mur. Il s'assit à son bureau puis commença à faire le montage de l'épisode 89 de l'émission de façade du maître des lieux. Il y passa une bonne heure, évitant de penser à la partie d'un nouveau RPG qu'il venait de s'acheter dans un autre onglet de son ordinateur, transportant les différents plans, réglant la luminosité, ajustant les musiques, superposant les plans, n'esquissant pas le moindre sourire face aux caricatures que Mathieu avait fait d'eux en se déguisement comme eux au travers de ses vidéos.

Il fit une pause un peu plus tard où il ne s'acharna pas sur le site de montage pour faire ce fichu épisode. Il s'occupa des revenus de Mathieu Sommet de ce mois de janvier. En deux semaines, il avait empoché 15 700 euros avec les bordels uniquement, ce qui était bien plus que vivable pour un mois. Le Geek serait sûr d'empochait plus de 2 000 euros ce mois-ci.

Puis, avec la dernière drogue du Prof (une "petite merveille" rendant les utilisateurs accrocs au point de faire des virements de plusieurs milliers d'euros juste pour en avoir le moindre gramme), à la suite d'un transport d'une quinzaine de kilos de ces pilules rouges vers les mafieux italiens, il venait de gagner un beau demi-millions d'euros. Les désirs de l'Homme, c'est cher.

Il se dit, en continuant de faire les montages de Mathieu l'imitant très mal (" _Ma maîtresse m'a dit qu'ils avaient tous changé d'école et que je ne les reverrais plus jamais..._ ") qu'il avait réellement un rôle important dans la maison. Que ferait les autres s'il n'était pas là ? Rien, aucun ne comprenant comment regarder les revenus ou s'assurer le transport de drogues d'un pays à l'autre sans risque. Mais, ça, personne n'arrivait à le voir. Et cette pensée, il la garda pour lui, il la ressortirait parfois pour se cajoler de la vie qu'il menait.

Le Geek quitta sa chambre une heure plus tard puis descendit un étage pour entrer dans la chambre du Panda. Ce dernier était en train de chanter avec son micro, les yeux fermés, tout en dansant avec des gestes théâtrales. L'adolescent dut l'interpeller trois fois pour qu'il l'entende au moins une. L'homme en ursidé éteignit son micro et arrêta la musique avant de s'avancer vers le garçon.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Sa voix n'était pas sèche mais elle n'était pas amicale pour autant. Lui et le Prof étaient les seuls à ne pas exprimer d'aigreur à son égard. Ils l'ignoraient, ne lui parlaient pas, ne le frappaient pas. C'était une entente respectable et le Geek ne demandait pas plus de leur part.

\- Il me faut la chanson pour le 89.

L'homme en kigurumi lui tendit un CD qu'il venait de graver. Il avait dessiné au marqueur dessus une trottinette et ce qui ressemblait brièvement à une vieille femme. Le gagnant de l'épisode précédant fut la vieille dame et son traitement contre l'ostéoporose. Le Panda avait donc créé une chanson juste pour cela qu'il avait chanté et qui apparaîtrait à la fin du nouvel épisode.

Il était étonnant de constater comme le Maître Panda et le jeune homme en fille s'investissaient à fond dans ce qu'ils faisaient, chanson comme script, alors que leur boulot n'était qu'une couche de facette par rapport à ce que faisait réellement Mathieu. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ne s'occupaient pas des magouilles, les tolérant simplement.

Une fois le CD en main, il laissa le Panda à son karaoké puis remonta voir Mathieu pour le lui donner. Il toqua timidement à la porte puis entendit un grognement et des pas sourds. La porte s'ouvrit. Mathieu le toisa du regard quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix éteinte ce qu'il voulait. Le Geek lui tendis le CD que l'autre lui arracha des mains pour le prendre.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

\- Que tu l'écoutes pour savoir si la chanson te convient.

Le maître de la maison sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Il claqua la porte à l'adolescent puis, en retournant vers son bureau, lui hurla :

\- Vas me chercher un café en attendant !

Il obéit docilement, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il descendit tous les étages de la maison pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il fit un café à la cafetière, le bruit assourdissant ne cachant pourtant pas les jérémiades de la Fille qui se plaignait de l'hygiène de la maison.

\- Je suis sûr(e si vous le considérez comme une femme) que c'est de ta faute, dit-il, toujours à courir dans tous les sens et à répandre de la poussière !

Le Geek ne répondit pas, tête basse, pris la tasse puis remonta les marches lentement pour éviter de renverser le précieux liquide. Mathieu lui ouvrit la porte après qu'il est toqué, lui pris la tasse, lui fourra le CD dans les mains puis referma la porte. Une nouvelle heure, il s'occupa du clip de l'Instant Panda 89, l'incrustant sur un fond de salle de concert tamisé, s'assurant que le son ne soit pas grésillant.

Il descendit ensuite un étage pour le laboratoire du scientifique cette fois-ci. Il toqua et n'attendit pas plus que quelques millièmes de secondes avant que le Prof ne lui ouvre, les cheveux en pétard et de faibles cernes sous les yeux. Lorsqu'il le vit, il l'invita à entrer dans la large pièce blanche où des fioles de couleurs contrastaient. Il lui tendit, provenant d'un petit bac métallique, deux petites pilules verdâtres puis un calepin et un crayon. Calepin sous le bras, crayon en bouche, pilules d'une main et un verre contenant un liquide ambré de l'autre, il descendit un nouvel étage puis entra dans la chambre du Hippie.

Ce dernier était allongé au pied de son lit, en position "étoile de mer", joint en bouche, poussant des gémissements rauques. Le Geek s'approcha, posant tout son butin sur une table basse, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

\- Un ange !

Il se mit à bouger bras et jambes sur le sol, comme pour former un ange dans de la neige. Sauf qu'il était allongé sur un planché et rien ne se traça. Le Geek le lui expliqua puis l'aida à se relever une fois ce dernier déçu. Il lui tendit le verre puis l'emmena jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle. Il le mit face aux toilettes puis lui convia de boire la moitié du liquide. Le drogué acquiesça, trop drogué justement pour refuser. L'adolescent aurait pu lui demander de se déshabiller et d'embrasser un gendarme dans la tenue d'Adam en pleine rue qu'il l'aurait fait. Il sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul, écoutant ses bruits de déglutination lorsqu'il buvait. Il prit son crayon puis, après avoir écouté avec une moue dégoûté un borborygme immonde suivit d'un bruit indéfinissable, cocha la case "dégurgitation obligatoire".

Le Hippie ressortit avec beaucoup moins de drogue dans le sang maintenant qu'il avait vomi puis s'essuya la bouche avec un chiffon. Bien que les épaules toujours affaissé et la bouche entrouverte, on pouvait voir qu'il était un peu plus sobre. Il prit les pilules sur sa table de chevet puis les inspecta comme il put.

\- Des pilules bleus, c'est des nouvelles ?

\- Elles sont vertes, Hippie.

Il retira ses lunettes, laissant voir les mêmes yeux rougis et abîmés qu'il avait vu dans la matinée, puis les inspecta de nouveau avant d'hocher la tête. Les verres opaques devaient rendre sa vision complètement inversée. Il demanda au Geek combien devait-il en prendre, ce à quoi il répondit une seule après vérification sur son calepin. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit face au lavabo. Il ouvrit le placard et, au milieu des fioles à fumée, des joint de toutes tailles et couleurs, des seringues par centaines, des sacs de poudre ou des pâtes brunâtre sous cellophane, il trouva un verre propre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il le tendit au Hippie après lui avoir retiré ses lunettes pour voir ses yeux lors de son observation, toujours dans la salle de bain.

L'adulte inspira légèrement un fixant la pilule puis l'ingurgita sans hésitation et but d'une traite tout le verre d'eau. Le Geek écarquilla les yeux à cette vision : le Hippie n'avait donc aucune hésitation à ingérer une drogue bêta qui pouvait le tuer ? Il fallait tout bonnement être fou.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que le Hippie ne réagisse. Il eut un violon frisson et il tomba au sol, à genoux, silencieux. Le Geek s'approcha et lui demanda s'il avait des vertiges. Mais le Hippie ne lui répondit pas. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière puis, bouche béante, il hurla. L'adolescent sursauta puis griffonna quelques mots sur sa feuille avant de la lâcher et de courir jusqu'à son compagnon. Il se baissa vers lui et, tendis qu'il hurlait, lui cria :

\- Hippie ! Hippie, ça va ?!

Mais le drogué continuait de pousser des cris, les veines des globes seyantes, les yeux encore plus rouges que d'habitude. Son corps, pris de convulsions, était tendu et ses mains tremblés violemment à la recherche de quelques choses à agripper. L'adolescent prit le reste du liquide ambré et le lui tendit mais l'autre l'ignora. Il prit alors son visage et le posa sur sa jambe, visage vers le plafond, puis lui ouvrit la bouche de force. Il laissa couler le liquide dans sa gorge et, de surprise, le Hippie déglutit en se redressant, les yeux toujours exorbités. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche puis se jeta sur les toilettes. Il y vomit un mélange âcre de bile, de pilule tout juste digéré et de salive mais, après s'être vidé, il ne fut pas calmé. En boule au sol, il continuait de gémir, tremblant de la tête au pied, pris de spasmes agressifs.

\- Hippie ?

\- J'ai maaaaaaal...

Le Geek griffonna à nouveau quelques mots puis reposa le calepin et caressa doucement le dos de l'adulte. Il avait vomi ce qu'il pouvait, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autres, simplement attendre qu'il se calme et espérer qu'il survive. Le Geek détestait ce genre de moment où il devait apporter au Hippie une nouvelle drogue. Il avait à chaque fois le doute qui lui lessivé l'estomac, qui le rongeait. Et s'il s'agissait de la fois de trop ? Et si le Prof s'était trompé dans les dosages de cette pilule ? Le Hippie mourrait...

Ce dernier se tendit soudain au sol puis, dans une râle sourde, soupira et cessa de trembler. Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit. Le Geek posa doigt doigts au niveau de sa jugulaire pour s'assurer de son pouls puis, rassuré, se releva en s'appuyant au sol. Il sentit sa main plonger dans une texture visqueuse. Il crut un instant avoir pris élan dans une probable flaque de vomi mais le sol était toujours blanc. Il réfléchit quelques instants une fois debout, inspectant sa main puis le Hippie. Alors il eut une vague de dégoût. Plaquant sa main propre sur sa bouche, il courut jusqu'au lavabo et se lava ce liquide blanc avidement avec tous les savons qui lui passaient sous le nez.

Il tira ensuite comme il put l'homme endormi hors de la pièce. Il le laissa sur le plancher de sa chambre et le couvrit d'une couverture propre. Il reprit son calepin, nota encore quelques trucs puis sortit en fermant la porte puis remonta vers le laboratoire du Prof qui l'attendait et qui n'avait absolument pas entendu les cris du drogué.

\- Alors ?

Il lui tendit ses notes que l'autres lu avec attention.

" _Vertige, le patient tombe au sol comme s'il était lourd, cri, hurlement, convulsion, tremblements, le patient s'allonge au sol en tremblant, spasmes, vomissements d'urgence mais aucun arrêt des spasmes, corps tendu, crispation, , calmement_ "

\- Tu as laissé un trou vers la fin, fit remarquer le scientifique, avant le calmement.

Le Geek rougit contre son gré puis se frotta machinalement la main qui avait touché la substance. Il voulut parler mais bégayer trop pour aligner trois mots. Le Prof lui donna un verre d'eau en soupirant, le temps qu'il se calme. Puis il dit tout pas, de manière presque inaudible mais malheureusement audible pour l'homme en blouse :

\- Il lui a fallu avoir un... un orgasme pour se calmer...

Les yeux du Profs ne s'élargirent même pas de surprise. Il crayonna sur le calepin ce que venait de lui dire l'adolescent puis partit vers un tableau en ardoise, caressant machinalement son médiocre bouc. Il prit une craie puis barra un dosage d'un produit illisible et incompréhensible. Il refit des flèches, des calculs mentaux, continuant de noter sous le regard étonné du Geek. Puis de dépit, il balança sa craie au travers de la pièce et cria :

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Où est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?

\- Ce n'était pas le produit que tu voulais ? demanda timidement le garçon

\- Quoi ? Une espèce de viagra douloureux ?! Pas du tout !

Il frappa sur son tableau qui tomba à la renverse dans un grand bruit faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il s'approcha du Prof et l'aida à le redresser. L'autre se calma en respirant doucement puis finit par dire :

\- Je voulais une pilule stimulant l'amour et le désir.

Le Geek n'osa pas dire qu'il ne voyait pas la différence entre ça et du viagra. Le Prof, qui semblait lire dans les pensées des gens, expliqua :

\- Je pensais à une pilule créant dans son utilisateur le besoin irrépressible d'embrasser celui que son cœur à choisi, même inconsciemment. Là, c'st un espèce d viagra qui l'a fait avoir un orgasme sans le moindre attouchement...

Il se tourna vers le Geek et lui sourit comme il peut. Il lui dit qu'il allait arranger ça, jeter les bêtas puis se remettre au travail. Il l'invita à faire de même avec les montages de l'épisode 89. Le Geek acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce. Il remonta dans sa chambre puis continua les montages à son ordinateur. Il avait presque fini lorsque la Fille, depuis la cuisine, hurla aux autres :

\- ON MANGE !

Il finalisa les dernières mises au point en une trentaine de seconde puis sortit de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec violence puis sortit en courant presque pour s'assurer de pouvoir manger, car il arrivait que les autres prennent tous avant son arrivée, mais il percuta quelque chose de chaud et doux, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un, et tous deux tombèrent à la renverse.

Il se rendit également compte, une fois étalé de tout son long dans les marches, qu'il avait percuté. Et le voir avachit, de dos, dans les marches lui procura la peur. Mais pas la peur de se faire frapper ou violenté. Non, la peur qu'il se soit fait mal. Il se précipita vers lui et le secoua par l'épaules en murmurant son prénom pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le Patron se redressa en maugréant et ses lunettes tombèrent au sol. Le Geek les remarqua et eut un frisson. Si la veste et les cheveux de l'adulte ne tombaient pas, il aurait pu voir son regard qu'il caché sous ses lunettes depuis quatre ans.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ?

Il maugréa puis détourna la tête du garçon. S'était-il réellement fait mal ? Il posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'il cherchait ses lunettes à tâtons - oubliant complètement qu'il était un meurtrier, car il avait tué pour moins que ça - et il le convia à montrer son visage pour voir s'il ne s'était pas fait mal dans l'angle d'une des marches. Mais le Patron le repoussa d'un geste brusque de son bras puissant et l'adolescent tomba sur le palier, sa tête percutant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Mais dégage, putain !

Il prit ses lunettes au sol lorsque le Geek ne vit pas son regard et les remit sur son nez avant de se relever. Ébahit, la tête endolorie, l'adolescent le regarda se mettre debout sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, le Geek se rétracta et se mit en boule au sol, prêt à recevoir un coup de pied lorsqu'il comprit son erreur. Il s'attendait à recevoir une douleur fulgurante d'un pied en pleines côtes, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise. Mais le Patron l'enjamba sans un mot puis descendit les escaliers en grommelant.

* * *

Ce chapitre est la version finale de la bêta publier en octobre 2015, passé de 905 mots à 3400 (#fierté XD). Je vous laisse découvrir le suivant ;)


	3. Le loup de la nuit

Merci à ceux qui ont écrit des review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction :3  
Pour ceux qui ont demandé, non, je n'ai absolument pas prévu le nombre de chapitre que j'allais faire, au moins, c'est clair. Mais, à la louche, je dirais une quinzaine, peut-être moins, peut-être plus  
Aller, je vous laisse lire la suite :

* * *

Le Geek resta de longues minutes sur le palier de sa chambre, entre deux escaliers, en boule en sol, surpris par les réactions du criminel. C'était inhabituel de ne pas le voir violent. Il se demandait, fixant le sol avec des larges yeux, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, s'il pouvait descendre rejoindre les autres pour manger. Il n'osait pas se lever, descendre les marches pour passer à table, faire face au Patron.

Après ces longues minutes, le Panda l'appela depuis le rez-de-chaussée, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait et devait descendre. Il se releva doucement, frottant sa tête endolorie, puis commença à descendre avec des pas timides. Il s'engagea dans la salle à manger/cuisine et longea la longue table où tous étaient assis, le regardant avancer. Il s'installa entre Mathieu et Maître Panda, ce dernier assis à côté du Prof, la Fille et le Hippie en face. Puis, à l'autre bout de la table, assis à côté ou en face de personne, le Patron, fixant les autres d'un air méprisant. Le Geek fut étonné de voir que le Hippie était à table, bien qu'il soit avachit sur sa chaise, l'air malade.

La Fille se leva et se mit à servir tout le monde en ration de pâtes généreuses et fumantes. Seul le Geek eut une ration plus faible. Le Hippie, ne touchant pas à son plat, lui en donna la moitié. Il le remercia en chuchotant et se mit à manger sans bruit. Les autres firent de même, dans le même silence presque religieux. Seul Mathieu ne mangeait pas. Les mains jointes face à lui, le menton appuyé sur les poings. Il regarda les autres d'un air noir puis dit :

\- Rassurez-moi.

C'était sa première phrase à chaque repas. "Rassurez-moi". Les autres lâchèrent leur fourchette, se raclèrent la gorge puis commencèrent un tour de table en commençant par le Panda :

\- J'ai trois chansons en cours, dont une qui touche à sa fin. Il ne me reste qu'à enregistrer le clip sur fond vert et de le passer au Geek pour le montage.

\- J'ai finit le script du 90, dit la Fille de sa voix aiguë, et j'ai commencé celui du 91. Il me semble également avoir trouvé une ou deux vidéos intéressantes que tu pourrais voir pour une probable analyse.

-...

Tous se tournèrent vers le Hippie qui, tête basse, fixait le reste de ses pâtes en les trifouillant de sa fourchette sans conviction. Il releva un peu la tête pour regarder les autres, moue lasse sur la bouche, puis retourna à ses spaghettis. Le Prof soupira doucement puis tendit au drogué - miraculeusement sobre et lucide - une gélule blanche. A sa vue, le Hippie, réticent, recula avec peur. Le scientifique lui montra d'où venait le produit : un pot d'aspirine. Il se détendit puis le prit et l'avala d'une gorgée d'eau.

\- J'ai une nouvelle drogue que le Hippie a pris ce matin, dit le Prof avec un regard compatissant vers l'intéressé, ce n'était pas fructueux : les dosages étaient mauvais? Je l'ai ausculté, son état est stable pour le moment, il a surtout besoin de repos.

\- Les bordels vont bien, dit le Patron de sa voix caverneuse après un long silence.

Le visage de Mathieu se radoucit et devint plus détendu, plus posé. Il se tourna vers le Geek qui était le seul à être resté silencieux, fixant le Hippie avec frayeur. Celui-ci capta son regard puis dit :

\- Tu as empoché environ un million avec la drogue du Prof et les bordels du Patron.

Le maître des lieux soupira de contentement puis fit un bref calcul mental :

\- 100 000 chacun, je me repartage le reste avec le Hippie.

Question argent, le Hippie avait toujours été avantagé comme Mathieu. Ce dernier, c'était parce qu'il était le chef et qu'il n'avait pas de justification à donner. Pour le Hippie, celui-ci risquant sa vie à chaque nouvelle drogue qu'il testait, il avait donc un petit avantage compréhensible. Tout le monde avait toujours, compris, approuvé et accepté. Mais, aujourd'hui, le Patron, qui semblait de mauvais poil, décida de ne plus laisser passer cela :

\- Non, le Hippie a la même part que nous !

\- Patron, ne commence pas, nous avons toujours fait comme ça, rétorqua Mathieu.

\- Ouais mais j'en ai ma claque ! Sous prétexte qu'il se drogue, et il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui, il à plus d'oseille. Moi aussi, je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je passe aux bordels parce que je risque à chaque fois de me faire choper.

\- Tu es injuste, Patron, et tu le sais, dit le maître des lieux, tu sais très bien que cette ville est corrompue jusqu'à la moelle. Tu peux te dire que, oui, il reste des enfants et des femmes innocents, mais tu sais très bien que la plupart des hommes de cette ville ont connaissance et vont aux bordels. Même les policiers y vont. Nous somme dans un putain de monde de corrompu, il n'y a pas d'innocence dans une ville de criminel. Alors ferme-là et contente-toi de ton chèque où tu ne l'as pas ce mois-ci.

Le Patron se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise qui claqua contre le carrelage et son assiette qui explosa au sol, répandent les pâtes un peu partout. Ignorant le grognement de la Fille qui devrait nettoyer les tâches d'huile et le plat, il quitta la pièce à grande enjambée. Le Geek ne sut pourquoi mais il eut l'impression que le Patron l'avait regardé lorsqu'il avait une dernière fois tourné la tête vers les autres.

Il était fréquent que l'homme en noir est des crises du genre. Alors personne ne s'en préoccupa et ils continuèrent de manger en discutant un peu de la transaction de drogue vers l'Italie. Puis, lorsque le plat fut vidé, ils quittèrent tous la table alors que la Fille débarrassait et lavait le sol en râlant. Le Geek préféra s'éclipser le premier pour que l'homosexuel ne l'oblige pas à faire son boulot à sa place. Il monta dans sa chambre, se remit face à son bureau puis finalisa, enfin, les montages. Il put alors lancer son nouveau jeu. Il mit un casque sur ses oreilles, de la musique japonaise à fond, puis commença à jouer après s'être créé un personnage.

Il finit sa journée sur son jeu. Presque tous les membres de la maison était allée se coucher depuis un moment lorsqu'il atteignit le niveau 14. Il avait tué des cochons, quelques trolls, une poignée de vampire et vaincu trois boss. Il s'était aventuré dans une dizaine de grottes ou de vieux châteaux désaffectés. Maintenant, ses yeux lui piquaient et il n'y voyait plus rien. Il décida d'aller se coucher. Il éteignit son ordinateur sur lequel il avait joué pendant plusieurs avec comme unique pause un passage aux toilettes puis dans la cuisine pour récupérer des sachets de chips et du soda. Il se mit en pyjama, enleva sa casquette puis ferma sa porte à clé.

A peine la clé tourna-t-elle dans la serrure qu'une autre porte s'ouvrit dans la maison. Elle grinça puis des pas entrèrent dans la maison. D'instinct, le Geek éteignit les lumières de sa chambre mais il n'eut pas la force de courir jusqu'à son lit et oublia celle de sa table de chevet. Il resta figé sur la poignée de sa porte alors que la porte d'entrée se verrouillée. Il y eut des bruits de pas, des pas lourds et maladroits, qui résonnèrent dans toute la maison. La personne qui venait d'entrer avait sûrement réveillé tout le monde. Toujours devant le bâtant de sa porte, le Geek se dit qu'il s'en était fallu de peu...

La personne commençait à lentement montrer les marches de l'escalier central d'une démarche titubante et lourde. Le Geek frissonnait à chaque pas que faisait cette personne. Les pas s'arrêtèrent un instant au premier étage. Elle tenta d'ouvrir une première porte qui resta close, au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Puis résonna un ricanement que le Geek aurait pu reconnaître dans une foule de pervers psychopathe : le Patron.

\- Alors, la Fille, ça fait quoi de ne toujours pas avoir de vagin ? dit-il d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé

Il se remit à rire puis tenta l'autre porte qui, elle aussi, résista. Le Hippie, même en mauvais état, avait pensé à la verrouiller. A nouveau, le Geek fut soulagé, bien qu'il ne le soit pas tant qu'il ne savait pas si toute les portes étaient bien verrouillées.

\- Pôv' Nippie, il est malade et a besoin de soins. Je pourrais très bien m'occuper de toi, tu sais ? murmura-t-il de sa voix trahissant son alcoolisme

Il continua de monter les marches en ricanant avec cette lenteur qui faisait monter en le Geek une terreur progressive. Et si quelqu'un, dans la maison, avait oublié de verrouiller sa porte et avait le sommeil trop lourd pour entendre grimper l'intrus du soir ? Le Patron entrerait dans la chambre, fermerait la porte derrière lui puis profiterait de la faiblesse du propriétaire de la chambre sans vergogne et sans que personne ne puisse l'aider...

Au deuxième étage, il tenta d'ouvrir une troisième porte mais, de nouveau, elle resta close. Le Patron, excédé par cette résistance, donna un coup de pied dedans. Et tous les murs de la maison résonnèrent à l'unisson. Le Geek sentit son cœur s'accélérait alors que ses battements semblaient lointain, résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il ouvrit une énième porte et, cet fois-ci, elle s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Et, à chaque seconde de grincement, le Geek sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer. L'homme saoul émit un petit rire qui résonna jusqu'au tympan de l'adolescent alors qu'il était faible.

\- Ah, Quatre-yeux, tu as laissé ta porte ouverte, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heu... Que ?

Il y eut un long silence. Le Patron devait regarder le lit du scientifique avec rage puisqu'il hurla avec une voix qui montré cette émotion :

\- Putain, Prof, mais tu fais chier ! Toujours à dormir avec ton p'tit copain ! Salopard, t'en as pas marre d'aimer ce mec ? Ca n'existe pas cet amour, c'est impossible ! J'espère au moins que tu le baises parce que, sinon, je'te comprends pas ! Homo de mes deux !

Le petit copain en question du scientifique en blouse était le Maître Panda. Voilà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient en couple et ils étaient très heureux dans cette situation. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et ils étaient très heureux comme cela. Leur relation n'était pas un secret et tous les membres de la maison étaient au courant depuis bien longtemps.

Le Patron grogna en donnant un nouveau coup dans la porte où dormaient ensemble le Panda et le Prof. Puis il continua de grimper et arriva à l'étage du Geek qui se crispa sur la poignée de sa chambre. Mais l'homme en noir commença d'abord à jouer à la poignée de celle de Mathieu, appuyant dessus puis la laissant retrouver sa place normale dans un grand claquement. Puis il chuchota d'une voix suave:

\- Tu me détestes, je le sais, tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être le roi de ta propre maison, ma petite montagne (*), tu ne supportes pas que je te sois supérieur... Mais, et tu le sais, tu ne peux rien y faire car tu sais ce qu'il en coûte... La prison, c'est pas bon pour les gars de ta taille...

Il s'éloigna de sa porte puis s'approcha de celle du Geek. Il leva la main pour toquer mais se reprit au dernier moment et se contenta de poser son front contre la porte. L'adolescent, de son côté, serrait fort la poignée de la porte de sa chambre en essayant de respirer le plus doucement et silencieusement possible, écoutant la respiration du Patron de l'autre côté du bâtant. Lorsque sa voix, beaucoup plus sourde et clair que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour les autres, résonna, le Geek trembla en se crispant sur ce qu'il tenait.

\- Tu ne dors pas. Je le sais que tu ne dors pas : au contraire de la plupart des gosses, tu es incapable de dormir avec de la lumière. Tu détestes ça car tu as peur de voir les monstres de la nuit, tu n'aimes pas les voir s'approcher de toi, tu ne veux pas les voir t'attaquer. Tu préfères ne pas les voir s'approcher et t'attaquer. Oh, Geek, que j'aimerai être ce monstre qui s'approche de toi sans que tu ne le saches pour simplement pouvoir te regarder dormir ou te faire bien plus...

Puis il continua de grimper les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le Geek, devant sa porte, se remit à respirer en inspirant bruyamment, l'air lui manquant. Il se retourna et se plaqua contre le mur puis se laissa au sol. Les yeux écarquillés, il serra ses jambes repliés contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. En repensant aux paroles du Patron, il s'agrippa à ses jambes comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Avait-il réellement supposé qu'il voulait le voir dormir ? Et" bien plus..." Il eut un haut-le-cœur : l'homme en noir, lorsqu'il était ivre, était pire que déplorable.

C'était ainsi presque chaque soir depuis quatre ans, avec très peu d'exception. Le Patron allait chaque soir à ses bordels puis y passait quelques heures avant d'aller au bar d'à côté. Il y restait jusqu'à être complètement ivre et avoir la gorge en feu après avoir enchaîné coup sur coup. Puis il rentrait en voiture ou en moto malgré son ébriété, risquant un accident à chaque seconde. Ensuite il rentrait chez lui puis tentait d'entrer dans chacune des chambres des membres de la maison sous avoir pu en violer un seul d'entre eu en quatre ans.

Mais, il y a quatre ans de cela, lorsque le Geek n'avait que onze ans et qu'il venait d'arriver dans la maison, il avait eu la maladresse d'oublier de fermer sa porte. Et le Patron n'avait pas manqué d'en profiter car, alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était tout autant pervers. Par chance, ce jour-là, Mathieu était resté éveillé et avait chassé l'intrus lorsque l'adolescent avait crié. Au grand jamais, depuis ce jour où il avait senti les mains du criminel lui maintenir les poignets contre son matelas, il n'avait oublié de fermer sa porte.

Le Geek, ce soir-là, n'eut pas la force de se rendre dans son lit. Alors il s'endormit à même le sol, en boule. Avant de s'endormir, il garda en mémoire le visage vicieux du Patron lorsqu'il l'avait plaqué sur son lit des années auparavant, souriant à pleine dents.

* * *

(1): Montagne/Sommet, vous avez le jeu de mot ? OUI, j'ai osé !

Le chapitre 4 est pour bientôt (je l'ai déjà écrit mais je vous laisse un peu mariner). Lorsque j'ai écrit, j'ai tout fait à la suite sans chapitre distinct, désolée si les coupures semblent bâclées… Vous pouvez noter une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et, si vous aimez me rabaisser, vous pouvez noter mes fautes X) A plus mes… on va garder p'tits moutons, si vous avez des idées, dites les en review.


	4. Plus aucun choix

Ceci est la version finale du chapitre 4. Ceux qui suivent mon histoire depuis le commencement et suivent donc les chapitres savent de quoi je parle. Les p'tits nouveaux, merci d'être là, mais vous ne connaîtrez jamais l'ancienne version de ce chapitre. Je l'ai réécrit à cause :  
\- des fautes (il doit y en avoir encore mais ça piquait franchement les yeux avant)  
\- de la taille (on passe de 700 mot à 1700)  
\- du style qui s'est amélioré au fur et à mesure des chapitres

Enfin bref, bonne lecture les p'tits moutons ;)

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, bien que la chaleur du soleil emplissait déjà sa chambre depuis un petit moment, le Geek était mort de froid. Allongé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même, seuls ses bras lui servant de couverture, il avait passé la nuit là son parvenir à rejoindre son lit où une couette chaude et un matelas moelleux l'attendait. Il fut réveillé par cette pointe de chaleur, ces quelques degrés de plus qui changeait du plancher gelé et poussiéreux.

Bien qu'il soit exténué, il n'arriva pas à se rendormir. Il n'y parvint pas et, agacé de sentir les grains de poussières entrer dans ses narines lorsqu'il respirait, il se leva. Il n'eut pas la force de se changer mais prit tout de même la peine d'enfiler un énorme sweat-shirt à capuche bien chaud. Puis il bailla et s'étira avant de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine où le Panda et la Fille déjeunaient.

De son côté, dans son spacieux lit où des dizaines d'oreillers trônaient, le Patron se réveillait à peine. Il profitait d'avoir un jour de repos pour faire la grasse-matinée, n'allant pas aux bordels le dimanche. Torse nu, sa couverture, simple drap noir, lui arrivant aux hanches, il regardait le plafond avec des yeux grands ouverts. Malgré sa permission de faire une grasse-matinée, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Mais il n'avait pas eu la volonté de se lever pour autant. Alors il continua de fixait le plafond en baillant par moment, clignant des yeux par d'autres.

Hier, il était rentré complètement ivre, il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était l'un des rares avantages à boire souvent comme il le faisait : il n'avait que très peu de black-out. Il se souvenait donc avoir critiqué la Fille, le Panda et le Prof, fait des avances suspectes au Geek puis prit de haut Mathieu. Pourtant, bien qu'il se creuse la tête, il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il avait dit au Geek. Peut-être n'était-il que passé sans rien dire, au final. Alors il oublia vite cette histoire, les autres avaient l'habitude de toute façon, puis se lassa de cette pause.

Il se mit en tailleur sur son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur place naturelle, et s'étira longuement. Il se gratta l'arête du nez et remarqua une incohérence. Il tendit le bras jusqu'à sa table de chevet où il prit ses lunettes de soleil qu'il mit ensuite avant de les redresser en poussant la branche. Personne n'avait jamais vu ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu' il comptait les montrer.

De sa large main masculine, il tâta la partie vide de son lit, s'apprêtant à hurler à une catin de déguerpir en vitesse. Mais, une nouvelle fois, il n'avait remmené personne pour la nuit. Voilà près d'un mois que le Patron n'avait ramené personne. Non pas par obligation, car Mathieu l'interdisait de ramener du monde pendant les mauvaises périodes – des jours où la police avait des doutes et qu'il fallait faire profil bas par exemple –, mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas la volonté. Bien sûr que oui, s'il le voulait, il lui suffirait d'aller voir la première personne qu'il croiserait dans la rue et il pourrait la ramener ou la forcer en pleine rue s'il le fallait (il était arrivé plusieurs fois à ce stade). Non, il n'en avait plus l'envie, ce qui l'agaçait. Car, oh oui, c'était agaçant de ne plus avoir l'envie de coucher.

Mais peut-être était-ce cette absence de sexe qui le rendait ainsi… Qui sait ? Ce soir, il décida de se rendre à l'un des bordels et de passer une partie de la nuit avec l'une des prostituées. Il ferait comme il en avait l'habitude : baiser, se casser.

Il se leva et ne prit pas la peine de se vêtir un peu plus, agacé de songer à ses pulsions. Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit un premier étage. La porte du Geek était entrouverte. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, par simple pulsion perverse de l'emmerder de bon-matin, mais fut déçu lorsqu'il découvrit la chambre vide. Il grommela et continua de descendre ou oubliant cette pulsion rapidement.

Le Prof sortit de la chambre du Panda au même moment, tout juste habiller d'un pantalon qu'il n'avait pas fermé et de sa blouse blanche grossièrement ajustée sur son torse nu où l'on devinait des suçons. Le nœud de papillon bicolore défait, pendant d'un côté de la blouse, les lunettes mal mises et les yeux fatigués mais brillants, le Patron n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qu'avait fait le scientifique la nuit dernière. Et cela l'énerva d'autant plus de savoir que la vie sexuelle d'une pédale ( comme il aimait les appeler) était meilleure que la sienne.

\- Salut, dit-il en s'étirant, délivrant un peu plus les divers marques que lui avait fait son amant.

Le Patron ne répondit pas et recommença à descendre les marches de l'escalier pour aller prendre son café matinal, continuant de grogner avec cette idée de vie sexuelle en tête. Mais le Prof l'arrêta :

\- Tu comptes sortir, aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me suivre ?

Il arbora un sourire en se retournant, oubliant la sexualité de l'autre le temps de faire son fameux sourire. Un sourire qui était plein de sous-entendu, dont celui d'une visite de l'un des bordels. Le Prof ne décocha pas et haussa un sourcil, presque blasé. Il inspira grandement par la bouche avant d'annoncer d'un air indifférent, ne cherchant même pas à capter son regard :

\- Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une demande ?

Le Prof se baissa pour avoir le visage face à celui de l'homme en noir qui était quelques marches plus bas et il chuchota d'un air sérieux :

\- Non, c'est un ordre.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que lee Patron n'explosa de rire, se tordant , et il dut se tenir à la rambarde en bois pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Le scientifique fit les boutons de sa chemise, lentement, puis croisa les bras et levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais venir ? rit le Patron avec un sourire mesquin. T'as qu'à demander aux autres !

\- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

Le Patron haussa les épaules et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il en sortit une qu'il mit en bouche.

\- Qui tu veux, m'en fous ! Le gosse, le bouffeur de soja, le drogué.

D'un air faussement amical, il tendit le paquet au scientifique qu'il savait non-fumeur. Le Prof prit tout de même le paquet blanc et rouge en le lui retirant des mains de force. Il l'inspecta quelques instants sous toutes ses facettes puis le balança à l'intérieur de son laboratoire d'un simple geste sec. Le paquet glissa un peu sur le sol lisse du labo puis s'immobilisa dans l'ombre.

\- Le Panda ne prend pas le moindre gramme de drogue, et grand bien lui fasse, je ne peux pas en donner au Geek, mineur, non plus. Pour ce qui est du Hippie, le premier test de ma pilule a eu des effets désastreux : il était dans un manque de sexe maladif, tellement que Mathieu a dû l'emmener hier soir, tard dans la nuit, après ton arrivé, au bordel le plus proche et ils n'en sont pas revenus. Tu es mon dernier choix.

\- Rends mon paquet de clope.

Le Prof regarda l'intérieur de son laboratoire pour le moment dans l'ombre et dit simplement avec une moue décidée :

\- Vas le chercher, tu en profiteras pour prendre l'une des pilules.

Le Patron grogna à l'idée de perdre quinze clopes comme ça : il n'avait aucune intention d'aller chercher son paquet. Il recommença à descendre les marches, mains dans les poches, soufflant des volutes de fumée grisâtres, l'air indifférent malgré ses nombreuses déception de la matinée.

\- Je ne toucherais pas à tes pilules, scientifique de mes deux… grommela-t-il

Le Prof perdit son air sérieux et calme. Il prit le Patron par le col, le força à reculer jusqu'au palier où il le fit se retourner. Il le poussa avec violence à l'intérieur du laboratoire où il tituba avant de prendre appui sur le plan de travail, laissant sa cigarette tomber sur le carrelage.

\- Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix, dit le Prof en fermant la porte derrière lui…

* * *

Bon, je n'ai pas réussi à grandement le rallonger. Disons surtout que ce chapitre n'a pas grand contenu. J'ai donc fait comme j'ai pu et j'ai réussi à ajouter 450 mots, ce qui est pas mal, tout de même !

Ceux qui lisent ce chapitre pour la première fois ne doivent rien comprendre XD Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, rendez-vous aux chapitres suivants, bonne lecture à vous )

PS : il est prévu que d'autres chapitres soient réécrits tel que le 2, 5, peut-être 7 (que je trouve mal engagé) et je verrais pour la suite. Je corrigerais également TOUS les chapitres.


	5. Un sachet de pilules vertes

Version finale ( si ce n'est correction de faute ) de la beta de ce chapitre qui contenait 950 mots environ. Maintenant, il en contient 2, 500. Je plaints tous ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version...

Je suis contente de moi, j'avoue, et je vais vous laisser tout de suite avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, et je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire (et à le réécrire) , je suis contente de vous le faire découvrir. Mais que veux faire le Prof à notre cher Patron ? Bonne lecture les p'tits moutons ;)

* * *

Le laboratoire du scientifique en blouse blanche était une grande pièce aux murs blancs et au sol en lino de la même couleur pour les deux tiers de l'endroit. Puis de poutre en bois coupait le dernier tiers et ce dernier possédait un sol en plancher en bois et des murs noirs. Un lit noir et blanc avait été placé bien au centre de la pièce, encadré par deux cadres _(arg répétitions !)_ représentant une pièce de damier chacun. Côté laboratoire, sur la grande table en forme de L qui lui servait de plan de travail, il y avait des fioles contenant des liquides bariolés, des pipettes crades, des béchers aux solutions bouillonnantes et des tubes aux rejets malodorants.

Le Prof regarda le Patron tituber le Patron sur le lino quelques instants avant qu'il ne s'équilibre. Il connaissait l'homme en noir assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas un négociateur. Alors il ferma la porte, tourna la clef dans la serrure puis la mit autour de son cou pour empêcher l'autre de s'enfuir en la lui volant (s'il la prenait, il était mal barré pour la nuit prochaine). Puis il revint vers lui et passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention.

Sur son plan de travail, il se mit à fouiller entre les multiples verreries de chimistes. Il regardait derrière chaque pot transparent, touillant par moment certains des produits qui chauffaient lentement sur des plaques ou marinaient dans du liquides, ou bien ajoutant quelques ingrédients à ses mixtures ; avec un compte-goutte, il rajouta quelques gouttes d'un liquide bleuâtre dans une solution rouge ou bien ajoutant quelques grammes de divers plantes fortement odorantes dans une bouilloire. Puis il trouva finalement ce qu'il voulait : un petit carton usé. Il l'ouvrit puis prit l'un des sacs plastiques, parmi des dizaines d'autres, qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, contenant une cinquantaine de pilules émeraude qui semblaient scintiller. Il en saisit une à l'intérieur puis l'observa à la lumière de son luminaire, la tenant de deux doigts, la scrutant sous toute les facette en la faisant tourner.

Le Patron, de son côté, écrasa sa cigarette au sol pour la faire s'arrêter de fumer (et pour salir le laboratoire de son _cher et tendre ami_ en blouse blanche). Il remit ensuite sa chemise en son veston en place, ces derniers s'étant froisser, scrutant le scientifique du coin de l'œil avec un rictus sarcastique et malsain. Si le Prof pensait qu'il allait prendre une seule de ses pilules, surtout après l'avoir ridiculisé de la sorte (punissant dans sa tête l'idée qu'il devrait se venger), il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce et la seule clef était autour du cou du Prof. Le Patron pouvait très facilement l'agresser, le bâillonner, foulard sur la bouche pour la lui faire se la boucler puis faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment, il se vengerait plus tard. Il voulait voir ce que le Prof lui concoctait. Il ne se l'avouerait pas mais il avait un certain respect pour le scientifique surdouée et sur-intelligent. Qu'avait-il créé cette fois-ci ?

L'homme en blouse blanche reposa ses lunettes de reposa dans un coin libre (miracle !) de son plan de travail puis se tourna vers le Patron. Il lui tendit la pilule, sans grand espoir qu'il la prenne. Et l'homme en noir ne la prit pas. Il avait du respect, et alors ? Il n'était pas idiot au point de prendre une seule de ses drogues !

\- Je n'y toucherais pas, grinça-t-il entre ses dents - qu'il aimait le provoquer !

\- Je savais bien que tu dirais ça mais, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le choix.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers lui, le bras toujours tendu, des reflets verts scintillant au bout de ses doigts. Mais le criminel sexuel n'avait pas la moindre intention de prendre cette gélule. Et il le fit bien comprendre lorsque frappa le poignet du Prof qui lâcha la pilule de surprise, celle-ci se logeant sous le large plan de travail. C'était bien peine perdu pour la récupérer.

\- Vas crever, scientifique de mes deux, tes drogues, c'est de la merde.

Ledit scientifique émit un bruit que se rapprochait le plus du rire mais avec un relent sarcastique au plus au point et ses lèvres restèrent jointes. Une sorte de faible gloussement qui hérissa les poils de l'homme en noir qui ne cessait de se répéter que sa vengeance n'attendrait peut-être pas. L'homme en blanc passa une main dans ses cheveux puis dit d'une voix toujours si rieuse :

\- Tes paroles pourraient être convaincante si la plupart des drogues que tu consommes d'ordinaires ne venaient pas de ma propre réserve.

\- Sauf que, celles-là, le Hippie les teste avant.

\- Et bien fais ta bonne action de l'année et inversez les rôles. Tu la prends pour tester afin que le Hippie puisse en prendre sans risquer de se tuer ou de passer la matinée dans un de tes affreux bordels !

Ce fut au tour de l'homme en noir de rire : le scientifique était-il sérieux ? C'était impossible, il se moquait de lui ! Lui, généreux ? Il fallait être le dernier des cons pour penser le Patron capable d'un tel acte : risquer sa vie pour un autre ! C'était si idiot qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, se tordant presque en deux, le ventre soudain douloureux.

\- Tu es con parfois, dit-il, aller, je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de perdre mon temps à t'écouter dire des conneries.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, passant d'un air indifférent devant le garçon en blouse qui le regarda avec un sourcil relevé puis, alors que sa large main touchait tout juste la poignée, l'autre lui dit :

\- C'est fermé.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas con. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas la défoncer.

Il haussa un second sourcil dubitatif mais sursauta d'un bond lorsque l'homme percuta de son épaule la porte qui frémit dangereusement. Ce fou allait tout casser. Il courut vers lui et lui cria avec force :

\- Mais arrête ça !

Il le prit par l'épaule pour le faire reculer en l'empêchait d'encaisser désormais un troisième coup sur la porte qui finirait, tôt ou tard, par céder. Mais le Patron ne se laissa pas faire et le prit par le coup en se retournant brusquement. Il le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte avec toute la force qu'il avait, lui arracha un gémissement suffoqué de peur et de douleur.

\- Tu vas payer pour hier et pour m'avoir enfermé, Quatre-yeux.

Le Prof, alors que l'étau se resserrait autour de sa gorge, porta sa main à son nœud de papillon bicolore. Il tira dessus et il se défit tout seul, tombant au sol, ce qui déstabilisa l'autre qui lâcha un peu son cou. Il le regarda sans rien dire, le front plissé. Le scientifique glissa ensuite ses mains au niveau du col puis défit le premier bouton de sa chemise avec aisance. L"homme en noir fut piqué au vif. Il étreignit l'autre de son poids puis dit d'une voix caverneuse :

\- Ne joue avec moi à ce jeu, Prof, ça va mal aller pour toi si tu joues à ce petit jeu tous les deux...

Mais le Prof se contenta de retirer son deuxième bouton tout en fixant droit dans les yeux le Patron, laissant sa peau se découvrir sous ses yeux pervers. Mais il n'avait nullement peur. Le criminel desserra sa main autour de son cou. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il sentait pulser dans sa poitrine son désir sexuel vulnérable qui montait en lui.

\- J'pense pas que la boule de poils sera contente, dit-il.

\- Et si on s'en fichait de la boule de poils le temps d'un instant ?

Il retira son troisième bouton puis vint poser ses mains sur le cou de l'homme en noir pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. S'en était trop pour le Patron. L'autre avait clairement donné son accord et il ne pourrait se plaindre à personne lorsqu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir pendant une semaine. N'écoutant que ses pulsions sexuels, il s'approcha doucement du visage du Prof, fermant lentement les yeux, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'était déjà imaginé un emploi du temps des prochaines minutes avec le Prof, il ne sentit pas la bouche du scientifique comme il l'aurait voulu. Il sentit un revanche un petit objet glisser entre ses lèvres pour se loger sur sa langue. Et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que l'homme en blouse l'obligea à fermer la bouche en plaquant sa mâchoire avec les mains. Le Patron tenta de résister et ils tombèrent tous deux au sol. Il avait perdu son avance en fermant les yeux. Il avait laissé son manque de sexe prendre le dessus. Et le scientifique se mit au dessus de lui, le plaquant au sol, lui bouchant le nez et l'obligeant à garder la bouche fermer pour qu'il ne puisse pas respirer. L'homme en noir fut contraint d'avaler et, entendant le bruit de déglutition, le Prof le lâcha.

\- Tu es pathétique, vois ce qu'il faut faire pour te faire juste pour ça.

Il se leva et regarda l'autre sentir doucement les effets de la pilule verte qu'il venait de glisser dans sa bouche faire effet. Lorsque le Patron émit un soudain bruit aigu et étouffé de douleur, il comprit que cela avait pris effet. Il le regarda tranquillement agoniser, reboutonnant sa chemise avec des gestes lents, avant de saisir son calepin et de noter quelques mots.

\- B... Bordel... grogna le Patron en se tordant de douleur, les poings serrés. Mais c'est qu... quoi ces pil... pilules ?!

\- Un léger aphro, dit le Prof avec naturel.

\- Aphr… ? Quoi ?!

\- Aphrodisiaque, tu as bien entendu.

Le Prof continua de noter quelques mots sur les réactions du Patron mais s'ennuya bien vite : il se contentait se tordre de douleur en maintenant son ventre entre ses bras. C'est comme si la pilule avait senti s'hérisser des pics autour d'elle et s'amusait à rouler sur son estomac. Ou bien qu'une créature en avait germé et s'amusait à donner des coups de poings dans son ventre. Dans les deux cas, c'était très douloureux.

L'homme en noir hurla d'une voix empreinte par la rage :

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Un aphro douloureux, ça n'existe pas !

Le scientifique soupira puis dit :

\- Non, je ne me fous pas de toi, malheureusement pour toi, tout cela était prévu. La douleur va peut-être s'estomper légèrement dans les minutes qui suivent et tu vas pouvoir te casser de mon laboratoire. Je t'explique le principe de la pilule que tu viens d'ingérer ?

\- De force mais oui, gémit-il.

\- Tu vas automatiquement être attiré par celle que tu aimes. Tu n'iras mieux et les coups ne cesseront que lorsque tu l'auras embrassé. Un simple baiser suffit. Par contre, si tu embrasses une autre personne que celle que tu aimes, ça ne servira à rien et tu auras des crises de douleurs encore plus puissantes que celle-ci si tu n'auras pas embrassé la bonne.

Le Patron se leva avec peine, grognant, gémissant, tête basse. S'il en avait la force, il aurait frappé l'homme en blanc. Mais il avait trop mal et sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu.

\- Et si je n'embrasse pas celle que j'aime parce qu'elle n'existe pas, je fais comment ? s'enquit sarcastiquement le criminel d'une voix faible et torturée

\- Elle existe puisque la pilule te fait mal. Elle ne se serait pas déclenchée si tu n'aimais personne.

Le Prof enleva la clef autour de son cou puis la mit dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à lors close. Il regarda le Patron fixait l'extérieur d'un regard incertain, comme s'il avait encore l'idée de littéralement défoncer le scientifique malgré son état. Puis il reçut la sensation d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et eut un rictus d'horreur et de douleur.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? demanda-t'il d'une voix éreinté

Se grattant la barbe d'un air indifférent, comme songeur, l'homme en blouse dit avec une moue nonchalante :

\- Disons que c'est ma petite vengeance pour nous avoir insultés, Panda et moi.

Le Prof ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste puis invita le Patron à sortir en arborant un sourire sarcastique, indiquant l'extérieur d'une main théâtrale qui pirouettait vers le couloir, comme un bon garde-porte dans un hôtel. Le criminel sexuel aurait voulu se venger et le frapper à l'instant mais il était bien trop faible. Alors il sortit puis monta les marches de l'escalier en passant devant la porte du Geek sans attention. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clef et, une fois derrière, laissa libre court à ses gémissements et faibles cris qu'il tentait de faire discret dans le laboratoire. Puis, la douleur fut trop grande pour qu'il garde son calme et il se mit à frapper tout ce qu'il y avait sous sa main, les murs compris, dans l'espoir que cela apaiserait les coups.

Après une heure à complètement détruire sa chambre, l'homme en noir s'allongea sur son lit, les mains crispés sur le ventre. Il y resta de longue minute, poussant des gémissements douloureux. Puis, après cette bruyante minute, il s'apaisa un peu et s'endormit, épuisé par ses douleurs.

* * *

Bon, mes p'tits moutons, vous avez enfin vos pilules vertes, heureux ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ! Une nouvelle fois, n'oubliez pas les review et le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, peut-être dans l'après-midi si j'y pense X) Aller, on se retrouve bientôt ;)


	6. Des coups dans le ventre

Les deux chapitres précédents étaient courts, je sais. Je vais me faire pardonner avec de beaux chapitres plus longs… Heureux ? :3 Bon, je vous laisse lire, je vais arrêter de faire ma chieuse qui parle toujours pour rien dire. Chocolat ! Artichaut ! Ok, ok, voilà l'histoire…

* * *

Geek, dans la cuisine, mangeait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie du Panda qui avait une mine fatiguée. Il était courbé et de gros cernes (cernes, c'est masculin, désolée de vous l'apprendre, même si je l'ai appris il y a trois jours) violacés soulignaient ses yeux bleus.

-Il a été plus bruyant que d'habitude, marmonna le chanteur avant de bruyamment boire une gorgée de café

Geek, sachant qu'il parlait du Patron, grommela son accord en croquant dans son pain au chocolat.

-Ce sale con va payer s'il continue d'insulter Prof, grogna l'homme en kigurumi, et toi ? Comment ça va ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit et…

-Je vais bien, coupa Geek, gêné.

Il se concentra sur son petit-déjeuner, tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard du chanteur. Non, ce qu'il avait vécu la nuit dernière, il n'était pas encore près à en parler comme d'une anecdote autour du feu.

Le Panda quitta ensuite la table une fois son repas finit pour rejoindre sa chambre et rechercher des paroles de chansons pour son prochain clip. Geek continua alors de manger seul jusqu'à ce que Mathieu le rejoigne en expliquant la situation du Hippie, disant qu'il allait mieux depuis son passage aux bordels. Puis il prit un air sérieux.

-Je dois te dire un truc, dit-il en se servant une tasse de café dans un mug du Joker

-Oui ?

-Je ne peux pas te donner les 140 000€ ce mois-ci, je ne peux te donner que 50 000, problème d''argent…

Geek se redressa sur sa chaise en hurlant :

-Quoi ? Mais tu rigoles ?

-Non… Je ne peux simplement pas te donner la somme entière.

-Mais cet argent me revient de droit, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tous les revenus ! Sans moi, tu ne saurais même pas combien te rapporte tes magouilles ! Je pourrais foutres des millions sur mon compte que tu ne le saurais pas ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de « problème d'argent » ? Tu gagnes plus d'un million et t'as des problèmes d'argent, toi ?

Mathieu resta de marbre. Il but son café sans se préoccuper des cris hargneux de l'adolescent. Après une dizaine de minutes bruyantes, il quitta la pièce avec une nouvelle tasse de café et Geek comprit qu'il ne toucherait pas son argent. Il hurla de dépit et frappa du poing sur la table en se redressant. Il quitta la table d'une démarche lourde et sonore et commença à monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre où il pourra s'enfermer et faire ressentir son mécontentement avec un ou deux vases balancés sèchement au sol. Mais, en montant les marches, il se figea en voyant le Patron sortir de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes toujours sur le nez mais mal mise et le torse nu.

Le Patron aussi s'arrêta net en apercevant le garçon en tee-shirt Captain America. Il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil peuplé de rêve et de torture et voulait sortir en direction de ses bordels pour apaiser les coups de poings qu'il avait dans le ventre depuis environ une heure désormais. Mais, face au Geek, les coups redoublaient et il fut pris de folles idées qui défilaient dans sa tête. Des idées qui n'avaient rien à faire là…

Geek, lui, ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour susurrer de sa voix reflétant son ébriété des paroles étranges, flippantes voir salaces. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois rabaissé, ridiculisé. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qui se moquait de lui à longueur de journée. Il ne voulait pas voir cet alcoolique, cet ivrogne, ce pervers, ce drogué. Il ne voulait rien voir du Patron, pas même le moindre bouton de sa chemise, qu'il ne portait pas à ce moment…

Alors, pendant qu'il descendait, Geek monta les marches trois à trois pour s'engouffrer le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre où il pourrait s'enfermer. Mais le Patron aussi pressa le pas et il fut le plus rapide grâce à ses grandes jambes d'adultes. Geek allait fermer sa porte mais le criminel réussit à se glisser dans la chambre. Il lui prit les poignets et le plaqua sur le mur le plus proche en fermant la porte derrière eux d'un geste distrait du pied.

Pendant un instant, il put explorer le visage du jeune homme avec ses cheveux bruns rebelles, désormais libéré de la casquette en tissu qui venait de tomber au sol, ses yeux bleus perçants écarquillés par l'horreur et son visage doux tiraillé par le sentiment de peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, ainsi plaqué contre le mur de sa propre chambre. Il se débattit faiblement avec un gémissement craintif mais il n'eut qu'en retour un corps encore plus pressé au sien, un corps dont le torse était dénué de vêtement. Et le Geek trouvait ce contact bien trop proche.

Il commença à approcher son visage de celui du Geek, comme si les coups dans son ventre l'y obligé. Parce que, intérieurement, il sentait les coups s'atténuer en présence de l'adolescent. Il approcha lentement son visage, inspirant et expirant faiblement, serein, comme s'il était dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et au garçon qu'il avait fait rentrer de force à l'intérieur. Une bulle qui explosa à la vue d'une larme perlant de l'œil gauche du garçon. Le garçon pleurait, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de se débattre ainsi plaqué contre un mur par le poids de son ainé. Le Patron se réveilla. Il sortit des débris de sa bulle pour voir la réalité. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il déglutit et tenta de dire d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus rauque, donc naturelle pour lui possible :

-J'espère que je t'ai bien empêché de dormir cette nuit…

Il lâcha l'enfant et s'enfuit de sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il voulait courir, s'échapper à toutes jambes, mais il se força d'avoir une démarche posée. S'il paraissait pressé, c'était louche. Il descendit les escaliers, saisit une veste en cuir qu'il enfila comme s'il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt sur sa peau pâle et il sortit dehors pour échapper à cette maison et principalement au Geek. Il enfourna sa moto mal garée sur le trottoir et partit sans même avoir pris un casque.

Dans sa chambre, le jeune homme se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes repliées sur son torse. Il mit son visage entre ses cuisses et pleura longtemps, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'allait faire le Patron s'il était resté. Enfin, il le savait relativement. En théorie : du mal. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi rabaissé et blessé par les autres. Alors il vida son stock de larmes en serrant fort son Mr. Nounours dans ses bras d'enfants.

De son côté, dans le froid de novembre, l'homme en noir se rendait au bordel le plus proche avec sa moto. Il crevait de froid, une simple veste ne le privant pas du vent. Il avait même oublié son casque ! Si un flic le voyait, il serait plus que mal. Il n'aurait plus qu'à sortir le flingue qu'il possédait dans sa poche arrière. De toute façon, vu la journée de merde qu'il avait eu pour le moment, des flics ne changeraient pas grands choses…

* * *

Ok, le chapitre n'apporte pas grand élément si ce n'est la situation de victime du Geek et les effets de la pilule sur le Patron. Il reste un chapitre relativement fort et puis on ne peut pas toujours faire des chapitres comme le 4 ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Review ? A plus mes p'tits moutons (demain matin ou ce soir, à voir...)


	7. Cassandra, au bout de la rue dépravée

Je suis généreuse, nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je dois avouer que je m'éclate dans les descriptions (surtout dans le charmant paragraphe qui suit…) Si, clairement, ça vous fait chier les descriptions, faites le moi savoir que je les limite (même si j'adore ça, je peux essayer de vous faire plaisir ) ) Bon, bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous convienne. N'hésitez toujours pas à laisser votre avis en review et, comme l'a fait TheRiday, si vous voyez des fautes, REVIEW (ça m'instruit et ça m'aide donc n'hésitez pas à m'hurler à la figure mes fautes (je suis qu'au collège…) inacceptables) Bonne lecture :

* * *

Il fallu une vingtaine de minutes au Patron pour arriver en ville, la rue où il se logeait étant si longue qu'il lui avait fallu dix minutes pour simplement en sortir. Il conduit cinq minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à son bordel favori, dans un quartier mal fréquentée de la ville. Il gara sa moto et pénétra dans la rue sombre. Alors qu'il avançait entre les poubelles et ordures qui trainaient au sol, au milieu des cadavres d'animaux venus claquer en paix dans l'espoir d'y trouver le répit mais ne trouvant que des rats abrégeant leurs souffrances, ainsi que les cris de leurs estomacs respectifs, il monta lentement la fermeture éclair de sa veste pour ne pas sentir le froid lui mordre la peau. Il longea les posters d'élections électorales ou de publicités pour de la nourriture d'un marchand singulier qui habitait dans la rue et qui vendait sûrement les cadavres mixés des chats crevés de la rue sous une couche de pate d'OGM pour le nommer « Raviolis maisons ». Enfin, il arriva à une porte métallique et crasseuse, pleine de graffitis et de chewing-gum séchés. Il l'ouvrit sans hésitation et elle ne résista pas mais émit tout de même un long grincement de goupilles rouillés. Derrière se trouvait un long couloir blanc aux murs impeccables, ce dont personne n'aurait pu se douter vu l'état de la porte ainsi que de la rue. Une odeur de tabac et d'alcool mélangeaient aux effluves écœurants de parfum bon marché agressa les narines du Patron.

Une fille en tenue plus qu'explicite – en maillot très fin si vous voulez un peu plus de description - l'accueillie en l'appelant « Boss ». Elle lui prit son manteau et le posa sur un crochet de bois parmi tant d'autre. Elle l'invita à entrer dans le bar, peu gêné par sa nudité. Il la suivit, bien que connaissant le chemin, dans le long couloir où les murs se décoraient de… culottes de fille agrafés, oui… Il arriva finalement dans une salle haute de plafond dont l'atmosphère aurait pu choquer plus d'un, lui compris s'il n'était pas le Patron. Des multitudes de barres rejoignaient le plafond jusqu'à des estrades où des filles en maillot dansaient d'une manière très sensuelle. Des dizaines d'hommes, sûrement mariés et pères de trois gosses chacun, tendaient des billets aux nombreuses strip-teaseuses, chope de bière à la main.

-Bonne journée, Patron, dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant à nouveau dans le couloir d'où ils venaient.

Le Patron se fraya un passage entre leurs gros ventres trapus d'alcoolique jusqu'à un comptoir. Il s'asseyait à une chaise face au bar, son torse nu ne le gênant pas le moindre du monde face au bide rebondi des autres hommes. Et ça en choquaient plus d'uns de voir un homme aussi beau que lui être dans ce genre de bar, lui qui avait toutes les filles à ses pieds.

-Patron ! dit une voix féminine et doucereuse, contente de vous voir ici !

Une fille en tenue de bunny qui tenait des chopes de bières d'au moins un litre chacune le salua en balançant d'avant en arrière ses oreilles de lapin.

-Quand j'vous ai vu, je pensais que vous étiez là pour regarder si tout va bien mais nous sommes dimanche, vous êtes au repos, non ?

-Justement, je ne suis pas ici pour le boulot, maugréa Patron.

-Je vous commande une chambre ? minauda la serveuse. Une préférence ? Cassandra ?

-Cassandra.

La serveuse s'éloigna en lui tendant une de ses chopes d'alcool qu'il but volontiers, complètement frigorifié. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et le réchauffa lentement. Une jeune fille le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était belle, possédant une longue chevelure rousse et un visage rayonnant malgré son statut de strip-teaseuse. Elle portait un maillot de bain à paillette violette, ajusté d'un haut de forme munis d'oreilles de chats et une longue queue qui pendait du bas de son maillot.

-Cassie… murmura le criminel

-Patron…

Elle lui prit la main et le tira au travers de la foule d'hommes en rut qui se retournaient pour dévisager Cassandra d'un air gourmand voir pervers. Cassandra n'y prêta pas attention et entra dans une chambre portant le numéro « 1 » entouré d'une étoile.

Une fois dans la chambre à la lumière tamisée, c'est le Patron qui prit les commandes. Il poussa avec violence la strip-teaseuse sur le lit qui dominait la pièce, se délectant du gémissement qu'elle poussa. Il lui enleva son chapeau avec empressement et le jeta plus loin avant de grimper sur la jeune femme en marchant à quatre pattes pour que leur corps soit parallèle.

-Tu as toujours été un homme gourmand malgré ton âge, minauda Cassandra,

Elle approcha ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste mais l'homme ne fut pas de cet avis : il s'empara de la bouche de la jeune fille avec une violence non dissimulée, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'obligeant avec sa langue à entrouvrir la bouche et briser la barrière d'émaille. La fille gémit d'un plaisir honteux et d'une peur mélangés.

L'homme en noir commença à descendre dans son cou et l'embrassa de toutes parts, la recouvrant de suçons bleuâtres. Cassandra pu gémir de tout son saoul, devenant rouge et haletante. Le Patron commença à passer des mains dans son dos à la recherche de l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il ne se priva pas de la torturer pour l'enlever.

La jeune fille soupira lorsque l'homme passa ses longs doigts sur sa poitrine mais grogna lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Patron fixait son corps d'un air absent, lointain. Soudain, les douleurs et les coups reprirent de plus belles. Il aurait voulu hurler mais il se retint face à la strip-teaseuse, il refusait de montrer sa douleur.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu attendre ? demanda Cassandra

Il l'embrassa avidement mais la douleur ne s'estompa pas d'un iota. Alors il s'arrêta à nouveau et de la sueur coula sur son visage.

-Patron ?

Pour toutes réponses, il sortit du lit à toute vitesse et s'enfuit du bordel en saisissant sa veste auprès d'une des serveuses au passage. Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela…

Sur sa moto, quittant le bordel, il se mit à songer. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit le Prof et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir à ce bordel là. S'y trouvait Cassandra, la femme qu'il avait le plus baisé que toutes les autres de tous les bordels réunis et qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Alors il s'était dit que l'embrasser et coucher une nouvelle fois avec elle aurait stoppé les effets de ces stupides pilules. Mais il s'était trompé : Cassandra n'était pas celle qu'il aimait. Il aimait son corps et sa soumission, rien d'autre.

Alors il rentra chez lui, à son loyer où il pourrait s'enfermer, dans sa chambre où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Et, ce soir, il irait boire. Il n'irait pas aux bordels mais il se saoulerait. Il voulait oublier. Il irait au « Mouton noir », bar d'un « ami », si on pouvait appeler un barman l'incitant à boire ainsi, il prendrait la bière la moins chère et il boirait en compagnie des autres ivrognes du quartier. Puis il prendrait une nouvelle bouteille de « Squirrel », la bière bon marché au coup amère mais bien alcoolisé avec un mauvais alcool, et s'ensuivrait une nouvelle. Il les boirait toutes jusqu'à voir vingt doigts plutôt que dix sur ses mains de salaud d'ivrogne. Il boirait jusqu'à ne plus sentir les coups de poignards de cet fichue pilule. Puis il rentrerait chez. Soit à pied où il tombera et s'endormira derrière une poubelle, se faisant dépouiller pendant la nuit par un clochard chanceux. Soit en moto où, par chance, il pourrait avoir un accident et ne plus sentir les coups de ventre qui reviendrait entre temps, quémandant baisers ou bières.

Bientôt, comme le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est perdu dans ses pensées, le Patron vit le toit de l'énorme maison blanche qu'il partageait avec les autres, se distinguant bien au milieu des bâtisses miteuses des voisins. Alors il gara sa moto et rentra dans sa maison, se tenant le ventre pour tenter inutilement de stopper ces coups qui le martyrisaient depuis le matin.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Ca vous a plu ou pas ? Pas trop de description ? Pas trop de détails inutiles ? Review ? (la chieuse qui aime bien lire vos messages, bonjour…) A la prochaine mes p'tits moutons ! (sûrement demain matin)


	8. Le consententement sans augure

Suppliez-moi d'en mettre moins ! Je craque à chaque fois et rajoute un chapitre alors que je n'ai pas encore le suivant, si je continue au rythme d'hier, vous devrez attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre. Donc, je me contrôle… C'est UN ou DEUX chapitres par jour, pas trois, désolée si j'en déçois mais sinon, vous devrez attendre.  
Sinon, aucun d'entre vous ne s'est plein des longs passages descriptifs, c'est qu'il ne semble pas trop vous gêner. Il risque d'y en avoir à nouveau mais ce ne sera pas quotidien.  
Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre plus long que les autres ) :

* * *

Il déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau recouvert par une dizaine d'autres manteaux et se retrouva à nouveau torse nu. Il monta les escaliers sans croiser personne mais, lorsqu'il arriva à l'avant-dernier étage, il entendit le Geek jouer sur son ordinateur, des bruits de guerre en fond. Il ne pleurait plus, ce qui le rassura légèrement. Il s'arrêta devant cette porte et il hésita de longues minutes à toquer sur le bois fraichement vernis.

Comment allait réagir Geek en le voyant ? Allait-il rire ? Hurler ? Pleurer ? S'effondrer ? Ou simplement arborer un visage vide ? Et puis, si tout se passait bien et qu'il accepter de l'écouter, qu'allait dire l'homme en noir ? S'excuser ? Il en était incapable ! Et puis s'excuser de quoi ? De lui avoir fait peur ? Il lui avait fait peur pendant des années et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'excuser !

Mais il toqua tout de même, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'arrive, dit la voix de Geek, étouffée par l'épaisseur des murs.

Et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le visage du Geek qui fut un instant neutre puis devint rapidement effrayé à la vue de l'homme, toujours torse nu.

-Patron ? s'étonna le Geek en reculant d'un pas

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte, près à la claquer au nez de l'adulte si celui-ci faisait le moindre mouvement brusque. Il se retenait d'hurler bien que son gosier en tremblait d'envie.

Au plus grand étonnant du criminel, les coups dans son ventre se firent soudain moins puissants. Mais c'est son cœur qui accéléra face au regard inquisiteur du geek. Le Patron se sentait perdre son sang froid peu à peu et les secondes passaient avec une lenteur surprenante. Et aucun des deux hommes ne faisaient le moindre mouvement.

Mais le Patron céda : les coups dans son ventre devinrent des papillons. Alors, perdant les dernières gouttes de son sang froid, il saisit le menton du plus jeune et de ses lèvres en les pressants contre les siennes. Un baiser… Le Patron aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps. Il voulait profiter de ce moment de répit où les coups dans son ventre cessèrent.

Mais, instantanément, Geek le repoussa avec une violence insoupçonnée et le Patron, qui ne s'y attendait pas, percuta la porte de Mathieu en titubant. Ensuite, le plus jeune claqua sa porte en gémissant, sa main n'ayant pas quitté la poignée. Il avait fait un mouvement brusque là. Plus que brusque… Effaré, il ferma également le verrou par simple prévention si l'adulte voulait rappliquer.

Le Patron reprit rapidement ses esprits en, soudain, ressentant à nouveau les douleurs dans son ventre, repartit en courant dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer à son tour. Il cria en frappant dans des meubles. Geek, lui, pleurait.

Le Patron ne savait pas lui-même ce qui lui avait prit en faisant cela. Etait-ce les effets de la pilule ? Mais non, c'était impossible : il ne devrait avoir envi que d'embrasser celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Et ce n'était pas Geek. Pas lui. C'était impossible !

Mais, ce qui était incompréhensible, c'est qu'il ressentait encore la douleur malgré avoir embrassé sans le vouloir le Geek. Il n'a pas choisi de l'embrasser, c'est la pilule qui l'avait obligé. Le Patron voudrait en découdre avec le Prof mais cela voudrait-il admettre qu'il a embrassé le benjamin de la maison mais, ça, ça lui serait impossible.

Mais la colère prit le dessus : il quitta sa chambre et descendit jusqu'au labo du professeur. Il entra en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied en criant le surnom de l'homme en blouse. Mais l'homme n'était pas là.

Patron savait où il était. Il quitta la pièce pour entrer dans la chambre d'en face en enfonçant la porte de la même manière que pour l'autre. Et il sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsqu'il surprit le Panda allongé sur la table au centre de la pièce, le kigurumi défait, délivrant son torse, le Prof au dessus lui embrassant chaque parcelle de peau. Ils sursautèrent en voyant entrer le Patron. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient affreusement gênés mais l'homme en noir l'était plus encore. Il se sentit rougir alors il détourna le regard, la main devant les lunettes. D'une voix qu'il espérait cinglante, il lança :

\- Bordel, rhabillez-vous.

Les deux autres garçons détestaient obéir au criminel mais ils se rhabillèrent quand même, trop gênés d'avoir été surpris dans cette position plus que gênante. Alors ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à reboutonner et redresser leurs vêtements.

Dans son coin, le Patron attendait impatiemment, les secondes apaisants sa colère. Et, maintenant qu'il était plus calme et horriblement gêné, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait dû se douter, lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le Prof était en compagnie du Panda, qu'il pourrait découvrir une situation compromettante. Mais c'était trop tard : le Prof s'approchait de lui en réajustant ses lunettes de vues sur son nez et son énorme nœud de papillon autour du cou.

-Putain, Patron, t'es sérieux d'entrer comme ça ?

-Pourquoi les effets ne s'estompent pas ?

-Parce que tu dois embrasser quelqu'un, je te l'ai dit.

-Et je l'ai fait, salopard.

Le Panda lança un regard haineux à l'homme en noir tout en se recoiffant les cheveux : il détestait qu'on insulte son amant. Indifférent à l'insulte, le Prof dit avec un sourire malicieux :

-Ai-je précisé que le baiser devait être consentant ?

Le Patron explosa : il prit le scientifique par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, les cheveux trempés de sueur.

-Tu le sais, pourtant, que personne ne m'aime et je ne compte aimer personne, grogna-t-il

-Alors apprends à être gentil pour te faire aimer, dit le Prof avec un sourire, nullement impressionné par ce plaquage.

Il allait le frapper. Il allait le frapper jusqu'à que celui-ci lui donne un remède.

-Donnes-moi un remède où je t'explose la gueule.

-Y'en a pas ! dit le Prof, perdant son air victorieux

Il leva le poing sur le visage du prof qui venait d'incliner la tête pour ne pas se prendre le coup en plein visage. Il frappa une première fois l'œil de l'homme en blouse puis lui donna un coup en plein ventre avec son genou. Celui-ci poussa un cri à demi étouffé.

Le Patron allait frapper à nouveau mais c'est lui qui se prit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il tituba sur quelques pas, la lèvre coupée ruisselante de sang, et poussa un grognement.

-Tu dépasses les bornes, connard.

L'homme en noir leva les yeux vers le Panda qui avait un visage déterminé. Il portait à demi son amant, celui-ci ayant la tête posée sur son épaule, le tachant de sang, la joue fendue par la chevalière que portait le Patron.

-Casse-toi ou je te refais le portrait à ma manière, menaça l'homme en kigurumi.

L'homme en noir essuya le sang qui glissait le long de son menton du revers de la main et se redressa pour garder sa fierté. Il rehaussa ensuite ses lunettes.

-Vous ne serez pas toujours à deux pour vous protéger l'un l'autre, dit-il, et, à ce moment là, je vous aurais.

-Causes toujours mais vas plus loin. Et que je ne te voies plus approcher Prof !

Le Patron leva la tête et inspira, cherchant ses mots pour être cinglant, mais préféra plus juste de s'éclipser. Alors il tourna dignement le dos et marcha vers la sortie.

-S'il y a un remède… murmura le Prof encore sous le choc… assures-toi que je ne te le ferais pas savoir…

Le Patron l'ignora et continua sa marche vers la porte.

-Retournez à vos cochonneries de gays, moi, je vais dans ma chambre.

-Et ne t'approches pas de lui ! cria le scientifique, prit d'une bouffée d'adrénaline.

-Je sais, je sais. Je ne m'approche pas du Panda. Je ne m'approche pas du Prof. Vous vous rabâchez les gars…

-Je parle de Geek.

Le Patron se figea et se retourna avec des yeux ronds, des yeux étonnés que personne ne pouvait voir avec ses lunettes.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu tournes beaucoup trop autour de lui à mon goût. On te surveille, Patron, ne touche pas un cheveu du gamin.

L'homme en noir ne répliqua pas et quitta la chambre une bonne fois pour toute en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois que personne ne put le voir, il se mit à haleter, sa respiration montant en crescendo. Le Prof avait-il surprit les deux interventions du Patron dans la chambre de Geek dans la journée ? Non, c'était impossible. Il se promettait de faire plus attention par la suite et de ne pas approcher le Geek pour un moment. Mais tenir une promesse pour le Patron était comme lui faire arrêter l'alcool. C'était peine perdu et même lui en avait conscience...

* * *

Oulala, on entre dans le vif du sujet, pas vrai ? Vous avez hâte ? Moi j'ai hâte de vous faire passer le prochain chapitre ^^ Review ? Pliiiiise ! A plus mes p'tits hiboux (OUI, je change !)


	9. L'intérêt inattendu

Nouveau chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (PS : Oui, DkuCat, le Patron est homophobe, c'est pas très logique parce qu'il est normalement ouvert à tout mais je préférais le faire ainsi pour le moment :x ) Bonne lecture les p'tits hiboux:

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Patron avait ingéré cette pilule verte. Deux jours qu'il se maudissait d'avoir été si faible face au Prof félin qui s'était approché de lui. Il n'avait que très rarement quitté sa chambre. Les seuls moments où il la quittait, c'était le soir pour partir se saouler. Deux soir qu'il revenait complètement torché. Le barman du Mouton Noir avait eu la bonté de le ramener à sa maison lorsque l'homme s'était confié et s'était avoué malade, bien qu'il n'ait pas précisé que ladite maladie lui provoquer des besoins irrépressibles d'embrasser le Geek.

-Tu ne dors pas, j'en suis sûr, avait-il chuchoté à la porte du Geek lorsqu'il était rentré du bar, tu es incapable de t'endormir en me sachant ici. Tu as peur de moi. Et tu as peur de ta porte.

Il s'était mis à frapper doucement avec son point, accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-Tu crains que, à force que je frappe dessus, elle ne tienne pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu feras lorsqu'elle tombera en mille morceaux, parce qu'elle tombera un jour ou l'autre ? Tu hurleras alors que j'entrerais à pas de loup dans ta chambre ? avait-il hurlé en donnant un coup de pied et u coup de point simultanément. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière !

Il s'était fait frappé par Mathieu. Un simple coup de dictionnaire qui avait fait tomber dans les pommes le grand gaillard. Mathieu était ensuite parti sans un mot et le Patron avait dormi dans le couloir.

Il avait avoué le lendemain ne pas avoir le moindre souvenir de la veille, ce qui rassura légèrement Mathieu qui craignait la vengeance du garçon. Mais le Hippie lui avait tout de même raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait dit, zappant le passage du dictionnaire, par ordre du maître des lieux. Et le Patron s'était senti très mal, sans le montrer bien entendu. Mêler pilule et alcool n'était vraiment pas bon, bien qu'il refuse d'admettre que Geek était celui qu'il aimait. Mais, le lendemain, à cause des coups qu'il recevait dans le ventre, il n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'envi d'aller au bar. Il était revenu bourré mais n'avait pas parlé au Geek pour une fois.

Il ne mangeait pas depuis deux jours, refusant de croiser ledit Geek à table. Il avait peur de ne pas contrôler son sang-froid, et cette pilule à la con. Il luttait contre lui-même. Il savait pertinemment que, s'il croisait le Geek, il était tout à fait capable de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, même face aux autres.

De son côté, le Geek ne sortait pas énormément non plus. Il avait peur de croiser le Patron, tout comme l'adulte qui avait peur de le croiser, lui. Chacun avait peur de se croiser l'un l'autre pour la même raison d'un point de vue différent : le Geek avait peur que le Patron l'embrasse de force, le Patron avait peur d'embrasser le Geek. C'était paradoxal, car tous deux étaient victimes dans l'histoire, le criminel malade ne choisissant pas les effets de la pilule.

Geek, enfermé dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il ne jouait pas aux jeux vidéos sur la nouvelle console qu'il s'était acheté, ne faisait que se répéter la scène dans la tête, jusqu'à en rêver. Il revoyait sans cesse le Patron au regard impénétrable, torse nu, lui saisissant le menton de ses longs doigts fuselés pour orientés son visage face au sien et lui empêcher de reculer, l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour un baiser. Un baiser volé. Un baiser non consentant. Le premier baiser de l'adolescent. Bien que l'idée n'est pas traversée l'esprit de l'adulte, cela paraissait logique aux yeux du plus jeune : il n'était pas souvent dans les rues à fleureter avec les passantes. Et puis il n'allait pas à l'école. Il n'avait pas d'ami, fille ou garçon. Donc ses chances d'avoir une petit-amie était infiniment étroite. Mais de combien étaient ses chances de se faire embrasser par le criminel du garçon ? Un baiser volé…

Il pleurait rien qu'à cette idée. Bien entendu qu'il avait rêvé toute sa vie de ce moment. Mais il s'attendait à mieux. C'était peut-être ça qui le faisait pleurer : le fait que se soit son premier et qu'il soit non consentant. Pour son premier baiser, le Geek s'attendait à mieux, à un film à l'eau de rose : des fleurs, un restaurant aux chandelles puis une balade dans un parc, un soleil couchant sur un lac et, là, et seulement _là_ , un premier baiser. Mais non, le Geek avait eu le droit à un baiser furtif sur le seuil d'une chambre de la part d'un pervers psychopathe. Un baiser volé…

Mais, aujourd'hui, il en avait marre de rester dans sa chambre à pleurer sur ce baiser. Alors il se leva, essuya négligemment les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, se changea en prenant des affaires propres puis sortit. Midi approchait alors il se dit qu'aidait la Fille (ou LE gay) à faire le repas serait utile. Mais, avant, il se posait des questions qu'il devait clarifier. Alors il descendit un étage et entra dans la chambre du Panda sans prendre le temps de toquer.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ca fait vingt fois que tu passes ton coton sur ma blessure aujourd'hui !

-Si cette plaie s'infecte, tu iras mal alors laisses-moi mettre ce produit !

Panda et Prof était dans la pièce, devant la table. Le scientifique, main dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, tentait d'échapper au coton imbibé de désinfectant de son amant. Il détournait la tête, les yeux plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumé. Le Panda lui maintint le visage par le menton pour rediriger son visage en direction du sien et passa le coton sur sa joue et sur sa lèvre inférieur qui étaient meurtris.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda l'adolescent en rehaussant sa casquette

-Geek ? Tu vas bien ?

-Absolument, mentit-il. Alors ?

-Du quelle discussion tu parles ?

-De celle que vous avez eue, il y a deux jours, avec le Patron

-Qu'as-tu entendu ? s'enquit le Panda

-Pas tout. J'ai entendu à partir du moment où le Patron t'a frappé.

Il désigna du menton le professeur.

-Alors ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-De rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous lui avons fait une remarque qu'il n'a pas aimée.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous en avions marre qu'il insulte notre homosexualité, mentit le Panda.

Cette phrase rappela cruellement le baiser du Patron au Geek qui passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres comme si celle de l'adulte y étaient encore posées.

-Mais pourquoi avoir parlé de moi ?

-Je l'ai simplement prévenu de ne pas s'approcher de Panda et de toi par la même occasion.

Geek fit une légère moue des lèvres, peu convaincu. C'était impossible que le Prof se soit attaché à lui. Im-po-ssible. Il sortit alors de la pièce et descendit à la cuisine, le blond cuisinait encore. La Fille, qui n'était toujours pas un homme, avait préparé des hamburger-frites. Il avait déjà disposé tous les pains à hamburger dans les assiettes et Geek l'aida à mettre steaks hachés et fromage à l'intérieur. Puis il (IL) cria aux autres de venir manger.

-Ca fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé, dit-il (non, toujours pas elle) finalement, tu reviens parmi les vivants ?

-Je ne bossais pas.

-Jour de repos ?

-Si cela existait, j'en voudrais bien.

Tout le monde arriva en silence et s'installa à leur place habituelle. Le Geek ravala son orgueil et accepta de s'asseoir à côté de Mathieu qui lui avait enleva plus de la moitié de sa paye. Il l'accepta car il préférait être près de Mathieu plutôt que du Patron. Mais, par chance, le Patron ne se montra pas. Cela ne sembla pas intriguer les autres qui mangèrent comme à l'ordinaire. Bien que cela face mouche au Geek, il ne montra rien et mangea son premier repas depuis deux jours.

-Je vais bosser pour une convention tout l'aprèm' chez Antoine, qui m'accompagne ? demanda Mathieu

Le Hippie, la Fille, le Panda et le Prof acceptèrent. Le Geek n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'être en compagnie d'adulte qui boirait et fumerait toute la journée. Alors il refusa poliment.

Après le repas, le petit monde parti pour la maison d'Antoine Daniel, un ami de Mathieu. Seuls restèrent le Geek et le Patron qui ne fut pas prévenu. L'adulte ne se montra pas de la journée et fut si silencieux que le Geek doutait de sa présence. De son côté, l'adolescent bossa sur des montages toutes la journée, enchaînant les allers-retours dans les chambres de chacun à la recherche de script, de CD ou de clé-USB. Cela ne le gênait pas d'être seul en présence du Patron en journée.

Vers dix-huit heures, le Geek reçut un message de l'hôte de la maison : _« Antoine fait une soirée, on rentre tard, nous attends pas. »_ Il comprit alors qu'il passerait également la soirée avec le Patron dans la maison. Le Patron et le Geek se retrouvèrent alors seuls, tout comme pendant l'après-midi, sauf que la lune réveillait les meurs et les colères. Les ombres fantomatiques de la nuit n'étaient jamais de bon augure. Et le Geek se mit à paniquer. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison… Personne ne sera là lorsque le loup sortira de son antre. Personne ne sera là lorsque le Geek criera.

* * *

Là, je vous sens jubiler sous mes lettres et mes mots, quoique amateurs, vous avez hâte, hein ? Vous voulez le prochain chapitre ? DEMAIN ! Niark niark niark, je suis méchante… A plus mes p'tits hiboux ! xxx


	10. Cadre brisé et débris de verre

Voilà la suite ) Bon, aujourd'hui, pas de monologue de début, je vous laisse immédiatement lire )

* * *

Le Geek mangea à toute vitesse un hamburger réchauffé au micro-onde. Il ne voulait pas rester ainsi dans le salon. Ce n'était pas prudent de rester ainsi, telle une gazelle en proie à une horde de lions. Sauf que la gazelle était un gosse et les lions un seul et unique homme au pelage aussi noir que la nuit. Il mangea en ne cessant de lancer des regards angoissés autour de lui. Une fois son assiette finit, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il traversa la cuisine, s'engagea dans les marches.

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste l'escalier, le loup sortit de sa chambre. Le plus jeune des garçons crut à nouveau vivre la scène d'il y a deux jours. Ce n'était pas possible une telle coïncidence ! Pourquoi fallait-il que le Patron souhaite sortir à ce moment précis alors qu'il était cloitré dans sa chambre depuis deux jours ?

Le Geek songea un instant à faire demi-tour mais c'était la pire chose qu'il pourrait faire. Faire demi-tour prouverait au Patron que l'adolescent ne voulait pas le voir et il risquait de se mettre en colère et de le poursuivre. Et le Geek n'aurait aucun endroit où s'enfermer pour se protéger au rez-de-chaussée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Même si les yeux du garçon ne rencontraient que les verres opaques de l'adulte, il était sûr que leurs regards se croisaient. Ils se stoppèrent tous deux, se dévisageant quelques instants. Geek luttait pour ne pas fuir. Le Patron luttait contre la pilule.

Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea, hésitant à la réaction de l'autre. Mais Geek saisit cette occasion de doute dans l'attitude de son adversaire et courut dans les marches. Il eut deux secondes d'avances pour grimper jusqu'à sa chambre, deux secondes avant que le Patron ne se mette à courir à son tour pour rattraper le jeune homme. L'un montait, l'autre descendait, tous deux à une vitesse folle, même si le Geek peinait à grimper alors que le Patron n'avait qu'à sauter en espérant retomber en équilibre sur une marche.

Le garçon au tee-shirt Captain America ouvrit sa porte à la volée et entra. La forte main du Patron lui frôla le bras mais il parvint à fermer la porte et clore le verrou. Une fois dans sa chambre, seul et hors de danger, il soupira de soulagement. Mais le Patron était encore là, criant la douleur qu'il avait ressentie à la main lorsque l'adolescent lui avait fermé la porte dessus.

-Vas-t-en ! cria le Geek, le front sur la porte, essoufflé

-Geek, je… commença le Patron en se calmant, lui aussi à bout de souffle

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

Il y eut un grand silence. Le Patron posa à son tour son front sur la porte. Ils étaient dans la même position, manquant de souffle, environ cinq centimètres qui les séparaient. Cinq centimètres qu'adulait le Geek. Cinq centimètres que maudissait le Patron.

-Geek, écoutes…

-Non ! Casses-toi ! Vas boire ton alcool ! Vas jouer avec tes putes ! Je sais pas mais fous-moi la paix !

Les mots étaient durs à encaisser pour l'adulte. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots.

-As-tu peur de moi ? demanda-t-il

Geek rouvrit les yeux de son côté, étonné de cette question. Mais son cœur fut prit d'un bond : il ne devait pas montrait qu'il hésitait. Alors il cingla rapidement :

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi fermes-tu cette porte ?

-Parce que je ne fais pas le poids face à toi, je suis trop jeune ! Parce que, si j'ouvre, tu me frapperas ou… ou… ou tu feras comme il y a deux jours…

Les deux garçons déglutirent à l'unisson. L'homme en noir passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Laisses-moi m'expliquer.

-Fais-le au travers de la porte.

-Il faut que je m'exprime face à toi, s'il-te-plait...

Personne ne parla pendant une bonne minute. On entendait juste le souffle des deux garçons sur la porte en bois. Puis, soudain, rompant le silence, il y eut un déclic et un grincement : le Geek ouvrait lentement la porte, tenant une batte de baseball, comme si tout le monde en avait une dans son foyer…

-Entres, dit-il simplement.

Le Geek s'éloigna dans sa chambre pour ne pas être proche de l'homme en noir et le Patron ne se fit pas prier : il entra en fermant la porte derrière lui, ignorant la batte que brandissait l'enfant face à lui pour faire un périmètre de sécurité.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda l'adolescent

Il indiqua du bout de la batte la lèvre fendue du Patron. Il allait répondre mais l'enfant ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il quitta la chambre, batte toujours à la main.

-Ne touches à rien ! dit-il en sortant

Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans les escaliers. Le Patron ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre. Il n'y était jamais entré, si ce n'est lorsqu'il avait embrassé le garçon. Mais il n'avait pas fait gaffe à la décoration lorsqu'il s'était enfui à toutes jambes. Il embrassa la pièce du regard puis porta son attention à un cadre posé sur une armoire. Il s'approcha et regarda de plus prêt la photo à l'intérieur : elle montrait le Geek il y a moins d'un an en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde avec un tee-shirt Naruto. Il prit le cadre et regarda la jeune fille avec une grimace mécontente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Patron se retourna, surpris, et lâcha le cadre qui se brisa au sol. Le Geek courut instantanément au sol pour ramasser les morceaux avec un faible cri. Il balaya les débris en se coupant et tenter de déloger la photo parmi le verre.

-C'est ma faute, piailla l'homme en noir, c'est à moi de ramasser.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe !

Une fois la photo délogée, il rassembla les morceaux de verre à même les mains, se coupant à multiple endroits.

-Geek, je t'en pris, arrête-ça !

Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et continua de rassembler. Le verre se teinta de gouttelettes rouges. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de gouttes salés et ses larmes se mêlèrent à son sang.

-Arrête ça !

Mais Geek ne s'arrêta que lorsque le Patron posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'incitant à se stopper. Il resta silencieux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du Patron serrer ses mains. Il se releva en même temps que lui puis enleva ses mains, mal à l'aise. Il indiqua du menton le bord de son lit pour l'inviter à s'y asseoir. Il reprit ce qu'il avait emmené de la salle de bain : coton et désinfectant. Il alla à son tour s'asseoir sur le lit puis imbiba un coton du produit.

-Tourne la tête, indiqua-t-il.

Le Patron obéit et orienta son visage vers le Geek et celui-ci commençait à tamponner sa peau avec la boule cotonneuse. L'homme en noir grimaça plusieurs fois au contact du désinfectant mais il n'émit aucun son pour montrer que cela lui piquait. Lorsque le garçon eut fini, le Patron lui prit le coton et l'une de ses mains et désinfecta les coupures avant de passer sur l'autre main.

Lorsque tout deux furent hors des bactéries, ils s'éloignèrent un peu, toujours sur le lit, et s'allongèrent, les jambes dépassants du lit. Aucun des deux ne dit le moindre son et ce silence était agréable. Le loup n'était plus qu'un chien, et sobre qui plus est !

Mais le Patron coupa ce silence :

\- Qui étais-ce ? Sur la photo ?

-Ma première et unique petite copine. C'était l'année dernière.

-Tu ne nous en as jamais parlés.

-On est pas resté ensemble bien longtemps. Elle a déménagé.

Le Patron ressentit à nouveau un coup dans le ventre mais il n'en montra rien. Il cligna lentement des yeux et t tourna la tête en direction du plus jeune et demanda en essayant de camoufler sa curiosité :

-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

-Non, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Sinon, pourquoi crois-tu que le baiser que tu m'a volé m'a autant bouleversé ?

* * *

Pas grand suspens mais fallait bien couper le chapitre à un moment, hein ? La réponse demain mes p'tites chouettes (hiboux, c'est pour les hommes et je ne sais pas s'ils sont nombreux à lire ce genre de fanfictions (PS : s'il y a des gars, montrez vous !))


	11. Cri d'agneau et cri de bête

La suite est là ! Je sais, je sais, le Geek est con d'avoir laissé entrer le Patron -" (chapitre plus long que les autres qui atteint les deux milles ! (face à ceux de 800 mots du début, j'me sens ridicule) PS : il risque qu'en même d'y avoir de nouveau chapitre à 800, courts mais importants.

Attention à vos mirettes, ce chapitre envoie du lourd !

Bonne lecture mes p'tits moutons ( ce fut le premier, ce fut le meilleur, gardons les moutons) ;)

* * *

Mais qu'il était con ! Bien sûr que le Patron aurait dû se douter que se serait le premier baiser du garçon ! Il se donna mentalement une gifle de ne pas avoir su se retenir un peu plus et en donna une au Prof, ce crétin qui lui avait donné cette pilule. Cette pilule qui l'avait fait perdre contrôle. Et cette perte de contrôle qu'il l'avait fait embrassé le Geek...

Le garçon posa la question fatidique après quelques instants silencieux, un silence plus gênant que le précédant :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

Le Patron aimerait lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas choisi, que c'était la faute de ce fichu scientifique mais le Geek ne comprendrait pas. Et l'adulte perdrait toutes ses chances de se faire embrasser par le garçon… Alors il mentit, bien que sa réponse avait une part de vérité :

-Je n'en sais rien ! J'avais envie, c'est tout ! J'me sentais pas bien, j'avais eu des problèmes dans la matinée et… et…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Ce mensonge si vrai. Parce que, bien sûr, il n'avait pas choisi de l'embrasser mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit _lui_ ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les coups se ralentissent en sa présence ?

-Ça ne se reproduira pas de toute façon, acheva-t-il.

Le Geek le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis dit :

-Le patron que je connais n'aurait jamais dit ça. Il m'aurait sorti un truc salace et m'aurait sauté dessus, profitant de la maison vide.

-Bah… J'suis trop crevé pour être moi-même, j'imagine…

Il sentit le regard brûlant du Geek se posait sur lui et reçut un nouveau coup dans le ventre.

Ben soit crevé plus souvent, t'es mieux quand tu n'es pas « toi », lui dit le Geek en réajustant sa casquette, mal à l'aise de sa propre phrase.

Il regarda le patron et vit une trace violacée dépasser de ses lunettes.

-C'est un cocard ? demanda-t-il

-De quoi ?

-A ton œil, laisse-moi voir, dit-il (oubliant la réaction du Patron d'il y a quelques jours lorsqu'il avait voulu voir son œil).

Il posa ses doigts sur les lunettes pour les lui enlever mais le Patron lui en empêchant en repoussant ses mains. Mais le Geek lutta et esquiva son « attaque », têtu à l'idée d'analyser le cocard de l'homme en noir. Mais le Patron le repoussa plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, le Geek revenait à l'attaque. Saisissant et serrant fort ses poignets, le Patron parvint finalement à stopper le plus jeune. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le Geek en était sûr malgré les lunettes qu'il refusait d'enlever. Tout deux étaient légèrement essoufflés.

Le Patron se mit à penser à toute vitesse alors que les coups s'intensifiaient. Il tourna la tête et s'approcha lentement du Geek, bouche entrouverte. L'enfant comprit ses intentions et l'empêcha d'avancer en posant ses mains sur son torse.

-Non, Patron, non…

Si le Geek avait su que le chien serait redevenu un loup, aurait-il eu la même réaction ? S'il avait su ce qu'allait faire l'homme, qu'aurait-il fait ? Mais, trop tard, le Patron sentait les coups s'intensifiait et la colère l'aveugla. Il n'était plus lui-même. Etat second, comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, mais c'était bien plus violent. Se retenir pendant deux jours n'arrangeait pas grand-chose…

Il plaqua ses bras contre le matelas et lui grimpa dessus pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le Geek se débattit en poussant des petits cris mais l'homme le tenait fort

-Lâche-moi ! ordonna le plus jeune des deux garçons

-Même pas en rêve, gamin !

Il avait reprit sa voix rauque habituel. Son air las d'il y a quelques secondes avait laissé place à une colère inimaginable. Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et la tira en arrière jusqu'à le faire crier. Un cri qui sonna délicieusement aux oreilles du criminel.

-Cries, gamin ! dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Aaah ! L.. lâches-moi immédiatement !

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'attendre cet homme dire qu'un cri de peur et de douleur l'excitait. Le Geek retrouvait le criminel qu'il connaissait. Un pervers psychopathe, même sobre… Il continua de se débattre pour qu'il lui lâche les cheveux mais l'homme prit une plus grosse mèche comme châtiment qu'il tira à nouveau, si fort que le garçon entendait son cœur battre dans son crâne, assourdissant.

-Continues de crier, gamin, personne ne peut t'entendre de toute façon !

Il tira un peu plus les cheveux du Geek, l'obligeant à pousser un cri qu'il tentait vainement de retenir en se mordant les lèvres.

-Ca m'excite ! cria l'adulte

La peur se lisait dans les yeux du Geek, se mêlant à des larmes grosses comme des billes de verre. C'était une peur immense, encore plus grande que lorsqu'il avait oublié de fermer sa chambre il y a quelques années. Parce que, maintenant, il savait exactement de quoi l'homme était capable. Et l'entendre dire qu'un cri l'excitait confirmait son opinion.

Mais le Patron n'était plus le même qu'il y a deux jours. Il n'était plus fatigué. Il était fou. L'homme qui avait fuit pour une larme n'était plus là. Et l'homme qui l'avait remplacé avait un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

L'homme se baissa pour atteindre l'oreille du plus jeune. Il la lécha légèrement pour sentir un frisson parcourir le corps du garçon sous ses doigts. Une fois ce frisson parcourut, il lâcha un petit rire et murmura :

-J'ai toujours aimé les rapports non consentants…

En entendant cela, le Geek se mit à se débattre le plus fort qu'il put. Il gigota les jambes, les bras, la tête et le bassin mais cela ne faisait qu'excitait encore plus le Patron qui sentait le corps chaud de l'adolescent se frottait lascivement au sien. Les coups dans son ventre s'était atténué largement alors il le laissa se démener pendant une bonne minute.

-Tu ne me connais pas du tout, Geek : quel que soit le moment, je suis toujours « moi ».

Et il plongea dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers fiévreux, sentant sous ses lèvres les poils du garçon s'hérisser. Et, contre son gré, il émit un gémissement tremblant, mêlant désir et horreur. Le Patron caressa avec une délicatesse impatiente le col du tee-shirt rouge du gamin, prêt à le déchirer pour découvrir son torse fin et l'embrasser de toutes parts. En sentant les doigts froids de l'homme sur sa peau, le Geek ouvrit grand les yeux et lui lança un regard suppliant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que ressentait le Patron au travers de ses lunettes et il perdit espoir d'avoir une réponse. Le Patron allait le faire. Il allait prendre ce garçon pour l'entendre hurler jusqu'au bout de la nuit et il le menacerait de recommencer s'il le disait à qui que se soit. Il allait le faire. Le prendre. Le violer.

Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit lentement après un tintement de clés : les autres étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu. L'espoir se lisait dans le regard de l'adolescent mais le Patron n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il sortit son flingue de la poche arrière de son jean et le pointa sur le Geek, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Il le prit par le col et le tira en arrière pour le faire se redresser. Il s'en alla de lui et le força à se mettre debout. Mais l'enfant pleurait et était faible et le Patron n'avait pas le temps de l'engueuler et de le forcer à marcher. Alors il posa le revolver sur le lit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de reprendre l'arme et de la planter sur la tempe de l'adolescent. Puis il sortit de la chambre en prenant la clef sur la porte pour la refermer de l'extérieur. Il monta ensuite les escaliers le plus silencieusement possibles alors que les autres se déplaçaient dans la maison. Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui avec le verrou. Il jeta le Geek sur le lit et lui indiqua une dernière fois l'arme pour lui faire comprendre de la fermer. Il colla ensuite son oreille à la porte et attendit.

-Fallait vraiment qu'Antoine soit malade aujourd'hui, grogna Mathieu.

-C'est une petite grippe passagère, vous ferez votre fête dans quelques jours, dit le Prof.

-Chut, cingla le transsexuelle, je crois que le Geek dort.

-Si tôt ? Ca m'étonnerait.

Mathieu monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à crier pour indiquer sa présence mais le Patron prit rapidement son arme et la pointa sur lui. Le Geek se tut et ne parla pas.l

Mathieu redescendit, indiquant qu'il dormait.

Le Patron quitta la porte. Il chercha ensuite dans ses placard, marchant sur ses vêtements qui trainés sur le sol. Et il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait : des menottes. Elle devait sûrement servir aux jeux sexuels de l'homme mais elles seraient efficaces dans cette situation également. Il prit l'un des poignets fins du garçon et mit une première menotte avant d'accrocher la deuxième au barreau de son lit.

-Je ne vais pas dormir, dit-il, mais, toi, tu peux. S'il te prend l'envie de crier au secours, sache que l'arme est chargée.

Il ouvrit la goupille et sortit une des balles pour le prouver. Puis il alla se planter sur un fauteuil à côté de la porte et regarda longuement le Geek qui regardait autour de lui sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? râla l'homme en noir

-Pourquoi ? sanglota l'enfant en ne pouvant retenir ses larmes

-Ne pleure pas…

Mais le Geek continuait de pleurer en essayant de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Il se pelotonnait en haut du lit, contre les barreaux, regardant la menotte attachée son bras avec une mine désespérée. Tout s'était écoulé si vite… I peine un quart d'heure, il désinfectait les plaies du Patron. Et maintenant…

-Bordel, je t'ai dit de ne pas pleurer !

Il pointa à nouveau l'arme sur sa victime qui inspira profondément pour retenir un cri et qui essuya ses larmes rapidement.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, gamin…

Et maintenant… Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un salopard, un malade mental qui était à deux doigts de le violer sans l'intervention des autres membres de la maison. Ce n'était plus qu'un psychopathe l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Jamais Geek ne ferma les yeux face à lui.

-Si tu pleures, je te tue.

Et il était sérieux. Le Geek essuya ses larmes et se contint alors comme il put. Il alla se loger dans un coin du lit, les jambes repliées, plus du tout fatigué, lançant au Patron un regard à la fois effaré et colérique. Mais surtout effaré : le Patron ne mettrait pas longtemps à le violer s'il restait dans cette chambre. Il n'était pas près à dormir…

* * *

Alors, c'est toujours aussi chou ? X3

Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je n'ai jamais écrit dans mes histoires des scènes comme ça ( et ils sont toujours habillés !) donc vous imaginez bien que je ne suis pas prête à plus... Mais je le referais si l'histoire l'exige.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura tout de même pas de lemon. Je ne me sens pas prête à en écrire un et je veux garder un minimum de « mignon » dans l'histoire. Donc ceux qui sont en attente de lemon, au revoir :) A plus mes p'tits moutons, bonne journée !


	12. La boite Tupperware

Mon retard (de un jour) est impardonnable ! Damnez-moi ! Plantez votre fourreau de fer dans ma chair ! Marquez ma peau de ma faute !

Plus sérieusement, désolée du retard, je n'étais pas chez moi de la journée :/ Voici un chapitre pas très long mais qui reste utile, principalement sur ce qui va se passer par la suite. Aller, pardonnez-moi mes p'tits moutons, et bonne lecture :

* * *

La nuit fut très longue. Aucun des deux garçons ne dormit. Geek était crevé mais il ne cessait d'imaginer des scénarios ignobles où le Patron le prenait dans son sommeil alors il avait lutté contre la fatigue toute la nuit. Le Patron, lui, n'avait pas quitté le plus jeune du regard, l'arme à la main, se questionnant silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'enfermer ce gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait prit de l'emmener de force dans sa chambre ? Même s'il mettait sa conduite sur le dos de ces foutus pilules vertes, il y avait bien plus. Et puis, comme il avait de la suite dans les idées, il savait pertinemment que les pilules ne réagissaient qu'en présence de l'être qu'aimait le Patron, quoi qu'il dise. Et, oh oui, comme il rêverait de prendre l'adolescent, l'entendre hurler de plaisir honteux. Mais il se refusait cela. Car, même s'il refusait de se l'admettre, il appréciait dangereusement le nerd. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de lui dans la tenue d'Adam ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé et avait dû changer ses draps à cause de « fuite ». Oh, il ne saurait les compter. Mais, ça, il faudrait le menacer d'un revolver pour qu'il l'admette.

Lorsque huit heures du matin sonna, le Patron se décida à partir. Mais, avant, il prit une nouvelle paire de menotte pour accrocher la deuxième main du Geek. Il prit ensuite une cravate qu'il comptait accrocher autour de la bouche du garçon pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rouges

Le Patron ne sut répondre. Il noua la cravate et sortit de la chambre en mettant son revolver dans la poche de son jean. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit les autres membres de la maison qui semblaient tous très inquiets. A la vue du Patron, le Panda se rua sur lui pour le prendre par la chemise et le secouait.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il parti ? cria l'ursidé. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenu ?

Mathieu, le Prof et le Hippie - miraculeusement sobre et conscient – durent se mettre à trois pour empêcher le Panda de faire tomber l'homme en noir.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda celui-ci

-Le Geek, dit la Fille, toujours masculine, d'un air sombre. Il n'est pas là. Mathieu l'a remarqué en descendant.

Patron, heureusement bon acteur, put prendre un air choqué face aux paroles du brun à perruque blonde. Mathieu prit ensuite la parole en faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise le Panda alors que le Prof le consolait :

-J'ai un peu fouillé sa chambre lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'y a pas d'indice de lutte. On ne peut donc pas déduire s'il s'est fait enlevé ou s'il est parti de son propre gré. Tu n'aurais pas des indices, toi qui étais seul avec lui ?

Le Patron réfléchit alors à toute vitesse, le temps de trouver un mensonge plausible.

-Il est partit aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, dit-il. Je crois qu'il m'a dit partir acheter des chips mais je n'en suis pas sûr, nous n'avons pas vraiment tapait la discut'.

-Il s'est fait enlevé, sanglota l'homme en kigurumi dans les bras de son amant.

-Ou bien il a fugué, dit le Hippie, ce qui n'était guère rassurant au final.

-Partez à sa recherche, dit l'homme en noir en allumant une cigarette, moi, je reste ici au cas où il revienne.

-Bonne idée, dirent les autres en se saisissant de leurs vestes, près à partir immédiatement.

Il était étrange qu'il laisse le Patron seul dans la maison mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste si l'adolescent revenait et le choix le plus évident fut le Patron, les autres voulant à tout prix participer à la recherche.

Et la maison se retrouva vide en moins de cinq minutes. Le Patron en profita. Il prit une boite plastique où il mit des croissants et une briquette de jus de fruit ainsi qu'une tasse de café qu'il porta à la main. Il retourna dans sa chambre et découvrit le Geek qui se démenait pour se défaire de ses liens, tiraillant sur ses poignets rougis. Lorsqu'il vit le Patron, il se calma et se plaqua contre le lit, espérant pouvoir s'éloigner. L'adulte déposa le plateau sur le bord de son lit. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa victime pour lui enlever les menottes et la cravate pour qu'il puisse manger mais le garçon se dégagea et tenta de partir, criant sous le tissu. Mais le Patron, plus fort, le plaqua sur le lit d'un bras sur le torse.

-Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il, ce que l'enfant fit avec un visage terrifié

Il lui enleva d'abord la cravate qui bâillonnait sa pauvre bouche tentatrice, lui laissant libre accès à l'air. Il se mit alors à haleter. Le geôlier enleva ensuite la première menotte avec la clé qu'il avait dans la poche. Le Geek dégourdissait ses doigts en silence alors qu'il défaisait la deuxième menotte. Une fois libre, le Patron s'éloigna doucement et lui approcha la boite. Il sortit aussi son revolver pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas entièrement libre. Le Geek prit la boite en plastique, la pesa, inspecta son contenu mais sans l'ouvrir. Il lança un regard en oblique à l'adulte avant de lui balançait la boite en pleine figure. Il se la prit en pleine tempe. Une fois l'homme déstabilisé, le Geek se leva, saisissant sa chance, et courut vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se rua à l'extérieur. Il commença à dévaler les escaliers, sentant les pas du Patron à sa poursuite derrière lui.

-Reviens-là !

Le Geek n'aurait su dire le timbre de la voix du Patron. Etait-ce une menace ? Ou bien une supplication ? Le Geek ferma les yeux et continua de courir.

-Geek, reviens !

-Va crever !

Il tenta de ne plus faire attention à la voix de l'adulte et se concentra sur ses jambes dans les escaliers.

-Geek ! Je…

-Va-t-en !

Il accéléra, voyant la fin des escaliers approcher, l'espoir s'amenant. Il imaginait à toute vitesse un plan. Il hurlerait d'abord dans la rue pour avertir le plus de monde possible. S'il avait de la chance, les vélos seraient sortis et il pourrait en prendre un pour aller plus vite. Il accéderait à la ville et pourrait croiser, par chance, l'un des membres de la maison Sommet. S'il n'avait pas de chance, il continuerait de rouler, ou de courir, jusqu'au poste de courir. Non, le Geek n'était pas très sportif mais il était endurant, ce qui serait utile. Mais que ferait-il si le Patron prenait sa moto ou sa voiture pour le rattraper ? Il essayait de ne pas y penser. Et puis, pour le moment, il était encore dans les escaliers de sa maison.

\- Geek ! cria le Patron

Le Geek s'emmêla soudain les pieds. Il sentit son corps se dérobait. Il tomba sans avoir le temps de pousser le moindre cri. Il percuta les cinqdernières marches avant de tomber au sol et de s'évanouir sous l'impact. De son côté, le Patron courait vers lui pour regarder son état en criant son nom, une nouvelle fois, mais la voix empreinte d'une angoisse palpable.

* * *

Vous me haïssez de faire un chapitre si court alors que vous n'avez rien eu hier, avouez... Mais je m'excuse sincèrement, pardonnez-moi petites boules laineuses, s'il vous plait...


	13. Le cabanon, localisé perdu en forêt

Là, vous me haïssez. Là, j'ai une excuse ; coupure d'électricité dans tout mon quartier pour la soirée. J'ai même dû manger la bougie ! Sinon, encore désolée, mais poster des chapitres jusqu'à vendredi sera dur. Je suis en pleine révision pour la période "contrôles de 4h" cette semaine alors ne m'en voulez pas ;( Le prochain chapitre sera demain, c'est sûr, et le prochain-prochain sûrement vendredi, là où ces fichus contrôles seront finis pour un temps.

En attendant, vous avez un chapitre sous les yeux mes p'tits moutons, alors bonne lecture :

* * *

Il fallu quelques instants au Geek pour se ressaisir. Sa tête lui faisait mal et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il papillonna des yeux jusqu'à voir ce qu'il l'entourait. Même si tout était flou, il distingua des murs en bois nu, sans la moindre décoration une table inondée par des papiers froissés : une unique fenêtre carrée au dessus d'un mini-frigo à la peinture écaillée une vieille cheminée où crépitaient quelques ridicules bout de bois. Il était allongé sur un lit qui, à chaque mouvement, grinçait à cause des ressorts rouillés qui soutenaient le matelas. Il avait froid malgré la cheminée car la seule couverture qui le recouvrait était un ridicule plaid humide, aussi humide que l'air alentour. Et cela se comprenait vu la pluie qui battait à l'extérieur. Le Geek sentit même le lit vibrer sous l'impact du tonnerre.

Il regarda rapidement ses bras et ses jambes : il avait quelques bleus dû à sa chute dans les escaliers dont il se souvenait très bien mais rien d'autre. Rien… Pas même une corde ou des menottes. Il se redressa et retenu tant bien que mal un cri de douleur face aux coups de pression qu'il recevait sur la nuque à chaque mouvement, comme si la mâchoire d'un chien avait fait étau sur son cou et le mordait à chaque geste. L'adolescent se jeta au sol et claudiqua jusqu'à la porte qui semblait emmener à la sortie, retenant des gémissements de douleur lorsqu'il marchait. Il l'ouvrit, espérant que son geôlier n'était pas là pour le rattraper, mais perdit espoir lorsque la porte resta close. Il força, la tirant plusieurs fois en espérant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée mais simplement résistante.

-Tu es réveillé…

Le garçon se retourna, se plaqua de surprise sur la porte, se retenant pas un gémissement lorsqu'il appuya sur un bleu,,et découvrit le Patron. Il était assis sur une chaise à bascule à quelques pas du lit, fumant tranquillement une cigarette, une jambe repliée contre son torse. Bien que sa voix rauque n'est pas changée, elle semblait plus amère, plus émotive. L'homme en noir retira sa cigarette de sa bouche pour souffler une longue volute de fumée noir et malodorante puis dit de cette même voix amère :

-Tu te sens bien ?

Le Geek se mura dans le silence. Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le battant en bois rempli d'échardes et de vieux clous rouillés et continua d'embrassait la pièce du regard, cherchant à comprendre où il était. Il remarqua dans un coin une porte entrouverte qui semblait emmener à une salle de bain lorsqu'il entrevit une toilette neuve, seul objet neuf dans cette endroit. C'était la seule porte de la maisonnette en bois, à l'exception de celle d'entrée sur laquelle il était plaqué, espérant que son poids ferait craquer le bois pourrissant et imbibé d'eau. Il y avait aussi une petite gazinière crasseuse et rouillé, à la peinture blanche rare et écaillée, d'où s'échappait l'odeur appétissante d'une soupe qui mijotait dans une vieille casserole d'étain.

-Tu en veux ? demanda l'adulte et se redressant un peu sur sa chaise

Le Geek ne répondit pas. De toute façon, le Patron ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il se leva et commença à s'approcher du gamin pour rejoindre la gazinière. Pris de peur, celui-ci se saisit de la première arme qu'il trouva, une lampe de chevet dénuée d'ampoule, et la brandit face à lui.

-Ne t'approche pas ! cria-t-il

Le Patron se figea. Il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et passa le plus loin possible du Geek, comme voulu pas celui-ci. Il prit un bol sur le plan de travail écaillé et poussiéreux qu'il nettoya négligemment à l'aide d'un torchon avant de le remplir de la soupe orangée à l'aide d'une louche. Il tendit le tout à l'adolescent. Celui-ci prit un air dédaigneux en abaissant légèrement son arme pour bien toiser du regard son tortionnaire :

-Ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter quoi que ce soit de ta part, Patron.

L'homme en noir sourcilla mais ne répondit pas. Il prit une cuillère métallique et enfourna deux ou trois cuillerées de la soupe avant de tendre à nouveau le bol en direction du jeune qui accepta finalement la nourriture pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Il avait beau jouer les fortes têtes, c'était lui la victime enfermée. Mais il ne la but pas pour autant et la posa sur une table basse à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas confiance. Comment aurait-il pu dans une telle situation, ainsi cloîtré entre les quatre murs d'un miteux cabanon.

-Tu comptes te laisser mourir de faim ? s'enquit Patron

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda le Geek, refusant de répondre

Le Patron alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise tandis que le Geek retournait sur le lit deux places qui grinça nonchalamment, repliant ses jambes sur lui-même.

-Dans une cabane en bois, répondit finalement l'homme

-Où ça ?

\- Dans la forêt adjacente à la maison. J'ai fait construire cette maison l'an dernier.

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais déjà prévu de m'y enfermer il y a déjà un an ?

L'adulte ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais ria doucement d'un rire sinistre et vraiment effrayant. Il dit ensuite et tout simplement qu'il devait partir et que le frigo et la salle de bain était à sa disposition.

-Pas la peine de tenter de t'enfuir, la porte sera verrouillée et la fenêtre et en plexiglas, soit impossible à casser.

-Ils vont venir me chercher… dit le Geek en faisant face au mur, assis sur le lit.

Le Patron reposa sa veste qu'il venait de prendre et soupira en se retournant. Mais il ravala vite son sourire en affichant un sourire ironique.

\- Tu crois ça ? La p'tite montagne a déjà perdu espoir de te trouver et cherche déjà à te remplacer, mentit le Patron. Pour ce qui est des autres, je pense que le Hippie n'a même pas remarqué ta disparition. Panda et Prof te cherche, c'est vrai, mais ils perdront vite espoir.

-Ils vont te soupçonnaient tôt ou tard. T'es trop louche comme gars, ils vont comprendre… Va-t-en maintenant. Va rejoindre la ville et laisse moi seul.

Le Patron porta une main à son ventre. Il ne laissa rien paraître mais cette fichue pilule verte lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était trop orgueilleux pour montrer qu'il avait mal. Intérieurement, il remerciait son père de lui avoir fait faire du théâtre dans son enfance. Il jouait très bien la comédie de l'homme indifférent. Il déglutit et dit :

\- Même s'il me soupçonne, tu sais très bien qu'il ne font pas le poids.

\- Tu es seul face à eux. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne font pas le poids ?

L'adulte dégaina son arme sur lui sans charger et encore moins tiré. Mais ce simple geste réussi à faire hurlé le Geek qui s'aplatit au matelas, tremblant. Lorsqu'il vit qu'aucune détonation de balle ne vint, il redressa légèrement la tête et pu voir le Patron ranger son arme et dire en ouvrant la porte à l'aide d'une vieille clé :

\- Oui, ils ne font pas le poids face à ça...

Il sortit et, dans son coin, le Geek ne put retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage mêlées...

* * *

Vous me haïssez de ne plus poster comme pour les premiers chapitres mais, je vous en supplie, continuez de poster vos si gentils review T^T Je les aime, vos review... A demain :)


	14. Le sac à dos de la gratitude

Un chapitre encore long mais que, je me l'excuse, n'apportera pas grand renseignement pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais soyez her=ureux d'un grand chapitre avant le grand vide de demains soir :/

Bonne lecture les p'tits moutons noirs :

* * *

Le Patron mit sa veste, prit un parapluie puis verrouilla la porte derrière lui à l'aide de sa vieille clé. Il fit face à la forêt de pins quelques instants, silencieux, avant d'ajuster ses lunettes et d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette qu'il fourra à la commissure de ses lèvres écorchées par le coup du Panda. Il baissa la tête, mit le parapluie au dessus de lui puis partit sous la pluie. Il marcha longtemps dans la boue, une vingtaine de minutes au minimum, tentant de penser à tout sauf au garçon qu'il avait enfermé dans sa cabane, Il trouva finalement, après une longue marche dans la boue, entre les pins, son pick-up noir, garé sèchement derrière un arbre. Lorsque le Geek était tombé, le Patron s'était empressé de l'emmener à sa voiture, de le fourrer dedans et de l'emmener. Ça, le Geek s'en doutait. Ce qu'il ne savais pas, c'est que, dans son sommeil, le Patron avait soigné ses blessures les plus graves, tel qu'un énorme hématomes sur l'omoplates. Il secoua la tête en sortant ses clé de sa poche, s'étant refuser quelques minutes avant de penser à l'adolescent. Il monta dedans, démarra mais galéra quelques instants à avancer, pataugeant quelques mètres dans la boue avant de trouver le chemin terreux aménagé pour les randonneurs dans la forêt et de rouler dessus. Il mit une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au quartier où il habitait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture, il vit que le garage était vide, ce qui le rassura : personne n'était rentrée et n'avait remarqué son absence qui n'avait été que deux heures. Pourtant, le moment où le Geek était dans sa chambre lui semblait lointain. Et le baiser, non consentant, certes, qu'il avait échangé était désormais flou dans sa mémoire, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu...

Une fois dans la maison, il se changea vite pour ne pas se montrer mouillé face aux autres. Il prit un nouveau costard parmi les autres qui s'alignait dans son armoire et le mit avec une nouvelle chemise. Des chaussures, il n'en avait qu'une paire alors il décida de se trimbaler en chaussettes, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Les autres risquaient de s'en rendre compte mais il espérait qu'il soit trop déprimé pour le faire. Il redescendit jusqu'au rez-de-chausser et... il fit le repas. Ce qui était une première depuis son arrivée. Cuisant sa viande sur la gazinière neuve à coté de celle du cabanon, il s'entraîna seul à prendre un air désemparé sans trop avoir l'air de sur-jouer. Une fois son plat prêt, qu'il mangerait seul si les autres n'arrivaient pas, il grimpa jusqu'à la chambre du garçon qu'il détenait dans un cabanon au fin-fond de la forêt et mit dans un sac des vêtements, son Mr. Nounours, une manette de jeu avec quelques jeux pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie ainsi que quelques affaires de toilettes. Il fourra le tout dans son coffre et, quelques instants plus tard, la voiture du Panda et de Mathieu se garait dans le spacieux garage.

-Alors ? demanda le Patron, connaissant pourtant la réponse, lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la suite, enlevant leur imperméable

-Rien, se désola le Prof, soutenant le Panda par la taille par peur qu'il ne s'effondre, celui-ci pleurant silencieusement à chaude larme sur son épaule, le corps prit de convulsions à chaque sanglot

Tous entrèrent et s'assirent maussadement à table, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le repas fait par le criminel. Même le Hippie ne ressentit pas le besoin de se droguer, ce qui était grave, très grave. Le Patron les servit d'un air indifférent, hâtif de savoir ce qu'allait faire les autres mais plus que contrarié de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas anéantis comme il l'espérait et comme il l'avait dit à Geek...

Ils mangèrent en silence, soutenant tous leur tête en l'appuyant sur leur main, coude sur la table, excepté le Panda qui ne mangeait pas et pleurait, la tête sur les genoux du Prof qui tentait de le convaincre de manger une bouchée de viande en lui murmurant des mots doux. Cela étonna le Patron que l'homme en kigurumi tienne tant au Geek. Il n'avait jamais montré une telle affection pour le benjamin de la maison, sauf le jour où il avait frappé l'homme en noir.

-Est-ce qu'on appelle la police ? dit finalement la Fille (dont la nature avait refusé le vagin) à Mathieu

-Oui ! non ! dit-il, j'en sais rien !

Il balança sa fourchette dans son assiette de dépit, désemparé, le tintement se répercutant une ou deux fois dans la pièce très silencieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui doit prendre les décisions ?! cria-t-il en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un autre bruit infernal qui rendait les yeux des autres ronds comme ceux qu'une chouette. Je ne sais pas plus de chose que vous !

Il quitta la pièce et ses pas résonnèrent dans la maison dans un tremblement qui faisait vibrer les cadres des murs jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre claque. Il y eut un grand silence par la suite, pendant lequel les membres de la maison se regardait, croisant le regard de chacun, car même le Panda s'était redressé, avant qu'une musique de Metallica ne commence, le son à fond. Chacun regarda ensuite son assiette mais n'avait plus faim. Un à un, ils quittèrent la table pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives et réfléchir à quoi faire pour aider le Geek. Le Geek, ce gosse que tout le monde martyrisait et, une fois qu'il disparaissait, que tout le monde choyait comme s'il s'agissait de leur fils.

Le Patron cria qu'il partait chercher à son tour le gamin, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le Hippie proposa son aide mais le Patron refusa, disant qu'il parait pour les coins dangereux et mal fréquentés de la ville, même pour un drogué comme lui. Il monta dans sa voiture puis partit, s'assurant d'avoir le sac à dos dans son coffre. Il alla jusqu'au terrain boueux où il gara sa voiture de la même manière négligente que la première fois puis il continua sa route à pied, se maudissant d'avoir oublié son parapluie dans le hall de sa maison. Il courut et arriva essoufflé, trempé et boueux à son cabanon. Cette cabane qu'il n'avait pas acheté il y a un an comme il l'avait dit mais qu'il avait trouvé par pur coïncidence il y a seulement un mois, en s'étant réveillé à quelques mètres après une fête bien arrosé.

Il entra, ferma derrière lui et souffla un bond coup, enlevant directement sa veste trempée qui lui collait à la peau. Le Geek était toujours là, comme s'il aurait pu aller autre part, se démenant sur le fenêtre avec la lampe qu'il utilisait avant pour se protéger mais la vitre ne tremblait même pas. Le Patron verrouilla la porte puis enleva ses chaussures boueuse, la terre recouvrant la boue séché de son ancien voyage. Il ne fit pas attention au Geek qui se plaqua contre le mur le plus loin possible de la porte d'entrée et regarda avec une moue mécontente de bol de soupe toujours remplie sur le plan de travail.

Il passa devant le garçon, indifféremment, pour entrer dans la salle de bain . Il alluma le robinet du lavabo pour se nettoyer le visage où quelques gouttes de boue et de pluie froide glissaient. Il sécha son visage avec une serviette accrochée à un porte-manteau métallique au dessus de la douche, seul mobilier propre de la maison. Lorsqu'il sortit, le Geek semblait un peu calmé, quoique pâle comme la mort. Il bredouilla d'une petite voix, les mains toujours crispées sur la lampe :

-Comment vont les autres ?

-Ils ne te cherchent pas, dit sèchement le Patron, être ainsi l'empêchant de trop sentir les corps dans son ventre

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, répliqua le Geek, refusant d'y croire

-Ils vont merveilleusement bien ! grogna le Patron. Ils sont tous heureux et dansent, content que tu ne sois plus là.

Geek le fusilla du regard. Comment avait-il pu croire que le jugement de l'adulte serait concluant ? Il fut coupé de sa rêverie par un sac reçu en plein ventre.

-Aïe ! cria-t-il avant de le ramasser, lançant un regard hargneux à l'homme

L'homme joua l'indifférence. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ce qui laissa le temps à Geek pour entrevoir le début de son torse mais il détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas avoir cette vision en tête. Le Patron entra dans la salle de bain et ferma derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau se mit à couler dans la salle de bain, l'homme se lavant, découvrant ses bras et jambes boueux. Dans son coin, le Geek s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et ouvrit le sac. Des vêtements et sous-vêtements, des affaires de toilette, sa peluche, des jeux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il attendit calmement que le Patron sorte de la douche mais il le regretta lorsqu'il le fit. L'homme sortit de la salle de bain en pantalon, lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux ruisselants et le torse dénudé. Le cœur de l'enfant loupa un coup avant d'accélérer dangereusement. Il se concentra sur les eyeux vitreux de son Mr. Nounours et bégaya avec la vision de l'homme en tête :

\- C'est quoi tout ça ?

Le Patron mit une chemise et commençait à boutonner les boutons et disant dans un haussement d'épaule faussement indifférent :

\- Ben, des affaires.

Il jouait le plus possible l'indifférence pour ne pas se trahir face au garçon.

Dans son coin, le Geek levait des yeux humides et murmura :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Au début, j'ai cru que tu allais me violer. Mais tu l'aurais déjà fait pendant que je dormais à un mètre de toi. Après, je me suis dit que tu allais me tuer. Mais tu en as eu l'occasion en me pointant plusieurs plusieurs fois avec ton arme. Je pensais également que c'était par simple plaisir pervers de me voir décliner et mourir lentement ici. Mais pourquoi me donnait des vêtements et une console de jeu si c'est pour me voir mourir ensuite ?

A vrai dire, le Patron n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire du Geek. Il n'avait pas songé à le violer – bien qu'il est essayé lorsqu'il était encore dans la chambre du nerd, sous les effets de la pilule qui se jouait de lui - et encore moins à le tuer. Mais alors que voulait-il ? Attendre que Geek l'embrasse et s'offre à lui comme par magie ? Il voulait garder l'enfant près de lui le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le séquestrer des années. Alors il n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Et il n'en donna pas, faisant peut-être flipper le gamin. Il resta neutre et prit un livre qu'il lit tranquillement sur sa chaise à bascule, cigarette en bouche.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla dans le lit en s'imaginant toutes sortes d'horribles scènes de ce qu'allait lui faire l'homme et en essayant d'oublier l'image de l'homme quasi dénudé qu'il avait vu une minute plus tôt. Parce qu'entre se faire torturer ou le voir nu, il ne savait pas vraiment lequel était le plus douloureux...

* * *

Bon, c'est vrai que le dernier petit paragraphe apport un léger appriori de ce que ressent le Geek envers le Patron, ce chapitre n'est donc pas vide ! Review ?


	15. Cadre brisé et photo de famille

Je suis désolée de mon retard de hier. Une nouvelle fois, j'ai une excuse un peu à la con mais vraie. Ma mère nous a fait la surprise d'un week-end à Marseille, ma ville natale dans laquelle j'ai vécu les douze dernière année si vous voulez en savoir un peu plus, donc je n'ai eu le temps de mettre deux jeans dans un sac que j'étais dans ma voiture pour la route. Bien entendu, ordinateur interdit :( Mais je fais l'effort de réécrire tous le chapitre (qui n'est pas très long de toute façon) sur l'IPad à ma mère, juste pour vous ! Je suis gentille, hein ? Je suis surtout à la bourre... Enfin bref, petit chapitre passager qui est instructif mais pas très utile pour la suite (ceci n'est pas un spoile, non...)

Ce n'est qu'un conseille que beaucoup n'écouteront pas maiś franchement écouté la musique "Say Something" de Nightcore, qui est celle qui m'a foutu le bad, tout en lisant. Je trouve que c'est très approprié.

Bonne lecture les p´tits moutons :

* * *

Dans la maison des Sommet régnait un silence insupportable. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, les membres de la maison chuchotaient par peur de gêner les autres, bien que tous chuchotent. La musique de Metallica de Mathieu continuait, toujours plus puissante.

Chacun dans la chambre d'un autre, ils cherchaient un moyen de retrouver le Geek. Le Hippie disait qu'il fallait chercher loin, dans toute l'agglomération de la ville et pas seulement le centre. La Fille disait le contraire, voulant chercher autour de la maison puisque le garçon avait trop peur de l'inconnu.

\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est le retrouver au final, dit-il (la Fille)

\- T'as raison, grosse. Mais le p´tit gars n'est pas un idiot, c'est un survivant.

\- Un survivant ? Le Geek a peur des mouches !

\- Tu le sous-estime, grosse. Un survivant, j'te dis. Moi, je pense qu'il faut attendre.

\- Mais attendre quoi ? Que la police retrouve son cadavre ?

Le Hippie ne répondit pas et porta à ses lèvres son premier joint de la journée.

Dans le laboratoire du Prof, le Maître Panda était venu se réfugier dans les bras de son amant, perdant toute trace de son aura imposant qu'il avait normalement. Il n'était pas Maître Panda à ce moment mais seulement Panda. Un pauvre gars dans un pyjama d'animal.

Le Prof lui tendit un verre d'eau contenant un calmant qui le ferait dormir. Il savait très bien que son petit ami ne s'endormirait pas dans son état. Mais le garçon refusa de boire et continua de sangloter en tenant fermement la taille du scientifique tandis que celui-ci lui caresser les cheveux sous sa capuche, l'entourant de ses bras rassurant.

\- On va le retrouver, d'accord ? murmura l'homme en blouse blanche, sa joue contre la capuche de l'autre

\- Mais où ? Quand ? Dans quel état ? Si c'est pour le retrouver dépecer dans une cave, je préfère ne pas le revoir...

\- Ne dis pas ça ! s'insurgea le Prof en prenant son amant par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le Geek, c'est un grand gaillard, il sait survivre ! On va le revoir, d'accord ?!

Le Panda ne répondit pas, abasourdi.

\- D'accord ?! répéta le Prof

\- D'accord... dit-il finalement

Le scientifique le reprit dans ses bras d'un geste rapide mais le serra avec une douceur passionnée.

La chambre où il ne semblait n'y avoir aucun signe de vie mais un bruit assourdissant, c'était la chambre de Mathieu. La musique de Metallica était fortes et les baffles si puissantes qu'elles vibraient et entraînaient dans ses tremblements la table sur laquelle elles étaient posées et les murs. Mathieu l'avait mis pour couvrir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent.

Il détruisait sa chambre. Littéralement. Il balançait les livres sur les murs, renversait certains meubles, brisaient des vases, pots et têtes de mort en céramique. Des stylos et cadres volaient dans la pièce et s'écrasaient contre les murs. Et il hurlait. Il s'égosillait, crachait des glaires tant il forçait sur sa voix, se brûlait lui-même le gosier. Mais faire tout cela le détendait. Ça lui faisait oublier. Oublier que le Geek avait disparu la veille.

La musique s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et un silence total s'installa dans la maison le temps qu'une nouvelle musique se lance. Mathieu était calmé, maintenant sa chambre détruite. Il regardait autour de lui les objets qui jonchaient le sol puis zigzagua entre jusqu'à sa commode de vêtements. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec pour déloger les tee-shirts qui bloquaient toujours l'ouverture puis fouilla avec des mouvements nerveux l'intérieur. Agacé de ne rien trouver, il se mît à jeter ses vêtements à l'extérieur sur le reste du tas d'affaires confuses. Puis il y eut un "crac" après une dizaine de boules de vêtements jetés et il comprit qu'il avait jeté autre chose que des chemises. Il se retourna puis prit avec un soin étrange veut ses réactions précédentes un cadre camouflé entre deux sweat-shirts. Il était brisé. En voyant la fissure dans le verre traverser l'image qu'il y a fait derrière, Mathieu sentit ses mains trembler et ses yeux se brouiller d'une couche de larmes qu'il refusait de faire couler. Il brisa du poing le reste du verre qui tomba en morceaux dans le désordre du plancher puis il prit la photo de son autre main pour ne pas la tâcher de sang.

L'image représentait ce qui aurait pu être une photo de famille. Elle était daté de trois ans. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, c'étaient l'été et ils étaient dans le jardin de leur ancienne maison.

Le Hippie n'avait pas énormément changé, si ce n'est des cheveux mi-long qu'il avait accroché un catogan. Il avait toujours son chapeau en toile recouvert d'inscriptions faites main et ses lunettes à l'énorme bordure rouge et aux verres opaques qui dissimulaient ses yeux rougis par la drogue. Ah, la drogue ! L'homme la connaissait déjà bien à cette époque. Quoique, à ce moment là, elle n'était pas si puissante. Sur la photo, il se tenait légèrement courbé, les épaules affaissés, souriant avec son joint en bouche.

À côté de lui se tenait le Panda, âgé de seize ans a ce moment-là. Ses cheveux normalement fous étaient rasés courts. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de joie. Il souriait à pleines dents. Il portait déjà ses kigurumi de Panda mais ne semblait pas avoir commandé la bonne taille puisque le vêtement flotté sur lui, ses mains disparaissant sous les manches trop longue. Il se tenait collé au Prof, sa tête sur le torse.

Celui-ci portait également une blouse de scientifique trop grande. Ses cheveux était longs mais trop fous pour se plaquer contre sa peau (imaginez un jeune Mathieu avec la coupe de Antoine Daniel). Âgé de quinze ans sur la photo, il avait l'irrémédiable acné d'adolescence, quoique que peu voyantes. Il avait déjà son énorme nœud de papillon noir et blanc qu'il ne quittait jamais et ses énormes lunettes carrés et noires. Il tenait par la taille le Panda, étant déjà avec lui à l'époque, lui adressant un sourire radieux et amoureux.

La Fille était également là. Il avait, à l'époque, mit des pamplemousse dans des soutiens-gorge volés, n'acceptant pas son manque de poitrine, chose qu'il ne faisait plus désormais, fort heureusement. Il avait une longue perruque blonde mal coiffé et on voyait à des kilomètres qu'il s'agissait de mauvais plastique. Il se tenait dans la position qu'on pouvait appeler "théière", une main opposée sur l'épaule de Mathieu.

Celui-ci se tenait vers le centre de la photo. Il souriait, ses cheveux sous un chapeau dans le style des vieux chapeau des années 1950 qui lui donnait pourtant du charisme. Il portait une veste noir et rouge de Mass Effect malgré la chaleur perceptible par le soleil brillant dans les cieux azur. Il avait un sourire heureux et tenait par la taille non pas pas sa petite amie ( ou son ) mais celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, le Geek, tous deux accroupie au sol pour qu'on puisse voir tout le monde sur la photo. Il se voulait très protecteur en ce temps là.

Et le Geek, tout juste adolescent du haut de ses douze ans, la bouille ronde et à croquer, plus petit d'au moins deux têtes que sa taille aujourd'hui, souriait. Un sourire radieux qu'il adressait à la caméra et au monde entier. Un sourire qui signifiait "Je suis heureux". Il portait toujours sa casquette habituel qui lui fut offerte par Mathieu et un tee-shirt jaune trop grand pour lui.

Cette photo avait été prise le mois suivant l'arrivée le Geek dernier arrivée de la maison. Le Patron n'était pas sur l'image, il avait refusé d'y être si la mémoire de Mathieu était bonne. Le Geek s'était très vite et très bien fait accepté par les autres qui le trouvé trop mignon, trop gentil et trop chou. Tout le monde lui faisait des cadeaux et le chouchouter comme leur frère.

\- C'est dégueulasse.

C'est ce qu'avait dit le Patron, deux mois après avoir pris la photo trois mois après l'arrivée du Geek. Il était rentré dans la chambre de Mathieu sans toquer, juste après que celui-ci est offert un ours en peluche au petit nouveau. Le maître de la maison était sur son bureau, écrivant ses recommandés qu'il ne faisait pas par ordinateur par le biais du nerd à l'époque mais sur feuille et avec un stylo.

\- De quoi ? avait demandé l'adulte, de sept ans l'année du criminel

\- Cette relation que vous avez tous avec cet enfant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il vit dans un monde de merde, on essaye simplement de le rendre joyeux. Et il est jeune, on ne peut pas lui demander de se comporter comme...

\- La ferme... avait pesté l'homme en noir, cigarette en bouché faisant tomber la cendre sur le tapis. C'est pas bon pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de lui faire plaisir ?

Le Patron avait rit, mains dans les poches, une bonne minute, empêchant Mathieu de parler, avant de se reprendre. Il avait rehausser ses lunettes, toc qu'il avait gardé avec le temps, et dit :

\- Tu fais quoi si ça foire ? Si la police apprend tes magouilles ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport...

\- Répond !

\- On se séparera et j'irais en taule pour vous sauver. J'suis un gars comme ça, j'aide les autres. Si la police intervient, je serais le seul à faire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais au début. T'es pas comme ça, Mathieu, je te connais. Si la police intervient, tu te serais cassé en nous laissant dans la merde parce que tu es le seul à connaître nos prénoms et tu en aurais dénoncé un au pif. Mais t'as changé. Tu fais ça pour le Geek ? T'as craqué devant sa tête de victime ?

\- Je... Oui... Mais je ne vois pas le mal !

\- Sauf que, si la police apprend tout, on se séparera. C'est ça ?

Mathieu avait répété la phrase dans sa tête avant d'hocher lentement la tête, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir l'homme en noir.

\- Et tu penses que ça fera du bien au Geek de perdre tout le monde tout à coup ? D'un seul coup, de se faire emmener à l'autre bout du pays dans je-ne-sais qu'elle orphelinat, nous perdant tous de vue, tu penses qu'il le vivra bien ?

Le maître des lieux n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça, au vrai. Alors il hocha négativement la tête.

\- Tu penses qu'il faut faire quoi alors ? dit-il. Tous nous ignorer et rester dans notre coin ? Faire croire qu'on ne l'aime pas ? Le martyriser pour qu'il ne s'attache pas ? C'est complètement stu...

\- Exactement. C'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Mathieu avait fixé, incrédule, l'homme en noir, cherchant à percer son regard sous ses lunettes sans y parvenir, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait de lui. Mais non, le Patron était sérieux.

\- Dans cette maison, on ne vit pas dans un monde en couleur, c'est vrai. Mais n'essaye pas de le peindre, Mathieu. On vit dans un monde gris et solitaire. Faut pas s'attacher. Alors, je te le dis, ne t'attache pas. Et fais passer le message aux autres. On ne s'attache pas. On s'éloigne. Et tout ira bien.

Le Patron avait quitté la pièce, quittant le mur sur lequel il était accoudé depuis le début. Et il avait disparut dans les marchés de leur ancienne maison.

Mathieu avait réfléchi à ce que lui avait dit son cadet pendant des semaines et ses réflexions l'avait isolé quelques temps. Lorsque le Geek lui emmenait son repas sur un plateau et qu'il tentait d'engager une conversation sur son isolement, il l'ignorait, perdu dans ses pensées, assis sur la chaise à roulette de son bureau. Puis il avait compris que le Patron avait raison. Et il ne s'était plus montré distant avec le Geek mais exécrable, ne cessant de l'insulter ou de le rabaisser. Il avait mal lorsqu'il faisait ça mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Que lorsqu'ils se sépareraient, ce sera moins dur. Pour le Geek comme pour Mathieu. Et les autres avaient fait pareil à contre-cœur en écoutant les conseils de l'adulte. Tous jouaient la comédie face au garçon qui croyait que tous le haïssaient...

Et, trois ans plus tard, Mathieu continuait de fixer cette photo qu'il avait caché aux yeux des autres et du Geek. Dans la maison, il n'y avait aucune photo de tous les membres réunis. Il n'y avait que des photos solitaire. Mathieu serra la photo contre son torse et cligna des yeux, ses larmes, il ne pût les retenir plus longtemps.

Il enjamba les objets détruits de sa chambre et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler les gouttelettes le long de ses jeux puis dans son cou avant de glisser sous son tee-shirt. La vue trouble, il fixa la photo, sa main tremblante et il dit d'une voix forte mais tremblante, reprenant les paroles de l'homme en noir :

\- On ne s'attache pas. On s'éloigne. Et tout ira bien...

Il passa un doigt sur le visage souriant du Geek puis murmura à un être invisible, entre deux sanglots couverts par la musique :

\- Regarde-moi, Geek, regarde ce que je suis. Un traître ! Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je me suis attaché... Je me suis attaché à toi... Et regarde, en plus, je pleure... J'aurais dû être comme toi et ne pas m'attacher.

La musique battait son plein mais Mathieu avait l'impression d'être seul au monde dans un territoire silencieux. Il se sentait sourd, perdu dans sa réflexion et ses phrases résonnaient en lui comme un cri en montagne.

\- C'est ta faute si je pleure, ajouta-t-il avec une voix faussement en colère, le réprimandant sans conviction. Ta faute ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tu partes ? Que tu partes alors que je me suis attaché ?!

La musique s'arrêta après un dernier solo de basse particulièrement puissant. Le silence vint. Un vrai silence. Les autres aussi c'étaient arrêté de parler. Mathieu lâcha la photo qui tomba sur les morceaux de crânes en céramique brisé. Il attendit quelques instants, les mains toujours en position mais vides, les lèvres tremblantes. Puis il mit ses mains devant sa bouche, ses doigts griffant son visage et légèrement écartés pour qu'il puisse voir la photo au sol.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé... je me suis attaché...

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Ça fout le bad ou pas ? Je l'ai moi-même, ce bad, parce que j'écoute des musiques tristes en même temps XD J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! Vos larmes invisibles lavent mon retard... On se revoit... Je vais arrêter de donner des dates pour ne plus vous dégoûter. On se revoit quand je peux mes moutons :3


	16. La petite voix solitaire

Merci pour vos review du précédant chapitre :3 Désolée si je ne prends pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre. Si vous voulez que je le fasse, faites le moi savoir. Une nouvelle fois, mes plus plates excuses pour ces publications de chapitres qui sont de plus en plus lentes -"  
ON A DÉPASSÉ LA BARRE DES 3,000 VIEWS ! Vous êtes fous, tous fous !

Bon chapitre les moutons noirs ;) :

* * *

Geek avait peur. Geek avait froid. Geek avait faim. Mais Geek ne pouvait se confiait à personne. Ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Le Patron semblait bien au chaud dans son costard. Mais le pauvre Geek en short et manches courtes, pieds nus, tentant vainement de se mettre sous la fine couverture, avait-il chaud ? Non. Il grelottait. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds. Mais il ne disait rien. Il se murait dans le silence. Seul le claquement de ses dents provoquait un son.

-Tu as froid ? demanda finalement le Patron en la regardant, assis sur sa chaise à bascule, cigarette en bouche, comme à son habitude puisque, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, le Geek brandissait sa lampe et lui ordonnait de reculer

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas mais se frotta les bras pour frictionner une maigre chaleur. Dehors il pleuvait. Il avait beau être à l'abri sous le toit de la cabane, l'air était affreusement frais et humide.

-Oui, tu as froid, conclut le Patron.

Il se leva et commença à s'approcher de sa victime. En le voyant s'avancer, les yeux du Geek s'agrandirent par l'effroi et il serra un peu plus le manche de sa lampe, prêt à le brandir. Mais le Patron passa devant lui avec indifférence. Il chercha dans quelques placards une quelconque couverture mais il ne trouva rien de plus que des tais d'oreillers. Il abandonna donc l'idée d'une couette. L'homme en noir enleva son veston et s'avança vers l'adolescent puis lui posait sur les épaules. Mais le Geek fit un bond instinctif en arrière, les bras croisés devant le torse en défensif,lampe dénuée d'ampoule toujours en main, les yeux écarquillés. Le Patron recula, au fond de lui compréhensif. Il posa sur le bord du lit la veste et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il le décida assez loin, le Geek avança à quatre pattes sur le lit, prit la veste puis repartit le plus loin possible de l'homme. Il la mit, se sentant tout de suite plus au chaud, et se blottit dedans pour toujours plus de chaleur. Par chance, la veste était trop grande pour lui, ce qui lui permit d'avoir le vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisse et les manches d'une main trop grande. C'était aussi agréable qu'une couette chauffante.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il enfin repliant les jambes sur lui-même pour aussi les réchauffer.

-J'irais trouver du bois sec lorsque la pluie cessera. J'en achèterais s'il faut.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Le Patron fixa intensément le Geek derrière ses lunettes avant de dire d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre et non tremblnte, comme à chaque fois que son ventre le tansait d'une douleur inimaginable :

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Tu me nourris, même si j'ai refusé de boire la soupe, me donnes ta veste et me propose d'aller acheter du bois pour me réchauffer. Pourquoi ? Je suis quoi, moi, dans cette histoire ? Suis-je ton prisonnier ou simplement un gars que t'enfermes par simple amusement ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?

-Je…

Comment ce gosse arrivait-il à poser des questions auquel jamais le Patron n'arrivait à répondre ? Était-il médium ? Le Patron ne répondit pas et partit vers la gazinière. Il alluma l'une des plaques pendant plusieurs secondes pour échapper au regard brûlant du garçon dans son cou. Des flammes bleutées jaillirent, répandant l'odeur nauséeuse de gaz à bas-prix. Le Patron indiqua un placard an dessous de la gazinière.

-Fais c'que tu veux à manger, il y a plusieurs boite de nourritures à réchauffer. Je ne reste pas pour la soirée : ils vont remarquer mon absence.

Il quitta la maison sans un regard mais, une fois dehors, il se tordit de douleur face aux coups qu'il tentait de cacher au Geek. Dans son esprit jaillissait le visage du Geek sous tous les angles. Il revit l'enfant allongé sur son lit, plaqué par son poids, alors qu'il se débattait comme un beau diable. Il repensa au contact de sa peau sous ses lèvres lorsqu'il embrassait son cou.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ça mais fut pris de haut-le-cœur. Il courut entre les arbres avant de vomir le maigre repas du midi. C'était infect. Il cracha ensuite pour enlever cet amère goût de sa bouche. Il resta un moment à fixer ses pieds, en appui sur ses genoux, ne clignant pas des yeux, légèrement haletant. Il resta là de longues minutes alors que la pluie lui mouillait le dos et ruisselait dans ses cheveux.

-Je n'étais pas moi ce jour, chuchota-t-il en repensant au jour où il avait violenté l'adolescent, je ne contrôlais pas la pilule…

« _Et là ?_ lui demanda une petite voix intérieure _. Est-ce que tu te contrôles ?_ »

-Je crois que oui.

« _Mais que fais le Geek enfermé dans un cabanon alors ?_ »

\- Que... ?

Le Patron cessa de respirer quelques instants en entendant cette phrase dans sa tête, murmuré par sa conscience elle-même. Il cria un frappa avec son pied dans un tronc noueux qui fléchit sous le coup.

-Non, je ne me contrôle pas ! cria-t-il. Je fais comme je peux pour ne pas craquer, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

 _« Pour ne pas « craquer » ? Tu as peur de lui sauter dessus mais tu l'enfermes dans_ _ **ton**_ _cabanon ? »_

Oui, en y réfléchissant, le Patron n'avait rien de logique dans sa démarche. Enfermer ce gosse dans une cabane alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner pour e pas lui faire de mal, c'était stupide. Que ferait le Patron s'il ne se contrôlait plus ? Qu'arriverait-il au Geek ?

-J'ai juste envie de l'avoir près de moi… J'aime bien sa présence, les coups sont moins puissant…

« _Tu l'aimes ?_ »

-J'en sais rien… Je crois.

« _Non, tu ne crois pas : tu en es sûr. Tu penses constamment à lui, tu rêves de lui et tu aimes sa présence. Tu sais très bien que cette pilule n'a pas choisi le Geek au hasard, tu l'aimais déjà avant. Mais tu es le Patron, tu ne veux pas connaitre l'amour. Tu as peur de redevenir le faible que tu étais dans ta jeunesse alors tu ne veux pas connaitre le bonheur, la joie, l'amour et l'amitié. Tu te caches sous une facette de noir, de pêchés et de perversité. Mais tu_ _ **aimes**_ _le Geek, c'est pour ça que tu luttes autant. Tu ne te fais pas à l'idée de l'aimer. Douce torture, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il insulta mentalement cette petite voix qui n'était que l'écho des pensées qu'il ruminait à longueur de journée.

« _Au fond de toi, tu le sais, tu refuses de l'admettre mais tu le sais : ce n'était pas sous l'emprise de la pilule que tu as embrassé le Geek. Tu étais tout à fait lucide. Et_ tu as apprécié. »

\- Mais le Geek ne m'aime pas.

 _« Alors pourquoi a-t-il ouvert sa porte ce soir là, lorsque tu l'as supplié ? Il a eu confiance en toi. Et, à ton avis, où a-t-il puiser la force de te faire confiance malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait ?_ »

Il secoua la tête pour ne plus entendre cette stupide voix et ne répondit pas. Il marcha en essayant de ne penser à rien, bien que le visage du Geek lui revienne constamment en tête, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la maison, ce soir. Il irait directement au Mouton Noir. De toute façon, à qui allait-il manquer ? Sûrement pas au Geek. Les autres auront peut-être des doutes mais ils l'entendrons rentrer bourré au milieu de la nuit et ils ne se poserons pas de questions. Non, c'est sûr, ce soir, il ne manquerait à personne. Par contre, les Squirrel lui manquait déjà...

* * *

Là, je suis dans la mouise. Week-end où je n'ai pas pu écrire et une semaine de révision pour e brevet, il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres en stock avant d'être à court. Il va donc falloir que vous patientiez. Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite que je peux mais je ne veux pas non plus bâcler les chapitres. On se revoit quand je peux, mes moutons ;)


	17. Le Mouton Noir

-« Hello mes p'tits moutons noirs ! Je suis de retour !

\- On s'en fout ! On veut voir la suite !

\- Ok… »

Plus sérieusement, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il n'a pas énormément d'importance mais il en reste un peu plus mouvementé que les autres. Si l'histoire vous ennui, que vous la trouvez lente et chiante, dites-le.

Je vous laisse mes p'tits moutons noirs ) :

* * *

Le Geek enleva la veste du Patron. Il amassa dans la maison tous les cartons et bouts de papiers qu'il trouva ainsi que les derniers morceaux de bois. Il mit les bûches humides qui traînaient dans un panier en osier devant le petit feu qu'il avait fait pour les sécher plus vite. Il alla ensuite fouiller dans les placards un petit truc à manger et il se décida pour des nouilles chinoises. Il fit cuir de l'eau sur la plaque en surchauffe puis mit ses pâtes et les mangea ensuite dans un bol, assis sur la petite table du coin. C'était tellement silencieux que s'en était flippant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, il s'allongea pris le plaid du lit dans lequel il s'enveloppa avant de se mettre face au feu qui crépitait doucement. Il mit les bûches dedans, els jugeant assez sèche. L'adolescent se délecta de la chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée de brique d'argile et il se perdit dans la danse des flammes rougeoyantes.

Il songea à son cas. Emprisonné au milieu d'une forêt par un fou psychopathe mais dans de bonnes conditions, voilà qui était paradoxales. Il aurait tendance à se plaindre mais le Patron n'avait montré aucun signe de violence car il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait pas d'ordinateur et pas de lien avec le monde extérieur.

Il pensa aussi aux autres. Le Panda, le Prof, le Hippie, LE Fille, Mathieu… Est-ce qu'ils la cherchaient comme il l'espérait ? Ou est-ce qu'ils cherchaient déjà à la remplacer comme dit par son geôlier ? Il aimerait énormément qu'il le cherche mais, même s'ils le cherchaient, pourrait-il le trouver dans cette cabane ? Était-elle loin de la ville ou de la maison ? Il n'en savait rien : par la fenêtre, il ne voyait que des arbres et de la pluie, une pluie incessante ces derniers temps, comme si elle retranscrivait les émotions du Geek.

Même bien traité, la peur persistait dans le cœur du Geek : il restait enfermé avec ce Patron. Et le souvenir de cet homme le plaquant contre un lit en l'embrassant dans le cou, disant qu'un rapport non consentant lui convenait, était encore bien marqué dans sa mémoire. Avec le Patron, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Il pouvait se montrer gentil comme il l'avait fait puis disjoncter en une seconde et le tuer en lui craquant le cou du bout de ses longs doigts.

Le Geek n'était pas un gosse très beau ou très attirant, toujours avec sa casquette, ses tee-shirt trop large et son air de victime. Mais pourquoi le Patron l'enfermait-il ? Que voulait-il du garçon ? Ça ne semblait pas être du sexe puisqu'il avait déjà eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de violer l'enfant. Mais, alors, quoi ? L'adolescent était loin de se douter que c'était par simple repos pour son ventre que le Patron l'avait emmené ici. Un repos où les coups se font moins forts...

Alors qu'il se croyait seul, perdu dans cette cabane au milieu des bois ainsi que dans ses pensées, solitaire jusqu'à l'aube où le Patron viendra voir si tout va bien, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, réveillant le Geek de sa torpeur. Il sursauta et courut jusqu'à la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la voiture de Mathieu ou bien du Panda. Mais il ne vit rien. Par contre, il entendit les roues de la voiture pataugeait dans la boue. Puis les moteurs se coupèrent et une portière s'ouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du Patron qui venait toujours à pied après un certain point pour ne pas que l'on suive les traces de roues jusqu'à la cabane. Et puis, il ne devait revenir que le matin. Alors de qui pouvait-il s'agir ?

-C'est l'un deux, pria le Geek à voix haute, le Hippie, la Fille ou bien le Prof, l'un deux est venu me chercher.

La porte trembla, résistante, avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup sec sur le Patron, trempé, sa clope éteinte par l'eau en bouche, les cheveux plaqué sur le crâne et le costard ruisselant de gouttelettes fraîches.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le Geek en reculant de la fenêtre, peiné de ne pas voir l'un de ses camarades. Tu ne devais revenir que demain.

-Tu me manquais, bredouilla l'homme.

Le Geek sentit tous les poils de son corps s'hérisser en même tant que son teint pâlit jusqu'à lui donnait un air malade et frileux : le Patron était ivre. C'était une ivresse immense, telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir sa tête droite. Mais ses jambes, ils les tenaient bien droites et prêtes à marcher opérationnellement. Ou à courir.

Il s'avança d'un pas en direction du Geek qui recula de même, hésitant à l'attitude à avoir. Devait-il rester calme en essayant de faire sortir le Patron en lui parlant ? Le bousculer pour fuir à toutes jambes ? Hurler et se cacher dans le petit cabanon ? Il n'en savait rien alors il décida de gagner du temps en parlant.

-Alors, Patron, tu étais où ?

-Au baaar, répondit l'homme d'une voix lente.

-Lequel ? Le Sumer Pub ? tenta le Geek

-Nan !dit-il, séchement

L'homme en noir s'avança de nouveau en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Et le Geek se munit de sa lampe de chevet à la peinture grattée par le temps et le bois jaunis. Il la garda dans son dos, la braquer face à lui risquant d'énerver le Patron.

-Le Malibu ? dit-il vivement, la voix saccadée

-Le Mouton Noir.

Il regarda autour d'un air incertain, cherchant à toute vitesse une idée.

-Oh ! Je ne le connais pas, c'est où ? demanda le Geek, tremblant de la tête aux pieds

-A côté du bar à putes.

Le Geek déglutit face au sourire pervers qu'affichait le Patron désormais. Il prit un verre sur le plan de travail et le mit face à lui.

-Tu veux de l'eau ?

-Pas soif, dit l'homme en noir.

Le Geek inspira profondément et indiqua le feu qui crépitait paresseusement. Il prit un oreiller sur le lit et le posa au sol.

-Tu as l'air gelé, tu ne veux pas te mettre près du feu pour te réchauffer un peu ? Ç... ça te fera du bien.

-Non, je ne veux pas ça…

L'adolescent commençait à flipper. Le regard lubrique que lui lançait l'adulte n'avait rien de très agréable et soulageant.

-Tu veux que je te fasse cuire un truc ? Tu dois avoir faim et puis ça te réchauffera d'une autre manière.

-Ok.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir de soulagement et commença et ce qui avait l'air d'être des pâtes dans un placard. Il prit les condiments et voulu les mettre sur le plan de travail mais le Patron ajouta :

-J'veux bien… S'il y a un dessert.

-Je crois que y'a des compotes.

Le Patron admirait l'innocence du garçon tout juste âgé de la quinzaine. Il n'était encore qu'un gosse qui n'avait connaissance des relations sexuelles que dans les forums « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de copine ? en 20 points». Il prit une bouteille d'alcool fort et la bu goulûment, ignorant la brûlure qui glissait le long de son gosier. Il poussa un soupir d'extase provenant du plus profond de la gorge puis s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de dessert là.

Le Geek fit tomber la casserole en métal qu'il venait de sortir d'un placard et fixait d'un œil déconcerté l'intérieur dudit placard. Il avait apprit certaines choses sur son blog. Le Patron posa brusquement sa bouteille, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de son contenue sur sa main, et éclata d'un rire sonore et sombre. Lorsque le Geek se redressa pour croiser son regard, l'adulte prit un sourire sardonique et réellement flippant. Le Geek comprit immédiatement ses intentions.

-Il n'y a pas de dessert, bégaya l'enfant en serrant et tordant son tee-shirt sous ses doigts.

Le Patron s'avança vers lui et se mit en face, le garçon dos au plan de travail, ne pouvant reculer.

-Je crois qu'on s'est mal comprit, souffla-t-il de son haleine puant la bière. Je ne veux pas de repas s'il n'y a pas de dessert…

Le Geek tenta de s'enfuir sur le côté mais le Patron mit ses mains de chaque côté de lui et approcha son visage du sien, lentement, doucement, prenant le temps de sentir la peur montait dans le garçon. Une peur irrémédiable qui montait dans son cœur, un cœur qui montait et aurait pu sortir de son corps tant il battait vite. Une peur qui se lit dans les yeux d'un animal lorsqu'on s'approche de lui trop vite sur le visage d'un gosse lorsqu'on rend une interrogation sur le regard d'une femme qui apprend que son mari a eu un accident de voiture. Une peur profonde, blanche dans le cœur mais noire de sentiment. Une peur qui ne peut être que noire vue les mauvaises choses qu'elle apporte.

Le Patron prit en étau le cou de sa victime de ses doigts à la fois doux et rugueux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi saoul et lucide à la fois. Jamais les coups de la pilule ne s'était fait si faible. Il approcha encore un peu son visage pour l'embrasser. Juste un baiser, du bout des lèvres, si doux que le Geek se sentirait obligé d'y répondre. Et tout serait fini…

Mais le Geek n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il prit la cuillère en bois dans la casserole bouillante et frappa le Patron avec. L'homme recula avec un hurlement de douleur. L'enfant se mit à courir, dans la mauvaise direction cependant. Il ne trouva comme seule porte que celle de la salle de bain. Mais il n'eut pas le choix de faire demi-tour et entra dedans, le Patron déjà à sa poursuite.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais aussi pour ne pas être cloîtré dans un angle avec l'adulte au dessus de lui. Il chercha une issue, un moyen de sortir sans foncer droit sur son ennemi. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu vas payer, sale chienne !

Le Patron entra dans la pièce. Il vit directement sa victime qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper d'ici et courut vers elle. Les yeux du Geek grandirent d'effroi. Et ce fut inespéré lorsque l'homme en noir glissa sur une flaque d'eau et tomba au sol. L'adolescent ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et l'enjamba à toute vitesse pour s'enfuir de la maison. Il traversa le salon et, à un mètre seulement de la porte d'entrée, alors que l'espoir montait en lui comme une vague sur le sable brûlant d'une plage mais, comme chaque vague, l'espoir repartit aussi vite qu'arrivé, le Patron lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Le Geek hurla lorsqu'il le tira en arrière. Il tomba au sol, faisant tomber sa casquette brune, et poussa un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête percuta le sol. Le Patron ne mit que quelques secondes à plaquer le garçon au sol en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

-Comme on se retrouve, hein ? rigola-t-il

Il s'approcha de son visage et le Geek crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais le Patron n'était pas de l'avis de jouer le romantisme et il parsema son cou de baisers brûlants et mutins qui faisaient tressaillir le garçon. Il monta jusqu'à son oreille de la même démarche où il chuchota :

-Sauf que, ici, personne ne pourra te sauver.

Le Geek se bouscula, tâtant le sol des mains à la recherche de quelques choses pour l'aider. Il trouva sa casquette, guère utile, qu'il jeta un peu plus loin et il continua de tâter. Il trouva enfin quelque chose puis prit ce qui lui tomba sur la main et leva brusquement le bras. La casserole ! Celle préalablement faite tombée lorsque le Patron avait fait comprendre ses intentions. Le Geek eut juste le temps d'apercevoir sa surface brillante et métallique qu'elle frappa de son socle plat la joue de l'homme en noir qui s'effondra sur le côté dans un faible gémissement rauque.

L'enfant laissa tomber la casserole sur le côté, les bras au dessus de lui, et il fixa longtemps la lumière grésillante de la pièce, haletant. Il tourna la tête vers la masse noire et endormie du Patron et se releva brusquement. Il l'avait frappé... Il l'avait frappé. Il l'avait frappé ! Oh merde ! Il ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier que l'homme était envie : il courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit de la cabane. Ses pieds nus eurent du mal à marcher sur le sol froid et bétonné du petit perron mais, lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans la boue, il recula instinctivement.

Le souffle encore court, il regarda la forêt. Les arbres qui s'entassaient sans ordre, les racines mouvant sous la terre et les verres, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la boue. Les arbres de la nuit et les ombres fantomatiques qu'ils formaient au clair de lune. Les feuilles qui bruissaient au gré du vent. Les branches qui ployaient et s'agitaient sous la pluie tonitruante. Pas de lumière, pas d'étoiles, pas d'astre crémeux qu'est la lune. Juste un ciel. Un ciel aux mille nuances. Le gris d'acier, le bleu métallique, le noir de plomb. Camouflant les créatures obscures de la nuit, bêtes sanguinaires sans visage, deux yeux lumineux dans l'ombre, la nuit était l'une des plus sombres que le Geek est pu voir. Non, il n'était pas prêt à s'engager là-dedans. Il regarda longtemps la nuit, ses vêtements et cheveux volants au vent, se mouillant, se plaquant à sa joue. Il ferma la porte du cabanon et s'assit au sol, repliant ses jambes sur lui-même pour un peu de chaleur.

Il avait eu sa chance de s'évader, une chance qu'il avait tant espérée. Mais, maintenant qu'il était dehors, que faire ? Partir dans n'importe quelle direction, sans vêtement ou lampe, en espérant tomber sur sa maison ? C'était risqué. Alors il se décida à attendre l'aube pour partir.

Il aurait pu entrer dans le cabanon prendre une lampe, une veste et partir. Mais il n'osait même pas ouvrir la porte. Alors il se cala contre la porte, descendit le plus qu'il pu son pantalon sur ses jambes et se mit en boule sur le sol, n'attendant qu'une chose, que l'aube vienne dans sa pâleur habituelle.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Pas du tout ? Exceptionnellement ? Bof ? Dites-le moi et répondez au mini sondage que voilà :

1) Trouvez-vous l'histoire trop molle ?  
2) Les personnages sont-ils bien exploités ?  
3) Quel personnage trouvez-vous trop peu vu ? Voudriez-vous qu'il apparaisse plus ?  
4) Quelle est, selon vous, le degrés de connerie du Patron ?

Je vous en pris, répondez, même si vous avez la flemme. Même les anonymes, c'est juste pour me donner une idée de ce que vous aimez. ;)

Je fais également le point des publications (l'histoire ayant dépassé la moitié depuis quelques temps déjà, désolée de vous l'apprendre) :

2 chapitres par semaine. Je pense un le week-end et l'autre le mercredi mais je peux en mettre deux un même week-end si je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas le temps.

A plus les moutons !


	18. L'accord matinal

\- Et, là, le Patron rentre bourré dans le cabanon et tente d'agresser sexuellement le Geek qui s'échappe en  
le frappant avec une casserole qui, miraculeusement, n'atteint que sa joue avec une partie lisse. Mais le gamin, trop faible et apeuré,  
n'arrive pas à s'aventurer dans la forêt en pleine nuit et dort comme un clochard sur le perron de la maison.

\- T'as encore pris de la drogue ?

\- Noooon...

\- PandaRoux.

\- J'vais au centre de désintox la semaine prochaine...

\- C'est c'que je me disais.

BREF ! L'envi de faire une introduction complètement stupide m'est monté. Bon, je sais, l'histoire commence sérieusement et lentement à arriver à sa fin. Pas d'inquiétude, il reste tout de même quelques chapitres, je vous rassure. Mais bon, j'aimerais faire une petite mise au point sur certain truc (je voulais dire points mais ça aurait fait une répétition...) :

Je tiens à remercier DkuCat et Nimfa Trickery qui, depuis le début, suive cette fanfictions et postent pleins de gentils reviews. Je suis persuadée que d'autres personne sont comme elles mais, sans review, dur pour moi de le savoir :/ Et je sais également que d'autres personnes, qui ont déjà posté une review, suivent l'histoire avec la même ardeur, ce qui me rend toute contente :3, mais je tenais à les remercier pour les _nombreuses_ reviews postées ;)

Voici le top 3 des chapitres qui ont eu le plus de visites (les views ne sont pas trop à considérer) sont :

3 - Le chapitre 15 - Photo de famille (126 visites) : ce qui me fait plaisir vu le temps et la passion (mon chapitre favoris depuis le début)) que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous à autant plus à lire qu'à moi à l'écrire ;)

2 - Le chapitre 12 - Tupperware (145 visites) : Un peu étonnée puisque ce chapitre n'a ni grande importance, ni grand intérêt. Il n'en reste qu'il semble vous avoir plu.

1 (*bruit de tambour*) Le chapitre 1 - La maison des Sommet : C'est si étonnant ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout XD. Il est l'épisode central donc il est normal qu'il possède 343 visites (!) ;)

Voici désormais l'épisode qui a eu le moins de visites : Le chapitre 5 - Sachet de pilules vertes avec seulement (ce qui est quand même énorme à mes yeux de noob) 75 visites ! Oui, ça m'a étonnée... ET PAS QU'UN PEU ! Le chapitre 5 est le chapitre pilote qui a fait toute l'histoire donc je trouvais étrange qu'il soit dernier dans le classement ! Même le chapitre 17 possède plus de views ! Donc je suis très étonnée, je l'avoue.

Enfin bon, assez blablater, peu de parole, plus d'histoire, je vais vous laisser avec l'histoire p'tits moutons noirs ;)

PS : il risque d'y avoir ce genre de récapitulatif dans quelques chapitres (sûrement le dernier).

* * *

Lorsque le Patron ouvrit les yeux, le soleil n'était pas haut dans le ciel et l'aube pointait tout juste. Il s'étira et tenta de remonter la couverture sur son corps, transit de froid, mais il ne trouva qu'une casserole. Incompréhensif, il se redressa et tenta de bailler mais une douleur lascivante lui prit à la joue. Il porta sa main à celle-ci mais ne sentit rien d'autre que sa peau, bien que cela soit douloureux au toucher. Il papillonna des yeux et comprit qu'il était allongé sur le sol froid de la cabane. Il tenta de se récapituler sa soirée. En vain. Il se souvenait seulement être allé au Mouton Noir.

-Mais pourquoi je suis ici, alors ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute

Il repensa soudain au Geek qu'il avait laissé seul pour la soirée dans la cabane. Il se redressa vivement en s'appuyant sur ses mains qui craquaient sous l'effort. Il se remit sur pied et regarda autour de lui d'un air égaré, perdu mais affreusement stressé. Il porta en premier lieu son regard sur le lit. Vide. Froid. Le Geek n'avait pas dormi. Pas ici en tout cas. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain et découvrit la porte grande ouverte. Non, le garçon n'était pas assez stupide pour utiliser la douche avec la porte ouverte alors que le Patron était dans les parages.

Le Geek n'était pas là. L'horreur se prit à la gorge du Patron qui voyait déjà Mathieu le dénoncer aux flics ou le virer de la maison. Il voyait déjà le Panda et le Prof jubiler de son départ. Il voyait également le Geek le gifler et lui hurler dessus avant de le foutre dehors en le poussant du bout de sa lampe sans ampoule.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, mit ses lunettes, puis courut d'instinct jusqu'à la porte. Il ne fallait pas que le Geek parvienne jusqu'à la maison. Le Patron savait qu'il était dans un cercle vicieux. Il savait qu'il faisait du mal au Geek en l'enfermant. Mais le laisser partir annoncerait sa fin. Alors il fallait qu'il le retrouve et le résonne. Il ouvrit la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre facilement, mais elle percuta quelque chose. -Mais, que… ?

Il poussa un peu plus sur la prote pour déloger ce qui la bloquait. Peut-être le Geek avait-il mis une bûche en bois pour bloquer la porte avant d s'enfuir. Sauf que la « bûche » gémit. Et cela stoppa net le Patron qui passa simplement sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le Geek était là. Il avait, pendant sa veillée, cligné une fois de trop les yeux. Et ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas rouverts. Alors il était là, en boule sur le perron, les pieds bleus, les lèvres violacées, immobile. Et ce fut la peur qui prit le Patron cette fois-ci. Et si le gamin ne se réveillait jamais, s'il était en train de s'éteindre sous la froid et la pluie.

Il poussa un peu plus la porte, poussant également le corps frêle du Geek, pour pouvoir passer. Mais, alors qu'il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour que le Patron passe, le Geek ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira à même le sol et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre mais, lorsqu'il comprit, il n'était plus fatigué du tout.

-Je me suis endormi ! piailla-t-il, s'insultant lui-même de son égard

Il se leva avec facilité, comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il était debout, et partit pieds nus dans la boue. Il eut une hésitation face à tous ces arbres et toutes ses directions et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir regardé de quelle direction était venue la voiture du Patron, toujours planté au milieu des feuilles. Il se décida à partir vers l'ouest. De toute façon, il aboutirait obligatoirement quelque part. Mais le Patron s'empressa de sortir maintenant le perron libre.

-Geek !

Celui-ci se retourna puis recula de quelques pas en voyant l'homme en noir.

-Geek, je t'en supplie.

-Ne m'approche pas ! dit le Geek en prenant un morceau de bois au sol comme seule arme potable. Tu n'es qu'un fou ! Un con ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Tu en as déjà fait assez.

Le Patron n'obéit pas et s'avança dans la boue, lui chaussé, lui permettant de marcher mieux et plus vite.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas approcher, espèce de malade !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ces mots blessaient l'homme en noir. Entendre ce garçon l'insultait de la sorte, lui qui avait toujours baissé la tête à sa vue, était douloureux. Encore plus maintenant que le Patron commençait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour le gamin.

-Geek… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la veille.

L'adolescent serra un peu plus son bout de bois et ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'il revoyait des images de la veille lui défiler devant la rétine. Ses mains tremblèrent ainsi que ses jambes qui peinaient à le maintenir debout. Le Patron remarqua l'horreur que ressentait sa victime et il comprit. Il murmura en reculant d'un pas mal assuré :

-Geek, je t'ai fait mal ?

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant porta sa main libre à son épaule où se dessinait un énorme hématome bleu. Le Patron recula d'un nouveau pas, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se portait à sa bouche pour lui pinçait les lèvres, l'autre pointait, tremblante, le Geek.

-Oh mon dieu… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Alors ne dis rien et indique moi le chemin de la maison ! clama l'enfant en cachant sa blessure dû à sa chute sous son tee-shirt couvert de boue

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Le Patron sentit les coups dans son ventre revenir. Comme ils lui avaient manqué…

-Je ne peux pas te ramener à la maison. J'en suis incapable. Je ne pourrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes perdus ?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Geek, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout m'échappe, me file entre les doigts. Je ne contrôle plus rien. J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas là, enfermé entre les troncs de cette forêt.

-Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ramène-moi.

Le Geek était froid, cinglant, violent. Il n'arrivait pas, malgré ses efforts, à éprouver de la compassion pour l'homme en noir, son geôlier. Il essayait de se dire que, comme il le disait, le Patron ne contrôlait rien. Mais, même s'il arrivait à en éprouver une once, il restait enfermé ici, avec lui. Pourquoi l'adulte refusait-il de le ramener ?

-C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Mais, un jour, je te promets que tu rentreras.

-Combien de promesses as-tu tenu dans ta vie, Patron ? Deux ? L'une pour promettre de t'occuper des bordels, l'autre pour te jurer de baiser toutes les filles de la planète ?

Le Patron soupira : l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il était malade et qu'il n'avait rien voulu de tout cela. Mais il le comprenait : comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Il n'était qu'un adulte irréfléchi qui avait enfermé un gosse sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il était stupide. Mais il devait faire entrer le Geek car c'était trop tard.

-J'irais mieux dans deux semaines, dit le Patron après un instant.

C'était complètement faux. Il n'irait jamais mieux, il avait trop mal. Il avait l'impression que ces douleurs avaient toujours étaient là. Mais il ne les supportait déjà plus. Mais sa maladie ne devait pas empêcher le Geek de vivre. Et puis, l'homme devait se rendre à l'évidence : jamais le Geek ne l'aimera. Malgré tout, il se donna deux semaines pour tenter de faire changer le Geek d'avis. Et, s'il n'y arrivait pas, il le convaincrait de ne rien dire aux autres et il ramènerait le garçon en mentant l'avoir trouvé dans une ville voisine.

-Je te ramènerais, je t'en donne ma parole.

-Mais que vaut ta parole ?

\- Rien. Mais je te le promets que je la tiendrais.

-Alors promet-moi également de ne plus boire et de ne plus me... toucher comme tu as pu le faire hier.

Le Patron promit puis proposa au Geek d'entrer. Il hésita, regardant la porte entrouverte et la forêt simultanément. Il avait la parole du Patron. Oui, elle valait ce qu'elle valait mais il l'avait. Et puis, ainsi vêtu, quelles étaient ses chances de survivre dans cette forêt ? Faibles. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quatorze jours. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème et ces deux semaines passeraient vite. Avec un peu plus de chances, les relations avec l'homme en costard seraient agréables et le temps passerait également rapidement.

* * *

J'ai changé une bonne partie du chapitre que je n'aimais pas du tout. Pour vous faire comprendre le truc, le Patron lui avait promis de ne plus l'approcher à moins de deux mètres, seul promesse qu'il avait fait, et le Geek avait accepté et était entré dans le cabanon. Je trouvais tellement peu réaliste que j'ai supprimé la moitié du chapitre pour tout refaire X)

Résultat du sondage :

(Merci à Espheria, Dan et DkuCat d'y avoir partcipé :3)

1) L'histoire semble avancer à un rythme qui vous convient, ni trop mou, ni trop "fast-food", bien que Dan semble vouloir qu'elle accélère un peu. J'y tiendrais compte mais je ne veux pas enlever des chapitres juste pour que le dénouement arrive plus vite ;)

2) Les personnes vous semblent bien exploité mais vous semblez plus vouloir voir nos cher Hippie, Panda et compagnie. Il est prévu dans le futur des chapitres qui se passeront dans la maison des Sommet donc je n'ai pas eu a changé grand chose dans mon plan des chapitres :)

3) (en lien avec la 2)

4) Donc, selon vous, le Patron est un con. Il est irréfléchie, stupide et n'a pas de réel but. J'aime beaucoup la phrase de Dan : "Le Patron est le parfait exemple de fierté masculine comme on en fait de moins en moins. À savoir borné et têtu au point de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde si possible et de quand même cracher à la gueule des gens qui peuvent t'aider." C'est exactement ça si je peux reprendre tes mots ;) Oui, le Patron est un idiot et vous avez compris dans le chapitre "Petite Voix" que, non, il n'a pas de but. Mettons cela sur le compte de la pilule XD

* * *

Nouveau sondage :

1) Pensez-vous le Geek stupide de faire confiance à nouveau au Patron après tous ces chapitres ?

2) Que pensez-vous des sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard du criminel ?

3) Le lemon est-il la seule chose que vous recherchez dans une fanfiction (j'imagine que non puisque vous lisez celle-ci qui n'en contiendras pas mais je voudrais que vous argumentiez) ? Que pensez du lemon ? (utile, inutile, dégueu, bonus ?)

4) Quel est votre chapitre favoris parmi les 18 existants ?

A plus mes p'tits moutons laineux et noirs (il commence à être long le p'tit nom là...) ;) On se revoit ce week-end !

Amicalement, une bergère en peau de loup (m'en fous, c'est mon nom !)


	19. Le loup de l'aurore

\- C'est l'histoire d'un serpent qui fait du vélo. Puis il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas de jambes et il tombe !

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Je cherchais une blague d'accroche et je me suis dit...

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Je t'assure, non.

* * *

Hey les moutons ! J'espère que ce nouveau système d'attente n'est pas trop long... Mais, vraiment, je fais ce que je peux ! J'ai eu un p'tit problème de wifi hier. Je devais le poster dans la soirée mais je n'ai pas réussi. Donc je le poste aujourd'hui ;)

Les réponses du sondage en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine exactement s'était écoulée depuis que le Geek avait daigné rentrer de nouveau dans le cabanon, bien contre son gré, sa vie ne tenant qu'à la parole du Patron. Une semaine qui, non, n'avait pas démarré de la meilleure des manières avec l'excès d'alcool du Patron. Mais, l'alcool, l'homme en noir avait accepté de limité sa consommation en ne prenant qu'une bouteille industrielle par soir, lorsqu'il rendait visite au Geek pour s'assurait que tout allait bien. Celui ne saurait dire si être là lui convenait. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était géniale mais ce n'était pas non plus désastreux. Tolérant, disons que c'était tolérant. Il s'occupait avec sa game-boy, que le Patron devait recharger à la maison vu l'absence de prise dans le cabanon, ce qui incitait au garçon à faire autre chose que de l'écran à longueur de journée. Alors il lisait et c'était mis récemment au dessin, passion auquel il se trouva un don. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne se hâtait pas de rentrer chez lui et, intérieurement, il avait hâte de voir cette nouvelle semaine finir. Mais, en même temps, ses rapports avec le Patron devenaient agréables. Il était réticent à se montrer joyeux mais n'hésitait pas à taper la discussion avec son tortionnaire qui ne se montrait pas méchant non plus. Bon, ils n'étaient pas amis, ni même copain, mais cela restait agréable. Ils avaient les mêmes rapports que lorsque ils étaient dans la maison, quoique le Patron ne le victimise plus. Mais, de son côté, le Patron avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les coups dans son ventre et il craignait que le Geek ne remarque qu'il avait mal. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il évitait de trop rester de le cabanon : il ne voulait pas se montrait faible. La deuxième raison, c'est qu'il avait peur de craquer, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques jours auparavant, et de se jeter sur le Geek qui lui faisait une confiance inouïe, attendant qu'il le ramène. Alors, lorsqu'il sentait les coups se faire puissants, il s'éclipsait de la pièce et s'échappait dans la forêt où il errait de longues minutes en évitant de s'éloigner du chemin habituelle menant à la voiture. Il marchait sans but, ne comptant pas rentrer encore chez Mathieu, parfois discutant avec sa propre conscience, parfois hurlant à la lune comme un loup. Ces cris, Geek les prenait pour ceux d'une bête dans les bois et prenait réellement qu'il y avait une bête. Il demandait souvent au Patron de restait un peu plus, peureux. Le tout faisait un beau paradoxe. Mais, lorsque le Patron se sentait dans un état relativement bien, il acceptait de rester. Leurs relations étaient donc cordiales puisque le Geek considérait son aîné comme un possible protecteur. Sa confiance était donc au-delà de la promesse de rentrer.

Mais du côté de la maison des Sommet, l'humeur cordiale n'était pas au rendez-vous. Loin de là. Même de l'extérieur, l'ambiance tendue était palpable à des kilomètres. La Fille avait cessé de s'occuper du jardin où l'herbe poussait à libre guise mais également de faire la cuisine. Généralement, ils commandaient une pizza pour cinq et, lorsque le livreur arrivé, il voyait l'état désastreux de celui qui lui ouvrait. Ils dormaient peu, trop occupés.

Le Hippie avait cessé la drogue depuis plusieurs jours. Il se contentait d'un joint par moment pour être le plus opérationnel possible dans les recherches du Geek. Il fouillait sur internet un moyen de pister le Geek ou bien des suspects potentiels. Sand succès, bien entendu.

La Fille avait cessé de faire le repas, le ménage et autres tâches ménagères. Il (oui, IL) avait également cessé de chercher des vidéos et passait ses journées dans les rues à demander à chaque passant s'il n'avait pas vu le Geek, se trimbalant avec une photo du garçon. Malheureusement, le seul portrait qu'ils avaient était le visage du Geek à l'âge de douze, sur le portrait que Mathieu avait ressorti, mentant en disant avoir trouvé la photo par hasard. Ils avaient scanné le tout puis découpé le visage du garçon uniquement et la Fille s'était occupé de faire du porte à porte. Ils avaient refusé d'appeler la police, simple prévention pour leur statut d'illégaux sans-papier.

Mathieu était celui qui se surmenait le plus. Il cherchait des suspects, des endroits où pourrait être le Geek, désormais sûr que le garçon n'est pas fugué mais se soit fait enlever, et faisait également du porte à porte. Il ne dormait même plus la nuit et passait également la plupart de ses nuits dans la ville, vadrouillant dans les rues, arpentant les ruelles sombres et crades à la recherche du Geek, gardant tout de même en tête l'hypothèse qu'il est pu fuguer dans un coin de sa tête.

Le Prof faisait comme il pouvait, dans son coin, pour être utile. Il ne trouvait pas trop sa place ses derniers temps et tentait tant bien que mal de se rendre utile, aidant parfois la Fille ou le Hippie. Mais il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie du Panda.

Car, au-delà de la peur de la disparition du Geek, les membres de la maison avait peur pour le Panda.

Il avait bien décliné... Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il ne quittait plus la chambre du Prof ou bien celle du Geek où il passait son temps à pleurer ou dormir. Il n'était plus rien, ne se nourrissait plus, ne se lavait plus. Et cela inquiétait tout le monde.

Le Prof venait de passer deux heures à vadrouiller en ville en compagnie de la Fille. Ils avaient fait un nouveau quartier, un énième, répétant inlassablement un « _Avez-vous vu ce garçon ?_ » en brandissant la photo. Entre les « non » sec, ceux qui rigolaient en pensant à un canular, ceux qui claquaient la porte, les rares qui s'inquiétaient vraiment et les nombreux qui demandaient si la police était au courant – ceux à quoi ils mentaient et assuraient que oui -, ils n'étaient pas rendus. La Fille partit immédiatement vers sa chambre pour continuer ses recherches sur son ordinateur, la tête basse. Le Prof, de son côté, partit vers la sienne tandis que le Hippie allumait un joint.

En entrant dans la pièce, il découvrit sa chambre dans le noir et s'étonna puisqu'il était sûr que le Panda s'y trouver. Il enclencha la lumière et crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Mais… ! Mais… ?! C'est qui cette tenue ?! s'insurgea l'homme, manquant de peu de lâcher le plateau repas qu'il avait emmené pour que son amant se nourrisse

Le Panda était allongé en boule sur le lit, fixant quelque chose de ses yeux vitreux, quelque chose que seul lui voyait. Le scientifique crut ne pas le reconnaître en voyant qu'il portait ne portait pas son habit habituel de Panda. Il avait mis un vieux jogging gris usé et un sweat-shirt rouge beaucoup trop grand pour son corps fin.

\- Et ton kigurumi ?!

\- Il est dans la machine à laver, murmura le garçon après un bref coup d'œil à sa tenue avant de retourner à sa contemplation du vide

\- Et les autres ? Tu dois en avoir sept !

\- Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas comme ça ? Seule ma tenue compte, c'est ça ? Sinon, je ne suis rien ?

Son ton n'était pas froid mais glaciale. Le Prof soupira et posa le plateau sur la table-basse puis grimpa sur le lit en enlevant ses chaussures avec les talons. Non, la tenue n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il portait sur le chanteur. C'était simplement un manque d'habitude. Voir pendant quatre ans une personne avec la même tenue de Panda puis, du jour au lendemain, le découvrir en vieux jogging, c'était étrangement dérangeant. Il comprit le degré de mal-être de son amant. Il s'assit à côté de lui, lui prit la nuque pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. L'autre se laissa faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, assura-t-il, ça fait simplement bizarre.

Le Panda – si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi avec sa tenue – se redressa et se mit aux côtés du scientifique. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Alors ? dit-il, parlant évidemment des recherches du Geek

Sa voix ne semblait pas confiante mais avait un brin d'espoir. Il espérait chaque jour un peu moins revoir un jour le Geek et tentait de s'accrocher à cette idée. Mais l'espoir ne serait pas là indéfiniment.

\- Rien. Mais nous ne perdons pas espoir.

Il y eut un grand silence avant que les sanglots du garçon en jogging n'explosent. Il se jeta dans les bras de l'autre qui le consola comme il put en lui caressant le dos.

\- Il me manque ! pleura le garçon

\- Je sais…

\- Et jamais je n'ai pu le lui dire. Jamais nous n'avons pu lui dire que nous l'aimions !

\- Je sais…

A son tour, le Prof versa une larme. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas insensible à la disparition de l'adolescent.

\- C'est de la faute du Patron qui nous a dit de ne pas nous attacher mais… mais… sanglota-t-il… Nous nous sommes tous attachés. Nous ne l'avons simplement jamais dit…

\- Je sais…

Le scientifique embrassa le garçon et le serra contre lui, ne supportant plus de le voir pleurer de la sorte, si faible, si désespéré. Voilà sept jours qu'il se laissait aller, pleurant la disparition du benjamin de la famille. Et c'était ignoble de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Lorsque le Panda s'endormit, après une dizaine de minutes de pleurs, le Prof le déposa délicatement sur son lit et rabattit une couverture sur son corps encore pris de quelques spasmes de sanglots. Il quitta la pièce mais, avant de fermer la porte, regarda son amant dormir quelques instants. Il se promit alors que, quoiqu'il en coûte, il retrouverait le Geek. Pour le bien de son petit-copain comme pour le bien de l'adolescent lui-même. Il le ramènerait à la maison même s'il devait en perdre la vie pour cela.

\- Il sera bientôt là, mon amour, je te le jure, chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Je vous vois de loin m'insultant parce que j'ai fait passer une semaine en quelques mots. Mais j'avais prévu d'avance les chapitres que j'allais faire et je préfère faire une éclipse plutôt que de bourrer des chapitres inutilement. Je ne voulais pas faire un côté bâclé et ennuyant alors, voui, j'ai coupé sept jours. Et, voui, les sept prochain ne seront pas fait en détail. Et, voui, vous allez me haïr pour cela.

* * *

Réponse du sondage du chapitre 18 Vous avez été 6 à répondre ! #jesuiscontente

1) _Pensez vous le Geek stupide de faire à nouveau confiance au Patron après tous ces chapitres ?_ Bon, ce n'était absolument pas hétéroclite ! Vous avez tous eux des avis différents... Trois le trouvent stupide et irréfléchie. Vous trouvez lus logique qu'ils se laissent crever plutôt que de retourner avec le Patron. Bande de pessimistes ! Les trois autres trouvent soit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, soit qu'il faut donner une seconde chance au gens (pour le Patron, ce n'est pas une seconde mais une centième).

2) _Que pensez-vous des sentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard du Patron ?_ Bon, là, une nouvelle fois, c'est mélangés. Pour l'un d'entre vous, c'est le syndrome de Stockholm. Pour un autre, il est impossible que le Geek apprécie l'homme en noir. Pour les quatre autres, il est perdu et tout est confus. C'est cette troisième proposition qui est la plus plausible et vous le comprendrez par la suite.

3) _Lisez-vous une fanfiction juste pour du lemon et qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Vous semblez tous en lire à condition que le contexte soit bien et que l'écriture soit un minimum romantique et belle.

4) _Quel est votre chapitre favori ?_ Certains ne savent se décider mais vous semblez préférer les derniers. Je vous comprends :D Mais c'est une bonne occasion pour vous prévenir que je vais réécrire deux des chapitres (Pas le choix et Sachet de Pilule Verte) que je trouve trop court, le cotât étain de mille mots. Je les refais quand j'ai le temps ;)

* * *

Sondage pour le prochain chapitre :

1) Fans les histoires en général, vous êtes plutôt Sad-End ou Happy-End ?

2) A quel point trouvez-vous cons les autres protagonistes de la Maison des Sommets (on a fait le Patron, le Geek, il reste les autres) ?

3) Parmi les 101 épisodes de SLG existants, lequel est votre favori (moi : le 100) ? Quel est votre intro favori (le virus des chats 94, l'enquête policière 92) ? votre personnage favori (Patron et le Panda si je peux en choisir deux) ? votre Instant Panda favori (y'en a trop ! Je dirais... Le Clash Panda x Mathieu dans le 86 mais je les connais toutes par coeur (ne pas me juger de les avoir écouté 100 fois chacune..) donc je les aime vraiment toutes) ? (Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous regardez SLG donc j'aimerais savoir)

4) Si vous aviez un défaut à dire sur cette histoire (soyons franc, je suis loin d'être parfaite), quel serait-il ?

A plus les p'tits moutons ;)

Amicalement, une bergère en peau de loup *-*


	20. L'intrus

\- Quel jour on est ?

\- Mercredi, nan ?

\- Non, Panda, on est pas mercredi... On est vendredi.

\- QUOI ?!

* * *

Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse ! (si je dis "problèmes familiales", y'en a pas un qui va me croire et vous aurez raison...) J'ai été très occupée cette semaine alors, oui, je n'ai pas publié le chapitre que je vous devais il y a deux jours... Vous aurez donc ce chapitre ce soir et un autre dans le week-end. Puis on repart sur les publications ordinaire vendredi-samedi. Pardonnez-moooooi, je vous en supplie !

PS : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès d'une des lectrices, Neige, qui a publié sa réponse aux sondages cinq minutes (franchement pas plus) trop tard. Le chapitre suivant était déjà en ligne et les résultats du sondage également. Mais saches, si tu me lis, que j'ai lu ton commentaire et que je l'ai pris en compte.

* * *

La maison était calme. Le Patron, assis sur son habituelle chaise à bascule dans un coin de la pièce, n'osant pas s'asseoir proche du Geek sur le lit, fumait en s'entrainant sur son piano qu'il avait emmené il y a trois jours de cela. Le Geek, tout en dessinant, écouter avec un demi-sourire la musique de l'adulte, se laissant bercer par le mélodieux son. Cela faisait cinq jours que le Geek était là, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà mais le Patron ne se décidait pas à rentrer. Il profitait de ce moment de répit que la pilule lui accordait pour rester le plus longtemps possible en compagnie du Geek.

-Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, dit le Geek.

Le Patron sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de la soirée et qu'il détournait les yeux de sa feuille. Il le regarda, cherchant à percer son regard sous ses lunettes sans y parvenir. Mais le Patron avait très bien le regard du benjamin en visuel. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus…

-C'est « La lettre à Elise », c'est ça ? demanda le jeune

-Oui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu jouer du piano, il était où celui-là ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

Il n'osait pas trop parler car, en parlant au Geek, il avait toujours l'impression que cela déclenchait les coups. Mais il avait également remarqué que la pilule n'avait pas de règles ( _N.d.a : ça fait très menstruations tout ça XD_ ) : elle était parfois faible en présence du Geek, puis, parfois elle accélérait ; lorsqu'il était loin, la douleur n'était ni commode, ni forte, ni faible. C'était totalement aléatoire et cela agaçait le Patron qui ne pouvait donc pas se prévoir de règles à lui-même.

-Tu connais d'autres morceaux ?

-Une partie des quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Le requiem de Mozart. Quelques trucs de Schubert. Je ne fais que du classique.

BOM (un temps) BOM (un autre) BOM...

Les coups... Ils revenaient, lentement, tortueux, dans un supplice silencieux qui obligé le Patron à se mordre la langue pour ne pas montrer sa douleur face au gosse.

-Tu veux bien me les jouer ? s'enquit le Geek d'un air timide

L'homme en noir déglutit. Il devait se concentrer sur sa musique, oublier le Geek le temps d'une musique, oublier les coups le temps de quelques notes. Il cligna lentement des yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux, posa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et repoussa les pans de son costard en arrière d'un air théâtrale. Il inspira longuement, les doigts en serre d'aigle à quelques centimètres du piano. Il s'humidifia les lèvres... (BOM… BOM… BOM) Puis il posa avec violence ses doigts sur les touches et joua « A Violent Encounter » de Shadow of the Colossus (que je vous conseille au piano).

Le Geek sursauta face à la violence de la musique par rapport à la douce Lettre à Elise. Mais il se relaxa bien vite devant la difficulté des notes que le Patron jouait pourtant avec aisance. Ses mains passaient sur les divers notes à une vitesse impressionnante, il levait les mains avec des gestes théâtrales, les reposait très rapidement et continuait, tête haute. Lors des moments plus calme, il affaissait légèrement les épaules et respirer au rythme des notes. Si les coups étaient encore présents, il n'aurait su le dire tant les notes emplissaient sa tête et son esprit.

Puis, enfin, la musique s'acheva et les dernières notes moururent dans un faible écho. Le Geek resta ébahit quelques instants puis applaudie avec un large sourire, un sourire que l'homme n'avait pas vu sur ses lèvres depuis bien longtemps, si longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà vu sourire de la sorte depuis son arrivé.

-C'était fantastique ! assura le Geek

-Merc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bruit de moteur résonna à l'extérieur de la maison. Les deux occupants de la maison se retournèrent en même temps en direction de la porte, l'attendant à chaque moment la voir s'ouvrir lentement sur Dieu-sait-qui. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit avec violence, s'ouvrant à la volée et claquant contre le mur. Apparu un homme de la même carrure du Patron, peut-être un peu plus grand, vêtu d'une chemise coincée sous son pantalon de smoking noir. Il portait également des lunettes de soleil et avait également une cigarette en bouche. Il laissa tomber au sol un sac en toile qui débordait de billets de banque. Le Geek recula d'instinct tandis que le Patron se levait. C'est dans ces genres de moments qu'il s'insultait de ne pas avoir fermé à clé la maison, faisant désormais confiance au Geek.

-Ben vous zêtes qui, vous ? dit l'homme

-Bonjour, monsieur, que nous vaut votre visite imprévue dans notre cabane ? demanda le Patron en se levant

-J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, dis l'homme avec un fort accent du sud, c'cabanon, il était vide y'a pas p'u d'un mois. J'ai décidé d'faire d'ici ma planque donc tu prends ton gosse, ton p'tit piano et tu t'barres ou ça va pas coller entre nous.

Le Patron serra les poings.

-Au risque de vous surprendre, cette cabane m'appartient, je ne vous autorise donc pas à entrer de la sorte, hacha-t-il en tentant d'être poli _et_ calme, ce qui était du pour lui.

-M'en fous, barre-toi.

Le Patron s'avança d'un pas en faisant voler sa veste, ce qui laissa le temps au Geek de voir le revolver dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il se planta face à l'intrus et, d'une voix menaçante, dit :

-Je pense ne pas m'être bien fait comprendre. Reprenez votre sac de billets illégaux et barrez-vous ou j'appelle la police.

\- Ha ! s'exclama l'homme. Tu crois me faire peur ? Les keufs, j'm'en bas les burnes comme d'la dernière salope qu'j'ai baisé. Tu vas vite te casser parce que t'auras pas le temps de sortir ton tel que je t'aurais fait un deuxième trou du cul au milieu du front, s'pèce de p'tit fils de pute ( _N.d.a : je m'excuse de ce langage lamentable mais il me fallait bien lui donner un caractère…)_ !

La main du Patron trembla un instant. Il hésitait. Il hésitait et cela l'horripilait de devoir ainsi réfléchir dans une situation si délicate. Il croisa un millième de seconde le regard du Geek et vit la peur dans ses yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. Pas maintenant. Il mit une main dans son dos à une vitesse impressionnante et en sortit son revolver qu'il braqua. Mais l'homme en smoking avait déjà fait de même avec le sien.

-Oh ! ria-t-il. Je vois que Luis n'est pas l'seul à être dans l'illégalité, mon p'tit gars.

-Tirez vous.

-Ou quoi ? Vous tirez ? Moi aussi, j'ai un flingue, gamin ! Alors tu vas gentiment sortir de cette cabane dégueulasse et partir la queue entre les jambes le plus loin que tu peux. Tu m'laisse ta cabane, en vendant tout ce qui a à l'intérieur, ça devrait me ramener de quoi acheter un billet d'avion pour une île de putes, genre l'île Maurice.

-Ne vous croyez pas supérieur parce que votre flingue est plus gros. Si vous faites le moindre mouvement en ma direction, je tire.

Luis, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'était présenté en parlant à la troisième personne, ria aux éclats. Puis il se reprit en essuyant une larme invisible à la commissure de ses yeux de fouine sous ses lunettes. Il renifla nonchalamment et pointa le Geek qui sursauta du bout de son canon, le garçon désormais pâle comme la mort.

-Et vous faites quoi si je fais un mouvement dans la sienne de direction, p'tit trou du cul ?

Le Patron eut un moment d'hésitation où sa main se remit à trembler. Si le Patron tirait sur l'intrus, celui-ci risquait de tirer également sur le Geek. Et imaginez le Geek mort était intolérable. Alors il abaissa légèrement son arme, leva sa main libre d'un air innocent et dit :

-Ok, je sors...

Il lança un regard dédaigneux au Geek et lâcha :

-Ma vie vaut plus que celle d'un gosse capricieux.

Le Geek sentit son cœur faire un bond. Oui, étrangement, cela lui faisait mal d'entendre le Patron dire ça. Il serra dans ses mains nerveuses les oreilles de son Mrs. Nounours en espérant qu'il lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Mais rien… Il était mort de peur, regardant, impuissant, l'homme en noir se diriger vers la porte. Il le regarda sortir de la maison. Il crut réellement que l'homme allait l'abandonner mais, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il vit le Patron lui lançait un regard déterminé : il reviendrait, le Geek en était sûr.

* * *

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Tu es Panda si je ne me trompe pas ? Moi, c'est craquage mental.

\- On va devenir amis tous les deux...

* * *

Oui, mon cerveau a fait ZINC. J'assume totalement ce chapitre (j'assumerais moins les tomates en pleine figure par contre, rangez vos cageots !). J'sais pas, j'avais envie... Ne cherchez pas de logique. Mais il n'en reste que le début montre un peu l'amélioration des deux protagonistes.

* * *

Les fautes dans les dialogues de Luis sont voulus, lisez-les à voix hautes si vous voulez une certain logique ("certaine"...)

* * *

Réponses aux sondages : (5 participants)

1) Parité pour tous : vous n'êtes pas fans des Sad-end (si ce n'est Espheria qui aime les deux). Vous préférez les fins en couleurs et, oui, je vous comprends.

2) Bon, là, vous les trouvez également tous très stupides (et je vous comprends également sur ce point) à l'exception de MissKitCat qui ne les trouve pas cons (alors, là, chapeau !)

3) Dur de répondre à un sondage qui est aussi divers que celui-ci. Mais vous avez vos préférences pour l'épisode 100 et les intros de la cinquième saison. Pour les instants panda, c'est beaucoup trop vague. Donc je ne peux pas vous donner de réelle réponse -"

4) Les fautes d'orthographes ! Aaaah, on y vient ! J'avais parfaitement conscience que vous alliez dire ça. J'ai conscience d'en faire. Je ne suis pas parfaite. Je ne suis pas littéraire. Je ne suis pas prof de français. J'ai la mauvaise manie de relire très rapidement. Mes excuses sont à la con mais faites comme si vous n'y voyez rien.  
Vous avez également cité cette fameuse semaine coupée. Je dois avouer que c'était complètement stupide de ma part (méchant Panda !) mais je refusais un côté bâclé et lassant. Je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée pour faire avancer cette semaine. Bon, si c'était pour faire ça, j'aurais simplement dû ne jamais dire deux semaines et dire directement une semaine. Je n'ai pas été fûte-fûte sur ce point là mais, encore une fois, vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu ! Mais, râlez pas, il reste une semaine ;)  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour le long paragraphe du début de chapitre 20 qui a dû en décourager plus d'un. Je vous laisse reprendre vos cageots de tomates...

* * *

Prochain sondage :

1) Le pire épisode de SLG que vous ayez pu voir est lequel à vos yeux ?

2) Préférez-vous SLG ou WTC (on ne parle pas du nombre du publication mais de la qualité des épisodes) ? Pourquoi ? Des qualités et défauts aux deux émissions ?

3) Quel est votre âge ? (que je fasse une moyenne des lectrices (et lecteurs si y'en a))

4) Trouvez-vous le caractère des deux protagonistes principaux de l'histoire trop différent de celui voulu par Mathieu dans son émission ?

* * *

On se retrouve dans un ou deux jours, les p'tits moutons :p

Signé, une bergère en peau de loup...


	21. Le loup du soir

\- Vous allez rester avec moi ?

\- Oui, quelques temps. Tu sais, un craquage mental, on ne s'en débarrasse pas si facilement.

\- Cool.

* * *

J'ai repassé en visuel certain des anciens chapitres et, oui, effectivement, il y a des fautes qui piquent les yeux. Mais grave. Et je me brûle les rétines à l'acide pour avoir marqué cela. Je vais essayer de faire plus gaffe... Bonne lecture en tout cas ;)

* * *

Le Patron sortit de la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui, lentement. Il remit son arme dans sa poche et inspira un grand coup. Tient, en parlant de coup… BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM. Rapide, saccadé, douloureux. Mais l'homme avait trop peur pour le Geek pour se préoccuper de p'tites douleurs comme celle-ci (petites…). Il avait peur pour lui, oui... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, enfermé avec cet homme. Il se plaqua sur l'un des murs mal isolé du cabanon en bois pour entendre ce que disais ce Luis à l'intérieur.

-C'est une vrai tafiole, ce gars, rit-il.

Le Geek, plaquait contre le mur, serrant dans ses bras tremblant -comme tout son corps d'ailleurs - son Mrs. Nounous, ne sut que faire. Luis était devant la porte en bois qui venait de se fermer. Il avait envisager de le bousculer puis de fuir mais la carrure de l'homme lui faisait oublier cette initiative. Il ne pouvait donc pas fuir puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issu... Lorsque l'homme se retourna, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres. Le Geek ne put que déglutir de peur.

-Suis triste, dit le mafieux, j'aurais aimé faire un p'tit combat. C'est d'la merde qui soit parti si vite. Mais, maintenant, j'ai ma p'tite cabane pour y mettre mon bif. Et, puisque ton p'tit copain t'a laissé comme une pute sur le trottoir, j't'ai toi.

Oui, à ce moment, le Geek eut une peur immense. Plus forte que lorsque le Patron l'avait plaqué quelques temps plus tôt. Là, c'était une terreur telle qu'il ne sentait plus son cœur. Il ne sut dire si c'"tait parce qu'il ne battait plus ou bien s'il battait rop vite pour en sentir la pulsion... Il était pétrifié sur place, repensant à la semaine qu'il avait passé dans cette cabane jusqu'à maintenant. Et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Luis l'empoigna par le cou avec une main en étau, comme une pince malveillante, et balancé sur le lit. Le Geek cria lorsque l'homme se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il sentit la main moite de l'homme se plaquait sur sa bouche et le canon du revolver sur sa tempe.

-On va faire joujou, d'accord ? Faut compenser le combat qu'a pas eu lieu, chuchota l'homme d'une voix salvatrice.

Le Geek se démena avec vigueur. Non, il n'était pas conscient qu'il fasse la victime maintenant. Mais l'homme enleva sa main de ses lèvres et lui plaqua les siennes au dessus de la tête, posant le revolver hors de portée du gamin, tendit que son autre main caressait le col de son tee-shirt rouge. Puis il prit de son autre main une autre partie du col, laissant libre les mains du Geek quelques courts instants, puis il tira des deux côté avec une telle force que son vêtement se déchira comme du papier. L'adolescent hurla et se retrouva torse nu, des lambeaux de vêtements un peu partout, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser que Luis se mit à lécher sa peau, l'humant comme un chien ( _oui, c'est dégueulasse comme vision celle d'un homme qui renifle un gosse, je sais, et ça me dégoûte moi-même d'écrire ça...)_.

-Bordel, soupira-t-il en sentant une fois de plus le torse du garçon qui n'arrivait même plus à se démener, tu sens le puceau. Je vais me faire plaisir, tient !

Et il continua de le lécher de sa langue écœurante. Le Geek croisa le visage matte de Luis, songeant à où il était, dix minutes auparavant. Et la pensée du Patron et de lui dans ce salon après un morceau de musique lui vint à l'esprit. Tout c'était passé très vite. Si vite que cela semblait vite... Mais cette vision du Patron lui jouant de la musique le rassura quelque peu : il reviendrait.

Le Patron, par la petite fenêtre du salon derrière laquelle il s'était placé en attendant le moment opportun pour entrer, ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir et attendait le bon moment pour attaquer. Il n'entendait rien d'autres que les coups qui résonnaient dans ses tympans, pulsaient contre sa tempe.

\- Dis, ça te gène pas si je fous pas de capote ?

Cette phrase tira l'enfant de ses pensées. Il eut un rictus d'effroi. Le Geek tenta de répondre, d'hurlait et de faire quoi que se soit, même un simple gémissement, mais il n'eut pas le temps avant que Luis n'écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser violent, sans douceur, sans rien de beau, sans la moindre trace d'amour. Un baiser qui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à faire pleurer le Geek qui, lorsqu'il trouva accès à l'air, hurla avec désespoir :

\- PATRON !

Oui, c'était le premier mot qui lui était venu. Celui de l'homme qui venait de l'abandonner, malgré son intention de revenir. Il aurait pu crier celui de Mathieu, du Panda, du Prof, de la Fille ou du Hippie. Mais c'était celui du pervers psychopathe qui l'avait séquestré, bien qu'il lui ait promis de le libérer dans une semaine, qui lui était venu à la bouche. Et, dans cet élan de désespoir et d'effroi, il venait d'avouer qu'il considérait l'homme comme un protecteur.

Et celui-ci, qui regardait la scène en fulminant depuis quelques minutes déjà, se retenant de venir, ne put résister. Il contourna la maison en courant, et, une fois devant la porte, entra dans la maison en percutant la porte d'un coup de pied violent qui fit craquer le bois. Il se jeta sur Luis, hurlant, se démenant pour l'enlever du Geek. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il le propulsa contre un mur et braqua sa propre arme sur lui, après l'avoir récupéré dans un coin du lit. Il crut qu'il avait gagné… Pourquoi fallait-il que Luis soit malin et que, alors que le Patron le tirait, il prenne l'arme du criminel dans sa poche. Et il se retrouvait tout deux comme il y a quelques minutes, se faisant face avec une arme qui n'était pas la leur.

\- La ruse, ça marche pas avec moi, dit-il, je savais que tu reviendrais le sauver, suis pas con !

Le Geek, sur le lit, ne sut quoi faire. Il resta immobile, choqué, écœuré, n'ayant même pas la force de se couvrir le torse reluisant de salive ( _pôv' Geek...)_

-Sors de ma maison, dit le Patron d'une voix plus que menaçante, cachant dans son dos le gamin traumatisé.

Pour toute réponse, le matte prit la lampe dénuée d'ampoule sur le plan de travail qui était juste à côté et la balança sur le Patron qui n'eut pas le temps de la dévier. Tupperware, casserole, lampe, il les enchaînait, les objets en pleine poire ! Il fut déstabilisé, se frottant l'endroit où il s'était reçu l'objet, et, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, l'autre s'enfuyait. Alors, petit un : il ne comptait pas laisser disparaître son 9mn de la sorte. Petit deux : ce salopard allait payer d'avoir sali le Geek, il n'avait pas s'en tirait comme ça. Alors le Patron empoigna cette arme qui n'était pas la sienne et courut dehors rattraper le fugitif.

-Reste-là, hurla-t-il au Geek.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et se jeta hors du lit pour courir derrière lui, pieds et torse nus, refusant de rester seul dans cette cabane.

Dehors, il ne pleuvait plus depuis le début de la soirée mais le sol n'était encore qu'un tapis de boue et l'air affreusement humide. Dans le ciel, il n'y avait ni lune, ni étoile et du vent soufflait affreusement, emmêlant les cheveux du Geek qui n'avait plus sa casquette pour les plaquait.

Il n'hésita pas à plonger ses pieds dans la boue pour suivre l'adulte qui, lui-même, suivait la mafieux, évitant de perdre de vue son horrible chemise rouge flamboyante. Il slalomait entre les arbres, se griffant le visage avec des branches, se coupant les jambes avec des ronces. Les coups dans son ventre étaient si puissants qu'il les entendait résonner plus fort que son propre cœur. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le faire payer.

Ils tournèrent entre les arbres puis revinrent rapidement dans la clairière où il y avait le cabanon. Luis tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture noire qui trônait dans la boue mais le Patron le rattrapa avant. Il lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol avec un cri furieux. Ils se mêlèrent dans la boue à telle point qu'ils étaient méconnaissable et le Geek n'arrivait pas à dire qui était qui.

-Patron ! cria-t-il à la recherche de l'homme qu'il devait aider

-Vas dans la cabane ! répondit l'un deux

-Mais… !

-Geek, vas dans la cabane et reste-y, c'est un ordre ! cria le Patron une fois qu'il fut au dessus de Luis, fixant le Geek derrière ses lunettes qu'il avait réussi à garder

Alors le Geek, bien à contrecœur, rejoignit le cabanon en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda les deux hommes se battre de plus en plus violemment, se griffant, se frappant, poussant des hurlements sauvages, la plupart provenant du gosier du Patron qui semblait aveuglé par une colère incroyable.

Le Geek se remémora tout ce qu'il avait vécu face à la colère du Patron. Il se souvint de ces jours qu'il passait à pleurer après les railleries et discriminations de son aîné. Et, dans sa chambre, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi le Patron était ainsi avec lui.

BAM !

Quoi de pire pour couper ses pensées qu'un coup de feu ? Le Geek eut un petit cri et ressortit de ses pensées pour regarder à l'extérieur. Les deux hommes étaient encore en train de se battre, la balle avait fusé en l'air. Bien qu'il fût soulagé, le Geek ne l'était pas entièrement : les deux étaient armés et ils continuaient de se battre.

Le Patron l'avait embrassé de force. Il avait tenté de le violer alors que le Geek avait décidé de lui faire un peu confiance. Il l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre une nuit, le menaçant de son revolver puis séquestré dans un cabanon au milieu des bois par la même impulsion. Et il avait failli la violer une seconde fois à cause de l'alcool.

Mais, près de deux semaines plus tard, le Patron le sauvait d'un mafieux violeur avec une rage immense et inimaginable et il était en train de se battre. Se battre pour le faire payer d'avoir souiller le Geek donc, dans un sens, se battre pour lui. Et cette idée étonnait le gamin qui ne reconnaissait plus le Patron qu'il avait connu quatre ans. Et, maintenant…

 **BAM !**

Là, la balle avait touché quelqu'un. Ca s'entendait au cri qui avait fait écho au bruit de détonation. Le Geek fixa le tas où ils se battaient juste avant. Tout devint silencieux autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus que le battement de son corps. La balle avait touché quelqu'un... Dans la boue, l'un des deux garçons était immobile, étalé d'une manière désarticulée sur le sol, et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. L'autre repoussait le corps inerte qui lui écrasait le torse. Et cette boue empêchait le Geek de savoir qui était celui qui bougeait et qui était celui qui était blessé, voir pire… Peut-être mort...

* * *

Là, vous me haïssais... J'vous aime les moutons 3

* * *

Réponse sondage :  Il était compliqué de faire un sondage puisque vous n'aviez que deux jours pour y répondre. Mais j'ai quand même quatre participants, ce qui est déjà bien !

1) J'ai regardé de nouveau les épisodes que vous n'aviez pas aimé pour me rafraîchir les idées.  
\- Il est vrai que l'épisode "Walking Dead au Québec" - 79 (Bipolxire) n'était pas exceptionnellement drôle (les zombies-parade, l'homme qui boit sa pisse pour 300$ et le footballeur qui fonce tête la première dans une vitre) et les vidéos pas très géniales en elles-même. Mais dire que l'instant panda (Raptor Jésus) n'était pas bien serait un sacrilège de ta part ! Alors attention à ce que tu dis, petit mouton bleu !  
\- Pour ce qui est de Espheria, tu ne m'as pas donné d'épisode précis puisque tu en as cité 2. Je vais dire quelques mots sur le 87 et nous allons revenir sur le 97 plus tard. Donc 87 - "Education Sexuelle", la première vidéo (dont tout le monde se rappelle) est particulièrement épique car franchement chelou. Mais elle reste drôle à mon goût quoi-qu'elle puisse déranger du monde (ce qui a pu te déplaire). La deuxième vidéo, la chanson des elfes-sapins, non, n'était pas épique mais je trouve que Mathieu en a fait quelques choses de drôle en ne partant de rien. A mon goût, cet épisode n'est pas mauvais mais je ne critique rien ni personne (Saint église du bon, du bien...). L'instant Panda, Gloire au Panda, tu ne peux pas dire qu'il est mauvais ! Il est la base de SLG !  
\- Et l'épisode 97 (Espheria et The PATRON), "Torture Hermaphrodite", possède une première vidéo que je trouve génialissime mais qui, oui, a pu en perturber plus d'un. Mais, comme le 87, j'adore les épisodes avec ce genre de vidéos qui font faire des crises de folie à Mathieu ( _Cette vidéo est entrée dans mon cul ! A l'intérieur de mon cul !_ Pardon...) La deuxième vidéo, la chanson du métaleux tout naze, n'était pas conforme à l'évolution de SLG. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas traité ce genre de vidéo de chanson trop nulle donc, oui, ça a pu en décevoir plus d'un, moi comprise. L'instant panda, On est des connasses, je l'adore, je le connais par coeur (comme tous les instant panda à vrai dire, à quelques exception...)

Personnellement, l'épisode qui m'a le plus déçu est le 101. Et oui, le dernier ! Je n'aime pas les vidéos traités, une première bonne vidéo bonne qu'il a mal traité et une deuxième digne des 30 premiers épisodes de la série. J'ai l'impression de regarder un vieille épisode que je trouve bâclé (il s'est donné une semaine pour le faire en même temps...) La section "Troll Jeanne" que je trouve inutile et pas drôle et cette absence d'Instant Panda m'a fait chialer, sérieux. L'Instant Panda, c'était superbe et j'attendais la fin de l'épisode que l'instant panda arrive pour que je puisse l'écouter cinquante fois et l'apprendre par coeur. Mais ce n'est que mon avis...

2) Vous semblez plus porté SLG que vous trouvez plus recherchée et lus intelligent mais vous aimez le côté épique, quoique bateau avec le temps, de WTC. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, si ce n'est le niveau de maturité des deux youtubers.

3) Vos âges vont donc de 13 (pas l'âge d'avoir un scoot', c'est maxi 13), à 15 puis à 18. Espheria, vous êtes mon aînée (c'est bizarre de se dire que c'est une personne plus âgé qui vous lit...). Pour ma part, je serais en âge d'avoir un scooter dans un mois, ça vous va ?

4) Pour vous, je ne m'éloigne pas trop de la base des protagonistes en y ajoutant ma part de personnalité. Il est vrai que les personnages sont tout de même très modelables puisqu'ils ne sont pas réels.

* * *

Un peu cette réponse au sondage, nan ?

Sondage suivant : 

1) Quel est le personnage que vous aimez le moins parmi tous les protagonistes d'SLG ? Pourquoi ?

2) Quel est le personnage que vous regrettez le plus ? Pourquoi ?

3) Quel est votre personnage favoris ? Pourquoi ?

4) Si vous deviez en créer un, à quoi ressemblerait-il, quel serait son caractère ?

Oui, c'est très centré sur les personnalités...

* * *

A mercredi les p'tits moutons

Amicalement, une bergère à peau de loup *-*


	22. Méconnaissance et confusions

\- Un... Deux... Trois...

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je compte le nombres de prostituées que s'est fait le Patron à chaque fois

qu'il le disait dans SLG, pourquoi ?

Je ne cautionne pas cette blague...

* * *

Hey les p'tits moutons ! Attendiez-vous ce chapitre avec impatience ? Je l'espère en tout cas ! Merci de me suivre toujours aussi nombreux puisque je viens de découvrir que les stats se faisaient par mois (je suis nouvelle sur ce site, ne vous moquez pas !) et j'ai donc beaucoup plus de visitors que je ne pensais (je ne compte pas les views). Ils se compte au nombre de 770 pour le chapitre 1 ! J'ai été choqué en comptant. Je ne sais pas si je peux tous les comptez (combien de personne ont lu le chapitre 1, n'ont pas aimé et sont parties ?) mais quand même ! Les visiteurs sont au nombre de 254 pour le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis heureuse^^ Bref, trop de parlote, place au chapitre :

* * *

Le Geek, une main camouflant sa bouche entrouverte par l'effroi, regardait par la petite fenêtre du cabanon l'extérieur sombre de la forêt nocturne. Il fixait de ses yeux scintillants les deux corps étalés sur le sol. Il attendit un signe de l'un d'eux, un signe de vie. Un signe qui le rassurerait. L'un des hommes poussa l'autre, celui-ci avachit sur son torse. Le corps roula avec une aisance morbide jusque dans la boue où son visage s'enfonça. L'autre se releva avec peine, serrant toujours dans sa main le revolver qui avait servi à tu... tirer sur l'autre. L'adolescent, au chaud dans sa cabane, sentait des gouttes de sueur glaciale glisser dans son dos. Comment différencier Luis du Patron ? Ils avaient la même carrure. Seul leur visage les différencier. Mais l'homme qui s'avançait désormais vers le cabanon était trop imprégné dans la boue pour discerner son visage.

Par simple prévention, et par crainte qu'il ne s'agisse pas du Patron, le Geek partit se cacher. Il voulu prendre sa lampe de chevet mais elle s'était brisé lorsque le Patron l'avait reçu. Il ne restait plus que le manche d'une vingtaine de centimètres tout au plus. Mais ça suffirait pour le protéger, les échardes pouvant lui servir d'offensive. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain qui, à son plus grand damne, ne possédait plus de clé. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'enfermer. Il entra dans la douche et se colla au mur ruisselant de gouttes des anciennes douches prises, camouflé par un peignoir accroché de l'autre côté de la paroi légèrement opaque.

La porte du cabanon de bois s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement qui n'en finissait pas digne d'un mauvais film d'horreur. De lourds pas résonnèrent, signe évident de la fatigue, ou de la lassitude, de l'homme qui marchait. Les pas se dirigèrent sans empressement vers la salle de bain qui s'ouvrit dans un nouveau grincement. Et chaque seconde avec ce bruit de goupilles mal entretenues renforçait la frayeur du garçon.

Il fixa l'homme au travers de la paroi de douche trop opaque pour bien distinguer les détails. Il tentait de savoir s'il s'agissait du Patron mais la boue était tellement collé à l'homme que les vêtements n'avaient plus de couleur. Il ne pouvait donc pas différencier la chemise noir du Patron et celle rouge de l'ignoble Luis.

L'homme laissait des empreintes de boue sur le sol. Il s'avança jusqu'au lavabo d'un blanc de linge qu'il enclencha d'une main nerveuse. Le robinet laissa couler pendant quelques secondes un filet brunâtre avant de devenir cristallin. Mais l'homme, lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous le jet d'eau, fit redevenir l'eau d'une couleur brune.

Il se lava d'abord les mains pour en enlever la crasse avant d'enlever sa chemise. Mais même le torse de l'homme était recouvert d'une couche important de terre. Il balança le vêtement un peu plus loin, la chemise laissant échapper de ses fibres tissées de la boue qui coula sur le sol et s'étala. L'homme chercha dans plusieurs placards, salissant un peu plus la pièce, avant de se résigner et de prendre sur le porte-manteau métallique le peignoir derrière lequel le Geek se cachait comme il pouvait. Celui-ci se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, serrant contre son torse son morceau de bois. Mais l'homme ne le remarqua pas et s'essuya le torse et le visage avec. Il se lava les bras au lavabo, puis le reste de son visage en se frottant les mains dessus. Il se nettoya comme il put les cheveux en passant la tête sous le jet qui n'avait pas le temps de sortir scintillant qu'il devenait d'un marron boueux. Il lava ensuite consciencieusement ses lunettes mais, malgré tout cela, le Geek ne parvenait pas à le définir : sa vision au travers de la vitre était trop flou.

Une fois l'homme un minimum propre pour avoir les idées claires, il se dirigea vers la douche pour s'y laver avec plus de soins. Le Geek serra toujours plus son bâton contre lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être le plus plaqué possible. L'homme enleva ses chaussures avec le talon puis contourna la paroi. Le Geek ferma fort les yeux et brandit son bout de bois face à lui en criant :

\- N'approche pas !

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il attendait une réaction de son vis-à-vis mais il n'y eut rien. Simplement un long silence... Alors le Geek daigna ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et il fit face au Patron qui le regardait avec une expression soulagé.

\- Geek… soupira l'homme

L'adolescent respira d'un seul coup, une respiration courte avant de retenir à nouveau son souffle, fixant l'homme en noir. Il baissa lentement ses yeux vers le manche de la lampe qu'il serrait toujours face à lui avec des mains prises de spasmes effrayés. Puis son regard remonta vers celui du Patron et il lâcha le morceau de bois qui se répercuta plusieurs fois au sol avant de s'immobiliser. Le Geek mit ses deux mains à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et murmura d'une voix éreintée qui cherchait accès à l'air.

\- Oh mon dieu…

Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur le Patron. Il l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans son torse nu et laissant ses larmes couler. Il répéta plusieurs "mon dieu" étouffée, pleurant en même temps. L'adulte, une fois conscient de la situation, répondit à l'étreinte. Il passa ses bras encore maculés de boue autour du corps frêle du garçon.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, murmura le Geek puis, après un long silence, ajouta : j'ai eu si peur…

Le Patron fut touché par ce que le Geek lui disait. Car, en disant avoir eu peur qu'il soit mort, l'adolescent venait de montrer à quel point il tenait à l'homme. Il ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui.

\- Il… il est… ? bégaya l'enfant en cherchant le regard du Patron

\- C'est finit, Geek, il ne reviendra pas...

Et le Geek comprit que, oui, Luis était mort en se prenant cette balle. Il s'imaginait déjà avoir été à la place du Patron dans cette lutte. Il s'imaginait roulé sur le sol avec des cris de bêtes, tentant vainement de plaquer l'autre. Et puis, dans un élan d'adrénaline trop puissante, alors que l'autre avait pris le dessus, se saisir du revolver traînant dans la boue un peu plus loin pour tirer sans prendre le temps de viser.

Où Luis avait-il reçu la balle ? Dans le ventre, libérant tripes et organes vitaux ? Dans le bassin où l'autre l'aurait laisser se vider de son sang jusqu'à pousser son dernier souffle ? Ou bien dans la tête, entre les deux yeux, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Luis d'envoyer une pensée à une personne chère dans son cœur lâchant son dernier battement - sa mère se désolant d'avoir un fils pareil par exemple.

Le Geek soupira avec une respiration saccadée. Il ne sut si c'était par choc de le savoir sans vie devant la cabane ou par soulagement de savoir qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Il n'en sut rien mais ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se serra un peu plus contre l'adulte, ne pensant qu'à une chose : être en sécurité. Et, cette fois, il soupira de bien-aise.

Ils retournèrent, se lâchant finalement, mais avec regret, ans la pièce principale. Le Patron donna au garçon une chemise à lui, son tee-shirt n'étant plus qu'une guenille, un tas de tissu informe qui rejoignit la chemise boueuse de l'autre. L'homme en noire prit alors également un vêtement pour lui. Il se doucha rapidement pendant que le Geek nettoyait comme il pouvait la maison malgré sa fatigue. Puis, lorsque le Patron sortit, inversement. Le Geek, flottant dans la chemise trop large de son aîné, s'installa dans les draps que le Patron venait de changer et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il voulut parler mais n'y arriva pas, une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchant. Il força, voulant demander au Patron comment il se sentait.

\- Chut... chuchota le Patron d'un air réconfortant en ramenant la couverture sur lui

Mais le Geek n'écouta pas et tenta désespérément de parler. La fatigue et l'émotion le subjuguaient et refusaient l'action de ses cordes vocales. Il serra le bras de l'adulte pour l'inciter à rester le temps qu'il parvienne à parler.

Pour le calmer et le faire cesser, le Patron ne résista pas. Ou bien plus. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser chaste qui ne dura pas et auquel le Geek ne répondit pas, soudain choqué. Le Patron recula très rapidement et quitta la cabane et fermant à clé derrière lui, sans un regard. Le Geek, bien qu'il soit éberlué par cette attention plus que particulière, ne résista pas à la torpeur et s'endormit en un rien de temps.

Mais le Patron, lui, ne dormit pas. Il tenta tant bien que mal le baiser qu'il venait d'accorder à l'adolescent et s'avança jusqu'à la masse informe et noire qui gisait dans la boue. Du pied, il retourna le corps de Luis pour voir son visage maculé de boue, les yeux encore ouverts malgré tout. Cet homme, le Patron le haïssait plus que tout alors qu'il n'était apparu qu'un peu de d'une heure auparavant. Il méritait sa mort. Pourtant, l'homme en noir n'avait pas tué depuis longtemps et réutiliser un revolver lui fit bizarre. Mais il ne culpabilisait pas le moindre du monde pour autant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes !

Prenant soin de maculer ses mains de boue pour en couvrir les empreintes, il transporta le corps de Luis jusqu'à sa voiture, un 4x4 aussi rouge que son ignoble chemise. Il mit son cadavre à l'intérieur puis transporta la voiture, ayant trouvé les clé dans une poche de son sac d'argent qu'il avait également mit dans le coffre, jusqu'à un coin reculé de la forêt. Dans quelques jours, peut-être un mois, la police découvrirait la voiture, alertée par un cueilleur de champignons du dimanche. Elle trouverait le corps en clair décomposition, trop pour réussir à analyser quoique ce soit, et aura beau soupçonner un meurtrier en particulier, la boue couvrirait toutes les empreintes. Et, pour ce qui était des empreintes sur la balle qui se logeait dans sa poitrine, Luis était mort avec son propre revolver. Revolver que le Patron prit soin d'enterrer sous des galets dans un petit ruisseau.

Il retourna au cabanon à pied, marchant deux heures dans la nuit, seulement muni d'une lampe de torche grésillante. Lorsqu'il retrouva sa cabane, il se doucha et se changea de nouveau. Il mit à tremper tous les vêtements sales dans un lavabo rempli d'eau chaude puis commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Non, ce soir, il resterait ici. Il n'était pas en état physique de conduire jusque chez lui, pas après le combat qu'il venait de faire. Mais il n'était pas en état psychologique de s'endormir en enviait le Geek qui en avait eu la force, bien que ce soit lui qui avait vécu les pires choses.

Il s'assit face à son piano, passant l'un de ses longs doigts fuselés sur le bois poli et peint en noir. Il n'alluma pas de cigarette. Non, pour la première fois, il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'installa devant son instrument et soupira, appuyant sur quelques notes au hasard, dont une très grave qui réveilla le Geek. Celui-ci songea un instant à montrer qu'il était éveillé mais ne le fit pas envoyant le Patron si serein et il décida de lui laisser ce moment de répit. Il fit alors semblant de dormir, l'épiant par dessus ses draps.

 ** _Le Patron venait de tuer quelqu'un._**

Celui-ci pianota quelques notes sur son instrument, délicatement.

 ** _Il avait tué de sang froid._**

Les notes étaient faibles.

 ** _Il avait tué un homme qui avait souillé et sali._**

Les notes étaient douces.

 ** _Un homme qui avait souillé le Geek, lui-même observant l'homme jouer par-dessus les draps._**

Les notes était délicates.

 _ **Il avait tué pour le Geek, pour le sauver, celui-ci en avait conscience.**_

Mi Ré Si Ré Do La Do.

 _ **Mais également parce Luis avait osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.**_

Mi La Si Mi Sol Si Do.

 _ **Des lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'au Patron.**_

Mi Ré Mi Ré Mi Ré Si Ré Do.

 _ **Et il l'avait prouvé quelques minutes avant pour le calmer...**_

La Do Mi La Si Mi Do Si La.

 ** _Et le Patron avait éprouvé une jalousie sans borne devant ce spectacle, celui-ci de Luis l'embrassant et le plaquant de la sorte contre le lit, le Geek venait de s'en rendre compte. Le Patron l'aimait. Il ne le considérait pas comme un jouet, un objet ou une prostituée de ses bordels. Il l'aimait et c'était un acte d'amour que de l'emmener dans cette cabane. Un acte complètement fou mais c'était bien de l'amour._**

 _« Mais, toi, Geek, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?_ lui demanda une petite voix intérieure. _Serais-tu prêt à oublier tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir en ne retenant que le fait qu'il t'ait sauvé ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_ »

A cette question, bien qu'elle le travaillait depuis longtemps déjà, le Geek ne sut donner une réponse concrète, partagé entre la vision de l'alcoolique pervers l'agressant et le jeune homme près à se tuer pour le sauver…

* * *

OUI ! Je suis partie dans un délire NIMPORTENAWAK de MEURTRE et de quasi VIOL et de MAFIEUX ! OUI, J'ASSUME !

Je tiens à préciser que, de base, les trois derniers chapitres avec l'apparition de Luis ne devait être qu'un seul et unique chapitre passager. J'ai donc réellement craqué... Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus...

* * *

Il est prévu que je réécrive certain chapitre (je ne sais plus si je vous ai prévenu) Je vous informe que le nouveau chapitre 4 sera posté avant la fin de la semaine. Si cela vous intéresse de le lire :) (c'est surtout pour vos yeux que je le refais...)

* * *

 **Réponse précédant sondage :** Vous avez été trois à répondre en l'espace de trois jours, donc moins que lorsque je vous ai laissés deux jours. Vous êtes plus nombreux le week-end, les moutons. Pas grave ;)

1) Le Redneck : il est vrai que faire un nouveau personnage n'est pas particulièrement utile mais, personnellement, j'aime bien ce personnage et sa repartie, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait mérité un jingle comme les autres lors de l'épisode 100, c'est vrai...  
La Fille : cliché suprême féminin, ce qui a valu quelques insultes à Mathieu qui a fait disparaitre ce personnage et à juste titre. Ne supportant pas l'idée d'être comparés à cette chose blonde, beaucoup, moi comprise, la surnomme la Grognasse.  
Le Prof : ce personnage n'a jamais été vu en dehors des Science Infuse, ce qui lui vaut ce manque de popularité. Et je comprends parfaitement. Si Mathieu avait comme avec le Panda et intégré le scientifique en dehors de sa rubrique, sa disparition aurait été plus triste (nous allons y venir...)

2) LE PANDAAAAAAA ! Je ne comprends pas Mathieu ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Le Panda, il était SLG ! Il était apparu au point culminant de la gloire de Mathieu, lorsqu'il a eut le plus d'abonnés supplémentaires ! Le faire disparaître, c'est faire disparaître l'un des "bébés" de SLG, au même titre que le Patron, le Geek et le Hippie. Et les chansons qui allaient avec étaient géniales. Alors pourquoi ? Mathieu n'aimait plus les chansons ? Il n'avait plus d'inspi ? Ou il voulait juste du changement ? Nous sommes toutes d'accord sur ce point que le disparition du Panda est une GROSSE erreur.  
DkyCat, tu sens-tu seule avec ton Prof ? ^^

3) Unanimité sur le Geek ! Vous le trouvez tous trop choupi, apitoyant et meugnon X) Perso, si je dois faire un top 4 des personnages principaux, je dirais : 4Hippie 3Geek 2Panda et 1Patron. J'aime énormément le Geek mais pas autant que le caractère autoritaire, cinglant mais à la fois trop virile du Panda et je suis fan du côté psychopathe sanglant du Patron criminelle (si vous ne l'aimez que pour son côté pervers, c'est triste...)

4) J'aime bien l'idée du Clown, quoique je lui ajouterai un côté Clown triste voir lunatique (joyeux, triste, euphorique, déprimé selon l'intervention) et se serait un personnage qui pourrait être attachant, drôle (voir Mathieu avec un nez rouge, rien que l'image est chou) mais avec un certain retour amère, un peu comme le démon qui a beaucoup plus au public (nombre de fanfiction et fanart sur un personnage apparu 40 secondes dans une chanson...).  
L'idée d'une matérialisation de la folie est une excellente idée qui ne serait pas facile à traiter. Quelle apparence ? Quel caractère ? Je m'imagine un homme en blouse blanche, une blouse trop large, les manches frôlant le sol, une camisole qu'on aurait pas serré, les yeux cernées de noirs, la bouche entrouverte, une barbe de trois jours sur le menton. Et d'une démarche maladroite, gauche, il serait toujours à côté de Mathieu, chuchotant d'une voix fiévreuse et malade : ils n'existent pas. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé en lisant le commentaire de Espheria. Comment le vois-tu ?

* * *

Prochain sondage :

1) Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, de combien est mon craquage mental ? Combien ai-je perdu de neurones pendant ces trois derniers chapitres ?

2) A part les fanfictions de Geetron, quel genre de fanfictions lisez-vous ?

3) Êtes-vous de grands lecteurs ? Quels est votre livre (saga) favorit(e) ?

4) Si, de toutes les personnalités de Mathieu qui existe, vous pourriez en rencontrer une et devenir ami (voir plus) avec elle, quelle serait-elle?

Je commence à sécher pour les questions, si, vous, vous voulez m'en poser, n'hésitez pas. Si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez pas non plus. Aller, c'est tout pour le moment, à plus les p'tits moutons.

Tendrement, une bergère en peau de loup :p


	23. La forêt pluvieuse et ensoleillée

\- Luis, il est...

\- Oui, Luis est mort.

\- Génial ! A bas ce sale bâtard !

\- Moi, je l'aimais bien...

\- Gaffe à c'que tu dis, toi, j'ai un flingue...

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce week-end. Je passe de deux chapitres à un seul par semaine. Les chapitres sont de plus en plus long et je l'ai veux de qualités, je ne peux plus faire deux par semaines. Ils seront postés généralement le samedi soir. Je n'en posterais pas ce week-end, je posterais par contre la bêta 2 du chapitre 4 si cela vous intéresse (l'ancienne et la nouvelle version son vraiment différente, tant en taille qu'en qualité). Je ne serais pas là pour les vacances mais, à mon retour, j'aurais certainement écrit les derniers chapitres (il n'en reste pas tant que ça, je suis désolée...). J'écrirais une nouvelle fanfiction si cela peut vous rassurer (ou vous faire esquisser un sourire). Il s'agra, soit de l'univers SLG, soit l'univers Harry Potter. Je verrais selon ce qui m'inspire. Bref, bonne lecture les moutons ;)

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la venue de Luis. Le Patron passait généralement la journée en compagnie du Geek puis partait dans la soirée pour rejoindre Mathieu et les autres, mentant en disant avoir passé la journée aux bordels ou dans les rues à rechercher l'adolescent. Celui-ci, justement, s'était montré très renfermé, très silencieux. Il passait sa journée à dessiner ou jouer aux jeux vidéo, en tailleur sur le lit, silencieux comme une tombe. Puis, lorsque le Patron partait, il se mettait à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ensuite, il prenait son manche de lampe et passait la nuit à fixer la porte du cabanon, priant pour qu'elle reste close jusqu'au matin. Même s'il refusait de le montrer face à l'homme en noir, il était mort de peur. Pétrifié à l'idée de voir resurgir de l'outre-tombe, la chair en lambeaux et l'haleine aux relents de charogne, Luis, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Et si nous sortions ?

Le Geek regarda avec stupéfaction le Patron. Il était arrivé une heure plus tôt pour préparer le repas de l'adolescent et passer l'après-midi avec lui et voilà que, autour d'une soupe, il lui sortait ça.

\- Sortir ? questionna l'enfant. Dehors ?

\- Oui, faire une promenade, par exemple.

Le Patron fuyait le regard inquisiteur du benjamin. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait décidé de faire plaisir au Geek. L'emmener faire une petite promenade à l'extérieur, après tant de jours enfermés dans une cabane miteuse, lui semblait une bonne idée. Et puis, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'état du Geek qui, malgré son air distant et silencieux, souffrait en repensant au mafieux.

\- Il pleut, dit l'adolescent.

-Non, pas pour le moment, répondit l'adulte après un regard par la fenêtre.

Le Geek regarda l'extérieur avec effroi, songeant à tous les dangers. Il trembla un instant, quelques bribes d'images de Luis lui traversant l'esprit, puis dit d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Il fait froid…

\- Nous avons des vestes.

« _Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à me faire sortir ?_ » se demanda le Geek

« _Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à ne pas sortir ?_ » songea le Patron

L'enfant tourna son attention vers ses pieds où il y trouva un grand intérêt. Croiser le regard de l'homme en noir l'empêcherait de mentir. Il se tortura les doigts, les malaxant sans douceur pour penser à autre chose qu'au mafieux.

\- Et s'il pleut de nouveau ? chuchota-t-il

\- J'ai un parapluie.

Comment faire comprendre au Patron qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de poser un pied dehors, quitte à passer une semaine de plus dans le cabanon ? Le Geek tentait de faire passer le message en douceur mais l'adulte ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? dit plaintivement l'adolescent

\- Pour prendre l'air, cela fait des jours que tu n'es pas allé dehors te promener.

Le Geek soupira, perdant espoir. Si l'homme refusait de comprendre, il allait lui expliquer avec moins de subtilité. Il s'assit sur le lit, tête basse, dos voûté, fuyant le regard de l'homme en noir qui le regardait avec attention. Il murmura d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler, de ne pas faire trembler, comme si les sanglots lui montaient aux cordes vocales avant même d'avoir parlé :

\- Je ne peux pas sortir...

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Patron s'approcha d'un pas, gardant tout de même un périmètre de sécurité raisonnable entre lui et le garçon. Il savait que la pilule pouvait se déclencher à tout moment. Et il refusait de devoir partir dans un moment si important.

\- J'ai peur...

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien ! J'ai peur, c'est tout ! Il y a des bêtes dehors, des créatures ignobles sans foi ni loi, des monstres prêt à commettre l'irréparable, d'hideuses choses qui n'ont que le sang et le pécher à la bouche !

Le Patron soupira légèrement.

\- Tu parle de Luis ?

-Pas seulement de lui. Je parle de tous, tous ceux qui sont dehors.

L'homme en noir sépara le périmètre. Il se mit accroupit face au lit pour être face au Geek et lui releva la tête en lui saisissant le menton doucement. Il croisa son regard depuis l'arrière de ses lunettes, un regard bleu saphir et esquissa un fin sourire, loin de ses ordinaires sourires malsains. Le Geek comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir. L'homme en noir lui dit d'un air sérieux mais délicat à la fois :

\- Je refuse que tu es peur du monde extérieur à cause de Luis. Les gens de dehors ne sont pas comme lui, loin de là. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu de nombreux rapports avec le monde extérieur, tu as passé la majeur partie de ta vie avec Mathieu et les autres sans sortir, mais je peux te l'assurer : quasiment toute la population est l'opposé de Luis. Il n'y a qu'une faible partie qui lui est similaire.

\- Mais si cette faible partie m'attaque encore ?

\- Il y aura une grande partie pour te protéger. Regarde, j'ai été présent lorsqu'il est venu, non ?

Ce fut au Geek de sourire. Il tenta d'enlacer le Patron pour le remercier de l'avoir rassuré mais, à peine ses bras frôlèrent son cou pour se rejoindre au niveau de la nuque que l'homme en noir eu un mouvement de recul. Il recula jusqu'à la porte et prit le parapluie suspendu à la poignée. Il sourit et dit :

-Bon, on la fait, cette promenade ?

Le Geek sourit légèrement à son tour et le rejoignit en enfilant la veste que l'autre lui tendait. Une veste trop grande qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ils sortirent et l'adulte ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Mais l'enfant perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit l'extérieur. Comme si, au milieu des arbres ruisselant d'eau, planté dans la boue qui recouvrait la plaine dénuée d'herbe, il pouvait voir le visage souriant et malsain de Luis. Ses peurs resurgirent et il se mit à trembler, s'apprêtant à retourner s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

-Ça va aller…

Le Patron posa sur l'épaule du garçon une main qu'il voulut rassurante. Cela fonctionna puisque le Geek cessa de trembler comme une feuille. Il hocha la tête et ses bottes en caoutchouc trop grandes plongèrent dans la boue. Il avança avec difficultés jusqu'au chemin de gravier qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres du cabanon. Le Patron le rejoignit avec le même problème.

-On va vers où ? demanda le garçon en rouge une fois sur le chemin

Le Patron avait deux choix : vers la ville où des citoyens risquaient de les voir ou bien en s'enfonçant entre les arbres, risquant de croiser la voiture de Luis - et son cadavre par la même occasion. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée mais il trouva préférable de s'enfoncer en forêt.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans parler, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils observaient les oiseaux qui picoraient au sol les vers sortis de terre, les lapins qui osaient un œil hors de leur terrier avant de retourner dedans à toute vitesse en voyant arriver les deux garçons. L'air sentait le sous-bois, des gouttes d'eau, tombant des arbres scintillant sous le soleil nouveau, s'écrasaient sur leur crâne, les faisant frissonner.

\- C'est beau, hein ? disait parfois l'un d'entre eux

\- Oui, c'est beau, répondait l'autre.

Et ils continuaient leur chemin en silence. Mais cela faisait du bien à l'adolescent de sentir les graviers crisser sous ses bottes et les feuilles mouillées glisser sur ses joues roses par le froid. Alors il ne perdait pas son sourire. Mais une question le tracassait. Cela faisait désormais neuf jours qu'il était dans cette cabane. Et, dans cinq jours, il rentrerait chez lui. Il fallait qu'il sache.

\- Dit ? s'enquit le Geek

\- Mmh ?

\- Les autres, ils vont bien ou pas ?

Le Patron, main dans les poches, baissa la tête. Il serra les dents quelques instants, cherchant un mensonge plausible. Puis il s'arrêta une seconde pour se poser une question : pourquoi mentir ? C'était stupide. Il devait révéler la vérité au Geek. Alors il avoua d'une voix neutre :

\- Non, c'est pas top dans la maison. Ils te cherchent tous. Plus personne ne dort.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ben oui, boulet ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point ils tenaient à toi ?

\- Mais Mathieu avait dit…

\- Je sais ce que Mathieu a dit. Qu'il te détestait et tout. Que tu n'étais là que parce que tu étais doué en informatique. Mais Mathieu est un bon acteur - il se serait d'ailleurs fait choper par la police depuis un moment s'il ne l'était pas -, je te le dis. Il t'aime énormément mais il tente de le cacher.

Le Geek continua de marcher, tête basse, réfléchissant aux paroles du Patron. Lorsqu'il les eut compris, il se remémora les quatre années qu'il venait de passer. Il repensa à Mathieu qui ne cessait de le rabaisser, le priver de sa paye complète et l'insulter sans discrétion. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un grand-frère aimant qui le cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine avec acharnement.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il après une dizaine de minutes de silence

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi il le cache ?

Le Patron fixa ses pieds un instant, cherchant les mots justes pour faire comprendre l'idée au Geek en restant blanc dans l'histoire. Car, et il le savait, Mathieu avait caché son affection pour le Geek à cause de lui. Mais il trouva plus juste de ne pas mentir. Pourquoi lui mentir ? se répéta-t-il. Et puis, de toutes façons, le Geek le savait : le Patron était loin d'un ange.

\- Ma faute, marmonna-t-il, presque honteux, j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher, qu'il valait mieux ne pas que tu t'attaches, que tu restes seul et que tu es une mauvaise vision de nous, quitte à te faire nous détester pour cela.

\- Pourquoi ? s'insurgea l'autre. Pour que je sois tout seul ? Parce que tu t'amusais de me voir me faire insulter voir frapper ? Tu aimais me martyriser, me voir pleurer et souffrir en silence ?

Le Geek s'arrêta, pris d'une soudaine et étrange colère. Toutes les insultes, moqueries et rabaissements qu'il avait subis lui remontèrent à la gorge comme de la bile : brûlantes. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, sa gorge lui brûler, ses yeux se brouiller.

\- Pourquoi ?! répéta-t-il avec rage

Dos voûté, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le Patron continua son chemin sans se préoccuper du Geek. Non ! C'était faux. Il reniait ses préoccupations pour le Geek, c'était différent. Cette fois, il allait mentir. Dire la vérité sonnerait faux si c'était lui qui le sortait.

Mais l'adolescent n'était pas de cet avis. Il rattrapa les mètres d'écart qu'il avait avec le Patron, prêt à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il courut jusqu'à lui et lui saisit la veste pour l'obliger à se retourner. Mais, lorsqu'il tira sur le pan du vêtement, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il tomba sur le côté, glissant dans la boue. Et son corps chuta irrémédiablement vers la pente raide qui longeait le chemin de gravier. Il crut qu'il allait choir, percuter le sol et rouler dans la terre et les feuilles jusqu'à percuter un arbre ou un bloc de roche mais le Patron le rattrapa par le poignet in-extremis.

Le corps du garçon fut pris d'une secousse brusque lorsque les deux bras liés devinrent tendus. Il regarda l'homme en noir le tenir avec une bouche légèrement écarté d'où l'on devinait un cri récent. Et, à la vue de cet homme, le Geek se mit à pleurer. Les gouttes salées roulèrent sur ses joues et sa bouche tremblait, retenant les sanglots.

\- J'ai eu peur ! dit le Patron, la main toujours en étau sur le poignet du Geek qui ne tenait au sol que par la pointe de ses pieds. J'ai eu peur que, si, un jour, tu te retrouves loin d'eux après t'être attaché, tu sois triste ! Trop triste vivre ! Je pensais que les haïr ferait que la séparation ne soit pas trop dure. Que tu les haïsses trop pour se soucier de leur sort. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches à eux ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Maintenant, inconsciemment, tu t'es attaché à eux !

-Mais je me suis aussi attaché à toi, murmura le Geek.

Le Patron serra un peu plus le poignet du garçon. Par peur de le perdre. Par peur qu'il ne s'éloigne. Et il vit, sur sa main, des petites entailles blanches qui cicatrisaient. Il se rappela de ce cadre qu'il avait cassé dans la chambre du Geek. Un cadre que celui-ci s'était empressé de ramasser. Un cadre qui semblait sortir d'une autre vie. Une vie où le Patron était alcoolique, violent, pervers. Une vie où il insultait le Geek, le giflait puis partait aux putes avec sa bouteille de Jack Daniel. Et cette vie l'obligea à serrer encore plus son poignet.

Le Geek n'eut pas besoin de cligner des yeux : son globe était tellement enduit de larmes qu'elles débordèrent des paupières d'elles-mêmes. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de pleurs de joie de savoir que le Patron tenait à lui à ce point ou bien de tristesse. Une tristesse de savoir qu'il n'avait su montrer sa manière d'aimer qu'au travers d'insultes et de coups.

L'adulte ramena le garçon vers lui, de manière à l'équilibrer sur le sol puis il lâcha son poignet rougi par la pression. Mais le Geek refusa de se séparer de l'adulte. Il s'approcha doucement, à pas feutrés, et se serra contre l'adulte, versant les dernières larmes de sa rétine, tenant de ses mains tremblantes la veste du Patron. Le Patron ne dit rien car, pour la première fois, il ne sentait pas les coups de la pilule. Il remercia silencieusement le produit de lui accorder ce moment de répit. Il ne répondit pas à l'étreinte mais resta là, à profiter du silence, à profiter du Geek, à ne rien faire d'autre que respirer. Respirer, aussi simplement qu'il soit. Juste respirer, sentir son cœur battre sous sa poitrine.

Il y eu un craquement puis un bruit sourd et lointain. Le Geek reçut une goutte sur la tête. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième. Une énième. Et il plut comme il n'avait pas plus depuis quelques jours déjà. En quelques instants, le ciel s'était recouvert d'une couche grise et l'eau tombait à flot, remplissait les petites crevasses qui contenaient, la veille, l'eau d'une ancienne pluie, obligé les oiseaux à retourner dans leur nid.

Le Patron voulut se baisser pour ramasser son parapluie qu'il avait fait tomber en rattrapant le Geek. Mais celui-ci refusa qu'il se baisse en serrant un peu plus son corps contre celui-ci de son aîné. Mais le Patron insista et récupéra son parapluie. Il le déplia et le mit au dessus de leur tête, gardant pourtant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Et cette fois, face à l'insistance du Geek, l'homme en noir répondit à l'étreinte.

* * *

Oui, je débarque comme une fleur après une semaine avec un chapitre sans grand intérêt. Mais m'en fout. C'est un chapitre pour l'évolution de leur relation. Et, au pire, je fais c'que j'veux :p

* * *

Réponse sondage : (3 participants)

1) Pas du tout un corps pur : un 10, un 5 et un 2. A chacun sa vision du craquage mental. Personnellement, je dirais 7.

2) On lit tous le même genre de fanfictions sur SLG. Je suis également fan des fanfictions Harry Potter (principalement les Drarry, bien que la plupart contienne des lemons et ce n'est pas mon dada, j'avoue...)

3) Ben je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre là... Vous aimez bien lire, moi aussi, tout est dit (merci d m'avoir fait découvrir Tabou qui semble être une collection intéressante sur certain résumé), tout est dit, suivant ;)

4) 2 rencontres avec le Geek. 1 avec le Patron. Je rencontrerais également le Patron. 2 - 2, match nul ;)

* * *

Epheria : j'aime énormément cette vision de la folie qui n'est matériel mais qui n'est pas immatériel non plus. Une sorte d'entre deux puisque la folie se saisit du corps des protagonistes de Mathieu. J'aime le concept de cette destruction intérieur que se fait Mathieu. Il pourrait être une excellente idée pour la nouvelle rubrique (que je hais d'avance) "Troll Jeanne".

* * *

A plus les p'tits moutons :)


	24. Le cours de piano

Hey les p'tits moutons ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre avant les vacances ! Oui, je le publie le mercredi parce que je me suis donné le temps de l'écrire. Donc, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre avant les vacances, normalement. Il y en aura un vendredi soir ou samedi matin, encore fois, normalement. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas faire de blabla pour rien cette fois-ci et voici directement le chapitre. Bonne lecture ;) :

* * *

Voilà trois jours que Luis était rentré dans ce cabanon. Trois jours qu'il avait agressé (et ce mot était faible par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait) le Geek. Mais, au plus grand bonheur du Patron, trois jours qu'il était dans sa propre voiture avec sa propre balle provenant de sa propre arme dans le crâne avec son propre argent dans le coffre. Beaucoup de "propre" pour un homme aussi sale que Luis.

Le Patron s'était très bien remis d'avoir tué un homme. Il n'était pas à son premier coup d'essai après tout, bien que, cette fois, il est tué pour les bonnes raisons. Sauver le Geek. Et celui-ci semblait sur la voix de la rédemption grâce à l'homme en noir, bien que la blessure soit trop récente pour être jugée invisible. Il n'osait toujours pas se promener dehors, malgré l'autorisation du Patron, s'il était seul.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la veille et de leur petite virée entre les arbres. L'épisode du câlin s'était estompé comme celui-ci dans la douche après la mort de Luis ainsi que le baiser de l'adulte pour calmer le plus jeune. Le Patron refusait d'y pensait à cause de la pilule. Le Geek n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il appréciait l'homme en noir plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer. A chacun ses raisons.

C'était un nouveau soir ordinaire, le Geek jouait à la console, le Patron au piano. Il faisait ces mêmes musiques rapides et violentes qui l'empêchaient de sentir les coups dans son ventre. Et le gamin spammait les touches de sa console pendant une partie de Dragon Quest. Lorsque son personnage perdit son dernier cœur et qu'il mourut, il éteignit la console de dépit. Non, il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Il s'approcha de l'adulte, emmitouflé dans une chemise que celui-ci avait accepté de lui prêté, et demanda d'une petite voix incertaine :

\- Tu m'apprends à jouer ?

Le Patron se crispa sur les touches et ses doigts percutèrent le piano, les notes résonnèrent plusieurs secondes avant de mourir dans un écho. Apprendre au Geek à jouer ? Donc à le laisser s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le petit - voir ridicule - banc noir du piano ? Lui montrer chaque touche et son en plaçant ses mains dessus – donc en les touchant - ? Était-il prêt à cela ? Son contrôle face à la pilule l'était-il ?

« _Si tu l'as enfermé là-dedans, c'est pour te rapprocher, bordel de cul !_ »

Merci petite voix pour ce message plein de grâce… Mais le Patron savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne lui restait que quatre jours pour se montrer sympa avec le Geek. Quatre jours pour prouver qu'il n'était pas seulement le pervers psychopathe d'avant. Quatre jours pour effacer de la vision du Geek les quatre dernières années. Il ne pouvait pas tout foirer et risquer de devoir changer de maison. Ou bien d'aller en prison... Et donc ne jamais le revoir et vivre toute sa vie avec les coups (sauf s'il en mourait…).

Il se décala sur la droite du banc et invita le gamin à s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un faible sourire. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sauta presque sur le banc, grand sourire aux lèvres. L'homme en noir déglutit en sentant sa peau frôler la sienne, les manches de sa chemise retroussées. Il décala vivement son bras et se le gratta d'un air indifférent, faussant une démangeaison.

\- Que veux-tu apprendre comme morceau ?

\- J'en sais rien… Un simple ?

Le Patron lui proposa la musique de Tetris qui était assez simple et très répétitive, donc très bien pour démarrer. Le Geek hocha la tête avec un sourire et demanda vivement les touches qu'il fallait. Le Patron, de ses longs doigts fuselés, lui indiqua les notes qu'il lui faudrait, les faisant toute sonner une à une pour lui faire entendre une première fois leur fréquence. Le garçon s'empressa de faire de même, appuyant délicatement sur les rectangles blancs.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui.

Le Geek fit résonner une deuxième fois les notes qu'il lui faudrait, de manière à bien les imprégner. L'adulte lui indiqua une première suite d'accord, lentement, pour qu'il voit chaque notre. Une fois les quelques notes jouées, le Geek les reproduit à la perfection, avec la bonne tonalité qui allait avec, se mordant la langue pour se concentrer. Il reproduisit la section plusieurs fois jusqu'à être sûr de l'avoir bien comprise.

\- C'est très bien ! le félicita l'adulte avec un sourire qui relevait sa cigarette. Tu es très doué !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda le Geek, plein d'espoir

\- On continue, répondit l'homme en noir après quelques secondes de silence

 _« Je viens de complimenter le Geek. Je viens de complimenter le gamin que je martyrisais y'a pas deux semaines ! Je viens de…_

 _\- Crétin, c'est ce qu'il faut ! Foire pas tout, gars… lui répondit une voix »_

Il lui montra une nouvelle série. Elle était plus complexe, plus longue, et se complétait à la précédente. La mine déconfite du Geek montra qu'il n'avait pas tout compris. Avec des mouvements plus hésitants que la première fois, langue dehors, il refit la première série puis il engagea la deuxième avec les quatre ou cinq notes qu'il avait compris. Puis il cala. Ses doigts planèrent au dessus des touches et il appuya sur une un peu au hasard, ayant brièvement retenu l'endroit approximatif où elle se trouvait.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, dit le Patron avec un sourire, c'est celle-ci.

Il prit la main du Geek et la plaça sur la bonne touche. Il appuya dessus avec un sourire, se souvenant de la mélodie du jeu vidéo.

L'adulte était sur un petit nuage, proche du Geek, sa main sur la sienne, souriant. C'était merveilleux…

Mais, lorsque la note cessa de résonner, le Patron revint à la réalité, ouvrant soudainement les yeux : il était en compagnie du Geek, proche de lui, sa main sur la sienne, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Oh non, c'était désastreux…

Les coups dans son ventre reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Geek lui adressa un sourire en regardant leur main superposée. Il n'était pas mécontent de ce contact, bien au contraire. Le Patron eut à nouveau un brusque mouvement de recul, faisant tomber le banc. Le gamin se mit sur pied avant d'être entrainer dans la chute de celui-ci. L'homme en noir retira sa main avec la même brusquerie, soudain perdu. Non, il avait osé. Il avait osé se laisser aller à la joie, au plaisir d'être en présence de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il avait osé… Oh. Mon. Dieu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'adolescent en s'avançant d'un pas face au visage effaré de l'autre

Le Patron regarda le Geek quelques instants avant de détourner le regard vers la porte de sortie. Elle n'avait pas de verrou. Il n'y en avait plus puisque le Geek ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'évader. Il faudrait donc que quelques secondes à l'homme pour l'ouvrir et s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Et le Geek ne le poursuivrait pas à l'extérieur. Il le savait. Il avait trop peur d'y aller seul.

-Patron ? s'enquit le gamin en s'approchant à nouveau, prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait faire

Mais l'homme ne le regarda pas à nouveau et courut vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte en se reculant d'un pas pour ne pas se la prendre dans la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de sortir que le Geek avait saisi sa main.

Ce n'était pas un simple contact comme sur le piano. Non, le Geek avait pris la main du Patron, ses doigts se mêlant au sien dans un geste désespéré. Son pouce tenait ferment le dos de la main pour le rapprocher de sa paume. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher.

-Non, tu ne t'en vas pas ! cria le Geek

Le Patron se retourna et poussa le Geek pour le forcer à lâcher. Celui-ci tituba en arrière mais tint bon et se jeta à nouveau sur l'adulte pour le maintenir par la taille cette fois-ci, ce qui était quatre fois pire.

-Lâche-moi, hurla l'autre, sentant les coups résonner dans ses tempes

 _« Le Geek veut te montrer son affection ! lui dit sa voix. Si tu pars, ça va lui faire du mal !_

 _\- Les coups… Les coups… Les coups… Ils sont là. Ils font mal. Je vais craquer ! Et, là, le Geek aura mal pour de bonnes raisons ! »_

Le Geek leva les yeux vers les lunettes du Patron, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part ! dit-il d'une voix éraillée et désespérée. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je supporte tes crises de je-ne-sais-quoi et que je laisse partir la cabane en me laissant seul sans rien dire ! J'en veux plus, de ça ! Tu le sais que j'ai peur ! Alors, cette fois, tu n'iras nulle part !

Le Patron éjecta le gamin en pleurs qui ne put s'équilibrer cette fois-ci et tomba au sol dans un faible cri. Il se redressa comme il put et pleura en criant :

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est toi qui m'as enfermé dans cette cabane sans raison et c'est toi qui me fuis ! Je ne comprends pas !

L'homme en noir s'accroupit au sol avec vitesse. Il prit le gamin par les épaules puis se redressa pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Le Geek poussa un petit cri en percutant la surface dure.

\- Mais c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! lui hurla le Patron en le plaquant un peu plus. C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois rien ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point je vais mal ?

\- Bien sûr que je le vois, assura l'adolescent d'une voix plaintive, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de me montrer gentil et patient ! Je me suis dis que tu étais déprimé et je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie te ferais du bien !

Le Patron le plaqua un peu plus.

\- Du bien ? Mais c'est ta compagnie qui me fait mal !

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ici ! s'égosilla le Geek en se débattant

Le Patron hurla de rage en ne le plaquant plus avec seulement ses bras puissants mais maintenant avec son corps entier pour limiter ses mouvements.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends rien... Mais comment aurais-tu pu ? Comment un gosse aurait-il pu comprendre ?!

\- Tu me fais mal, gémit le Geek en détournant le visage.

Il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait : il venait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le cou du garçon, y laissant des marques de griffes qu'aurait pu faire un animal. Un animal ! Il revint à la réalité par un coup de brique en pleine tête et lâcha le Geek. Il se mit contre le mur et se laissa choir au sol, lentement. Un animal !

\- Je lui ai fait mal. J'ai fait du mal au Geek… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient maculées de son sang

Le Geek, les jambes tremblantes, le cou endolori, toujours debout, le regarda fixer ses mains quelques instants avant que l'adulte ne soit pris de violent spasme.

\- Mais je ne veux du mal à personne, encore moins au Geek…

Le Geek regarda la porte de sortie grande ouverte. Il marcha jusqu'elle et regarda longuement l'extérieur. L'homme en noir le fixa, s'attendant à le voir sortir. Mais l'enfant ferma la porte et revint vers le Patron. Il commençait à comprendre le mal-être de son ainé. Il se laissa glisser au sol à ses côtés, encore sous le choc, son pouls résonnant dans les traces de griffes.

\- Je suis un monstre…

L'adolescent vit une larme apparaître sous l'un des verres des lunettes du Patron. Elle glissa le long de sa peau avant de se loger dans sa chemise. L'homme ne l'arrêta pas et continuait de fixer ses mains en se traitant de monstre. Puis il écrasa son visage dans son paume et pleura silencieusement. Le Geek ne partit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui assura-t-il.

Et il le pensait. Oui, le Patron n'avait pas le meilleur des caractères. Oui, il était borné. Oui, il était impulsif. Oui, il était idiot. Oui, il était imprévisible. Et, oui, il était alcoolique. Mais ce n'était pas un monstre. Il fumait juste la vie qu'on lui avait donnée (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Le Patron releva lentement la tête et le Geek eut un bref mouvement de recul. Ses lunettes étaient restées dans ces paumes ouvertes, délivrant ses yeux si longtemps cachés. Jamais le Geek n'aurait imaginé tel spectacle sous les socles opaques qui avaient camouflés ses yeux pendant quatre ans, quatre longues années où le Geek s'était mis en tête que l'homme possédait des yeux rouge sang, comme le diable.

L'homme possédait un œil d'un bleu azur magnifique, quiconque le regardant se perdant dedans, dans un flot de vagues, d'étoiles et de ciel. L'autre était vert, aussi vert que pouvait une pomme parfaite, un émeraude scintillant, un champ en printemps. Et, avec ces couleurs, le Geek ne savait où donnait de la tête. Sur les sourcils, il possédait deux piercings par œil en forme de bouche ou de pics. Il possédait également un autre piercing en haut des pommettes. Un simple pic. Mais il y avait bien pire que des piercings et des yeux vairons. Il y avait également ça. Ca ! Ces cicatrices qui entouraient ses yeux. Certaines profondes. D'autres fines. Certaines recousus. D'autres tous justes cicatrisés. Et cela donnait au regard final une impression d'horreur et de tristesse infinies.

Mais ces cicatrices étaient récentes, ça se voyait. Le Patron se les était faites pendant les deux dernières semaines, lors des pires crises de coups qu'il recevait, la douleur lui faisant oublier celle de la pilule, presque inconsciemment. Et il hurlait lorsqu'il s'infligeait cela, ces mêmes cris que le Geek entendait depuis la cabane.

\- Je suis malade, Geek… murmura l'homme. Je ne vais pas bien…

Il ne pleura plus, ne sanglota plus mais des larmes continuaient de couler de ses yeux. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du gamin. Le Geek ne se décala pas et le laissa pleurer dans cette position. Et même, dans un élan de fraternité, prit la main du Patron pour qu'elle cesse de trembler si violemment.

\- Je suis dangereux pour toi, chuchota l'homme en noir en caressant la main du benjamin avec le pouce.

Le Geek resta silencieux et regarda le Patron avec un certain attendrissement.

\- Je vais te ramener après-demain, ajouta-t-il en retirant sa main de celle du Geek, bien qu'il est apprécié ce geste, et sa tête de l'épaule du garçon, il faudra simplement que je fasse mine de faire des recherches demain. Et je te ramènerais.

\- Mais…

\- C'est trop risqué que tu restes. Je t'emmènerais aux alentours de midi dans deux jours. Tu diras ce que tu veux aux autres.

Le Patron se leva, se retirant des côtés du Geek qui se sentit soudain glacial. Il reprit ses lunettes sans les remettre et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain où il entra et ferma la porte. Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, pas le moindre sanglot ou cri. L'adolescent, resta un moment assis au sol, sa main toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'elle tenait celle de l'homme en noir. Il ne savait comment il avait pu passer d'un innocent cours de piano à cela en quelques minutes seulement. Il se leva finalement et alla toquer à la porte. Pour toute réponse, le verrou de la salle de bain se ferma. Le Geek compris : il ne dérangerait pas le Patron ce soir. Il éteignit les lumières puis s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il fixa le plafond tellement longtemps qu'il ne sut s'il avait dormi ou non. En tout cas, lorsque l'aube pointa, il était réveillé.

* * *

Il n'y a plus de réponse de sondage, étrange... Je ne sais donc pas quoi dire en cette fin de chapitre. Ben… ça vous a plus ? Et puis, ben… ben c'est tout. Enfin bref, en espérant que cela vous ai plu…

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre avant les vacances si je parviens à en publier un vendredi ou samedi, comme dit au dessus. Comme vous vous en doutez, à mon plus grand malheur, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre... Je ne saurais vous dire combien. Aux alentours de cinq. Peut-être moins... Je commence déjà à réfléchir à une prochaine fanfiction...

On se retrouve dans deux jours ou bien dans trois semaines, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^


	25. Le remue-méninge attardé

Je n'ai pas publié de chapitre samedi dernier comme je vous avais dit que je le ferais peut-être. Ben le « peut-être » n'était pas en trop… Mais j'ai réussi à avoir du wifi plus tôt que prévu ! Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Bonne lecture les p'tits moutons )

* * *

Le Patron fixa son reflet du miroir de la salle de bain. Il tâta du bout des doigts les commissures des yeux puis effleura les cicatrices. Lorsqu'il sentait la moindre douleur, même délicate, il prenait sur le rebord du lavabo son coton imbibé de désinfectant. Oui, du simple désinfectant pour des cicatrices comme celles-ci. Mais il n'avait rien de plus dans ses placards et n'avait pas la moindre intention de se rendre à l'hôpital. Alors il faisait avec les moyens du bord, au risque d'infecter encore plus les plaies.

Combien de fois s'était-il infligé ces blessures ? Combien de fois avait-il pris les aiguilles de couture de la Fille, les pics des broches du barbecue ou encore la lame de son coupe-ongles ? Combien de fois se les était-il plantés dans la peau pour se cercler les yeux, seul endroit où il était sûr que personne ne verrait rien, des cicatrices ? Le Patron n'aurait pu compter, il y en avait trop. Beaucoup trop. Innombrablement douloureux. Pourtant, s'arracher ses cris de douleur avait un bon côté : les coups dans le ventre semblaient tellement faibles à côté de cette douleur. Et, aux yeux de l'adulte, s'en était apaisant.

Il soupira, fixant alternativement son œil bleu puis son œil vert, passant une dernière fois le coton sur les plaies dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur lancinante. Mais il ne fit qu'arracher l'une des croutes et le sang se mit à perler. Il tenta de stopper le sillon rouge avec son coton mais, au dépit de la quantité de sang, il jeta la boule cotonneuse. Il se saisit de ses lunettes sur le rebord du lavabo et se les mit sur le nez. Les socles couvrant ainsi ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il pleurait du sang. Et le spectacle en était d'autant plus macabre. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Il remit ses cheveux en place en passant une main sur son crâne puis cligna lentement des yeux, se souvenant de quelques bribes de la veille.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit après l'avoir déverrouillé, priant pour que le battant ne grince pas. Il marcha à pas de loup dans la pièce jusqu'au lit où le Geek dormait, la respiration paisible. Du moins semblait-t-il le faire. Il semblait si insouciant et innocent lorsqu'il dormait, paisible, les traits détirés. D'un geste incontrôlablement doux, il porta sa main à la joue du garçon et la caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts délicats. Il replaça l'un de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Il retira vivement sa main lorsque le Geek remua et soupira en reculant. Il alla jusqu'à la porte du cabanon en marche arrière, retenant sa respiration, sortit doucement puis respira une fois dehors d'un grand coup.

Il ne pleuvait plus dehors mais les nuages amoncelés dans les cieux n'annonçaient pas la moindre éclaircie. Le Patron marcha sans empressement dans la boue et les cailloux jusqu'à sa voiture, mains dans les poches. Il n'alluma pas de cigarette. Il s'en était comme lassé. Oui, malgré les pleurs et craintes du Geek, l'adulte partait. Mais c'était important. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait récupérer.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la boue séchée que la porte grinça derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à faire au Geek, mais la porte ne s'était pas ouverte assez pour qu'il puisse voir. Il revint vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement : personne. Il ne devait y avoir eu qu'un courant d'air. Il ferma la porte, s'assurant qu'elle était bien close, puis repartit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était bien le Geek qui avait ouvert la porte. Lorsque le Patron était revenu, il s'était caché derrière le battant en bois. Et maintenant, il était face à la porte, tenant la poignée, fixant ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant la chamade. Il voudrait ouvrir la porte et supplier l'adulte de rester mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à l'extérieur. Et, si le Patron refusait de revenir, il aurait encore moins la force de courir dehors pour le rattraper. Il avait peur. Peur de l'extérieur. Comme si ses peurs étaient revenues. En vérité, elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

Le Patron se laissa divaguer dans ses pensées pendant sa marche. Un visage lui revint en tête. Celui-ci du Geek assis à ses côtés la veille sur le sol, fixant ses yeux vairons. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il n'avait pas eu ce miroitement de terreur habituel dans le regard.

Il lui avait également serré la main. Il lui avait montré qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirait pas et qu'il resterait là, aux côtés de l'homme en noir, ce que celui-ci cherchait depuis bien longtemps. Mais c'est ce dernier qui avait reculé, qui s'était enfermé. Qu'il était idiot.

Mais il avait tellement peur pour le Geek. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de faire Dieu-sait-quoi sous l'influence de la pilule.

Lorsqu'il trouva sa voiture, il grimpa dedans et roula jusque chez lui. Il la gara dans la rue puis resta quelques instants face à sa demeure. En quatre ans, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Cette nostalgie. Il lui semblait voir sa maison pour la dernière fois.

Avant de sortir de sa voiture, il s'assura dans le rétroviseur de ne pas avoir du sang en bas des yeux. Avec de la salive, il nettoya la couche rouge séchée puis, une fois les joues « propres », il sortit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. Il s'obligea également à allumer une cigarette, bien que le tabac lui semble écœurant, pour ne pas être louche.

Il entra dans sa maison désormais froide, sans odeur ni vie, avec cette même amertume de peut-être entrer pour la dernière fois. Il grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre et prit un petit paquet emballé dans du kraft sur son lit puis il redescendit. Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais une chose l'en reteint : il n'était pas prêt à partir immédiatement.

Voilà un moment qu'il n'était pas resté un peu dans sa chère maison. Il mit le paquet dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste puis alla dans le salon. Mathieu y était, téléphone à l'oreille.

-Non… On a cherché dans toute la ville, Antoine, je… Mais ! Putain, Antoine, on peut pas voir les flics ! Je… Je sais ! Tu fais chier, Antoine !

Antoine Daniel, un ami youtuber de Mathieu mais également trafiquant comme lui, avait été mis au courant de la disparition du Geek. Il les avait aidés comme il pouvait mais n'avait plus d'idée.

Mathieu raccrocha puis alla vers le Patron lorsqu'il le vit.

-Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

Il lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos pour le saluer et, de surprise, le Patron lâcha sa cigarette qui s'écrasa au sol. Mathieu s'empressa de se baisser pour la ramasser – et ne pas subir les habituelles foudres du garçon – mais l'homme en noir fut plus rapide. Il se baissa et ramassa son mégot fumant puis s'éloigna. Il la remit en bouche, à contrecœur, puis s'affala dans le canapé. Mathieu s'éloigna, étonné d'avoir vu le Patron en personne se baisser face à lui.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil ferma les yeux, respirant doucement. Qu'il était bon d'être chez soi avec aucune accusation sur le dos. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi avec d'être pris d'une quinte de toux violente. Si violente qu'il lui fallut bien deux ou trois minutes avant de se calmer.

-T'en a trop pris, gros ? La fumée te fait faire « _kof-kof_ » ?

Le Hippie entra dans la pièce. Il s'avachit sur un fauteuil, joint en bouche. Apparemment, sa résolution de rester conscient pour chercher le Geek n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps.

-Non, je dois être malade.

-Tu étais où ? demanda la Fille en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon

-Tu veux réellement le savoir ?

Le Patron fit le sourire vicieux dont il avait l'habitude. Lorsque la Fille repartit dans la cuisine en déclinant la question de l'adulte, ce dernier perdit son sourire. Il lui semblait étrangement faux, lui qui l'avait toujours fait.

-Gros ? s'enquit le Hippie. Le gamin n'est pas revenu ?

-Non.

-T'as cherché ?

-Oui.

-Menteur, dit une autre voix.

Le Prof entra dans la pièce, les bras croisés, le visage fatigué et la blouse blanche froissée. Il se frotta les yeux, faisant ressortir ses cernes violacées, puis toisa l'homme en noir d'un air haineux.

-Tu n'as rien foutu des deux dernières semaines. Tu as passé tes journées dans tes bordels.

-Tu… commença le Patron en se redressant, prêt à cingler

Il toussa de nouveau, sa bouche devant son avant-bras pour étouffer le bruit. Il dut s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il se calma, il dit :

-Je vous aide.

-Et comment ?

-Je ne traine pas dans vos pattes…

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, et partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil proche de celui du Hippie. Ce dernier sortit un joint de sa poche et l'alluma. Il le fuma lentement, d'un air indifférent, comme si cela lui était naturel.

-Dis, s'enquit le Patron, comment a réagi le drogué face à la pilule que tu m'as aussi filé ?

-Il n'a pas réagi, dit le Prof.

-Comment ça ?

-Les quantités n'étaient pas bonnes : c'était un simple aphrodisiaque. Une nuit aux bordels en compagnie de Cassandra lui a suffit.

Le Patron aurait réagi avec violence il y a quelques semaines si on lui avait dit que le Hippie avait passé la nuit avec Cassandra. Mais cette réaction venait d'une autre vie. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fixa quelques instants le Hippie qui fumait tranquillement.

-Et toi ? demanda le Prof

-Quoi, moi ?

-La pilule, comment tu t'en sors ?

-Bien, mentit l'homme en noir, ça fait un moment que ça va bien.

-J'aimerai te dire que je m'en contre-fous mais avoir un mort sur la conscience ne m'aurait pas plus.

Le Patron fut piqué au vif. Il regarda avec intérêt l'homme en blouse blanche, son cœur s'emballant.

-Comment ça ?

-Les quantités étaient légèrement trop puissantes, je m'en suis rendu compte après coup. Après un certain lapse de temps, la pilule devient mortelle. Es-tu sûr que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, mentit le Patron.

Il se leva et commença à partir vers la porte d'entrée.

-Où tu vas ? demanda le Hippie qui n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de la discussion entre ses compagnons

-Aux bordels.

-Tu viens à peine de rentrer, fit remarquer le Prof.

-Et alors ? J'veux pas rester.

Il toussa à nouveau et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec difficultés, sa vue se brouillant de larmes. Il descendit le perron d'une démarche titubante et entra dans sa voiture. Il démarra mais ne roula pas immédiatement, continuant de tousser sans s'arrêter.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit des glaires lui monter à la bouche. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuyant sur le volant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regarda sa main et découvrit avec horreur du sang. Il pria un instant qu'il provienne de ses cicatrices. Il déplia le pare-soleil au dessus de lui et se regarda dans le petit miroir accroché. Ses yeux étaient normaux mais ses lèvres d'un rouge inhabituel. Il crachait du sang.

Il déglutit, sentant l'arome métallique lui couler dans la gorge, puis roula et partit immédiatement vers la forêt. Depuis la fenêtre, le Prof avait assisté au spectacle sans bouger, les bras croisés et l'air soucieux.

-Il ne va pas mieux du tout, ce con.

Il maudit l'orgueil du Patron puis se mit à réfléchir. La forêt. Pourquoi la forêt ? Il n'y avait rien là-bas. Rien qu'il ne sache. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme en noir s'y rendait ces derniers temps. Pourquoi le Prof ne se questionnait que maintenant ?

Il se tourna vers le Hippie et lui posa une question qui fut sourde aux oreilles du drogué. Agacé, le scientifique s'approcha et lui retira sèchement des mains son joint.

-OH ! Hippie !

-Mmh ?

-Toi qui a fait souvent le tour des bordels avec le Patron, est-ce qu'il y en a un vers la forêt ?

-Nop, mon coyote.

Il redonna le joint au Hippie qui le prit avec avidité. Le Prof fit des ronds dans pièce, main sur le menton. Qui avait-il dans cette forêt qui obligeait le Patron à y allait chaque jour ?

Puis l'évidence éclata, aussi logique soit-elle : le Geek. Le Geek y était, c'était évident. Le Patron, son alcool et sa perversité avait profité de l'absence des protagonistes pour se faufiler dans sa chambre et l'enlever, l'obliger à le suivre et l'enfermer.

Il s'imaginait déjà le benjamin de la famille ligoté dans une vieille cabane pleine de jouets sexuels louches avec des chaines rouillés, un bâillon sur la bouche et le Patron profitant de sa faiblesse.

Mais pourquoi lui ? Il avait toutes les prostituées des la ville à ses pieds alors pourquoi le Geek ? Puis la vision de son sachet de pilule lui revint. Ses pilules. Son invention. Le Patron en avait pris une. Puis, peu après, le Geek disparaissait. A cause des pilules. Celles du Prof. Il était donc fautif dans la disparition du garçon.

Mais le Patron n'avait pas choisi sa victime au hasard. Il était amoureux du Geek, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraitre. Mais, si, deux semaines après, le Patron avait encore mal, c'est que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et l'homme en noir serait prêt à le violer si le Geek ne l'aimait pas.

Une rage s'empara de lui. Remerciant au passage le Hippie – qui venait de s'endormir -, le Prof courut dans la maison. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Mais il dut s'arrêter lorsqu'il fit face à Mathieu qui redescendait de sa chambre. A la vue de son visage colérique, le brun demanda :

-Ca va pas, mec ?

-Je te retourne la question, dit le scientifique en voyant les cernes du garçon.

-Je vais au commissariat, on a plus le choix. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-N'y va pas aujourd'hui !

Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul face à l'agressivité du scientifique. Ce dernier se reprit et dit d'une voix voulue implorante :

-Je t'en supplie. Une journée de plus, s'il-te-plait !

-Mais le Geek peut mourir en une journée !

-Ou alors il est déjà mort depuis sept. Un jour, Math'.

-Non, j'y vais maintenant ! Je ne peux pas attendre que le Geek meure sans qu'on ne fasse rien.

Le Prof grogna un « Putain », lui qui n'avait jamais été très vulgaire, puis doubla Mathieu pour continuer de monter les marches. Il entra dans son laboratoire et continua de faire des ronds, réfléchissant à quoi faire, n'allumant même pas la lumière. Que faire ? Que faire pour sauver le Geek ?

La lumière s'alluma d'elle-même. Le Prof se tourna vers la porte d'entrée : personne puis vers son lit. Le Panda s'y trouvait. Il avait appuyé sur le second interrupteur à côté du grand lit circulaire. Le garçon en kigurumi se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Je te connais assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son amant. Il voulut l'enlacer mais l'homme en blouse, recula, fulminant. L'autre insista et le Prof se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son amoureux. Il prit même les devant et l'enlaça avec force et violence, toujours aussi en colère, continuant de réfléchir.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis un moment, dit le Panda en continuant de serrer l'autre. A te voir, on dirait que quelqu'un va mourir…

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le Panda réfléchit à son tour. Il força le Prof à le lâcher pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il chercha une faille dans son regard bleu azur.

-Prof, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Quelqu'un va mourir si je n'agis pas vite.

Le scientifique s'accroupit près d'une vieille malle. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla au milieu des béchers et autres instruments de chimie. Le Panda tenta de lui faire cracher la vérité mais l'autre l'ignorait, continuant de fouiller. Puis il trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il se redressa et fit face au Panda qui recula face à l'objet qu'il tenait.

-Je sais où est le Geek, annonça-t-il, il s'est fait enlever.

Il serra dans ses mains le revolver noir puis regarda s'il était chargé : six balles. Ça suffirait.

Ce revolver, c'était Mathieu qui le lui avait donné lors de son arrivée. Chaque personne de la maison en possédait un. « Au cas où » disait Mathieu. Et ce « cas où » était aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! Le Geek ?! Mais où ?

Le scientifique replia le col de sa blouse, défit le premier bouton de sa chemise noir et enleva son nœud de papillon qu'il jeta au sol.

-Je veux t'aider !

-Alors reste ici et retarde le plus que tu peux Mathieu. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte pour le commissariat.

Le Panda, à la vue du nœud que son amant ne quittait normalement jamais, le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il. Qui a enlevé le Geek ?

-Le Patron.

-Le Pa…

Le Prof lui prit le visage entre les mains, son revolver s'écrasant contre la joue de son vis-à-vis, et il l'embrassa rapidement. Il s'éloigna ensuite et, avant de passer la porte du laboratoire, il pointa le Maître Panda de son arme, involontairement certes, et dit :

-Reste ici. Je reviens avec lui, je te le promets. Retarde Mathieu !

Le Panda, les bras ballants, les yeux ronds, regarda son amant disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Voilàààà ! :3 J'ai eu grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, m'obligeant à faire apparaître au moins une fois chacun des personnages de cette histoire, glissant un p'tit caméo de notre cher Antoine Daniel. Je vous attends pour le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours :3

* * *

HELP HELP ! Comme me l'a fait remarqué Une Inconnue et comme j'ai pu le remarquer de mes propres recherches, j'ai un problème avec l'affichage de ma fanfiction. Lorsque je la recherche, je la trouve. Par contre, si je recherche juste toutes les Fanfictions de Salut les Geeks, sur un autre appareil que le mien, Fichue Pilule Verte n'apparaît pas. Quelqu'un aurait-il la réponse à mon p'tit problème ? Merci d'avance et, si vous ne trouvez pas, tant pis :/


	26. Le paquet en papier kraft

Aujourd'hui, 31 décembre, c'est mon anniv' (j'ai l'âge d'avoir un scotter !) et plutôt que de passer du temps avec ma famille, je publie un chapitre (en même temps, il n'y a personne chez moi si ce n'est ma petite soeur pour le moment -")

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, pardon, bien qu'un peu plus que le précédent. Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques jours déjà mais beaucoup de points étaient bâclés alors j'ai réécrit pas mal de passage, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne le publie que maintenant. J'espère en tout cas, et malgré tout, que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même.

* * *

\- Tu es parti sans me prévenir.

Le Patron venait tout juste d'entrer dans le cabanon en bois après avoir fait le voyage en voiture, ne conduisant que d'une main, l'autre tenant un mouchoir sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser couler le sang. Avant d'entrer, il s'était assuré de ne pas avoir du sang sous les yeux ou autour de la bouche puis était entré. Et, maintenant qu'il entrait, son cœur plus qu'heureux de retrouver le jeune homme, il entendait ça.

Le visage du Geek, qui était assis au sol, appuyé sur le lit, n'était pas haineux. Non, le Geek ne pouvait pas – ou plus – haïr l'homme noir. En revanche, il était plein de reproches. Le Patron le savait : il pouvait donner toute les mensonges plausibles du monde pour excuser son absence soudaine, ça ne marcherait pas. L'adolescent connaissait maintenant assez – ou trop – l'homme en noir pour savoir s'il mentait ou non. Et il ne lui en voudrait que plus s'il décelait le mensonge.

L'adulte ferma la porte derrière et avança dans la pièce, regardant un peu partout, pour aller jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit inconfortablement, un peu mal à l'aise de sentir ce visage plein de reproches le regarder avancer. Il leva la tête vers l'enfant toujours assis sur le plancher poussiéreux et tendit une main vers lui pour l'inviter à la prendre. Le Geek eut une légère hésitation – peut-être – ou sûrement - dû au souvenir encore trop frais de la désastreuse soirée de la veille. Puis, finalement, il soupira puis la prit timidement. L'homme en noir le tira pour le mettre face à lui tout en se levant, se sentant vraiment mal à l'aise d'être debout. Il fit face au garçon mais baissa le regard, ne cherchant pas à voir quelle expression avait le visage du Geek.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il, je devais aller chercher quelques choses.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Une excuse pour m'abandonner ?

Le Patron fut légèrement surpris d'entendre le jeune homme utiliser le terme « abandonner », comme s'il avait maintenant tellement l'habitude que l'homme soit avec lui que son absence, en plus d'être soudaine, était dérangeante. Il voulut sourire mais s'en retint.

Le Geek voulut reculer mais l'homme en noir lui tint plus fermement la main pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Il lui prit également la deuxième et leva les yeux vers lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir enlever ses lunettes pour découvrir ses yeux et prouvait que son regard était sincère et réellement désolé mais il avait peur qu'il prenne peur et recule ou bien évite son regard – que le propriétaire trouvait difforme et ignoble. Alors il garda les socles opaques qui couvraient son regard et soupira de nouveau en serrant un peu plus son emprise, en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, sur ses mains.

Et, lorsqu'il sentit que les Geek serra à son tour, les coups diminuèrent nettement, bien que la douleur soit encore fortement douloureuse, il ne fallait non plus rêvait. Alors il comprit que, maintenant, le jeune homme était sa drogue. Au début, la pilule n'avait pas de règles et les coups venaient assez aléatoirement mais, là, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il constatait cette diminution, il comprit que le jeune homme était une drogue. Le mot de drogue était le plus juste : si le Patron partait ou s'éloignait, il mourrait lentement de l'absence de l'adolescent en crachant du sang.

\- Non, je suis allé chercher un objet.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cet objet ?

\- Un secret, chuchota l'autre.

Le Geek tressaillit en entendant cela. Il enleva ses mains sèchement de celle de l'adulte en pestant. Puis il bouscula l'homme en noir qui tituba quelques peu, les jambes percutant le lit, mais ne tomba pas en arrière. L'adolescent lui cria :

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu me dois une bonne excuse pour m'avoir laissé comme ça, tout seul !

L'homme en noir vit un scintillement dans les yeux du Geek. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il ne tint plus et prit soudainement le garçon dans ses bras, ce qui le fit taire – bien que ce ne soit pas son but premier. Le Geek, trop attaché à l'homme, ne parvint pas à le rejeter. Il répondit à l'étreinte, pourtant prêt à, lorsqu'il le lâcherait, le crier de nouveau pour avoir une réponse.

\- J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

Il ne parvint pourtant pas à retenir une larme qui se fit absorber par le vêtement du Patron alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de sa rétine. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse mais une larme de soulagement : il était rassuré de revoir le Patron. Car, oui, il avait eu énormément peur lorsque ce dernier s'était absenté. Peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Ou peur qu'il revienne en compagnie d'un des membres de la maison.

Mais, de son côté, le Patron avait eu, lorsqu'il avait quitté la maison, l'intention de tout raconter à Mathieu. Il avait eu l'intention de l'emmener jusqu'au cabanon, de lui rendre son petit protéger puis de disparaitre de leur vie. Mais, face à ce sang lui sortant du gosier, il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il tenait trop au Geek, beaucoup trop, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraitre.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de crises de douleurs qui tiennent : il ne pouvait plus quitter le Geek. Il passerait la journée avec lui, profitant de chaque seconde en sa compagnie puis il dormirait ici, quitte à dormir sur sa chaise à bascule. Le lendemain, il ramènerait l'adolescent à la maison des Sommet. Si Mathieu voulait bien de lui, il resterait et passerait tout le temps qu'il pourrait avec son ancienne victime mais, s'il ne voulait pas de lui, il partirait. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour faire changer d'avis son « chef » et il quitterait la maison après un dernier regard en direction du Geek. Où irait-il ? Sûrement dans l'un de ses bordels. Mais ce serait une maison, rien de plus. Jamais il ne retournerait dans la chambre de Cassandra ou dans n'importe quelle autre chambre. Car, à ses yeux, se serait une trahison envers le Geek, bien qu'il ne lui doive rien.

Mais, pour le moment, il était encore là, dans son cabanon miteux, avec _son_ Geek qui rendait les lieux illuminés et qui faisait sourire l'adulte. Alors ce dernier devait profiter de cette journée. Il serra un peu plus le Geek contre lui.

\- Pardon…

Le jeune homme, sa tête posée sur le torse de l'ancien criminel sexuel, sentit un objet dur contre sa joue (le _torse_ bande de pervers !). Il recula légèrement la tête pour remarquer une bosse au niveau de son _torse_ , dans la poche intérieure de la veste de smoking de l'adulte. Il approcha sa main et tâta.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il

\- Un secret… répliqua l'autre en lui saisissant la main

Le Geek grogna en reculant d'un pas, dégageant sa main, et l'adulte sourit face à la susceptibilité du garçon. Il émit un petit rire que l'enfant prit mal. Très mal. Ou, en tout cas, le faisait-il croire.

\- On ne se moque pas de moi si facilement ! cria-t-il

Il se jeta sur l'homme en noir et lui sauta dessus. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit juste derrière et s'écrasèrent sur le matelas dans un petit cri, de surprise pour le Patron qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le Geek tenta de l'écraser de tout son - maigre – poids mais, face à son impuissance, se mit à rire en main temps. Malgré tout, il était rapide et, face au sourire du Patron, il savait qu'il pouvait se saisir du papier kraft sans qu'il ne soit en colère. Il continua donc de enter d'accéder à la poche.

\- Puis, tout en cherchant à atteindre le paquet de papier brun qu'il cachait dans sa veste de smoking, le Geek se rendit compte de la situation : il était sur un lit, en train de plaquer le Patron – LE Patron, l'unique ! – de son poids tout en riant. Sans pour autant arrêter ou se retirer, il se sentit complètement. Stupide et imprudent.

Il avait la parfaite conscience des sentiments que nourrissait l'homme en noir à son égard. Il en avait conscience depuis quelques jours déjà, bien qu'il en ait eu la confirmation lors de l'intrusion de Luis et de la réaction de Patron face à l'agression qu'il avait eu bien qu'il devait en nourrir depuis plus longtemps que cela.

Pourtant, il en avait parfaitement conscient mais ne se privait pas d'être proche de l'adulte pour autant. Il ne cessait de l'enlacer, de le supplier de rester et de ne pas partir, de lui tenir la main et de vouloir rester près de lui alors qu'il avait conscience que le Patron l'aimait – à un degrés qu'il ne connaissait pas – et qu'il était imprévisible. Alors, peut-être, au fond, ses sentiments ne le gênaient pas plus que ça. Mais les siens étaient trop confus, se mélangeant entre les deux dernières et merveilleuses semaines et les quatrièmes dernières années atroces. Il aimait énormément le Patron. Mais l'aimait-il plus que lui-même ne le pensait ?

Lorsque, enfin, sa main accéda à la poche intérieure et au paquet kraft et qu'il put fermer les doigts dessus, le Patron se démena avec encore plus de vigueur. Il prit les poignées du garçon et les emprisonna entre ses doigts avant de prendre élan avec le pied sur le matelas. Il poussa et renversa le Geek qui se retrouva à son plaqué contre le matelas, le Patron enfin au dessus. Il observa quelques instants son visage souriant, le souffle légèrement haletant et les joues rosées par l'effort, ses mains fines venant de saisir chacune un pan de sa veste noire qui frôlait son visage. Il sourit avec une certaine joie d'être ici, attendri par le visage de l'adolescent, et il s'approcha légèrement jusqu'à ce que leur souffle saccadé se mêle. Le Geek élargit les yeux.

Si, à cet instant-là, à ce moment précis, à cette seconde précise, le Patron s'était penché un peu plus, et une petite quinzaine de centimètres aurait suffi, pour poser sur les lèvres rougies du garçon un baiser, comment ce dernier aurait-il réagi ? Aurait-il aimé ? Ou bien aurait-il détesté ? Peut-être y aurait-il répondu, soudain conscient de ses sentiments ? Ou bien l'aurait-il repoussé pour s'enfuir à toute jambe ?

Mais le Geek n'en sut rien. Peut-être aurait-il eu sa réponse si le Patron avait simplement eu le temps de franchir ces quinze centimètres qu'il dépassait peu à peu, trop lentement. Peut-être aurait-il su si l'homme en noir avait eu le temps de l'embrasser – ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais les « s'il avait » n'avait pas d'importante. Le Patron ne l'embrassa pas. Le Geek n'eut pas sa réponse.

En revanche, lorsque le Prof ouvrit la porte du cabanon à la volée, son revolver à la main, pour découvrir l'homme en noir au dessus de son jeune protéger, toutes les images d'agressions, de séquestrations et de viols qu'il s'était imaginé pendant le chemin en voiture lorsqu'il suivait les traces du 4X4 du Patron dans la boue, lui revinrent en mémoire. Et le Geek sut , à cet instant-là, à ce moment précis, à cette seconde précise, que rien, absolument rien, n'allait se passer comme prévu…

* * *

 ** _BOOM_** Une bombe de kawaï dans vos faces de moutons tondus !

 ** _BOOM_** Je vais vous laisser avec cette fin quelques jours !

 _ **BOOM** _ Je suis sadique ! _niark niark niark_

Le Grand Final arrive ! Vous le sentez ? Je tiens à préciser, et à m'excuser, que les derniers chapitres auront des tailles très variables étant donné la situation.

Par contre, là, ce n'est pas « Help help » que j'ai à vous dire mais un « AAAAAAAAAH ! ». J'ai beau avoir cherché sur internet, impossible de comprendre pourquoi mes fanctions (puisque celle que j'ai publié entre temps à le même problème) n'apparaisse que lorsqu'on la recherche dans la barre de recherche. Si je cherche simplement des caractéristiques (le nombre de mots minimum, la catégorie, le langage et tout ça) elles n'apparaissent pas ! (je chiale, putain !). De nouveau, si quelqu'un peut m'aider, toute suggestion est la bienvenue )

Bon, à plus les p'tits moutons, je publie le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous laisser en plan avec ce dernier paragraphe relativement calme :3


	27. Le loup du jour

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Aujourd'hui, pas de blabla, vous avez assez attendu pour vous taper une petite discussion d'introduction, voici directement le chapitre :

* * *

Le Prof venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Personne ne l'avait appelé ou convié à venir mais il était là, défonçant la porte avec son pied, surprenant le Patron et le Geek dans une position qui, oui, pouvait prêter à confusion, le revolver à la main. Il écarquilla les yeux, le front toujours plissé, et laissa sa bouche béante, dès qu'il vit les deux autres.

Il aurait pu, comme toute personne anodine surprenant cette situation, croire que les deux garçons étaient un train de… Enfin voilà quoi, pas besoin de faire un dessin. Mais non, sa fureur du moment, mêlée à sa crainte pour le Geek et aux cris que celui-ci avait poussé (lorsqu'il jouait avec le Patron avec ce paquet kraft) lui avait fait croire que l'homme en noir agressait l'adolescent.

Et, ne laissant pas la moindre seconde au Patron de s'expliquait, il sortit son revolver de la poche de sa blouse pour pointer l'homme en noir qui venait de se séparer du Geek dans un bond. Le scientifique appuya sur la gâchette et l'adulte eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la balle qui se logea dans le mur séparant la pièce principale à la salle de bain.

Le Prof, le revolver encore fumant, sauta sur son ainé en criant, prêt à lui faire payer ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Des coups, des agressions, des viols, peut-être de la drogue pour que l'adolescent soit moins réticent. Mais il était si aveuglé par sa colère qu'il ne voyait pas que le Geek n'avait pas de blessures, aucune drogue dans le sang et qu'il allait bien. Il ne voyait face à lui qu'une caricature de l'ancien Patron, bête de sexe sans foi ni loi, et il voulait lui faire payer.

Peut-être, inconsciemment, voulait-il lui faire payer plus que l'enlèvement du Geek comme si, au travers des cris, il crachait à la figure de celui qu'il considérait comme la pire personne de cette terre toute les insultes sur son homosexualité avec le Panda. Car, pour une fois, il avait une excuse pour le frapper. Et, dans ce duel, il faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Il asséna un coup de poing dans le ventre du Patron qui se protégeait comme il pouvait, plaquait sur le plancher poussiéreux et gondolé par les bras fins mais puissant, peut-être la rage lui donnait un second souffle de force, du Prof. Ce dernier, la blouse entravant quelques-uns de ses mouvements, cherchait en vain à attraper son arme qui jonchait le sol quelques centimètres seulement plus loin.

Une arme. Il était incroyable de constater à quel point le taux de confiance montait lorsqu'on avait entre les mains une arme, quelle qu'elle soit. On se saisit d'un couteau dans la cuisine et on pense pouvoir affronter tous les monstres de la nuit. On se fabrique un arc avec quelques bouts de bois et du scotch et les voleurs et pilleurs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. On prend un pistolet de cow-boy dans une vieille malle en bois et on se sent capable de tuer le plus grand criminel d'une ville.

Tuer. Quel grand mot. Enlever la vie, la retirait d'un coup de couteau, d'une flèche dans le cœur ou d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Lorsqu'on sait qu'on va tuer, l'adrénaline monte et se sent puissant. On se sent fort. La vie, la notre, n'a plus d'importance. On pense que se sera facile, qu'il faudra juste se dire que la personne qu'on tue est la pire personne du monde, qu'il faut fermer les yeux, inspirer, appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme, forcer sur son couteau pour le planter dans la peau ou bien lâcher la corde de l'arc pour laisser filer la flèche, et c'est finit. Lorsqu'on va tuer, on ne voit plus rien d'autre, on veut avoir la puissance d'avoir ôté une vie, on a la curiosité morbide de vouloir le faire. On est aveugle, comme ivre de force. Et le Prof, tentant de saisir son arme, son revolver, tout en maintenant le Patron au sol, était l'homme le plus aveugle du moment.

Le Geek, toujours sur le lit, immobile, criait, ne sachant que faire. Il se sentait si inutile, aussi inutile que pouvait l'être une personne regardant, impuissant, deux personnes se battre, risquant de se tuer. Il voulait pouvoir les séparer, se jeter au sol pour récupérer le revolver du Prof pour leur ordonner d'arrêter avec cette même force lorsqu'on tient une arme, mais il était trop faible.

Le Patron frappa le Prof en plein visage, au niveau du haut du nez, afin d'éviter de le lui briser, ce qui déstabilisa son adversaire qui tomba sur le côté. Il put se relever et courir dehors, prendre la fuite, laissant l'adolescent seul mais en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas attaquer le Prof, le Geek ne le lui pardonnerait pas, alors il favorisa la fuite d'un lâche.

\- Reste ici ! dit-t-il au Geek dans un cri

\- Patron ! cria celui-ci, effrayé

Le scientifique s'ébroua avec des yeux toujours aussi fous puis se releva en vitesse. Il prit son arme au sol et poursuivit l'homme en noir à l'extérieur. En plus d'être aveuglé par sa colère, il était sourd, refusant d'entendre la peur dans la voix du Geek, adressé au Patron. Il sortit puis tenta de viser l'homme en mouvement. Il le loupa de peu, tirant une deuxième balle.

Conscient qu'il ne réussirait pas à arrêter – à tuer - le Patron, le scientifique se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

\- Reste ici ! cria-t-il au Geek

Il n'avait pas plu cette nuit là, ni même la journée de la veille, ce qui avait permis au sol de sécher et donc de ne plus patauger dans de la boue. Le sol n'était plus qu'une tendue brune dure comme de la roche, se fissurant parfois lorsqu'il posait un pied dessus, laissant par moment une flaque de boue lorsqu'il y avait eu, auparavant, une étendue d'eau trop importante pour être absorbé par le sol.

Le Geek sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à la porte. Il fallait qu'il arrête ou, au moins, qu'il retarde le scientifique en blouse. Mais il se figea avant même d'avoir posé le moindre pied sur le perron du cabanon. Il regarda l'extérieur, déjà haletant alors qu'il n'avait pas courut plus de trois mètres, le front soudain suant. Il repensa à Luis, à l'extérieur, aux horreurs de la nuit, aux monstres de la forêt. Et il n'eut pas la force de sortir.

Qu'il était si facile de tuer. Le Patron l'avait prouvé d'une balle dans le corps sale de Luis. Qu'il était facile d'agresser, Luis l'avait prouvé d'une chemise déchirée et d'un coup de langue. Qu'il était facile de mentir, Mathieu le prouvait chaque jour un peu plus avec ses magouilles. Il était si facile de faire tant de chose dans la vie. Facile de se droguer, de se prendre pour un animal, de se déguiser en fille ou bien d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Mais qu'il était dur d'avoir la force. La force de combattre sa peur. La force de se dire que rien n'est plus important dans la vie que de savoir vivre. La force de ne plus avoir peur de rien, du monde, des Hommes et ou des monstres. La force de savoir se sentir fort. La force d'aimer.

Peut-être le Geek avait-il cette dernière force. Peut-être puisque, en pensant à cela, le visage du Patron, souriant, sans ses lunettes, lui vint en mémoire. Il sécha les larmes qu'il avait aux bords des yeux puis inspira grandement. Il secoua la tête, se vidant la tête des idées néfastes puis se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait la force. La force d'aimer. La force de protéger ceux qu'on aime. Il bloqua sa respiration, ferma les yeux, et courut dehors. Il fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à ne plus sentir le bois sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il fut dans la terre, il rouvrit les yeux.

La forêt n'était plus celle qu'il avait connu ces derniers jours : elle était lumineuse, éclairé, le soleil filtrant au travers des nuages. La pluie ne l'empêcherait pas de courir. La boue et l'ombre non plus. Il inspira l'air frais puis, visualisant les silhouettes noires et blanches du Patron et du Prof, il se mit à courir dans leur direction. La force d'aimer. Un mot lui vint à la bouche :

\- Patron !

Ce dernier courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine, ses jambes puissantes prenant élan sur le sol pour qu'il fasse des pas les plus grands possibles tout en évitant de s'épuiser trop rapidement. Il sentait dans son dos le scientifique le poursuivre avec une rage immense, insurmontable tant qu'elle ne seras pas assouvit, son arme à la main. Une arme. Un _putain_ de revolver !

Le Prof poursuivait le Patron depuis moins de cinq minutes et ce dernier commençait déjà à s'essouffler. Il n'avait jamais était très endurant question course. Il faisait tout de même son possible pour contrôler sa respiration et ne pas haleter trop rapidement. Mais, et il le savait, l'homme en blouse blanche était plus endurant que lui, pratiquant souvent un jogging en compagnie de l'homme en kigurumi. Le couple allait souvent dans la forêt en été pour y courir quelques heures, munis simplement de bouteilles d'eau et d'un large sourire. Ils se taquinaient en courant, se bousculant, riant d'un rire amoureux, faisant des batailles de feuilles ou d'herbe lors des pauses, s'esclaffant lorsque des passants, qui se baladaient également sous un soleil de plomb, tombaient sur deux hommes respectivement en scientifique de film et en panda. La forêt avait beau être la même, cette course que faisait le Prof était bien différente. La forêt était la même mais grisâtre, les feuilles mortes, ils étaient dans une mauvaise saison, le Panda avait été remplacé par le Patron et aussi - surtout - le scientifique était armé.

L'homme en noir détestait ce sentiment qui lui lessivé l'estomac depuis le début de cette course-poursuite. Il courait, poursuivit par un garçon plus jeune que lui. Il courait, poursuivit par un garçon armé, prêt à le tuer. Il était une proie. Une proie ! Lui ! Le Patron ! C'était lui qui poursuivait ! Lui qui tuait ! Il aurait voulu faire face à l'homme en blanc, le lui faire comprendre en lui tirant dessus. Mais il n'avait pas d'arme. L'autre, oui.

Il regarda autour de lui les faibles rayons de soleil qui surgissaient parfois de derrière un nuage. Quelques oiseaux chantaient, quelques petits animaux des forêt vagabondaient à la recherche de nourriture. Le souvenir de la promenade en forêt en compagnie du Geek lui revint. Il aurait donné cher pour que, à cette instant, ce moment revienne. Un moment d'insouciance, se serrant dans les bras sous la pluie nouvelle. Une pluie qui n'avait rien de triste. Une pluie propre, saine et réparatrice. Un moment d'insouciance où celui où le Geek rentrerait chez lui semblait lointain, à des années de cela, comme s'il n'arriverait jamais. Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver : le Geek n'aurait jamais dû quitter la maison des Sommet.

L'adulte en noir s'insultait mentalement d'avoir emmené l'adolescent avec lui, il y a deux semaines de cela, à cause d'une _putain_ de pilule. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre que le Prof cesse de le poursuivre ? Il ne le ferait jamais... De plus, les suspicions du Prof étaient justes : le Patron avait bien enlevé l'adolescent, bien que la situation ait changé avec les jours. Comment pouvait-il convaincre le jeune homme d'un soit-disant innocence ? Il n'avait rien d'innocent.

Mais il insultait également Mathieu. Il le maudissait d'avoir donné à tout le monde une arme chargée pour se protéger ainsi qu'une dizaine d'heures de cours pour apprendre à tirer pour se protéger également. Il n'y avait rien de défensif, d'acte de protection, dans les actions du scientifique. Il traquait sa proie comme un chasseur, offensif.

Le Patron pensait que le Geek était resté dans le cabanon, en sécurité entre les quatre murs en bois, mais il les avait suivis, une centaine de mètres plus loin que le scientifique. Il courait également, pied nu, dans la terre et les pierres qui écorchaient sa peau pâle. Celui-ci voulait leur crier de s'arrêter, hurlait au Prof qu'il se trompait mais il avait peur de s'essouffler trop vite s'il criait. Alors il garda son souffle et continuait d'avancer.

Il tomba alors sur une voiture blanche, camouflé derrière quelques bouleaux. Elle n'appartenait pas au scientifique mais elle lui était familière. Il hésita à s'arrêter et regarda les deux coureurs : ils étaient maintenant trop loin pour qu'il les rattrape. Il s'approcha pour demander de l'aide, la voiture pourrait rouler jusqu'à eux. En sortit alors une silhouette plus que familière, le visage surpris.

\- Geek ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Panda ?!

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi !

L'homme en kigurumi courut vers l'adolescent avec de longues enjambés et l'enlaça, si soulagé de le revoir après tant de jours. Il avait tenté, comme il avait pu, de ralentir Mathieu comme lui avait son amant. Malheureusement, le maître de la maison avait quitté la maison pour le commissariat sans lui laisser le temps, trop en colère contre le monde de se faire retarder. Il avait compris le jeu du Prof et avait insulté le Panda d'obéir ainsi à son amant et était parti. Alors le jeune homme en pyjama s'était empressé de suivre la route qu'avait emprunté le Prof et, peu avant, le Patron, avec sa propre voiture pour espérer servir à quelque chose dans cette histoire et sauver le Geek.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es en vie, dit l'ursidé en le serrant un peu plus.

Le Geek se dégagea de son étreinte en essayant de ne pas le froisser. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'était pas heureux de revoir le jeune homme : il était fou de joie. Depuis deux semaines, il n'avait aucun rapport avec le monde extérieur, si ce n'est les intrusion de Luis puis du Prof dont il aurait pu très facilement se passer. Il prit un air sérieux mais effrayé à la fois et dit :

\- Il faut que tu m'aides.

\- Ce que tu veux, que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux que j'attrapes le Patron, je viens de le voir passer avec le Prof ? Il t'a fait du mal, c'est ça ?

Instinctivement, le Panda avait pris le Geek par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait que, sans ça, le Geek resterait silencieux, lui qui avait toujours été très discret et silencieux avec ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier se détacha en le forçant à lâcher ses bras qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort, le visage effaré, et lui dit :

\- Le Prof va tuer le Patron. Il pense qu'il m'a fait du mal.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non ! Non...

Non, au grand damne non, le Patron ne lui avait pas faut de mal. Oui, lorsqu'il était rentré ivre mort dans le cabanon, il n'avait pas vraiment été des plus modèle et des plus doux mais il n'avait rien fait de mal au final. Oui, lorsque cette pilule, dont il n'avait toujours pas connaissance, avait été particulièrement douloureuse lors du cours de piano, il n'avait pas non plus était un ange. Mais le Geek connaissait assez l"homme en noir désormais pour savoir qu'il ne lui voulait pas réellement du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a enlevé ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Je ne te suis plus là.

Comment faire comprendre au Panda que, oui, le Patron l'avait enlevé mais, non, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal ? Il aurait voulu lui expliquait en détail chaque événement qu'il y avait eu lors des deux dernières semaines, le rapprochement qu'ils avaient eu, l'intervention de l'adulte lors de l'arrivée de Luis et tous autres moments mais il n'avait pas le temps : le Patron courait toujours et le Prof était toujours armé.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Je t'expliquerais. Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que le Patron est innocent et qu'il risque de mourir. On peut utiliser ta voiture pour les rattraper ?

\- Elle est en panne, c'est pour ça que j'étais arrêté ! cria le Panda d'une voix éreinté, soucieuse

Le Geek grogna en voyant les silhouette noires et blanches des adultes s'éloignaient toujours plus dans le long chemin terreux sur lequel ils couraient depuis un moment déjà. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus - ils étaient déjà assez loin comme cela - et se remit à courir avec un souffle plus régulier, ayant réussi à reprendre un peu haleine lors de sa courte pause. Il courut donc plus vite, sans hésitation, tête baissé pour ne pas laisser le ventre entraver sa vue. Le Panda se lança à sa suite dans un cri, rebroussant les manches de son kigurumi déjà tâché par de la terre.

Au loin, face à eux, le Prof gagnait du terrain sur le Patron. L'écart entre eux se limitait à une vingtaine de mètres seulement. Le Geek aussi commençait à les rattraper, mieux en forme qu'eux, bien qu'il n'avance pas énormément. Il lui fallait redoubler d'effort et les rejoindre, coûte que coûte. Le Maître Panda y mettait aussi du sien pour rattraper son amant, scandant son nom entre deux souffles. Ils étaient presque côté à côté, bien que l'adolescent est un peu d'avance.

\- Patron !cria le Geek

Son cri se répercuta contre les arbres et dans ce boulevard forestier pour parvenir aux oreilles du destinataire. Celui-ci se retourna vers le Geek qui venait de l'appeler. En le voyant, il fut déstabilisé de le voir ainsi courir vers lui, cherchant à le rattraper pour le protéger, bien qu'il soit à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Sa petite silhouette noire, puisqu'il portait une chemise du Patron, se mouvait à côté de celle couleur damier du Panda. Mais que faisait la boule de poil là ? Déconcentré dans sa course par le Geek cherchant à le rejoindre, il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba au sol.

Le scientifique s'arrêta à quelques mètres du corps immobile de l'homme qui s'était sûrement fait mal, tout juste essoufflé par sa course. Il regarda d'un air presque hautain l'homme en noir ainsi maculé de boue. Celui-ci ne se releva pas mais se redressa, en appui sur ses mains écorchées. Il fixait le sol, les yeux miroitants par ce qui semblait être des larmes.

\- Tu abandonnes déjà ? demanda l'homme en blouse. Je t'ai connu plus vif...

Le Patron se redressa lentement, au début sur les genoux, à l'endroit où son vêtement s'était déchiré, puis sur la pointe des pieds avant de prendre élan avec ses mains, gémissant à chaque fois qu'un muscle se tendait, le corps soudain intégralement douloureux, comme si toutes les douleurs passées revenaient. De dos au Prof, tête basse, il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, pensant simplement.

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon continuer de courir, de fuir la réalité ? Il avait enlevé le Geek. Il lui avait fait, pendant quatre ans, du mal. Des coups, des rabaissements et des tentatives d'agressions. Deux malheureuses semaines, où il n'avait de plus pas fait que du bon, ne pouvaient rien laver de ses actions passées. Alors a quoi bon ? A quoi bon justifier son innocence ? Il n'était pas innocent… Il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans la personnalité du Patron.

Depuis le début, il en avait conscience? Il savait que les autres finiraient par être au courant à un moment. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il allait quitter la maison des Sommet lorsqu'il ramènerait le Geek, même si celui-ci le protéger. Comment Mathieu aurait-il pu l'accepter ? Comment les autres auraient pu ? Ce revolver que le Prof pointait sur sa nuque, il le méritait.

Il avala sa salive pour ravaler ses larmes au passage puis se retourna lentement. Il fit alors face au Prof qui pointait son revolver sur son front maintenant. Il releva le visage et resta, tête haute, les lunettes sur le nez, en face du scientifique qui regardait son air sombre avec une soudaine incertitude. Son bras se baissa légèrement. Il faisait maintenant face à la réalité. Les deux réalités : le Prof ainsi que le Geek qui continuait de courir avec plus de difficultés maintenant.

\- Non, je n'abandonne pas. Jamais, souffla-t-il en regardant la petite silhouette de l'adolescent.

\- Alors tu fais quoi ? s'enquit le Prof en rehaussant son revolver

\- Je fais face à la réalité, dit le Patron en regardant derrière l'épaule du scientifique le Geek qui se ruait vers lui avec un haussement d'épaule. Quoi que je dise, tu me verras comme coupable, j'ai tord ?. Alors vas-y, tire une bonne fois pour toute.

Le Geek continuait de courir, haletant maintenant, bégayant à chaque pas le surnom de "Patron" de sa petite voix enfantine. Qu'il aurait aimé, comme dans un film à l'eau de rose qu'il regardait parfois en cachette, entre deux blockbusters, soudain crier le véritable prénom du Patron, un prénom qu'il aurait toujours su au fond de lui, comme si son cœur le portait depuis longtemps.

Qu'il aurait aimé, comme dans l'un de ses fameux films à l'eau de rose, que sa vie soit un film, aussi horrible soit-elle. Il voudrait soudain surgir face au Prof et baisser son arme ou bien dévier sa baller en poussant le revolver pour lui hurler que le Patron était innocent. Et le Prof l'aurait écouté attentivement, s'excusant auprès de l'homme en noir de l'erreur qu'il allait faire. Puis la scène se serait finie sur une accolade avec un couchée de soleil.

Ou bien, toujours comme dans un film, soudain surgir devant le Patron cette fois-ci, s'interposant entre les deux hommes, à l'instant même où le Prof aurait appuyé sur sa gâchette de son arme et, bien que la balle soit excessivement rapide, parvenir à passer devant l'homme en noir, criant un « non » désespéré et se prendre cette balle à sa place. Il tomberait au sol et mourrait, sourire aux lèvres d'avoir sauvé le Patron.

Mais la vie n'avait rien d'un film à l'eau de rose dont l'adolescent avait des dizaines et des dizaines de CD sous son matelas. Il n'y avait pas de discussion, de déviation de balle, d'accolade sous un coucher de soleil. Ce n'était pas la vie. La vraie, pour le Geek, elle n'était qu'une succession de malheur. Et, alors que des rayons de soleil commençaient et éclairer sa triste vie grise que le Patron avait voulu éclaircir, un doigt sur une gâchette vint tout gâcher.

\- Geek ! cria le Patron, dans un élan de désespoir

Un bruit sourd résonna juste après ce cri, faisant s'envoler tous les oiseaux qui chantaient auparavant dans les arbres dans des piaillements terrorisés et détaler tous les lapins et écureuils qui étaient juste avant à la recherche d'un casse-croûte dans les feuillages. Les arbres cessèrent de s'agiter, de bruisser, comme si le vent lui-même avait arrêter de souffler. Même les respirations ne se faisaient plus entendre, le souffle haletant du Geek sembla soudain sourd, lointain, aussi lointain que la détonation qui avait eu lieu. Le monde s'était tut.

Et le Geek eut beau courir le plus vite qu'il put pour se mettre entre les deux hommes, il n'alla pas assez vite. Il eut beau prier, prier de toute ses forces de réussir, cela ne fonctionna pas. Les prières ne ramènent pas à la vie, c'est vrai, mais elle n'empêche pas la mort non plus. Alors, irrémédiablement, le Patron tomba au sol sans prononcer le moindre son. Mais sur ses lèvres, alors que l'adolescent était maintenant à un mètre du Prof, il put lire son prénom qui fut ensuite couvert par un flot rouge qui vint entacher une vie grise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

wow wow WOW ! Tu poses immédiatement ce couteau et, toi, tu lâches tes tomates que tu es en train de vouloir me balancer à la figure et calmez-vous tous ! On se calme, bordel, et on s'assoit... L'histoire n'est pas finie, il reste quelques chapitres (pas plus de 4) donc vous vous calmez... Je publie le plus rapidement possible, capiche ?

PS : mon problème n'est toujours pas résolu mais je vais dire tant pis...

PPS : 4, 500 mots ? Ça rattrape pour le prochain chapitre qui sera assez court...

* * *

Parenthèse : à ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai publié un courte OS d'un peu plus de 3,000 mots (qui n'a absolument aucun rapport avec cette fic) sur le séjour de Mathieu dans l'asile, lorsqu'il était conscient d'être fou. Il s'adresse au docteur Frédéric tout le long et narre ce qu'il a vécu. Donc, voilà, si vous voulez, le titre, c'est "Les quotidiens meurtris".

* * *

\ !/ Je perds espoir... Mon problème s'aggrave de jour en jour. En plus que vous n'ayez pas d'alerte lorsque je publie un chapitre, les nouvelles reviews ne m'apparaissent plus. J'ai beau voir que j'en ai eu environ 5 lors des deux derniers chapitres, elles n'apparaissent pas lorsque je regarde les reviews ( je n'ai que celle du chapitre 25 et je ne suis même pas sûr de toutes les avoir) et je ne reçois aucun mail. Vous ne pouvez même plus m'aider T^T Donc, j'abandonne. Je continue de chercher sur internet, sans grand résultat.

N'hésitez quand même pas à publier une review pour lorsque ça se remettra, j'espère que ce n'est qu'un bug passager.


	28. Maculé de sang et de larmes

LE PROBLEME DES REVIEWS S'EST ARRANGE ! Yes ! Enfin, je peux lire vous message plein d'amour face au dernier chapitre :

 **PurpleNavy** : AAAAAAAAH comment tu peux t'arrêter là *te secoue comme un prunier* JE VEUX LA SUITE ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! VIIIIIIIITE

 **UneDpressive :** s'il te plaît, poste la suite pour la petite fangirl dépressive que je suis devenue par ta faute

 **Lilore64 :** NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! D'OÙ TU TE PERMET DE BLESSER LE PATRON, HEIN ? JE TE PRÉVIENS, IL A PAS INTÉRÊT À MOURIR ... ÇA VA PAS SE PASSER COMME ÇA !

 **Am3lle :** Non mais non mais non mais non! Je veux pas qu'il soit mort! Fais qu'il soit pas mort pleaaase

 **NeedleNoodleNoo :** Je vais t'assassiner.

Vos prières (oui, j'me sens bien) sont entendus, si ce n'est celle de NeedleNoddleNoo que je vais éviter d'exaucer, et voici le chapitre suivant ;)

* * *

Le corps tomba au sol. Et, lorsqu'il percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd, le Geek poussa un cri. Juste un cri. Un simple cri, long et aigu, ressemblant étrangement un un "non" désespéré. Comme si ce cri, ce hurlement, pouvait remonter le temps. Comme s'il pouvait faire changer les choses, faire que le Patron ne se soit pas pris cette balle. Et il cria jusqu'à ne plus sentir autre choses dans sa gorge que des pics lui lacérant la trachée. Et, tout en poussant ce cri d'horreur, il courut jusqu'à la masse noire et boueuse qui venait de tomber au sol.

Le Prof, à peine essoufflé, à peine conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, abaissa légèrement son arme. Après avoir pousser un soupir, ayant retenu sa respiration le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette, il regarda avec incompréhension le Geek qui continuait de courir vers le Patron. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi allait vers le Patron, celui qu'il poursuivait peu avant ? Pourquoi allait vers son geôlier ?

Le Panda se mit face à lui. Il aurait tant voulu retrousser les manches de son innocent kigurumi d'animal asiatique pour le gifler, lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un idiot fini, un con irréfléchi. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se contenta de lui arracher son arme des mains et de la balancer dans la terre. Puis son regard revint vers son amant et il le fixa sans parvenir à faire venir des larmes qu'il voudrait faire couler, le fixant d'un regard sans émotion.

L'adolescent se jeta au sol, face au corps du Patron. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'ait pas la force de sortir ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit faible, voué à cette vie de victime ? S'il avait réussi à quitter la cabane où il avait passé deux semaines en même temps que le Prof, s'il avait réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se mette à courir après le Patron, ce dernier ne serait pas au sol, l'épaule grièvement blessée.

La balle avait traversé le veston ainsi que la chemise pour ensuite traverser des dizaines et des dizaines de couches de peau pour atteindre la chair, le muscle. La blessure était profonde, tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer la balle argentée qui venait de s'y loger, dégageant une odeur de chair calcinée, comme si la vitesse de la balle avait brûlé la peau. Une vitesse bien trop importante pour que le Geek n'ait eu que le moindre espoir de se mettre devant pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa cible initiale.

Le Patron serait peut-être mort à cette instant là si, comme le Prof l'avait voulu, la balle aurait atteint l tête. Peut-être son visage aurait été défiguré par la balle si, juste avant que la gâchette ne se rabaisse, le Patron n'avait pas hurlé le surnom du Geek. Alors, à cette instant là, le scientifique avait hésita et légèrement dévier son arme. Alors la balle avait atteint l'épaule, le laissant encore respirer faiblement.

Ses mains tremblantes planèrent au dessus du corps du Patron. Il regarda avec des yeux troubles la blessure, la plaie béante d'où suintait un flot rouge. Il se répandait lentement sur le sol, laissait s'échapper des relents à l'odeur étrange, d'un métallique brut, agressif, mais tellement lointain pour l'odorat du Geek. Tous ses sens étaient entravés par une douleur qu'il avait eu creux du cœur ; ses yeux troublés par des larmes, sa peau ne sentait plus le vent, son nez semblait bouché, sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse, ses oreilles sifflaient encore à cause de cette détonation au point que, lorsqu'il parla il hurla fort pour se faire entendre lui-même.

\- Non… murmura-t-il avant d'hurler. Non !

La vie n'avait rien d'un film. Pourtant, être face à ce corps ensanglanté au milieu d'une forêt silencieuse semblait si irréel. C'était impossible... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Où était le générique, le nom des acteurs défilants après un fondu au noir ? Où était le salut des comédiens qui se relèveraient en souriant face à l'ovation du public ? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était un film, juste un film !

\- Mais qu'as-tu fait ?! s'égosilla-t-il à l'adresse du Prof

Et cette phrase, soudain poussée dans un cri mêlant horreur , peur et rage, libéra les oreilles et les yeux du scientifique de ce filtre de colère. Il voyait de nouveau. Il entendait de nouveau. Il vit le corps de l'homme en noir allongé au sol, une flaque rouge hémoglobine s'étalant dans la terre rêche. Il entendit les pleurs du Geek. Et il comprit.

Il comprit alors. Il comprit que le Patron n'était qu'innocent, et depuis le début. Il comprit que le Geek tentait de le sauver depuis le début en les poursuivant. Il comprit le regard sans émotion, les lèvres pourtant tremblantes, du Maître Panda. Mais il comprit également – et par dessus tout – qu'il venait de tirer sur un innocent.

Il voulut porter une main à son visage pour cacher sa bouche entrouverte par l'effroi mais il tremblait trop pour cela, ses mains particulièrement. Il les regarda, soudain écœuré de lui-même, l'idée qu'il avait appuyé sur une gâchette. Les images lui revinrent, tournèrent dans sa tête, lui répétant " _Regard ce que tu viens de faire !_ " Il regarda, bouleversé, son amant. Ce dernier pleurait désormais, il pleurait parce qu'il voyait que le Prof se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Le Panda était toujours dos au Geek pour ne pas voir le spectacle morbide qu'il y avait derrière. Il déglutit et continua de pleurer puis le scientifique fit de même, bien qu'il pleurait sans sanglot. Ils restèrent là, le Panda cherchant le regard de l'autre alors que ce dernier l'évitait, honteux. Ils ne s'enlacèrent pas, ils ne se battirent pas. Ils restèrent immobile à pleurer tandis que l'adolescent pleurait dans leur dos.

Le Geek passa une main dans les cheveux maculés de boue du Patron. Il le secoua puis posa sa tête sur son torse. Son torse se soulevait et s'affaissait lentement. Il respirait. L'adolescent le secoua un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Des yeux bicolores qui regardaient le ciel gris, respirant par le nez de façon saccadé, avant de se poser sur le Geek. Son souffle devint alors beaucoup plus calme, serein. Le Patron ne voulait que le visage du Geek pour le moment.

\- Patron ! cria-t-il. Reste avec moi. Ne t'endors pas, s'il-te-plait. Reste avec moi, je t'en pris.

La rage laissa la place à une tristesse amère. Les larmes, qui n'étaient même plus salées tant il en avait pleuré, coulèrent sur ses joues rougis pour venir s'écraser dans le cou du Patron, lavant la boue qui s'y était mise lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'une des flaque de boue restante. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux, cherchant un peu de chaleur dans son corps qui devenait froid.

\- Reste avec moi… Je t'en supplie, reste...

Il pleura quelques instants, quelques secondes si précieuses à la vie du Patron qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il était un funambule, suspendu sur la plus haute corde du monde. Entre ses mains, il ne tenait pas une perche pour s'équilibrer mais son cœur et, de l'autre main, son âme. Et il lui suffisait d'en lâcher un pour que les deux tombent. Et son corps se joindrait à la chute. Il heurterait le sol de plein fouet, tellement violemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de sentir la douleur plus longtemps, simplement le temps d'une aiguille dans le ballon qui contenait sa vie, ou bien une balle dans son corps qui renfermait sa vie...

\- Mais appelez les secours ! hurla-t-il ensuite au Panda et au Prof

Comme le Prof ne réagissait pas, le visage toujours aussi chamboulé, les maints tremblantes, le Panda prit son téléphone et appela les urgences. Il expliqua simplement à son interlocuteur que quelqu'un s'était blessé très grièvement et avait besoin de soins d'urgences. Il détailla comme il put leur localisation en pleine forêt puis il raccrocha.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda d'une voix inquiète l'homme en kigurumi

-Vous vous barrez avec la voiture du Patron et celle du Prof, chacun dans une, avant que la police ne vous voit, dit le Geek en réprimant et en leur balançant les clefs qui se trouvait dans une poche du smoking du Patron. Donne-moi les clefs de la tienne.

L'ursidé donna ses clefs au Geek après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Le scientifique, lui, se fit tirer jusque dans la forêt où il pourrait se cacher jusqu'à trouver la voiture par le Panda qui était déterminé. Il avait hésité quelques instants puis il avait vu le visage de l'adolescent. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu dans son regard mais qui, lorsqu'il le voyait, le rendait déterminé. Aussi déterminé que lui. Un visage qui disait "J'ai un plan".

Puis ils disparurent entre les arbres d'où ruisselaient par moment quelques gouttes accumulées sur les branches. A la lisière du bois, le Panda lança à son tour un regard au jeune homme, un regard qu'il ne vit pas, obnubilé par le corps fatigué du Patron. Un regard qui définissait tout l'amour, un amour fraternel, qu'il éprouvait pour lui et qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Qu'il aurait voulu le lui dire à ce moment, le soutenir, se montrer présent. Qu'il aurait voulu le faire bien avant, le protéger des railleries de Mathieu ou du Patron. Qu'il aurait voulu découvrir la vérité avant son amant. Il se serait rendu à cette cabane et il aurait parlé. Car son amour de grand-frère pour le Geek serait trop puissant pour qu'il puisse être en colère. Et il ne se serait pas passé tout ce qui avait suivi. Et, à ce moment là, il aurait pu y avoir une accolade avec un coucher de soleil...

Une fois seul, l'adolescent essuya ses yeux avec les paumes pour mieux y voir puis, doucement, sachant que le Patron était trop faible pour se démener, lui retira ses lunettes. Il les posa à côté, dans la terre rêche, puis revint vers le regard de l'homme meurtri. Son œil bleu. Son œil vert. Et toutes ses cicatrices qui couturaient sa peau. Il avait besoin, s'il s'agissait d'une dernière fois, de le regarder dans les yeux, aussi tristes soient-ils.

Il passa des doigts incertains, tremblants et hésitants sur les blessures que l'adulte s'était infligé lui-même, sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait en faisant cela, peut-être un moyen d'être sûr de ce qu'il vivait était réel. Le Geek, à ce moment, aurait pu faire pareil. Trouver une force, une douleur lui rappelant que tout cela était réel. Qu'il n'y aurait pas de générique, d'ovation.

\- Ne t'endors pas, pleura-t-il, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter.

Le Patron ne dit rien. Il ne parvenait pas à utiliser ses cordes vocales. Trop faible. Trop blessé. Mais il regardait le Geek avec un amour certain. Comme si c'était la raison pour laquelle il portait ses lunettes : cacher ses émotions,e pas montrer à quel point il l'aimer. Maintenant, il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il ne pouvait plus cacher son cœur et son amour. Il ne pouvait que lui montrer. Il approcha lentement une main du visage du Geek et la posa sur sa joue pour caresser et sentir sa peau sous ses doigts une dernière fois. Le Geek prit sa main et garda sa joue posée en son creux, continuant de pleurer sans sangloter, ce qui l'empêcherait de bien le voir.

Puis, l'homme en noir amena sa main, rompant le contact qui les liait juste avant, toujours en silence, jusqu'à son veston. Il mit la main dans la poche intérieure de son smoking noir et il en tira un petit papier kraft très léger où « _Pour le Geek_ »était inscrit dessus à l'encre. Il lui tendit le paquet avec un faible grognement inaudible.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'ouvrir ça, dit le Geek, reste avec moi, ne parle pas.

Le Patron hocha négativement et doucement la tête puis fourra le papier dans les mains du Geek comme il put, refermant ses doigts dessus. Il esquissa un maigre sourire. L'adolescent, ne cessant de regarder l'adulte, ouvrit le paquet. Une clef glissa dans sa main. Une clef un peu rouillé, forgé dans du métal, large et orné de petits détails. Une étiquette y était accrochée, inscrivant « _Cabanon Patron, lieu paumé dans les bois_ ». Il prit la lettre qui était accompagnée et la lut :

« _Tu n'es pas enfermé dans ce cabanon, je ne veux plus être ton geôlier. Pars si tu le veux. Reste si tu le veux._  
 _Je viendrais habiter ici lorsque je t'aurais ramené chez Mathieu et les autres, ma porte te sera grande ouverte si tu en as envie.  
_ _Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des cadeaux mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment._

 _Joyeux anniversaire,  
Patron »_

Il reposa la lettre avec une main qui tremblait violemment au sol et serra la clef métallique dans ses mains tremblantes. Joyeux anniversaire… Qu'il se sentit stupide d'avoir oublier… C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait seize ans. Lorsqu'il revint vers le Patron, prêt à le remercier comme il le pouvait de cette clef qui lui servirait dans le future, il en était sûr, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Il s'approcha hâtivement et sentit son souffle devenir trop serein, trop calme, trop lent. Beaucoup trop. Le Geek cria et se mit à le secouer avec violence, pleurant de nouveau.

\- Non ! Ne dors pas !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il le sentit bouger sous ses mains. Le Patron porta à nouveau sa main sur la joue du Geek lorsqu'il cessa de voir double mais elle devint soudain lourde et lasse. Elle retomba au sol avant d'avoir atteint sa joue, ayant tut juste effleuré sa peau toujours aussi rougis par les pleurs. L'adolescent regarda le visage de l'homme en noir en secouant la tête, répétant plusieurs petits "non" sourds et prit entre ses mains chacune de ses joues. Il orienta son visage vers le sien.

\- Ne dors pas ! dit-il. Reste avec moi !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit une balle peut-être mortelle, au point où en était le Patron, qui fasse voir au jeune homme la vérité ? La vérité ! Une stupide vérité pourtant si évidente. Une vérité qui le tracassait depuis quelques jours déjà, qu'il avait refusé d'admettre, qu'i l'avait fait douté puis, maintenant, plus du tout. La vérité ? Il aimait le Patron.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, la vision de l'adulte se flouant à cause des larmes. Il réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé moins d'une heure auparavant. Si, sur ce lit, le Patron avait eu le temps de se baisser vers lui pour l'embrasser, il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Oui, il aurait répondu au baiser, aussi stupide, aussi invraisemblable, que cela puissent paraître ! Oui, il aimait le Patron.

Il le voulait auprès de lui. Il voulait l'avoir toujours prêt de lui, écouter ses paroles, l'entendre jouer du piano, lui sourire et l'entendre accepter qui lui enlève ses lunettes juste pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux. Il voulait l'enlacer, l'entendre dire qu'il l'aime, se sentir réconforter dans ses bras. Il était tombé amoureux. Mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux du Patron des quatre dernières années. Il était tombé amoureux du Patron qu'il avait connu pendant deux semaines. Et, quoi qu'il se passe, il l'aimerait toujours. Parce que c'est le Patron des deux dernières semaines qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Et s'imaginer qu'il meurt lui devint alors intolérablement douloureux.

Il prit la main qui venait de tomber du Patron et la serra. Mais l'homme ne la serra pas en retour. Sa respiration devenait faible, si faible…Le Geek se baissa vers lui, n'osant fermer les yeux pour toujours avoir le son visage en mémoire. Il scruta son visage, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait qu'il allait parler ou bien bouger. Il observa son visage si angélique ainsi reposé.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une fois qu'il fut trop proche pour faire autre chose. Le Patron, qui resta inerte quelques instants, sortit soudain de sa torpeur et, dans les dernières forces qu'il puisait Dieu-sait-où, peut-être dans la pilule, répondit à son baiser en redressant comme il pouvait la tête, s'appuyant sur le coude.

Puis sa tête retomba au sol, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Il soupira longuement, tout disparaissant autour de lui. Tout. Le visage du Geek qui partit dans un fondu au noir. Le froid de la forêt dans une chaleur douceâtre. Et les coups. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, ils disparurent au moment où le Geek avait posé ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

S'il devait mourir à cet instant, il n'aurait que deux regrets : laisser le Geek seul dans ce monde froid et gris et ne pas avoir réussi à lui dire un simple « Je t'aime ». Mais il y avait cette joie amère d'avoir pu embrasser le Geek sans qu'il ne recule. Il soupira de nouveau, soudain conscient de la douleur à son épaule qui semblait bien vivante maintenant que les coups avaient disparu.

Puis, s'il en avait eu la force, s'il n'avait pas tout mis dans ce baiser qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas, il aurait ri. Il aurait ri d'un rire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. C'était tellement ironique ! Il s'était empressé de retourner voir le Geek car il savait maintenant la pilule mortelle. Puis, une fois proche du Geek, il crevait. C'était tellement idiot à la fois...

Il se laissa aller contre le sol froid qui l'enveloppait d'une chaleur étrange, presque brûlante, comme s'il allait dormir, et il ferma définitivement les yeux pour aujourd'hui. Puis rien ni personne ne vint le déranger. Pas même les hurlements du Geek qui lui criait de se réveiller. Pas même les sirènes lointaines de quelques ambulances.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tu ranges encore ton cagot de tomates et ce flingue ! Il reste deux chapitres.  
J'ai peur de vous avoir déçus avec ce chapitre parce qu'il ne ressemble à rien à ce que vous attendiez et j'ai l'appréhension que ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginiez. Donc je vous laisse me haïr et haïr cette histoire définitivement... 'w'


	29. Le poste des policiers crédules

Hey les p'tits moutons, désolée pour cette douloureuse attende :/ Bonne lecture en tout cas ;)

* * *

Si, même quelques jours après, on avait demandé au Geek de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu suite à l'arrivée des camions d'urgentistes, il n'aurait raconté que la fin. Car, malgré les événements qu'il y avait eus, l'adolescent n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs. Comme si sa mémoire refusait de faire revenir à la surface ces scènes qui l'avaient bien trop fait hurler et pleurer. Entre l'arrivée des urgentistes et son retour à la maison, il y avait comme un blanc, un trou vide où il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se rappelait brièvement le son des sirènes assourdissantes qui s'approchaient de lui, les pneus crissant dans la terre rêche, puis les cris des pompiers et gendarmes sortant de leur véhicule. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, une troupe d'hommes et de femmes en blanc avait encerclé l'homme maculé de boue qu'il y avait au sol. En essayant de ne pas le brusquer, ils avaient essayé de faire reculer le Geek de ce spectacle.

Bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, ce dernier avait hurlé en se remettant à pleurer - étonnant... -, s'accrochant aux vêtements du Patron, refusant de s'éloigner de lui. Trois ambulanciers avaient dû le porter pour l'emmener plus loin. Il avait hurlé en espérant que ses cris aigus allaient les faire le lâcher. Mais non, alors il se débattit comme un beau diable, tentant de dégager les bras qui l'étreignaient, feignant tenir sur ses jambes pour ne pas s'éloigner. Mais il avait fini à une vingtaine de mètres de l'adulte, deux gendarmes l'encadrant avec un regard qui jonglait entre le compatissant et le soupçonneux.

Il regardait d'un œil vide, prêt à tiquer au moindre problème, ce monde fourmiller autour du Patron, criant des noms de dieu-sait-quoi. Le garçon réagit avec violence lorsqu'il vit son corps sombre en costard, comme si on l'emmenait pour un enterrement, se soulevait dans les airs, sur une civière. Il poussa un énième cri et voulut le rejoindre pour empêcher les ambulanciers de l'emmener mais il fut retenu par les deux policiers qui le retinrent par les bras. Alors, ainsi bâillonné par leurs bras puissants, il ne put qu'hurler, gigotant, insultant tout ce qui bougeait.

Puis un troisième gendarme vint, plus grand et plus fort que les autres, un visage assez rude. Malgré sa carrure, il prit le Geek avec une certaine douceur dans ses bras puis l'emmena vers une voiture de police, maîtrisant ses débattements très facilement avec ses bras puissants. Il ouvrit une portière puis posa l'adolescent sur la banquette arrière du véhicule avant de refermer la porte avec un maigre sourire compatissant. Le Geek frappa sur la vitre un bon moment pour qu'on le fasse sortir mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte de l'ambulance se ferma sur la civière contenant le corps frêle du Patron.

Et on l'emmena au poste de police de la ville. Le voyage fut silencieux, entre-coupé par quelques gémissements et sanglots que l'adolescent voulait discrets. Il ne voulut pas mettre sa ceinture et la policière qui le conduit dut le faire à sa place. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la banquette, les jambes repliés sur son torse, le visage fixant les arbres défiler tandis que sa tête gondolait à chaque bosse ou trou de la route terreuse.

La voiture se gara dans un parking au sol goudronné où une dizaine d'autres voitures de police s'y trouvait. La policière sortit du véhicule puis l'emmena doucement à l'intérieur, avec une main sur l'épaule, comme une maman emmenant son fils à l'école. Mais le contexte était bien différent, et les uniformes bleus de police le prouvaient bien.

Une fois dans le poste de police, la chef du bâtiment, une jeune femme forte au visage rond encadré par un carré blond, demanda d'une voix autoritaire qu'on donne au Geek une couchette pour la journée. Ce dernier aurait dû subir un interrogatoire le jour-même mais la femme ne le jugea ps apte à répondre à la moindre question, voyant ses cernes et ses yeux rougis, les larmes lui brûlant presque la peau désormais. Alors le jeune homme fut couché dans une petite pièce, sur un lit au matelas trop fin, les ressorts grinçant, mais avec une énorme couverture moelleuse pour le réconforter. De toute façon, au final, il était trop fatigué pour insulter ou remercier qui-que-ce-soit. Il aurait pu dormir au sol que cela lui aurait suffit.

Il fit croire qu'il s'endormit en relâchant tous ses muscles, les yeux doucement clos, pour que les gardes lui fichent la paix. Une fois seul, il se mit sur le dos, descendant la couverture en dessous des aisselles, et fixa le plafond en cherchant la faille dans ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un indice lui indiquant que rien n'était réel, que tout n'était qu'une mise en scène, une pièce de théâtre très réaliste. Mais il ne la trouva pas et chercha une bonne partie de la nuit sans résultat.

L'horloge de sa chambre d'une nuit indiquait dix heures du matin lorsqu'il décida de se lever : personne ne l'avait réveillé. Il avait passé tout le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit à chercher des réponses à ses questions. Mais, maintenant, il s'ennuyait ferme et avait vraiment faim. Alors il retira la couette qui recouvrait son corps encore faible et engourdi puis sortit de la petite pièce.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée et aucun garde ne la gardait. Il y avait, en revanche, au fond du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, une petite caméra qui semblait le fixait de son œil numérique. Il l'ignora puis, dans ses vêtements remplis de boue séchée et portant encore l'odeur de la forêt, il se promena dans tout le poste de police, ignorant le regard interrogateur des policiers qui le croisaient. Pourtant, aucun ne vint le voir, si ce n'est un garde qui remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Le Geek ne répondit pas. Il fixa le garde du même regard vide que celui qu'il avait eu la veille en voyant les urgentistes s'affairaient autour du Patron. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en avait pas lui même la moindre idée ! Il n'était que dans un film, jouant le rôle d'une malheureuse victime torturée. Alors ce qu'il faisait là... Il n'en savait toujours rien. Au vu de son silence, le garde l'emmena vers le bureau de la chef de la gendarmerie.

Plutôt que de l'interroger maintenant qu'il avait pris un peu des couleurs (sans sommeil au contraire de ce qu'elle croyait), elle lui proposa de manger un bout pour qu'il reprenne également des forces, ce qu'il accepta en hochant la tête, pris d'un mutisme logique et naturel après ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle l'emmena dans ce qui semblait être la cafétéria des policiers. On lui donna un plateau de viennoiseries, de jus de fruits et de lait qu'il but et mangea avec avidité, soudain pris d'un appétit puissant. Il mangea donc au milieu des policiers que le regardaient avec un demi sourire amusé, comme s'il faisait parti de leur brigade.

Tout le reste de la matinée, il se promena dans les différentes pièces du poste de police sans aucune gêne. Personne ne l'en empêcha, personne ne lui fit de remarque ou le suivit. Il explorait les sous-sol où se situaient les salles d'interrogatoires miteuses et froides ; il arpenta dans les couloirs des détenus d'une nuit, en garde à vue qui, en le voyant, le dévisageaient ou hurlaient qu'ils voulaient voir leur avocat alors qu'ils avaient simplement un peu trop bu. Il marcha de bureau en bureau, regardant les gendarmes travaillaient sur leur ordinateur d'un air abstrait, ce qui était bien loin de la vision qu'il s'était faite d'eux par rapport au série policière. Des civils entraient et sortaient, la plupart du temps stressé ou en pleurs, annonçant pourtant la plupart du temps que leur chien avait fugué, que leur chat était coinçait dans un arbre ou que leur gosse rebelle n'étaient pas rentré à la maison depuis trois Geek eut le sentiment d'être privilégié dans ce lieu, parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à avoir une véritable raison d'être là. Mais il ne sentit pas fière et au dessus des autres pour autant. Au contraire, il était au fond du tout.

Peu après, on lui proposa des vêtements neufs et propres, les siens étant maculés par la boue séchée. Mais le Geek refusa. Il refusa catégoriquement, d'une voix sans appel : la chemise qu'il portait à ce moment était celle du Patron, qu'il lui avait prêté avec quelques autres chemises il y a quelques jours. Alors il refusa de la quitter, comme si elle portait encore sa présence. Les gendarmes proposèrent alors de la laver puis de lui rendre, ce qu'il accepta. Il resta à côté de la machine à laver, torse nu, portant un pantalon en toile neuf, assis au sol, à attendre que le vêtement trop grand pour lui soit propre.

Vers treize heures, il eut faim, un léger gargouillement de ventre le lui faisant comprendre, et partit manger en retroussant les manches trop longues de la chemise qui, bien qu'elle n'est ni son odeur, ni sa présence, appartenait toujours à l'homme en noir. Il mangea donc dans la même pièce que le matin, toujours entouré par les policiers qui le regardaient toujours de ce même regard hésitant.

Lorsqu'il acheva son plateau repas steak-frites, un jeune homme, sûrement stagiaire, l'emmena dans l'une de ses pièces froides et poussiéreuses qu'il avait visité le matin. Le chef de la police et son carré blond était là, assise sur une chaise à roulette, face à une table métallique et une chaise de même matière. Elle tenait un calepin, un crayon, et souriait avec espoir, n'osant imaginer l'adolescent fautif dans le cas de la veille. Elle le laissa s'installer à son aise sur la chaise qui n'avait rien de confortable puis lui posa différentes questions simples : son nom, son prénom, son adresse, son âge.

Le Geek répondit sans chercher à mentir, il ne devait pas montrer la moindre hésitation. Il dit son nom, son prénom, son nouvel âge depuis la veille, son adresse. Il continua par son lieu de naissance, ses origines, ses parents qu'il avait peu connu, ses problèmes d'adolescent normal, comme si la femme en face de lui était une psychologue et non une enquêtrice. Elle ne le coupa pas puis reprit la parole seulement quand il eut fini.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquez, avec vos mots, ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Le jeune homme remercia alors intérieurement Mathieu Sommet d'avoir fait faire à toute la maison des Sommet des cours de théâtre obligatoires à leur arrivée dans le foyer pour que, dans ce genre de situation où ils se retrouvaient dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec une personne capable de déceler aisément le mensonge, il pouvait s'en sortir avec la même aisance. Alors le Geek, d'une traite, marquant parfois de long silence que la policière ne rompit pas, l'histoire qu'il avait élaboré à la seconde où le Panda lui avait demandé ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais :

 _Le Patron, le Panda, le Prof, lui ainsi que quelques autres personnes, notamment Mathieu Sommet, dont il ne donna que le surnom habituel, ce qui n'interpella pas la femme, vivaient ensemble depuis bien plus de quatre ans ensemble dans une maison d'un des quartiers riches de la ville. C'était une sorte de colocation entre amis. Tout le monde s'entendait bien entre eux, rares étaient les froids et disputes._

 _Mais, un jour, il y eut une grande dispute opposant le Geek et le Patron au reste de la maison au sujet des dépenses de chacun, et particulièrement en tabac (légal) - s'il citait la drogue, s'en était fini pour le Hippie. Les deux garçons avaient voulu, excédés par l'ambiance pesante de la maison, se changer les idées quelques temps pour savoir si cette colocation - de plus en plus tumultueuse - était toujours une bonne idée. Ils étaient donc partis avec quelques affaires, au milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir qui-que-ce-soit, dans un cabanon au milieu des bois, propriété depuis plus d'un an que le Patron avait caché aux autres. Ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu combien de temps ils allaient resté et oublièrent beaucoup d'affaires, notamment leur téléphone portable._

 _Les autres ne savant absolument pas où ils étaient s'étaient sûrement inquiétés. Ils avaient l'habitude que le Patron partent plusieurs jours sans donner de nouvelle et son absence ne gêna pas les autres. Mais celle du Geek les inquiéta d'autant plus car, en plus qu'il soit mineure, c'était un garçon timide et qui n'avait jamais su se défendre. Ils avaient alors pris peur et, au bout d'un certain temps, appelé la police pour signaler sa disparition le matin de la veille-même._

 _Mais, une semaine avant le signalement de la disparition du Geek, le Patron était allé faire une promenade seul dans la forêt, comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque matin, pour faire un peu de sport. Plutôt que de faire son tour habituel, il s'était aventurait plus loin que prévu. Et il était tombé sur une voiture rouge. N'ayant croisé personne par ce temps, il avait osé un œil par la vitre du véhicule. Alors il était tombé sur une vision qui le traumatisa et le hanta tout le long de son retour jusqu'au cabanon : la vision d'un cadavre qui avait commençait fraîchement sa décomposition à l'arrière d'une voiture._

 _Au début, il n'avait rien dit à l'adolescent pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais il avait fini par ne plus supporter de tout garder pour lui, s'étant déjà scarifier plusieurs fois en repensant au visage de l'homme dans la voiture, un trou en plein milieu de la poitrine, hémoglobine et terre se mêlant. Alors il avait tout raconté au Geek qui n'avait pas réussi à réconforter son ami. Le Patron voulait rentrer chez lui, loin de ce cadavre et l'adolescent accepta. Sauf que la voiture, camouflé derrière des fourrés, était tombée en panne. Ils n'avaient pas leur téléphone pour contactait les autres et l'homme en noir n'était pas en état de marcher jusqu'à la ville. Ils furent bloquer dans le cabanon pendant plusieurs jours, l'adolescent cherchant chaque jour à réparer la voiture tandis que le Patron dormait comme il pouvait._

 _Mais il avait fini par ne plus supporter la vision d'horreur de ce cadavre, la veille. Il était sorti de la maison sans que le Geek ne le voit. Il avait pointé sur son épaule le revolver qu'il avait trouvé dans la voiture après y être retourné pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé puis il avait tiré. Le Geek avait contacté la police lorsqu'il avait entendu le coup de feu puis les ambulanciers étaient arrivés._

Le Geek avait pleuré pendant qu'il parlait, repensant aux images de l'homme en noir couvert de sang au sol, continuant d'imaginer son mensonge qu'il avait créait de toute pièce pendant son insomnie de la nuit dernière. Mais il l'avait dit avec une telle émotion qu'il en avait ému la femme qui l'écoutait depuis le début au point qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

L'histoire innocentait tout le monde et c'était son but premier. Mathieu avait une excuse pour avoir posé un avis de recherche sur l'adolescent. Le Patron ne pouvait pas être suspecté de l'assassinat de - ce salaud de - Luis. Puis le Prof, principal intéressé, ne pourrait pas se rendre en prison pour avoir tiré sur l'homme en noir.

La policière et les deux gardes présents le crurent. Tous. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut de suspicions ou de doutes face aux dires du pauvre garçon à l'air abattu et perdu et au regard de victime. Personne ne remarqua le problème principal de l'histoire : comment le Geek avait pu contacter la police sans téléphone et avec la voix d'un adulte ? Mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte et ne le suspectèrent pas, pas plus que le Patron ou le Prof qui n'apparaissait même pas dans l'histoire.

Ils furent tous tellement convaincus et subjugués par l'histoire du jeune homme qu'ils ne firent aucune recherche ultérieur, jugeant l'enquête close. Ils ne firent passer aucun interrogatoire à Mathieu ou à qui-que-ce-soit. Ils n'analysèrent pas les lieux de l'incident ou bien le cabanon où ils auraient trouvé des marques de balles étranges. Il n'y eut rien de plus que le discours de l'adolescent.

Par contre, une dizaine d'officiers de police se mobilisèrent pour l'étrange affaire de Luis Cragen, homme retrouvé mort avec une balle dans le ventre dans sa voiture, arme à la main, sac d'argent volé dans une banque un peu plus tôt dans le coffre. Ils élevèrent l'hypothèse du suicide, du meurtre ou de réglages de compte après le vol de cette argent puis, par manque d'indice, finirent par ne plus rien soulever du tout. Et, bien qu'ils cherchaient toujours, ne trouvaient et ne trouveraient rien de plus que des hypothèses et un cadavre qui croupirait dans les rayons mal-famés des cimetière.

Le soit même, un gendarme ramena le Geek chez lui. En le voyant, Mathieu l'enlaça en pleurant, lui demandant où il était passé et ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il remercia vivement et avec une gratitude qui ne lui était pas commune le gendarme, ne cessant de lui serrer la main en pleurant, véritablement fou de joie de revoir l'adolescent.

Puis il rentra à l'intérieur en invitant le jeune homme à revenir dans son foyer. Mais ce dernier se tourna vers l'homme qui commençait à s'éloigner en remettant sa casquette en place. Alors qu'il arrivait au milieu de la route, il fit un pas en avant puis demanda :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Le policier se retourna puis revint finalement vers lui. Il se baissa pour être à son niveau, froissant son uniforme bleu marine, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Puis il lui dit d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et rassurante :

\- Il est stable.

\- Il va vivre ? s'enquit le Geek qui sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort sous sa poitrine en s'avançant de nouveau un peu plus

Le policer ne se retourna pas puis continua d'aller vers sa voiture, ce qui effraya le garçon qui sentait ses force le quitter. Il déverrouilla le véhicule, ouvrit une portière puis, juste avant de rentrer, se tourna vers le Geek en retirant sa casquette et dit :

\- Il va vivre.

Et cette phrase fut la seule et unique phrase qu'il retint de sa journée.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Oui, c'est un peu niais. Oui, j'assume pas tout à fait. Mais, oui, vous ferez avec XC

Enfin voilà, le dernier ou avant dernier (selon la longueur) chapitre sera publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. A plus les p'tits moutons :)


	30. La valse des cœurs hésitants

It's almost the end

* * *

Il avait froid, horriblement froid, du bout des orteils jusqu'en haut de son cou, comme plongé dans un bac de glaçons. Pourtant, sa tête et son crâne lui brûlait. Il se sentait fiévreux, chaud comme la braise, au point qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Non, il n'était pas bien, la respiration entravée par quelque chose qui le collait à l'estomac, le forçant à haleter comme un chien.

Il était là, immobile, étendue dans sur son lit de soie blanche immaculée. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses paupières sans aucunes rides, sa peau si blafard que ses lèvres n'était plus qu'un trait sur son visage. Si sa poitrine ne se levait et ne s'abaissait pas, au rythme d'un "bip" aigu répétitif, on pourrait le croire tout bonnement mort.

Ce bip devint désagréable à ses oreilles, voir agaçant. Il voulut parler mais sa bouche pâteuse l'en empêchait. Alors il se contenta de l'ouvrir et de la fermer comme un poisson, sentant sur son palais une langue aussi gonflée qu'une épaule. Il voulut également bouger, se redresser mais son corps était tout endolori, comme engourdi après un long jogging. Il souhaita alors simplement lever un bras mais une douleur lancinante l'en empêcha, comme si son épaule était coincée sous un rocher.

Il huma l'air en ruminant, mécontent de sa léthargie, et détecta une mauvaise odeur. Dans l'air flottait des relents qui arrivaient par vague de médicaments comme de la morphine et des calmants et une odeur de renfermé. Cela ressemblait à une vielle maison de retraite avec les vieillards névrosés et les placebo ou bien à un vieil hôpital, presque désaffecté vu l'odeur si prenante.

A moins qu'il ait comaté dans cette endroit pendant soixante ans sans bougé et sans visite, ce qui avait pourtant une certaine probabilité, ses chances d'être dans une maison de retraite étaient relativement faibles. Alors il se trouvait très certainement dans un hôpital.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, en fronçant le nez pour mieux se concentrer, une raison pour laquelle il pouvait se trouver dans un hôpital. Peut-être l'un de ses bordels avaient-ils été découvert par le dernier policier honnête de cette ville et il avait remonté les pistes jusqu'à lui ? Non, c'était peu probable : il était trop minutieux dans son travail. Ou bien, peut-être, avait-il finalement eu l'accident de moto qu'il rêvait d'avoir il y a quelques temps, lorsque les coups dans son estomac se faisait trop puissant pour tenir le coup.

Tient ?

Il cessa de froncer le nez. Il eut peur de rêver alors il fit le vide dans son esprit, inspira profondément, puis attendit. Les coups... Dans son ventre... Les coups n'y étaient plus ! Plus d'estomac en vrac et de ventre torturé. Plus de cris de douleur et de gémissements plaintifs. Plus de sauts d'humeur et de griffes acérés. Simplement un ventre qui laissait l'air le bomber le temps d'un instant en toute tranquillité. Simplement un estomac reposé à qui on ne ferait plus jamais de mal.

Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Y avait-il eu une faille dans la pilule du Prof ? A moins que...

Il chercha plus profondément dans sa mémoire, oubliant le temps d'un instant ce ventre qui ne subissait plus le labeur d'une gélule colorée, plissant le front pour mieux se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait avant d'atterrir ici, dans ce lit froid malgré sa présence, sanglé à un matelas inconfortable.

Il était... il était retourné dans la maison du Sommet ! Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait récupéré un objet. Mais quoi ? Cigarette, préservatif ? Non, c'était plus petit, plus anodin dans la poche de l'homme. Une carte bleue ? Des biscuits peut-être ? Des clés ? Oui, des clés ! Mais les clés de quoi ? Une maison, un garage, un compte en banque d'antan, une voiture, sa moto, une maison de vacances ? Le cabanon ! Celui dans la forêt, perdu entre les arbres. Mais pourquoi récupérer ces clés ? Il en avait le double dans sa poche depuis quelques temps. Pour qui était-elle ? Mathieu, le Prof, un pote, Cassandra ? Non, elles étaient pour... pour le Geek ! Pourquoi il en avait dans sa poche, tient ? Pour y aller ? Il y avait quoi à l'intérieur ? Une prostituée, de la drogue ? Ou bien une malheureuse victime ? Sa victime favorite d'il y a quelques temps, le Geek. Le même Geek qui aurait hérité des clés s'il les lui avait données. Mais pourquoi en obtenir s'il y était déjà ? A moins qu'il y soit enfermé ?

Il n'en restait qu'il les avait données. Il était retourné au cabanon, les deux clés dans la poche, dont l'une dans un papier kraft provenant du confectionneur de clés de la ville. Il avait voulu les donner pour... pour son anniversaire ! Quinze ans ? Seize ans ? Seize. Il devenait chaque jour un peu plus grand, les pas illuminés par son visage rayonnant qui faisait face à l'avenir.

\- J'appelle votre famille ? dit une voix lointaine

-S'il vous plait.

Puis la voix mourut et l'homme ne parvint pas à identifier autre chose.

Il s'était rendu au cabanon. Puis il avait craché du sang, plein de sang, coulant sur son menton, comme si on lui avait planté une dague en plein tube digestif. Le goût âcre et métallique de ce dernier sembla lui remonter dans la gorge et il se força à déglutir, bien qu'il soit couché. Il continua de réfléchir à cette journée. Ensuite... Il avait joué avec le Geek. Non pas d'un air supérieur et moqueur mais un vrai jeu avec des rires complices et des roulades sur le lit pour récupérer cette clé.

Il se rappela, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur ce lit à jouer en faisant une fausse bagarre, à son rire, à son large sourire révélant ses dents, à ses mains qui tentaient vainement de récupérer le paquet, des mains qui commençaient à avoir la même taille que celles de l'adulte. Et ce souvenir là plus qu'un autre lui rappela que le garçon commençait à être un adulte. Seize ans...

Il se souvint également de la joie qui avait imprégné la cabane miteuse alors qu'ils riaient à ce moment-là. Puis ils se souvint avec un rictus dépité la venue du scientifique en blouse.

Il grogna en y repensant, voyant défiler sur ses paupières la suite des événement. Il se remémora sa visite surprise, son regard soudain haineux. Il se rappelait de cette première balle qui avait atteint un mur en bois. Alors il avait fui. Il avait fui en criant au Geek de ne pas bouger. Il avait couru dehors puis dans la forêt, entre les arbres, dans un boulevard de terre sèche, poursuivi par ce malade en blouse. Mais le Geek l'avait suivi. Le garçon qui devenait un homme avait réuni toute ses forces, avait oublié Luis puis s'était mis à leur courir après pour les rattraper. Mais l'homme avait fini par faire face à la réalité plutôt que de fuir, après être tombé. Il avait face à ce qui l'attendait depuis qu'il avait pris l'initiative d'enlever l'adolescent : la mort. Et le Prof ne l'avait pas loupé. Il lui avait tiré dessus, après une légère hésitation, en pleine épaule, juste avant que le Geek n'arrive. Alors, avant de tomber, il avait crié son nom. Il l'avait hurlé non pas dans un élan de désespoir mais pour lui faire comprendre que ses dernières pensées étaient pour lui. Pourtant, il continuait de penser.

Le Geek avait accouru, se jetant devant lui, lui hurlant de ne pas dormir, de ne pas mourir, de ne pas partir et de ne pas bouger. Il avait ordonné au Panda - mais que foutait la boule de poil là d'abord ? - d'appeler les urgences. Les deux adultes étaient partis. Puis l'adolescent s'était baissé vers lui, tout en pleurant, après avoir reçu la clé, et l'avait embrassé. C'est là que les coups avaient disparu.

Autour de lui, malgré ce mélange chaud-froid dans son corps, cette ignoble odeur de calmant et de morphine, et ce goût de médicament dans la bouche, il sentait quelque chose de doux et de mélodieux à ses oreilles. Une sorte de mélodie répétée doucement, comme une berceuse, avec un instrument. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, gémissant fortement sous l'effort, mais la lumière d'un néon l'aveugla. Comme quoi, ses oreilles étaient le seul sens bénéficiant de quelque chose d'agréable. Il profita de cette musique répétée. Un son, une voix familière, vint couvrir la mélodie avant qu'elle ne s'arrête :

\- Tu reconnais le morceau ?

Le cœur de l'homme rata un battement avant de reprendre à tout rompre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il voulait le voir ! Le Patron voulait voir la personne qui lui parlait ! Il ne connaissait que trop cette voix ! Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, ne laissant aucune trêve et aucun repos à son corps encore endormi, se forçant à les garder ouverts, papillonnant à cause des néons blancs, jusqu'à s'habituer à cette aveuglante lumière. Puis, finalement, il parvint nettement à discerner le plafond blanc cassé et fissuré au dessus de sa tête. Il articula ses doigts, les membres de ses coudes encore figé, puis se redressa comme il put de moitié, juste de quoi poser sa tête un peu plus haut.

Puis il le vit enfin. Il était là, avec son tee-shirt rouge, assis sur un petit siège blanc face à une table où était posé un piano synthétique, sa casquette beige posée sur le rebord de l'instrument.

\- Tetris, murmura comme il put le Patron.

Le Geek, qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, se retourna sur son siège pour regarder l'adulte allongé dans son lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui sourit. L'homme dans le lit fronça des sourcils face à ce sourire, bien qu'il soit comblé de joie de revoir le Geek. Ce sourire semblait si.. adulte. Si loin des sourire candides dont il avait l'habitude. Mêmes dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils brillent, leur teinte n'était plus celle d'un enfant. Le Geek n'était plus un enfant.

Il revint vers son piano puis se remit à jouer doucement la musique du jeu vidéo.

\- Tu le joues bien, tenta l'homme en noir (bien qu'il ne mérite pas ce nom avec sa blouse d'hôpital blanche).

\- Disons que tu m'as laissé pas mal de temps pour l'apprendre.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de jouer un seul instant, les yeux toujours rivés sur les notes bicolores, ses longs doigts faisant teinter les touches. Le Patron avait-il loupé un épisode ? Il semblait avoir pris trois ans !

\- Combien de temps ?

Il eut peur d'entendre la réponse. Et si l'option du coma n'était pas une option. Et s'il avait dormi quatre, cinq, dix ans ? Et que, maintenant, le Geek soit un bel adulte qui était passé à autre chose.

\- Trois mois.

L'adolescent, puisqu'il restait bien à ce stade-là au plus grand soulagement du Patron, lâcha son piano. Il se leva et s'avança vers l'homme couché. Il se baissa sur le lit puis défit la sangle qui entravait son ventre et qui le maintenant contre le lit. Il enleva ensuite celle à ses jambes avec un peu plus de difficultés car elle était plus serrée puis revint vers son visage.

Le Patron hésitait. Il avait peur. Peur de dire le moindre mot, d'éloigner le Geek de lui, qu'il reparte vers son piano avec son sourire d'adulte. Alors il garda le silence.

\- C'est long, trois mois, dit soudain le Geek d'une voix éraillée.

Une larme roula sur sa joue puis s'écrasa sur celle un peu creusée du Patron qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, bouche entrouverte, d'un soulagement discret. Il retrouvait dans cette larme l'adolescent qu'il avait connu, se souciant des autres et effrayés pour tout le monde. Ce dernier se baissa vers lui et l'aida à bien se caler contre le mur. Puis, une fois stable, il le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, par crainte de blesser son bras. Le Patron répondit à l'étreinte de son bras valide, sentant le souffle du garçon dans son cou.

Puis, aux regrets des deux bien qu'aucun ne le montre, ils se séparèrent lorsqu'une infirmière entra pour les informer que la famille avait bien été contactée et qu'elle arrivait d'une minute à l'autre. Le Geek, les joues rosées, évita son regard en reculant d'un pas, ses mains malmenant son tee-shirt rouge. Le blessé sourit à cette vision de son gêne puis demanda avec plus de sérieux :

\- Qu'as-tu raconté aux autres ?

\- La vérité.

Le Patron, avec un haut le cœur incontrôlable, recula dans son lit avec des yeux ronds. L'adolescent prit soin avec vivacité de le rassurer :

\- Mais je t'ai intégralement innocenté ! J'ai raconté tous les bons moments et ce que tu avais pu faire pour moi, notamment avec... avec Luis. Aucun ne t'en veux, pas même le Prof.

Le Patron eut un léger sourire. Puis, repensant aux autres, Mathieu et la clic, il eut de nouveau peur. Il chercha à tâtons dans son lit d'hôpital, par vieux réflexe, puis sur sa table de chevet. Le Geek le stoppa dans ses recherches en prenant en étau son poignet. Il sortit de sa poche, les branches repliées contre les verres, ses lunettes opaques. Il les déplia puis les posa sur son nez avant de reculer de nouveau.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que les autres voient, dit-il.

\- Tu as bien fait.

L'homme en... en chemise d'hôpital fit au garçon un sourire qui, sur le coup, eu la tenace envie de l'enlacer. Il voulut lui sauter au cou, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes avant, et ne plus le lâcher, pleurant sa tristesse évaporée. Mais il s'en retint. Une force l'en empêchait : et si le Patron ne se souvenait de rien ? Et si, ainsi allongé dans la terre, une balle dans l'épaule, il n'avait répondu qu'à son baiser de manière automatisée, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du Geek. Et s'il ne s'en souvenait même pas ? Mais qu'allait faire l'adolescent si le Patron ne se souvenait même pas de ce baiser, de cet preuve d'attachement. Le garçon n'aurait pas la force de lui demander de se souvenir. Il n'aurait même pas la force de lui demander s'il s'en souvenait, tout simplement. Alors, tenaillant son esprit en pleine réflexion, il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsqu'il dit :

\- Les médecins ont soigné tes yeux.

Le Patron porta sa main la moins engourdie à son visage puis tâta le contour de ses yeux et ses paupières. Effectivement, si ce n'est quelques cicatrices qui se refermaient lentement, il n'y avait plus de coupures et de sang qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de nettoyer. Tant mieux, si cela lui évitait des infections. Mais, les autres, s'ils lui avaient rendu visite, avaient dû les voir ? Bah... s'ils lui faisaient une remarque, il dirait simplement être mal tombé. Il ferait un regard menaçant et, avec un peu de veine, les autres n'insisteraient pas.

Le Geek, dans le même automatisme que celui qu'il pensait que le Patron avait eu trois mois plus tôt, prit la main du Patron dans la sienne et la serra avec un sourire candide et innocent que l'homme lui connaissait bien. Il élargit son sourire, ne parvenant à cacher son bonheur de revoir l'adulte lui parler après trois longs et douloureux mois où sa vie, certes stable, était silencieuse.

Mais il recula lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec grands fracas. Le Hippie, la Fille, Mathieu et Maître Panda entrèrent en tenant des ballons d'hélium, des fleurs en plastique qu'ils lancèrent au travers de la pièce, sur le Patron, et quelques paquets emballés dans du papier colorés. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire des retrouvailles sobres, ils en étaient incapables. Le Prof était aussi là. Mais il rentra en retrait, quelques secondes après le déluge de fleurs et de confettis qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir nettoyer eux-mêmes, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse.

L'infirmière qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là regarda ce déluge multicolore et les nouveaux venus avec des yeux ronds et un sourire amusé avant de continuer sa marche. Voir un homme crier "Coyote !", un autre avec deux malheureux citrons pour former une fausse poitrine, un troisième en blouse de scientifique caricaturale des vieux films comme "Frankenstein" et un dernier en pyjama de panda débouler dans une chambre, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours, cela allait de soi.

Les garçons vinrent tous s'agglutiner autour du lit en posant ballons et cadeaux dans un coin. Seul le scientifique resta sur le côté, ne s'approchant pas du blessé, allant directement vers la grande fenêtre de la chambre, joignant ses mains dans son dos. Il fixa l'extérieur, ayant vue sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il regarda fourmiller les malades, les nauséeux, les blessés et les victimes. Il fixa les différentes voitures qui cherchaient une place la plus proche du miteux hôpital, puis les ambulanciers qui dépassaient les autres dans un bruit de sirènes.

\- Alors, trois moi,s tu as fait une bonne sieste ?

\- Ton épaule ne te _pique_ pas trop ?

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Les autres, ignorant le silence du Prof, lui posèrent de multiples questions. Car, malgré tous les méfaits passés de l'homme, ils avaient compris, face au discours du Geek, qu'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'il croyait. Mais le Patron, même souriant, n'apprécia guère la distance du scientifique en blanc. Il prit un coussin sur son lit et le luit balança en pleine, ce qui le fif tout juste réagir.

\- Hey, Prof ! interpella le Patron en grognant

\- Quoi ? marmonna ce dernier en détournant la tête pour le regarder un peu mieux, évitant pourtant son regard de braise derrière ses lunettes

Il prit le second oreiller sur son lit et le lui lança en plein visage, ce qui le fit réagir cette fois-ci parce qu'il récupéra et s'apprêta à le lui balancer en retour avec violence. Mais le Patron le coupa dans son élan :

\- Coupe-moi la parole si je me trompe mais, de nous deux, c'est bien moi qui ai reçu une balle dans l'épaule, non ?

Il y eut un long silence, chacun fixant alternativement les deux opposés qu'étaient le scientifique et l'ancien criminel qui se faisaient désormais face. Ce dernier avait un regard si profond, bien qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux derrière les verres opaques, avec son front plissé et sa mâchoire crispée, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour se venger. Mais il se détendit et dit :

\- Donc, de nous deux, c'est moi qui devrais faire la gueule. Alors tu arrêtes de bouder et tu viens là !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de salace. Il était juste heureux. Face à la réticence du scientifique, le Panda s'approcha et lui prit la main pour l'approcher du lit en le tirant. Une fois à côté d'eux, l'homme en kigurumi prit sa main entre ses longs doigts et la serra. Le Prof le regarda avec des yeux ronds, cherchant le regard de son amant qui, lui, ne le regardait pas et ne cherchait pas à le regarder, souriant au Geek et aux autres. Mais le scientifique en blouse finit par serrer sa main à son tour, esquissant un sourire qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, ce qui soulagea les autres.

Cela étonna le comateux : jamais les deux amoureux n'auraient fait ça face à lui trois mois avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le récit du Geek, ? Son hospitalisation ? L'adolescent avait-il raconté quoique ce soit aux autres concernant ce moment où il était couché au sol, sans défense mais muni d'une balle ? Une seule, logée dans sa peau. Avait-il raconté le baiser et, maintenant, le couple le considérait comment tolérant ?

Cette pensée dévia sur un autre problème : le Geek se rappelait-il seulement de leur baiser ? Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'était pas souffrant à ce moment-là, mais l'acceptait-il ? Et s'il ne l'avait fait car par l'acte désespéré de voir l'homme se mourant sous ses bras ? Alors, maintenant, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, espérant que le concerné l'avait oublié, lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Les coups dans son ventre ne cessait de lui répéter que cela s'était bien passé, que le Geek l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Par amour ? Ou par désespoir... ? Il avait peur d'éloigner le Geek de lui s'il le lui demandait...

Tous les garçons, le Prof comprit, discutèrent plusieurs minutes d'un peu tout et rien, notamment de cette balle tirée trois mois plus tôt, tout en riant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une anecdote comme une autre, une petite histoire qu'on raconte lors d'un repas le jour de Noël avec tonton bourré et les petits cousins. Maintenant que le Patron allait mieux, aucun ne voulait qu'il y ait de tabou avec cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle soit comme toute les autres histoires qu'il y avait eu dans la maison des Sommet, comme l'alcoolisme de l'homme en noir, l'addiction du Hippie ou la différence de la Fille.

Le Geek prit alors le Panda et le Prof par les poignets puis les entraîna au centre de la pièce, entre la porte d'entrée et le lit. Il poussa les fleurs en plastique du pieds, quelques confettis balancés au passage puis s'assit à son petit piano. Il se mit alors à jouer une valse rythmée et joyeuse. Se saisissant mains et hanches, les deux garçons, se fixant droit dans les yeux, commencèrent à danser, à tourner, sans que le monde autour d'eux n'existe. Les pans de la blouse du scientifique faisaient voler les papiers colorés, libérant un cercle de lino blanc autour d'eux. Ils se resserrèrent un peu, l'espace entre leur corps se réduisant. Ils serrèrent avec plus de force la main ou la hanche de l'autre, n'osant cligner des yeux pour rompre le regard. Puis, tournant encore quelques fois avant de se stopper, ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'enlacer.

Les autres se mirent à applaudir, le Geek comprit qui cessa de jouer, en soufflant de joie face à ce couple. Mais l'adolescent fut tirer de son piano par le Hippie. De leur côté, Mathieu et la Fille aidait le Patron à se lever. Une fois sur pieds, le temps de s'équilibrer, il revêtit par dessus son pantalon en tissu blanc et cette ignoble chemise son habituel smoking ramené de la maison. Ils furent placer dans ce cercle blanc, délimiter par les confettis, et attendirent d'entendre résonner une calme musique par un poste radio avant de comprendre. Il fallait danser.

Le Geek, hésitant, s'avança vers l'homme en smoking. Il posa une main sur son épaule, veillant à ce qu'il s'agisse bien de la valise. Puis le Patron, lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa hanche, s'empressa de prendre sa main pour ne plus sentir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Puis, alors que le Geek essayait de percevoir son regard, ils se mirent à lentement tourner.

Les autres, les yeux attendris, les regardèrent danser quelques instants avec une démarche si hésitante et crispée. Le Geek se laissait pour la première tourner, détachant son épaule mais laissant sa main au creux de la sienne. Il fit un tour sur lui même, très peu gracieux mais assez pour faire esquisser un sourire aux autres, avant de revenir. Mais, au contraire de ce que le rythme de la chanson exigée, l'homme en semi-noir ne se remit pas à tourner.

Il fixait, incrédule, ignorant la musique qui continuait de tourner, une jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Elle n'était pas très grande, ses longs cheveux roux lâchés lui arrivant presque aux hanches. Son visage, couvert de blush, de far-à-paupières et autres maquillages, laissaient entrevoir de larges yeux qui regardaient la vision des deux homes dansant avec une stupéfaction non feinte. Tenant devant elle un petit sac à main noir, elle avait l'effort incroyable de se vêtir d'un jean et d'un châle blanc, bien que son débardeur bleu avait un décolleté qui laissait voir bien plus bas qu'il ne le faudrait pas.

\- Renard ! cria le Hippie en la reconnaissant

\- Bonjour, Patron, dit-elle en ignorant le drogué.

\- Cassandra...

La voix de l'homme sortait d'outre-tombe, comme si ce nom sortait du plus profond de ses souvenirs, d'un monde parallèle ou d'un film. Comme si ce nom n'avait pas sa place dans cette bouche. Le Geek aussi tiqua. Cassandra. L'adulte avait, dans une autre vie, tant de fois vanté les mérites de ses pratiques sexuels avec elle qu'il la connaissait presque autant que lui.

\- J'ai appris le mois dernier, dit-elle d'une voix timide, après ces longues semaines d'attentes, ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Je suis donc venue vous rendre visite chaque semaine, heureuse de savoir que vous allez mieux.

Le Patron inspira longuement, se redressant, puis il suffit d'un regard en direction des autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place ici pour le moment. Alors ils obéirent, dociles face à cette situation, et quittèrent la chambre à la suite. Le Geek voulut les suivre, se sentant concerner dans ce regard, mais l'adulte lui prit le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.

Cassandra, reprit sa place originel sur le seuil après s'être décalée pour laisser passer tous les autres. Ses mains tiraillaient les bandoulières de son sac tandis que ses cheveux formaient un rideau à son visage, tête basse. Le Patron chercha ses mots quelques instants, s'humectant les lèvres, la main toujours délicatement enroulée sur le poignet du garçon. Puis il dit de cette même vois lointaine qui fit frissonner le Geek :

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Savoir quand vous reviendrez, j'ima...

\- Je ne reviendrai pas !

Sa voix était sec, acide, mauvaise. Le Geek n'avait pas entendu ce timbre de voix depuis... depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu l'homme dans une colère aussi noire. Aussi noire que le jour de la venue de Luis, qui commençait à datée désormais, bien que l'adolescent soit encore prit par moment de frayeur en devant sortir.

\- Que... commença la rousse. Vous ne reviendrez pas, vous voulez dire...

\- Que je ne viendrais plus aux bordels; Je pense que je vais donner ce poste au Hippie, si cela ne le gène pas.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne reviendrais pas non plus dans l'une de tes chambres, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, Cassandra.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas face à ce visage presque haineux et menaçant qu'arborait l'homme, faisant comprendre que ses paroles étaient définitives, qu'il n'y aurait aucun changement. Le Geek, qui avait eu peur que la venue de cette fille face resurgir l'ancien homme qu'était le Patron, soupira de soulagement face à ces paroles.

\- Laissez-nous, maintenant.

Au-delà du fait que c'était la première fois de toute leur relation que l'ancien criminel vouvoyait Cassandra, il avait employé un ton encore plus menaçant et d'outre-tombe. Un son que le Geek n'avait entendu qu'une fois, lors de la venue de Luis. "Sortez de ma maison" avait-il dit en protégeant l'adolescent dans son dos. Comme quoi, ce ton ne s'employait que pour les au revoir.

Cassandra baissa la tête, malmenant son sac avec anxiété. Elle sortit de la pièce à petits pas, à reculons, avant de lancer au Geek un regard haineux en coin, comme s'il s'agissait d'un obstacle entre elle et lui. Mais elle finit par disparaître dans le couloir lorsque le Patron fit claquer ses lèvres. Puis l'homme se tourna vers le garçon et, alors que la musique se finissait, l'enlaça quelques instants

Mathieu entra dans la pièce, les obligeant à se séparer, puis dit d'une voix joyeuse comme s'il n'avait rien ou comme si la jeune fille n'était jamais intervenue :

\- On te ramène dans deux jours.

Ce jour-là fut le dernier jour de la vie du Patron où il vit Cassandra, s'étant dit au revoir de cette manière si brève et primaire. Mais ce fut également la dernière fois qu'il vit la moindre prostituées, de ses bordels ou non.

* * *

La fin de cette histoire ne se finit pas aussi stupidement, si cela peut vous rassurer. Il reste un chapitre. L'ultime. Le dernier. L'achèvement de tout cela. Désolée d'avoir été longue pour celui-là, il est quand même assez long... 5, 000 mots, comprenez moi...

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, ce au revoir avec un personnage invisible depuis 23 chapitres X)  
Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes que je corrigerais en relisant au fur et à mesure : je ne voulais pas être trop longue, ceci étant donc la beta.


	31. La fin

Ben voilà.

* * *

Lorsque Mathieu et les autres, Geek compris, avaient quitté l'hôpital pour rentrer à leur foyer en fin d'après-midi, le Patron s'était retrouvé tout seul dans son lit froid au matelas trop fin et au sommier grinçant. Les infirmiers l'avaient littéralement tiré jusqu'à celui-ci et l'avaient allongé lorsqu'ils étaient venus voir si tout allait bien, refusant qu'il reste debout dans son état. Il avait beau avoir crié que c'était son épaule qui était blessé et non ses jambes et qu'il n'avait rien d'un éclopé, ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre et avait de nouveau fixé les sangles à sa taille pour qu'il ne tombe pas du lit dans son sommeil.

S'étant réveillé dans l'après-midi, il avait fini le reste de la journée à fixer le mur en face de lui, les mains sur les cuisses, droit comme un i, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer, aujourd'hui et trois mois plus tôt comme s'il s'agissait de la veille.

Les autres lui avaient pardonné. Ils lui avaient pardonné tout le mal qu'il avait fait au Geek et, tout cela, grâce au Geek qui avait tout fait pour l'innocenter aux yeux des autres. Il ignorait la manière qu'il avait opté pour les convaincre mais, en tout cas, il avait réussi avec brio. Et le Patron le remerciait d'avoir fait ça pour lui, malgré ce qu'il avait subi.

Lorsque le soir vint, d'autres infirmiers vinrent pour remettre des perfusions, lui faire avaler quelques médicaments multi-couleurs avant de repartir. Puis on lui emmena un plateau-repas, composé de pleins de nourritures sans qu'aucune n'ait un goût potable. Mais, ayant été nourri pendant trois mois à la perfusion, il mangea tout, de l'omelette-éponge jusqu'à la compote au goût de poussière.

Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas. Allongé sur son lit, le smoking encore sur le dos, il avait fixait le plafond cette fois-ci, continuant de ruminer ses pensées, particulièrement celle concernant le baiser du Geek. Chaque seconde qui passait, le Patron ne cessait de repenser à cela, à son visage se baissant vers le sien, les yeux humides et les lèvres jointes. Et, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, son estomac enfin reposé lui répétait que c'était bien réel.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en être persuadé. Et si le Geek ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas comme le Patron l'aimait ? Que ferait-il ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir la vérité sans le brusquer ? Il lui fallait un plan d'approche pour avoir la vérité.

Peut-être pourrait-il y aller de but en blanc et lui demander clairement s'il l'avait embrassé lorsqu'il était au sol ? Non, trop – beaucoup trop – directe. Ou bien pouvait-il l'insinuer jusqu'à le lui faire avouer ? C'était déjà mieux mais comment faire ça ?

Il pouvait engager à multiple reprise le sujet de ce moment où il était au sol. Puis il dirait que, après lui avoir donné la clé, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Mais le Geek n'oserait jamais dire la vérité, il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait encore peur de l'ancien Patron, celui qui était fou même sans pilule.

Comme il put, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, il tenta d'imaginer un plan, en vain. Lorsque le matin du deuxième jour vint, il n'arriva à rien conclure. Toute la journée, il subit opérations sur opérations, tests sur tests, ainsi que quelques heures de rééducation en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui semblait avoir clairement flashé sur la malade. Mais ce dernier, qui en aurait profité il y a quelques temps, fit mouche et l'ignora complètement alors qu'il exerçait son bras.

Dans la soirée, on lui apporta de nouveau un plateau qu'il mangea avec plus de mal cette fois-ci, s'étant fait servir un morceau de viande impossible à couper sans casser trois picots de sa fourchette en plastique et dont il ne savait même pas la provenance – de couleur poulet mais avec un goût de bœuf et un relent de proc, il y avait de quoi avoir peur en avalant de ne pas se retrouver avec un goût d'autruche dans la gorge.

Il ne dormit pas de nouveau, à nouveau cherchant un plan. Mais rien, lorsqu'un germe d'idée venait, on écrasait la graine et on devait tout recommencer de zéro. Aux aurores, vers sept heures, une infirmière vint le réveiller en le secouant doucement. Mais cette cruche – c'était l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancé – l'avait secoué en le prenant par son épaule invalide, enfonçant quelque peu ses doigts dans sa cicatrice mal refermée. Elle prit peur face à son hurlement et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

A son plus grand bonheur, le rééducateur ne vint pas ce jour-là puisque le Patron partit avant. Mathieu, la Fille et le Geek se pointèrent à neuf heures avec des sacs vides qu'ils remplirent avec toutes les affaires du Patron et tous les cadeaux faits dans son sommeil. Le Geek lui donna un smoking propre qu'il partit mettre dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, la chambre était désormais vide de toute trace de lui et ils purent sortir.

Ils passèrent par l'accueil et, pendant que le Patron et la Fille discutaient dans leur coin et que le Geek parlait à une vieille dame malade, Mathieu dut donner la véritable identité du Patron à l'infirmier. En revenant, il lui conseilla de faire attention désormais son identité dévoilée à un hôpital. Le Patron lui fit un clin d'œil puis oublia cette histoire.

Dans la voiture, le Geek s'installa à l'arrière avec la Fille qui lui parlait de manucure tandis que le Patron se plaçait à l'avant, aux côtés de Mathieu qui ne cessait de lui énumérer tous les changements qu'il y avait eu lors des trois derniers mois, notamment le court passage inutile du Hippie dans un centre de désintoxication.

Mais l'homme en noir ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contentait d'hocher par moment la tête, grommelant son accord, fixant dans le rétroviseur le Geek. Par moment, ce dernier percevait son regard et détournait les yeux en rougissant, comme si, désormais, il pouvait voir aux travers de ses lunettes.

Ils arrivèrent à neuf heures et demie à la maison des Sommet. A l'intérieure, l'ambiance était festive. Le Hippie n'était pas sous la table aujourd'hui. Il était presque lucide, bien qu'il ait un joint en bouche ! Le Panda et le Prof, la musique à fond, dansaient dans le salon en se tenant par la main. Cela faisait chaud au cœur du Geek de les voir ainsi. Par à celui du Patron qui commençait sérieusement à les jalouser.

Jusqu'à midi, l'homme en noir réinstalla sa chambre, rangeant comme il pouvant tous ses cadeaux dans les divers placards. Il lui restait encore une boite lorsque le Panda l'appela pour manger.

Il descendit toutes les marches lentement, passant devant la chambre vide du Geek, puis se rendit dans la salle à manger où les autres commençaient déjà à manger sans se soucier de lui. Il s'assit à l'une des chaises, son habituelle chaise à l'autre bout de la table. Lorsque la chaise grinça, tous se tournèrent vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Pourtant, pas même le Geek, aucun ne croisa son regard. Ils se remirent à manger.

Le Patron se fit la remarque que l'ambiance était étrangement silencieuse dans la maison depuis son retour. Pourtant, il ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit à manger. Il mangea pour la première fois dans cette maison un morceau de viande digne de ce nom et des légumes. Cela faisait du bien de manger quelque chose de potable.

Les autres remarquèrent son silence mais s'abstinrent de le lui faire remarquer, ce qui l'aurait énervé et il aurait quitté la table. Alors ils continuèrent de parler gaiement avec ceux qui voulaient bien faire parti de la discussion, le Geek non compris dedans. Lui aussi mangea silencieusement.

Lorsque les plats furent finit, le Patron aida à débarrasser la table puis retourna dans sa chambre.

\- C'est ma faute ?

Il se retourna brusquement et vit le Geek sur le seuil de sa porte. Bien que plus adulte qu'il y a trois mois, il y avait toujours dans son regard cette étincelle enfantine.

\- Ta faute si quoi ? s'enquit le Patron en reposant son carton

\- Si tu es si triste.

\- Je ne suis pas triste.

\- Si, tu l'es. Je te connais assez maintenant pour lire ton regard au travers de tes lunettes.

Le Patron déglutit puis retourna à son carton qu'il vida sur son bureau. Fleurs fanées, ours en peluche de Cassandra, il jeta tout. Le Geek fit un pas dans sa chambre puis retira sa caquette. Il remit en place son tee-shirt noir où le bouclier de Captain America était dessiné puis regarda la pièce avec plus d'attention.

\- Elle était toujours fermée, avant, fit-il remarquer.

\- Elle ne le sera plus.

\- Parce qu'elle sera vide ?

La voix du jeune homme s'était alors faite plus cassée et saccadée, comme s'il sanglotait. Cela avait fait tiquer le Patron qui s'était vivement retourné. Mais le Geek était en train de se frotter les yeux pour faire disparaitre le miroitement de ses yeux. Bien que son regard soit normal désormais, l'adulte n'était pas stupide à ce point et savait que le Geek était à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle v…

\- Tu vas partir ?

\- Mais, je...

L'adolescent posa violemment un petit objet métallique sur le buffet à sa gauche. Sans ajouter autre chose, il se retourna et quitta la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui, sans la claquer. Ses pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers puis la porte de sa propre chambre claqua avec violence et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans les marches.

Le Geek tenait-il à lui au point de refuser qu'il parte ? Et pourquoi partirait-il, d'abord ?

Il s'approcha du buffet et prit sur la planche de celui-ci une petite clé métallique et un peu rouillé, posé à côté de la casquette de l'adolescent. La clé du cabanon. Comme ce dernier lui semblait lointain... Il soupira puis mit la clé dans sa poche. Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit rien, il se contenta de regarder autour de lui les différents cadeaux des autres qu'il y avait sur ses étagères. Il y en avait énormément du Geek...

Alors oui, il craignait qu'il parte, qu'il l'abandonne. Il avait dit, trois mois plus tôt, dans une lettre, qu'il partirait pour le cabanon lorsque Mathieu saurait tout. Sauf que Mathieu l'avait pardonné et il n'avait donc aucune raison de partir ! Mais pourquoi le Geek tenait tant que ça à ce qu'il reste ? Et si... ?

Il serra les poings puis descendit un étage jusqu'à la chambre du Geek. Il ouvrit la porte avec autant de violence que la manière avec laquelle elle vaait été fermée puis fit irruption. Le Geek était allongé sur le ventre, dans son lit, sanglotant. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer contre le mur, il se redressa et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que l'homme en noir le prit par les épaules pour l'extirper de son matelas. Il le plaqua contre le mur de sa chambre en étant brusque mais évitant d'être violent. Il ne devait pas lui faire mal. Mais il eut quand même mal parce qu'il poussa un petit cri de douleur.

\- Pourquoi je partirais, hein ?

\- Tu me fais mal... gémit-il sans parvenir à se débattre

\- POURQUOI ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui a dit que tu partirais !

Le Geek se débattit avec plus de vigueur et, en secouant la tête, laissa tomber une larme. Mais le Patron n'était pas prêt à le laisser filer comme ça. Il avait passé deux nuits à réfléchir à un plan d'approche, voici sa solution : arriver à l'improviste, quitte à être violent. Il le plaqua un peu plus de son poids et lui dit d'une voix forte :

\- Alors je te le dis : je ne pars pas.

Il s'était trop retenu de parler, à se brûler des neurones en réfléchissant à que faire, ou bien à se demander si le Geek l'aimait ou non. Il allait avoir sa réponse maintenant.

\- D'accord, tu pars pas ! Mais lâche-moi ! cria l'adolescent

Il commença à battre des pieds dans le vide. Le Patron s'avança donc un peu plus et le plaqua de l'intégralité de son poids, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Il détourna la tête et posa son front contre le mur tandis que celui du Geek reposait sur son épaule. Sa bouche étant proche de son oreille, l'adulte lui murmura :

\- Je veux que tu me racontes dans les moindres détails ce qui a suivi cette balle tirée par le Prof !

\- P... pourquoi ?

\- Je veux que tu me le dises...

Le Geek, haletant, soupira et son souffle vint chatouiller la nuque de l'autre lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour mieux parler. Cela le fit frémir. L'adolescent se dit que, s'il racontait, l'autre le lâcherait.

\- Tu es tombé. Et je... J'ai couru vers toi.

\- Qu'on fait le Prof et le Panda ?

\- Ils ont appelé les urgences puis ils sont partis.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai pleuré.

\- Tu parlais ?

\- Je te demandais de ne pas partir, de...

Il refusa de continuer sa phrase. Mais le Patron le serra un peu plus fort, appuyant un peu plus son front contre le mur. Alors, de dépit, l'adolescent continua de parler d'une voix faible et hésitante :

\- Je te demandais de ne pas m'abandonner...

Le Patron, bien que sa poigne sur le garçon soit toujours aussi forte, si fit plus doux. Il ne le tenait plus en l'air, il l'enlaçait presque, son souffle erratique sur sa nuque, les yeux fixant les quelques mèches brunes qu'il y avait devant son regard.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui, dit le garçon, les secours sont arrivés ensuite.

Il recula pour scruter le visage de l'adolescent. Celui-ci évitait son regard désormais.

\- Tu mens.

Il tourna un peu plus la tête. Ses joues virèrent aux roses, ce qui le rendit irrésistible.

\- Qu'y a-t-il eu avant que les secours n'arrivent ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque menaçante, sourde

\- Rien ! cria le garçon avec frayeur

\- Arrête de mentir ! hurla le Patron en le serrant de nouveau avec violence, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux

\- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien eu !

\- Cesse de vouloir me cacher des choses ! Parle !

\- Non !

\- Geek !

\- Je t'ai embrassé !

Le Geek respira d'un seul coup, le visage passant du pourpre au blême, et il plaqua sa main libre qui tenait le costard sur sa bouche. Ça y était. Il l'avait dit. L'homme en noir le lâcha, le laissant glisser le long du mur avant de se retrouver sr pied. Ce dernier fixa avec des yeux ronds les lunettes du Patron, désormais incapable de cerner son regard. Il le fixa avec effroi tandis que le plus âgé resté dubitatif, se répétant la phrase de l'autre en boucle. Il l'avait bel et bien embrassé. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais, maintenant, le garçon avait peur. Ce n'était pas un Patron en bon état qu'il avait embrassé, sur le sol terreux du forêt complètement paumé. Il avait embrassé un blessé, un faible, à moitié inconscient. L'homme en noir ne l'aimait peut-être pas et il l'avait forcé à avouer ce baiser pour avoir une bonne excuse pour lui en vouloir. Il se tenait face à lui, dissimulé sous ses verre opaques, sous son déguisement. Il n'exprimait rien, il ne disait rien. Il avait simplement laissé le Geek retomber au sol, les bras tenant encore un peu son tee-shirt noir.

Il recula de quelques pas et prit sur une table son téléphone. Il pianota sur les touches quelques instants, ignorant l'adolescent qui ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Puis il monta le son de l'appareil et, doucement, une musique démarra. La même musique sur laquelle le Geek et le Patron avait commencé à danser quelques jours avant.

\- Veux-tu bien m'accorder la fin de cette chanson ? demanda l'adulte

Il tendit une main vers le garçon. Ce dernier, les deux poings sur le cœur, en approcha un qui se déplia doucement pour venir enlacer celle du Patron. Les doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement, naturellement, bien que le Geek ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'homme en noir le tira jusqu'à lui et posa son autre main sur sa hanche, le Geek sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser, un pas à gauche, un pas en arrière, à droite, en avant, ce fut dans un silence étrange. Ils se contentaient de tourner sur le tapis d'une large pièce, dans le dernier étage d'une maison blanche, seules les mains ayant un contact avec le corps de l'autre. Mais, peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent et le torse fin du garçon se posa délicatement contre celui du Patron dans un doux bruissement de vêtements. La musique tournait dans leurs oreilles, douce.

\- Tu regrettes ce geste ? souffla le Patron, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du garçon tant ils étaient proches désormais

\- Non, murmura le Geek après plusieurs secondes de silence, mais je suis désolé...

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- De l'avoir fait.

Si sa voix avait été sèche, rude et glaciale, le Patron aurait reculé en essayant de garder sa fierté. Mais, là, elle était faible, gênée, presque honteuse. Le Geek ne regrettait absolument pas son geste et il ne s'excusait pas de l'avoir fait. Il s'excusait parce qu'il avait peur que le Patron, lui, lui en veuille. Alors il ne recula pas et continua de tourner.

Mais, à ce moment, le Geek se recula, lui. Il cessa de tourner, la musique toujours en fond. Il regarda le Patron et chaque parcelle de son visage avant d'avancer ses mains. Il les posa sur les barres des lunettes, ce qui fit sursauter l'adulte qui lui prit les poignets pour l'en empêcher. Mais l'adolescent ignora son sursaut et tira, les lunettes toujours en mains. Il les retira doucement, sans pression, puis les posa sur le meuble le plus proche. Il revint vers l'adulte qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas qu'on voit son regard. Autour, sur ses paupières et sur sa peau, les cicatrices avaient presque toutes disparues, restant par moment une petite trace blanchâtre. L'adolescent s'approcha, profitant des yeux clos du Patron, et posa ses lèvres humides sur celle de l'adulte.

Presque immédiatement, l'homme en noir répondit au baiser. Il posa vivement ses mains sur le cou du garçon pour le rapprocher de lui au maximum, intensifiant l'échange. Le Geek posa les siennes sur le torse du Patron, tenant entre ses doigts le vêtement pour s'y accrocher. Il n'y eut rien de plus. Ils se décollèrent à un moment, le souffle court, yeux dans les yeux. Puis ils s'enlacèrent, leur main se posant de çà et là sur le corps de l'autre, dans le dos du Patron pour le Geek, sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux pour le Patron. L'adolescent posa son visage sur son épaule, profitant de l'instant, avant de chuchoter :

\- La musique n'est pas finie.

Aucun des deux ne savaient combien de temps ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais, effectivement, les instruments jouaient encore. Alors ils reposèrent leur main sur la hanche ou l'épaule de l'autre, leur main se joignant avec moins d'hésitation. Puis ils se remirent à tourner au rythme de la musique dans la pièce, loin du regard de Mathieu et des autres, avec un sourire bien heureux sur le visage.

A un moment, le Patron eut peur. Dans son corps, il sentait à nouveau les coups venir, lentement, irréguliers, plus faibles que ceux d'avant mais bien présents. Et il lui fallut bien une minute pour comprendre que ces coups là ne venaient pas de la pilule. Et il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait simplement de son cœur qui pulsait sous sa poitrine.

Au milieu de tous ces cadeaux d'hôpital, ces oursons de réconfort et ces cœurs de consolation, ils continuèrent de danser. Leurs yeux, le bleu et le vert vers le saphir, ne se quittèrent pas. Pendant encore plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures sans que la fatigue ne vienne, ils tournèrent au rythme lent de cette valse sans que jamais la musique ne se stoppe une seule fois. Peut-être étaient-ils trop heureux pour se rendre compte que le temps s'écoulait au ralentit, comme dans les film à l'eau de rose lorsqu'on découvre le véritable amour. Ou peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un simple rêve, une chimère irréelle.

Le rêve d'un Patron de bar à prostituées qui n'aurait jamais le Geek pour lui parce qu'il lui avait fait trop de mal dans le passé. Un homme en noir, roulait en boule dans un minuscule lit, serrant fort un coussin comme s'il s'agissait du garçon, pleurant comme un enfant alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et il serait dans une prison car Mathieu l'aurait dénoncé. Mais le Patron n'aurait pas eu la force de faire du mal au Geek et de dénoncer la maison des Sommet à son tour...

Ou bien peut-être le rêve d'un Geek qui, seul dans la chambre vide de l'homme en noir, pleurait et dansait en la mémoire de ce dernier, mort de la balle du Prof dans la forêt. Et il s'était imaginé tout ce qui avait suivi. Le Patron était mort sous le coup, sans souffrance mais avec bien un baiser du Geek. Le policier n'avait jamais dit oui lorsqu'il avait demandé s'il survivrait. Mathieu et les autres n'avaient jamais rendu visite au Patron dans l'hôpital mais ils l'avaient bien vu à la morgue. Et, pendant que le garçon dansait, les autres crachaient sur sa tombe à cause de tout ses méfaits passés. Parce que le Patron était simplement mort ce jour-là. Il était maintenant sous terre, dans un caveau en bois, une épitaphe inscrivant son véritable nom au dessus de lui.

Peut-être était-ce donc cela. Et cette danse n'était que l'imagination d'un Geek désespéré. Alors ils dansaient, insouciamment, inconscient de la réalité, quelle qu'elle soit, car rien n'indiquait laquelle elle était réellement. Ils continuaient de danser quelques minutes, quelques heures, toute une vie ou bien une seule nuit, le temps d'un rêve. La vérité n'appartenait qu'à eux désormais, rien qu'à eux, comme cette danse...

La musique n'est toujours pas finie.

 **THE END**

* * *

C'est fini. Voilà. Ben... voilà... Que dire ?

Je tiens d'abord à préciser que je sais d'hors et déjà que cet ultime chapitre ne conviendra pas à tout le monde. Je le sais car il ne me plait déjà pas à _moi_. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre un chapitre qui n'est pas très long parce que je me suis forcée à l'écrire. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas l'inspiration, c'est simplement que je n'aimais pas cette fin. L'histoire était trop triste, trop tragique, pour finir sur un "et ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent une myriade de gosses".

Il fallait une fin tragique, une mort sanglante. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter vos commentaires (ma faute, pas la votre :x) concernant le Sad-End lors du premier sondage au chapitre 17. Il était prévu depuis environ le chapitre 9 que le Patron meurt, tout bonnement. Mais j'ai eu peur de vous décevoir en le faisant mourir. Pirouette scénaristique et c'est moi que j'ai déçu.

Donc, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette fin mais, à mes yeux, l'histoire se finit au chapitre 28 ("Maculés de sang et de larmes"). Le Patron embrasse le Geek et meurt paisible en sans coût.

Comme, malgré tout, cette fin est là et je ne compte pas la supprimer, j'ai laissé des doutes : peut-être que le Patron est bien mort et que le Geek rêve de son amour perdu. C'est à vous, lecteur, d'imaginer si l'homme en noir est mort ou non de la balle du Prof. A mes yeux, oui. Aux votre, à vous de me dire.

* * *

Je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes, d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté pour certains cette histoire. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait pu vous plaire. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant pour la suite toutes vos review sur cette histoire...

* * *

12,000 views, bande de malades ! Des moutons qui ont chopé la rage ou bien une nouvelle épidémie de vache folle mais pour bouboule laineuse ?

* * *

Pour la suite, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire, j'ai d'hors et déjà publié le chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire sur SLG " _Le damier dissocié_ " que je vous invite à découvrir dès maintenant. Pour ce qui est de "après", je pense faire un Fremione ou un Drarry (toujours sans lemon). Je verrai avec le temps.

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plu. Je vous invite à me partager vos avis qui sont toujours utiles. A plus ;)


End file.
